Chuck Vs Highschool Reunion
by Powerslide
Summary: This is very much an AU. Chuck works in DC in a job he no longer finds fulfilling, he goes to his high school reunion to reconnect with a lost life. Just in case anyone is wondering this does involve the Spy World
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **_**Chuck**_** doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: This is my second FanFic story, if you haven't read my first give it a go Chuck vs New Directions. **

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of my reviewers for sending me over the 300 mark for my first story especially the regular reviews by the following **

**triptpol85, Just Chuck, Balthazar497, tw200, Fire From Above, NickyR, Striker-wolverine1, chuckfan56, jinxed97, Arkbird7, nezza88, supesfan18, LittleCandyMan, wassupchuck, Gladius Grim, spcr71.**

**I appreciate all reviews left I am tallying up all the reviews left for my first story and will have a surprise later on this story.**

**Remember this story is an Alternate Universe in every sense of the word, however most of our favourite characters will appear alongside some new ones.**

**Chapter 1 – The Reunion.**

Two men sit in an office one man short with a beard the other man tall with dark hair. They both are sitting at their desks.

"Hey Chuck, so are you going to your ten year school reunion?" asked the bearded man.

"No Morgan, people like me don't go to school reunions", the tall man responded.

"What do you mean people like you? I went to my school reunion" said Morgan.

"What would I even tell people I did for a living?" asked Chuck.

"Tell them the truth" said Morgan

"Yeah right, and I would be the laughing stock of the whole reunion" said Chuck.

'_At least it would prove things haven't changed'_ thought Chuck.

"You could catch up with that girl you liked" said Morgan.

'_She wouldn't notice me; she never did back then either' _thought Chuck.

"I am sure she would like to see you" said Morgan.

"Who? Somehow I don't think so" said Chuck.

"Lou of course, who do you think I was talking about?" asked Morgan.

"Morgan, Lou and I were just friends. She was a really nice girl, but I never really felt that way about her" said Chuck.

"Well maybe things will be different now" said Morgan.

"Morgan even if things were different, so am I, and I am not looking to settle down" said Chuck.

Chuck continued to go through paperwork on his desk; he didn't much enjoy his job anymore. In fact he would go as far as saying he hated his job, but it was something he was good at. If nothing else he could take pride in being one of the best in his field if not the best, well that would be if he felt any pride in this job anymore.

It was time for lunch and he needed to get out of the office.

"Morgan, I am going to go for a run at lunch. You are welcome to join" said Chuck.

Chuck knew the invitation was safe, he wanted to be alone and no way would Morgan accept an invitation to exercise. Unless that exercise was his thumbs and fingers holding a game controller.

"No have fun Chuck, I will see you when you get back" said Morgan.

Chuck got dressed into his running clothes and went out to the park to run. Chuck stayed in shape, while he wouldn't be described as a body builder in any stretch of the imagination; he had an athletic physique that many male underwear models would kill for.

He always turned some heads and got some smiles while he was out running. They seemed to increase in frequency the longer the run went and seemed directly related to how soon he took off his shirt and ran with a bare upper body.

He had finished his four mile run in the normal thirty minutes and started his cool down exercises.

He started thinking that maybe going back to high school seeing were it all began might allow him to reconnect to life, and give it some more meaning, but high school wasn't exactly a happy time for Chuck. He was pretty much a nerd, he was easily the smartest guy at school but in his final year just before graduation his life seemed to just fall apart.

"Hey sexy" he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Hi Carina, did you want something?" said Chuck

"Yeah you on top of me" replied Carina with a wink.

"I am too much man for you to handle Carina" said Chuck.

"Maybe, but if I died, I would die happy" said Carina smiling.

Carina worked with Chuck and even though she hadn't succeeded, she still hadn't given up trying to bed him. Little did Carina know that he would probably have caved by now if it wasn't for his friend and colleague Morgan, Morgan had an infatuation with Carina and worshipped the ground she walked on. Carina had absolutely no idea.

Chuck came back to the office building and went for a swim; he completed his normal 20 laps of the Olympic pool, climbed out and had his shower.

Chuck had grown up in a small town called Warwick in California, it was on the coast and had a great surf beach that Chuck spent many days, but he hadn't been back to Warwick since before graduation.

Chuck hadn't been surfing for some time, his job made him travel frequently, and he tried to get a surf in whenever he could, but being based in DC opportunities were limited.

He decided he would ask for a few days off, go back to Warwick and spend some time on his board, and maybe reconnect with his old life while he was there. He still hadn't decided if he would attend the reunion, he would decide on the day. He had one more day of work before the weekend and would take off all of the following week.

Chuck went to see his boss and asked for the time off, his boss knew that his best man was close to burning himself out, and was only too willing to give him the time off. Chuck just had to be contactable if an urgent case came up, that needed his expert touch.

Chuck made it back to his office

"Morgan, I am going home. Not sure if I will attend the reunion, but at least I will be in town" said Chuck.

"Hey maybe I should go with you?" said Morgan.

"Nah buddy, I think I want some alone time" said Chuck.

"No worries Chuck, I hope you find what you are looking for" said Chuck.

Chuck wasn't sure what he was looking for, he didn't even know if it was in Warwick, but what he did know is that it wasn't in DC and wouldn't be found in one of the files on his desk.

Chuck booked his flights and organized for a hire car and accommodation near the beach. Chuck went back to his files on his desk.

A couple of the cases wanted feedback by the end of next week, he knew he would not be able to close them out by the end of this week so he contacted the requesting offices to ask for reassignment of the cases.

Chuck found that most of the cases would stay with him and dates were extended, they knew Chuck was the best and that is what they wanted.

He had organized for the handover of the one case that couldn't wait for the following morning, he knew the person that was taking over the case. He should get the job done but his techniques were not as refined as Chuck, and would likely need some loose ends to be cleaned up.

Chuck went home at the end of the day and started packing his bag; he would go into work tomorrow and would fly out tomorrow evening at the end of the work day. He knew that some people would make some comments about his board in his office, but at least he was confident they wouldn't be made to his face.

The next day was going really slow, he handed over the one case and was struggling to keep his mind on the job. His thoughts kept going back to Warwick and the events of the last week he was there, it was one of the worst periods of his life, but knew he had to go back and face it.

He had never sold the house and had it being managed by a rental agency for years; he knew that it was currently occupied, as he was getting regular payments from the rental agency. He would try to arrange an inspection while there, just for the memories. He made the call to the rental agency and heard back later that day that the inspection would be at 10AM tomorrow morning.

The day finally ended and he got a taxi to the airport, checked his board in as special sporting goods and his bag. He kept his carry-on bags with him.

Chuck traveled by air frequently and going through metal detectors and screening was now second nature to him and went through his normal process. When he boarded the flight the air hostesses were all giving him smiles but he was more then used to the extra attention.

When Chuck finally landed and headed out in his hire car he knew he still had about an hours drive before he got to Warwick. He connected his iPhone to the connector and started playing some of his playlists. Chuck always liked music, and you could tell his state of mind by the type of music that was playing. At the moment he was listening to blues.

He finally drove through the center of town, he was recognizing some familiar buildings and a few ones that he didn't. He remembers walking down the street with his sister only a couple of months before the incident, they were both happy. She was back from medical school and he was going to be going off to college after graduation. While they both loved their home town, going to college and moving away from Warwick was a big step in realizing their goals.

Ellie and Chuck were going to a surf store, Ellie wanted some new swimwear to take back to medical school to show off to her new boyfriend. She was going to try them out on the beach sun bathing, while Chuck went surfing.

'_Those were happy days'_ thought Chuck.

Chuck checked into his hotel and brought all of his belongings up from the car.

He started looking at the 'what's on in Warwick newsletter and had a large article on his schools reunion. He was thinking that it will be strange to see all the people again, and wondered if anyone would recognize him if he didn't wear a name tag.

He just ordered some room service, while it wasn't anything to write home about it was filling, _'hehe, who am I going to write home to'_ thought Chuck.

Chuck took the pills that seemed to be the only way he could get any sleep lately. His therapist told him he needed to relax and release some of his tension. Chuck was sure he knew how she proposed to do it and was pretty sure it wasn't part of her normal service offering. He had passed on the offer.

He eventually went off to sleep and was awakened by his alarm clock, in time for breakfast and to get ready for the 10AM inspection.

When he got to the old house he was nervous, he knew it was not logical, but for some reason he had thought the house would look just the way it did when he left. But all of the old furniture and other contents of the house were moved into a storage shed at his request shortly after he left. That didn't stop him expecting to see his fathers arm chair where he spent many hours just talking and being with his children, or Ellie's belongings spread throughout the house. She was such a messy girl, she could sure cook up a storm, but after their mother left it was Chuck that kept the house tidy.

Their dad was an engineer that spent many an hour in the basement, working or tinkering on things.

Chuck knew that he loved both he and Ellie but after mom disappeared, part of him seemed to disappear to, he knew he couldn't blame him, it would have been devastating having your wife just disappear.

He walked inside and nothing was the same, even the rooms were painted different colors. He noticed that the walls were adorned with paintings, they were mostly of landscapes and from what he could see they looked like landscapes from around Warwick. They looked really good.

Chuck turned to the rental agent that came along with him.

"Who did those paintings, they are really good?" asked Chuck.

"Oh I believe the tenant here is a part time painter she doesn't sell much, but has a little gallery in the arts store in town. That is if you are interested in buying one." said the agent.

"Thank you, I will have to have a look" said Chuck. They looked amazing and Chuck couldn't believe that she had any difficulty in selling them.

"The tenant has requested some maintenance work be done on the house, um would you like me to just organize and send you the bill?" asked the agent.

"Um, no actually give me the list, my dad did a lot of work on this property himself and I would like to maybe preserve it. If there is anything on the list I can do myself I will do, I will give you the approval to complete the others with your recommended contractors. However I would like to preserve the house as much as possible and I would be willing to pay a little extra to make sure it is a good job "said Chuck.

The agent handed Chuck the list and he put it in his pocket.

"I will give you back the list of things that you need to arrange on Monday if that is ok?" said Chuck.

"That is perfect Mr Bartowski" said the Agent.

"Chuck is fine, Mr Bartowski was my dad" said Chuck sadly.

Chuck had a quick look into the room that was Ellie's, it looked like it was converted into an office/study and on the desk he saw invoices that were addressed to a local shelter.

The agent noticed Chucks interest.

"Yes the tenant's day job is running the local shelter, they provide accommodation and food and protection." He said.

"Protection?" asked Chuck.

"One of the main services is a battered women's shelter" said the agent.

"You seem to know a lot about the tenant?" asked Chuck

"Oh, she is a bit of an enigma. Pretty thing but never settled down with anybody, kind of like she felt obligated to look after everybody else. Kind of well known in the town" said the agent.

"Decrease her rent by 15%" said Chuck. Not sure why he said it but it seemed the right thing to do.

"Are you sure Chuck, she hasn't complained about the rent?" said the agent.

"Yes, she sounds like the person that wouldn't complain about her own troubles anyway, by what you have said." said Chuck.

Chuck left the house and said thank you to the agent, and asked him to thank the tenant for looking after the place so well and allowing him to inspect on such short notice.

Chuck went back to his hotel room and had a look at the list, there were a couple of things that Chuck thought he shouldn't get involved in, some electrical work and plumbing but two other items caught his attention.

He quickly started writing a list of things he would need. When he dropped over the list on Monday he would ask the agent for another time he could measure up and prepare as well as completing the job.

He was starting to look forward to this week and felt that if nothing else, it would be rewarding. He got changed and headed out to the beach to go for a surf.

He got to the beach dumped his stuff on sand and headed out into the surf, it took him a while to find his feet, but eventually he was back in the saddle and looked and felt like it was where he belonged.

Chuck didn't realize it, but he had attracted some admirers while he was performing in the surf, but when he came back in he could see eyes following him back to his bag and towel.

Chuck laid down on his towel and took out a cap and put it over his face to cover his eyes. He settled down to relax, as he dried off on his towel.

He had only been on his towel for a minute or two when he heard a female voice.

"Hi, you must be new, I haven't seen you around before?" she said.

Chuck took off his cap of his face and put his hand over his eyes to protect for the glare and looked at the owner of the voice. Chuck saw an older version of a girl that was miss popular back in school, Heather Chandler. He didn't have much time for her back then or now.

"Ah yeah I'm from DC" said Chuck.

"Well with what you were showing of out there and what you a flaunting here you sure don't look like someone from DC" said Heather.

"Not sure I understand miss?" said Chuck.

"Well the names Heather and I would enjoy rubbing some suncream onto your body and explaining it all to you." said Heather.

"Well thanks for the offer Heather, but I wasn't going to be out here much longer anyway." said Chuck.

"Maybe we could catch up another time?" said Heather suggestively.

"Well I will be out here surfing most days for the next week, so maybe I will see you again" said Chuck.

"I didn't get your name" said Heather.

"Charles" said Chuck.

"Ok Charles, I will be looking forward to it" said Heather

'_Oh Hell, Heather bloody Chandler trying to pick me up at the beach.'_ thought Chuck

Chuck decided it was best to pack up and leave now, as he didn't want to take the risk of her coming back over flaunting her assets at him again, or chance that she recognizes him. Though he is not sure who would be more embarrassed if she did.

Chuck got back in his car and headed out to get something to eat, he saw a café and pulled over and went in. He just ordered a sandwich and took it to a table with a drink. The sandwich was eatable but didn't really have any taste; the café was empty except for him and wondered where the local people ate.

He left the café and noticed that the store next door was the arts store, remembering the rental agent's conversation about the gallery he decided to go in and see what he could find.

In a corner of the store was a display of paintings, they didn't have any name next to the painting and he couldn't read the signature on painting. He decided it didn't matter the name of the artist, all that mattered was if he liked the paintings, he picked two paintings out took them to the counter and paid for them.

"You should tell the artist that she sells her paintings too cheaply" said Chuck.

"I will let her know that" said the shop owner strangely.

Chuck went back to his room to secure the paintings, and then started getting ready for tonight; he decided that it would be worth seeing Heathers face when he tells her that he was the one she hit on at the beach.

He was surprised that she wasn't married already to the football quarterback, Chuck didn't play football he did play basketball but the team was terrible accept for him, so they constantly lost. The school thought that the basketball team were a bunch of losers and almost no one turned up to games. Eventually they had to pull out of the basketball competition because too many of the players didn't want to be in a loosing team. Chuck played because he enjoyed playing, he felt that he was a natural athlete, but his school only had basketball and football and his father wouldn't let him play football. He competed well in athletic events, but he was still seen to be a loser because of basketball and because of his affinity with computers. Not only computers but gadgets of all types, Chuck seemed to be a natural.

Chuck got dressed into his suit that he had brought, he wasn't sure what the dress was for the evening, but would prefer to be over dressed then under dressed.

When he arrived at his old school, memories came flooding back, he could remember the times that his father and then sister dropped him to school. Could remember the time his dad came to pick him up after breaking another students arm. He could also remember the walk out of the front of the school to the waiting taxi, on that last day.

He took a breath and steeled himself as he walked up the steps and into the auditorium that had been converted for the event. He could remember the basketball games here that he enjoyed so much. He walked over to a large desk that contained the name cards that he assumed was for all the attendees.

"Hello welcome, what was your name?" said the girl that he thought he remembered.

"Charles Bartowski" he said

She looked through the names and found his name card Chuck took it but put it on the inside of his shirt hidden by his jacket.

He started looking around to all the people in the room, some faces he recognized others he wasn't sure at all.

That was when he saw her; he had only spoken to her a few times in school. But when he had his heart would beat that little bit faster his mouth dry and he found it hard to say what was on his mind. He doesn't have that trouble anymore with girls, in fact it only ever seemed to be her that he had that problem with.

Yes she has changed, in high school she looked a little different but those eyes and he was always captivated by the eyes. Chuck was lost in the memory of times past, when his thoughts are interrupted by a female voice.

"Chuck, is that you?" she said

He turned and was tackled into what felt was a bear hug, by the little dynamo that was Lou.

"Hi Lou, how have you been?" asked Chuck

"Ok, but enough about me I want to hear all about you, what have you been up to?" said Lou at 100 miles an hour.

"Wow, you really are a bundle of energy, I guess the ten years haven't changed much" said Chuck

Another man came up and said to Lou. "Lou aren't you going to introduce me?" he said.

"Oh Chuck, this is Robert" said Lou nervously.

Chuck looked at Robert and put out his hand

"Hi Chuck I'm Lou's Husband" he said forcefully as he tried to squeeze the life out of chuck's hand.

Chuck could see out of the corner of his eye that Lou was uncomfortable.

"Well congratulations" Chuck said.

"Thanks we are very happy" said Robert

Chuck could sense some very strange vibes going on, Robert obviously feels threatened by Chuck.

"That's great, so Lou what have you been up to all these years?" asked Chuck.

"Oh I own a sandwich deli in the mall" said Lou.

"Great that is probably were everyone goes for to eat." said Chuck

Lou just gave him a strange look, and Robert became uncomfortable.

"Oh, I got a sandwich from a café that was pretty ordinary, no one was eating there because I am sure they were all at Lou's" said Chuck.

'_hmmmmm, what was all that about'_ thought Chuck.

"So Chuck what line of work are you in?" asked Robert.

"Ah, Life Insurance Actuary" said Chuck.

Robert just looked at him strangely.

"So you sell Life Insurance?" said Robert

"No, um, easiest though morbid way to explain would be I find out how long someone will live" said Chuck.

"I don't understand" said Robert.

"Well if someone wants to open a Life policy on someone I look at the individual in question, document the risks and plans to activate the policy" said Chuck.

"Sounds like a boring job Chuck" said Robert.

"Yeah I'm sure its no where near as exciting as yours, so what do you do Robert?" asked Chuck.

"I'm a plumber" he said with a smile.

"Well, great we all need good plumbers" said Chuck.

"Lou I think we should continue to mingle" said Robert.

"No worries Robert, maybe talk to you later" said Chuck

Lou was dragged away from Chuck with an annoyed expression on her face, she then looked at Chuck with almost a sorry face.

'_Wow, that was altogether awkward, maybe coming wasn't such a good idea.'_ thought Chuck.

Chuck started making his way over to where he saw the vision earlier but she was gone he turned back around to make his way back to where he started from when the vision appeared in front of him.

"Hi – oh.. sorry just kind of surprised me" said Chuck

She was just staring at him smiling.

"Hi Chuck do you remember who I am?" she said

"Well of course Jenny" said Chuck.

She looked down at her dress to see if her name tag was showing.

"Chuck, how did you recognize me I have changed a bit?" Jenny said.

"Well I could ask the same, but I knew it was you" Chuck said.

"Chuck even though we only talked a few times, I could never forget your smile and your eyes" Jenny said smiling.

'_what the hell, what is going on here'_ Chuck thought.

"Jenny you look gorgeous that blue dress really brings out your eyes" said Chuck.

Jenny started swaying and Chuck could see a blush rise up from her neck.

"Thank you, you look very handsome Chuck" said Jenny.

"Jenny thanks, but I know I'm still a nerd" said Chuck.

"What does that have to do with me finding you handsome Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Nothing I guess, I just find it hard to believe that you do" said Chuck.

"Well I do and you should just accept it" said Jenny.

"Deal." Said Chuck

"I didn't see you at our Graduation" asked Jenny.

"No, I um had some things happen in the last week before graduation. Didn't think I would even be missed" said Chuck.

Jenny just looked down at the ground.

"Well I can't speak for anyone else, but a certainly did. I even went looking for you" Jenny said shyly.

"Anyway I will let you get back to everyone else, keep a watch out for Lou's husband though. Everyone knows that she was still holding a torch for you including him" said Jenny.

'_So that is why. hang on everyone knows?'_ thought Chuck.

"How do you know that Jenny?" asked Chuck.

"The same way everyone does, she has a sandwich named after you and has a photo of you and her in her deli" said Jenny.

Chuck wanted to ask Jenny what she had been up to but for some reason he felt awkward and thought she would think it was strange.

He continued walking around mingling running into old friends some from classes he had been in and even some from the basketball team.

He ran into Dick Duffy the football quarterback, he looked as intelligent as ever.

"Chuck Bartowski is that you?" said Dick.

"Dick Duffy how are you?" said Chuck.

Chuck extended his hand to shake Dicks hand and could see the smile on Dicks face, but before Dick could even try and squeeze Chucks hand he had compressed the bones in Dicks hand and heard a crack. Chuck saw the look of pain in his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Bartowski" he yelled as he grabbed his hand.

"Sorry Dick didn't realize you had such soft hands" said Chuck.

People during the night were talking about the Duffy/Bartowski altercation, and the news finally got to Lou. She was quickly trying to find Chuck to make sure he was ok.

Lou came running over to Chuck.

"Chuck, are you ok I heard something happened with Dick Duffy?" said Lou.

"Oh it was nothing, he must have had a sore hand from something that I aggravated when I shook his hand" said Chuck.

"Oh, I thought maybe he hurt you" said Lou.

"Nah, so where is your husband hiding. Is he behind me?" asked Chuck turning around.

"Sorry about him, um I guess if you don't know already you will find out soon anyway, but I kind of had a bit of a crush on you in school. Maybe never really got over it. Robert knows that and I kind of told him I didn't think you would be here, seeing you left even before graduation. Why did you clear out, your dad left too? I went over to your house after graduation and no one was there" said Lou.

"Yeah, I kind of cleared out. Had to get away, about a week before graduation my dad and my sister died in a car accident, I took it pretty hard." Said Chuck

"Oh Chuck, I am so sorry, I didn't know. I feel so terrible I should have been there for you, you were my best friend" said Lou.

"No reason to blame yourself, I wasn't really in the mood for company anyway, I was pretty angry." said Chuck.

"Lou, I hope that we can still be friends. I understand that with Robert you may find it difficult. I am kind of staying in town for the week, doing some surfing and would have liked to catch up. But just so there is no confusion, I love you like a sister Lou" said Chuck.

Robert came storming over and looked like he was going to swing one at Chuck.

"Stay away from my wife" said Robert.

"Robert, I just told your wife that she is like a sister to me. I would like to maybe still be friends but if it's too difficult I understand." Said Chuck with that he walked away and sat down with a drink to settle down.

Jenny came over and sat beside him.

"Thanks for the warning, but I guess I didn't heed it" said Chuck.

She just gave a small smile.

"You still have feelings for her too, hey?" said Jenny

"Yeah, but they are still only friend feelings. She was always like a sister to me, I never felt anything else for her" said Chuck.

Jenny saw Heather Chandler making her way over to Chuck.

"Ah Chuck, Heather Chandler is on her way over, I will try and head her off" said Jenny.

"No don't worry let her come over" said Chuck.

Jenny looked uncomfortable but realized she was looking forward to the upcoming exchange.

"So Chuckie can't even land Lou now you loser?" said Heather waiting for a comeback or a cry.

"Well that isn't what you said this morning at the beach" said Chuck.

Heather face just froze for a second

"Wha…." She mumbled and looked him up and down.

Redness was spreading up from her neck to encompass her whole face.

"That was you?" mumbled Heather.

"In the flesh" said Chuck smiling.

That comment reminded the state of dress of Chuck when she saw him and how he looked, that turned her already red face almost a shade of purple, and quickly exited to find the ladies.

"What was all that about?" asked Jenny.

"Oh, she just tried to pick me up at the beach earlier today?" said Chuck.

Jenny just laughed and that then started Chuck laughing, they were laughing for a good minute.

"Oh wow, I haven't laughed that hard in ages" said Jenny.

"Me neither "said Chuck.

"So Chuck how long are you in town?" asked Jenny.

"For the week, want to get some surfing in and a few other things done while I am here. Got some time of work so I may as well use it." said Chuck.

"So what kind of work do you do Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Insurance Actuary" Chuck responded.

"Oh, ok, so I guess you can tell me when I'm gonna die then huh?" said Jenny.

"Not for a very long time I am sure" said Chuck.

'_Well I hope'_ thought Chuck

Well maybe we might see each other again before the end of the week" said Jenny.

"I would like that" said Chuck _'Oh did I just say that out loud'_ thought Chuck.

"Me too Chuck" said Jenny smiling.

The rest of the reunion went mostly without incident of few more people that he knew from school didn't have a clue what an Actuary was but that's ok, Chuck didn't mind. Some guy that was an Insurance Salesmen was trying to talk to him about risk versus policy premiums but he quickly removed himself from that conversation quickly.

The only risks he wanted to discuss this week are the risk of getting sun burnt while surfing the whole week. Chuck found out one of his ex classmates had hit it big, came up with some invention that saved housewives five seconds each day or some crap.

He cared even less about a housewife saving five seconds each day then risk versus policy premiums. Guys like him don't settle down and get married.

When he finally got back to his room for the night he was exhausted. Stripped off and just collapsed on the bed, he had nearly fallen off to sleep when he heard the knocking at his door.

Chuck quickly got up from the bed, and went to the door. He had noticed when he had first arrived that the door to his room didn't have a peep hole, he liked to be prepared. There was a privacy chain which was engaged, he opened the door a crack and asked who was there.

"Chuck it's me, um can I come in?" said a female voice.

Chuck removed the privacy chain and stepped back allowing the door to swing completely open.

As the door was opening he heard.

"I am sorry just to turn up like this but I had to ...Oh my God" said Heather.

"Heather, as you can see I was asleep what do you want?"

"That" Heather said pointing to his appendage.

"Well sorry it went to sleep a while ago and I plan to follow, so if there was nothing else I think I will just go back to bed" said Chuck.

"Ok, I can wake him up" said Heather.

"No I am going back to bed alone" said Chuck.

"I am alone too, two gorgeous people like us shouldn't be alone Chuck" said Heather.

"Heather as flattered as I am at that comment, you are drunk and I am tired you need to go home, how did you find me anyway?" said Chuck

"I followed you in my car and then watched what room you went into. I had to wait till I had built up enough courage to knock on your door though" said Heather.

"You drove?" Chuck asked incredulously

"Yes, and are you really going to send me back out in my car again" said Heather.

'_Why does shit like this always happen to me'_ thought Chuck.

Chuck thought about the risk and the odds that she could get home without causing herself or someone else harm, he knew the last thing he needed was this hanging over his head as he tried to sleep.

"Fine you can stay" said Chuck.

**A/N: Please review, I plan to continue my usual updates about every three days but does depend on reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **_**Chuck**_** doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: Just wanted to clarify a few things.**

**Jenny in this story is Jenny Burton, her father was never arrested by Graham and she was never recruited into the CIA.**

**Chuck never went to Stanford and did not meet Jill Roberts.**

**The totally different paths the characters have taken have caused some changes in our favorite characters.**

**Chapter 2 **

"I followed you in my car, and then watched what room you went into. I had to wait till I had built up enough courage to knock on your door though" said Heather.

"You drove?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"Yes, and are you really going to send me back out in my car again?" asked Heather.

'_Why does shit like this always happen to me?'_ thought Chuck.

Chuck thought about the risk and the odds that she could get home without causing herself or someone else harm, he knew the last thing he needed was this hanging over his head as he tried to sleep.

"Fine, you can stay" said Chuck.

"But, I am putting on some boxers and you are staying dressed" said Chuck.

"Nope, I sleep naked too" said Heather.

Chuck reached into his bag to grab his boxers, he slipped then on.

"Heather before you get undressed come here for a hug, I didn't get my welcome back to Warwick hug yet" said Chuck.

Heather came up to him and gave him a hug with her hands all over him, Heather then felt limp in Chuck's embrace and carried her to the bed and put her down. He then pulled up the sheet to cover her.

He then took a pillow and a spare sheet out of the cupboard and slept on the floor with the help of a sleeping tablet.

The next morning Chuck woke up first, he got up quickly threw some running clothes on and went out for a run. He had made it down to the beach front and started picking up the pace. He had run about a mile along the water front when he spotted her on a park bench feeding the birds.

He slowed down as he approached and stopped when he reach the park bench.

"Hi Lou fancy meeting you here, what are you doing here so early in the morning? Oh your husband isn't around somewhere, about to pounce is he?" said Chuck.

"No he isn't here, sorry about last night he gets pretty jealous" said Lou.

"It's cool, I am sorry if It caused you problems" said Chuck.

"No you didn't cause any, just reminded me about the ones that were already there" said Lou.

"Talking about problems, I bet you can't guess who turned up knocking on my hotel door last night?" said Chuck.

"Jenny Burton?" said Lou immediately.

"Um, no Heather Chandler. Why would Jenny Burton turn up?" asked Chuck incredulously.

"Huh... so what did that bitch want?" asked Lou.

"Well, um I think she wanted me, you still haven't said why you thought it was Jenny Burton?" said Chuck.

"Well, I could see the looks she was giving you last night and back in school I always thought she would have liked to know you better. A few times I have seen her over the last ten years she has asked me if I had heard from you. So you sent her on her way right?" said Lou.

'_Jenny Burton, really'_ chuck thought then shook his head

"No I tried that, but she was so drunk she ended out passing out in the room" said Chuck.

"You didn't do anything with her did you?" asked Lou.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" said Chuck.

"I think a hint maybe understating the obvious Chuck, well did you?" said Lou.

"No I put her in the bed and slept on the floor, When I left she was still asleep" said Chuck.

Chuck could see a relieved look on Lou's face.

"Which reminds me; I probably should complete my run and get back to her so I can kick her out of my room. So would I be starting world war three if I called in for a sandwich at your shop over the next few days?" said Chuck.

"Chuck if you didn't I would be upset, and if my husband has a problem with it, too bad" said Lou.

"Ok then I will see you then" said Chuck.

Chuck started running back towards the hotel. Because he didn't get a full run in he picked up his pace, he called into the bakery across the road from his hotel, got two coffees and some pastries.

He came back into his room and Heather was only just waking up.

"What...what happened last night?" asked Heather.

"You turned up at my door wanting sex, that's what happened" said Chuck.

Heather didn't say anything.

"Nothing happened after that Heather, you passed out I put you to bed only removed your shoes. I slept on the floor" said Chuck.

Heather sat up and stared at the pillows on the floor.

"One of those mine?" Heather said pointing to the coffee.

"Yes unless you know of someone else that was knocking on my door last night" said Chuck.

"Thanks" she said as she took the coffee and had a sip.

She stared at him for the first time, seeing his shirt all sweaty and sticking to his chest.

"What did you do this morning?" asked Heather.

"Went for a run, and then picked the coffee and the pastries up from across the road" said Chuck.

"You certainly filled out pretty well Chuck, when I saw you at the beach yesterday, I thought look at that sexy hunk. I nearly died last night when I found out I was lusting after you" said Heather with a smile.

"Yeah, I got that much" said Chuck.

"I'm sorry about what I said at the reunion, so why didn't you take advantage of me last night, I seem to remember that I had to twist your arm to get you to let me to stay?" asked Heather.

"Well for starters I don't take advantage of drunken women, not really my scene, and while you are a beautiful girl Heather, you are not really my type" said Chuck.

Heather let out a breath she had obviously been holding for a while.

"Just tell me one thing, did you really answer the door naked or was that just part of a dream?" asked Heather.

"Yeah ok, I normally sleep naked and I guess I am not ashamed of my body" said Chuck.

"No no no, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, especially not so little chuckie down there" said Heather pointing to his running shorts.

"Well, you are welcome to have a shower before you leave, but I have a pretty busy day and wanted to get started" said Chuck.

"Ok I will have a shower, nothing I can say to get you to join me?" asked Heather winking

"No" said Chuck and smiled.

Heather went into the bathroom and Chuck heard her turn on the shower.

Chuck pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and went over to an exposed pipe on the ceiling of his room and started his daily pull ups. While he was doing his reps he was thinking about what Lou said this morning about Jenny.

'_Could she have really had a thing for me even back in school?'_ thought Chuck

Heather came out of the shower dressed, but with still wet hair and was appreciating Chuck's exercises. Chuck heard the door open but his back was to the bathroom and was facing the door of his room, so he didn't realise that Heather was just watching him as she dried her hair.

"You know Chuck, if there was an award at the reunion for most ripped you would win without any competition" said Heather.

Chuck let go of the pipe and fell to his feet gracefully.

"Well if you have finished I will see you on your way and I will have a quick shower" said Chuck.

"Yeah ok, so I'm going" said Heather.

"Heather, not to sound rude but what happened? You were the most popular girl at school" asked Chuck.

"Ever listen to Billy Joel?" asked Heather.

"Occasionally not much lately" said Chuck.

"Listen to 'Scenes from an Italian Restaurant'" she said as she walked out the door and closed it.

Chuck just shook his head and went in for his shower.

After his shower, Chuck got dressed and decided to call into a hardware store and pick up some tools and other items to help him complete the maintenance tasks he had decided to complete himself. When he had gotten the things he wanted he decided to just go for a drive around town to see what things had changed and what had stayed the same.

On his trip he noticed what he assumed was the town mall it was something completely new, it looked like a section of the town that had only been developed in the last five years. He also found the town fountain where he remembered playing with Lou when they were growing up; he sure had some good times with Lou. He still couldn't believe she had those kinds of feelings for him, he had always thought of her as a friend you would play practical jokes with not make out behind the sheds.

He saw the town library where he used to go every week with his mother before she disappeared; she would love to read to him.

He then saw the local electronic repair shop where Chuck would work on weekends and after school. He repaired all sorts of things, whether it was computers, video recorders, TV's, or microwaves, he had a knack for electronics even back then. He imagined what his life would have turned out like if he had stayed in town and got a permanent job at the store.

He went in the store and found old Mr Busgang still there at the counter.

"Charles, is that you?" asked Mr Busgang

"Yes it is Mr Busgang, how have you been?" asked Chuck.

"Whatever happened to you, you disappeared all of a sudden your whole family did?" said Mr Busgang.

"Oh…. My father and my sister passed away in a car accident just before my graduation, I just had to get away. Sorry I didn't let you know" said Chuck.

"That's ok Charles, I am sorry to hear about your father and sister. So what did you make of yourself and why back in town?" asked Mr Busgang.

"Well it was my school reunion last night, and I haven't been in town since I left, so I thought after ten years it was time to come back." said Chuck

"Oh, ok and what line of work are you in son?" asked Mr Busgang.

"I am in Insurance, Life Insurance Actuary" said Chuck.

"Ok I see, that's a shame. I have never seen anyone as gifted as you were in electronics, I thought you might have become en engineer or an inventor" said Mr Busgang.

"That is very kind of you sir, but it was really just a hobby" said Chuck.

"Well I will let you get back to it then sir, I just called in for a little nostalgia" said Chuck.

Chuck walked out of the store and couldn't forget the day he started working for Mr Busgang, his dad got annoyed with Chuck constantly playing with his own electronics, so as a 13 year old boy his father took him to Mr Busgangs repair shop, to see if he could put his energies to good use.

Mr Busgang wasn't too keen on the idea as Chuck was very young and Mr Busgang thought that Chuck's dad was a little crazy. He had said that he didn't have a job for him after talking with Chuck's dad for about twenty minutes. Chuck's dad looked around for his son to take him home when he couldn't find him.

Mr Busgang helped look for him and found him with a soldering iron in his hand and had just finished working on a TV. Mr Busgang wasn't too worried when he noticed it was the TV that he had been trying to fix for the last week. He had given up and was going to throw it out; he watched Chuck turn it on and looked on in astonishment as the television brought up a perfect picture.

"What did you do, I have been trying to fix this for a week?" said Mr Busgang

Chuck just shrugged and showed him the components he replaced.

"Robert, I told you he was gifted" said Chuck's dad.

"So he is, how about starting after work tomorrow?" said Mr Busgang

His mind drifted back to the present as he got back in his car to go to his hotel room.

When Chuck got back in he quickly changed his clothes by throwing on some board shorts and a shirt grabbed his beach gear and headed off for a surf.

He had completed several sets when his mind drifted to his sister, he remembered when he was first teaching himself how to surf and how his sister loved to watch and laugh at him failing miserably.

"You make me laugh Chuck how funny you look out there, but you also make me proud that you keep doing it and not giving up." Ellie said

She was only 3 years older then him, but after their mother disappeared she became more like a mother to him.

He eventually decided to come back into the shore and rested on his towel, he hoped he wouldn't be disturbed by Heather today because he just wanted to rest.

He felt someone shade him from the sun then heard them put their towel down, he was tempted to have a look who it was but decided he would pretend to be asleep and see what happened.

"I know you're awake Chuck, so you may as well talk to me" he heard the familiar voice.

"Carina, I am on leave what are you doing here?" said Chuck.

"We have a bit of an emergency, the urgent case you handed over has exploded in our faces, we need a review and a possible resolution. Long story short Daniel is unable to complete and the bosses need resolution fast. I was asked to engage you or have to complete myself" said Carina.

"So you didn't volunteer to come and find me in California?" asked Chuck.

"Well maybe I volunteered for that, but I had to agree to take responsibility if I couldn't engage you" said Carina.

"Show me the file" Chuck said.

Carina handed him over the file he flicked through to the last page.

"That is only an hour from here?" said Chuck surprised.

"Yeah" said Carina.

"So needs to be completed tonight?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, otherwise we have some major issues" said Carina.

"Ok I will do it tonight" said Chuck.

"We can just enjoy the sun now Chuck" said Carina.

Carina was almost salivating over Chuck as she looked at his muscle definition

"Chuck, how much work went into sculpting that perfect body of yours?" asked Carina.

"I run and swim almost everyday and I spend an extra hour each day with weight training" said Chuck.

"I didn't know you were a surfer Chuck?" said Carina.

"Carina, I am sure there are a lot of things you don't know about me" said Chuck

"I am sure there is and I am also sure I would have fun finding out all of them" said Carina.

"What do I need to do to get you to quit with the sexual Innuendo and flirting?" asked Chuck.

"Well you could sleep with me, that would probably stop it for a little while" said Carina.

"Hardly seems worth it" said Chuck.

"Oh I promise you it would definitely be worth it" said Carina smiling.

"Can you at least control yourself until I have this job done?" asked Chuck.

"Well you let me put suncream on you and you put suncream on me and you have got a deal" said Carina.

Carina put the cream on Chuck and was making suggestive comments the whole time she was rubbing it in. Chuck had to tell her that he was sure that it was rubbed in enough and that he didn't need any cream inside his board shorts.

Carina then lay down on her towel and took her bikini top off.

"So what is with going topless, Carina?" said Chuck.

"Well look surely you can see that I sunbathe topless" said Carina pointing out the lack of tan lines.

He knew he had agreed and had no choice as he rubbed suncream over her body including her breasts and all the way up her long legs. Chuck was sure the moans and noises he had heard were likely attracting more attention to them then he wanted. But he knew the quicker he finished the quicker he could get back to relaxing.

"Hey you haven't finished yet" said Carina.

"Yes I have" said Chuck.

"Look" she said as she exposed her well tanned behind by puling back on the material that was covering her cheeks.

"I like some color in my cheeks too" said Carina

Chuck just sighed and came back over and started putting cream on her very shapely rear end. Chuck knew that nothing would ever happen between him and Carina but even he could appreciate the look of her bum.

"Make sure you get right in the cleft and don't get any in the hole or I will make you lick it out" said Carina laughing

"You are disgusting" said Chuck.

"Yep, but I only have a few more minutes till you have finished then I have to be a good girl" said Carina

"You know you could rub my bum all day with those strong hands of yours Chuck?" said Carina.

"Ok done, you happy" said Carina

"Well that didn't satisfy me if that is what you mean, but we can agree you have covered this fine body with those hands" said Carina.

Chuck finally relaxed back on his towel.

"So after I have completed this job, you will leave me to enjoy my holiday right?" asked Chuck.

"Well I am supposed to, but If you are willing to put those hands back to work I could stay longer" said Carina

Chuck Growled.

"Ok, sorry couldn't resist" said Carina

"You need to go, I don't want anything work related hanging around while I am here. I told the boss I needed a clean break for a few days and he said he understood" said Chuck.

"Ok I will go, but be warned a weeks worth of entirely 'appropriate' conversation will be waiting for you when you return" said Carina with a wink.

"I am going to go and have quick surf, dry off and then go" said Chuck.

"Ok I will just watch" said Carina.

Chuck was out in the surf for another hour and his stomach started growling, he came back in.

"Come on then lets go, I want to grab something to eat before we head out" said Chuck.

Carina collected her towel and clothes, when she was dressed it didn't look like they covered that much more anyway. Her singlet barely made it past her bikini top she had thankfully put back on and her pants hardly covered her bum.

"So that is what you are wearing" said Chuck.

"I will change in your room after we eat" said Carina

Chuck hopped in his hire car and Carina got in the passenger seat.

"Now Carina I am going to a shop that is owned by a girl that used to have a thing for me and probably still does, she is just a friend, but please for me just be a professional work colleague" said Chuck

"Yes Chuck, she knows I work for an Insurance company?" asked Carina

"Yes she does" said Chuck.

"Ok, well no fun with this one. Understand" said Carina with a disappointed face.

They got to Lou's Deli and Chuck saw Lou behind the counter. She gave him a big smile but when she saw Carina with him her smile disappeared.

"Hi Lou this is Carina, she dropped into annoy me from work. You would think you could get away from work for a week, but it only has been two days" said Chuck.

"Well serves you right, the bosses only do it because you are the best Chuck, maybe you shouldn't be so good. Besides, I got to grab some sun while I am here, even if I have to put up with you being in the same town. A city can survive us both but a town no way" said Carina rolling her eyes.

Carina could see the smile coming back on Lou's face when Carina explained that there was nothing between them.

"So Lou, I just wanted to have one of your sandwiches", said Chuck.

"How about the 'Chuck', it was named after you?" said Lou shyly.

"Make it two" said Carina.

They went to sit down.

"Well at least I will get to have one Chuck in my mouth today" said Carina quietly winking.

Chuck gulped and took out the file he had to work on.

The job should be pretty simple, Chuck had already documented all the risks, and had planned the necessary mitigation's. Chuck was confident he could complete tonight.

"Any issues?" asked Carina.

"Pretty straight forward, don't know why Daniel couldn't take care of it" said Chuck.

"He is a loose cannon you know that, the bosses have lost faith with him" said Carina.

As Chuck had thought, the job was fairly simple and he completed the job easily. He then went back to his hotel room had a shower and got some sleep. He could now return to reminiscing and enjoying his holiday.

The next morning he woke up and it was Monday, he had to call into the rental management company and hand over his approval for the work that needed to be done. He decided he would probably go for a run and surf after.

oOo

Monday mornings was always the sleep in day for Jenny Burton, and today was to be no different. However she has had difficulty sleeping the last few nights. She eventually got out of bed at about 10AM but had been wide awake for hours. She only ventured out for breakfast when the noise and the rumblings from her stomach became too much to ignore.

Jenny knew the reasons for her lack of sleep, she had thought that after ten years those feelings had gone but she had been proven wrong.

Jenny fixed herself some cereal and juice for breakfast. She had a few things she needed to do today, but wanted to relax this morning. She grabbed her sunglasses and hat and went out onto the back deck to have breakfast.

Jenny sat down and noticed that the guy replacing the fence was already there and was working hard to pull apart the old fence. Jenny found herself staring at him, he had his shirt off and his back, arms and in fact his whole upper body was a work of art. She couldn't believe she was objectifying this poor man, sure he was just a labourer and probably couldn't even carry a conversation, but by the look of his body he would be able to distract her for at least a little while by wrapping his arms around her.

She hasn't felt like this in years, what has happened to her? Then she realised the events of Saturday night had awoken certain feelings in her and now her mind and body were going into overdrive.

The fencer was obviously skilled with his hands as he was deftly removing the old timber quickly and easily. Jenny was just brazenly staring at him; the only think he was wearing was rather small running shorts a hat and sunglasses.

She had eventually finished her breakfast, her spoon seemed to be getting too much attention from her mouth and tongue. Jenny got up from her table and realized she was still thirsty so she went to get the juice to pour herself another glass.

'_Hmmm, I bet he is thirsty too. I can take him out a glass and use it as an excuse to get a better look at his um… assets'_ thought Jenny evilly

She poured two glasses and headed out the back door. She knew she was not looking her best but she didn't need to impress him. She felt bad treating him like a piece of meat, but she had known lots of guys that did that to her.

She was approaching him and she noticed that he was rather tall and very good muscle definition. She had seen some sweat droplets roll down his back going down the hills and valley and made her bite her bottom lip.

She cleared her throat so to not surprise the piece of meat.

"Good morning ma'am" he said, Jenny thought she recognized the voice.

"I thought you might like a drink, looks like you are working hard" said Jenny

He turned around to face her

"Jenny is that you?" he asked.

"Chuck, oh my god. Its you, um how, why…. Shit what are you doing here. Sorry….I must look a fright" stumbled Jenny.

'_Oh shit'_ thought Jenny

Jenny brain wasn't functioning very well, many different thoughts and feelings where going through her head none of them she could ever verbalize.

"Hello to you too" said Chuck.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"Um so was one of those juices mine?" asked Chuck

"Oh yeah" said Jenny handing it to Chuck

"Sorry just a little… surprised to see you here" said Jenny.

"Well I am too, I didn't know it was you living here" said Chuck.

"Yeah it's a nice place, can you believe they reduced my rent. First time I have ever heard that happening. So why are you working as a fencer I though you were working as an Insurance actuary?" asked Jenny.

"Wow, you remembered." Chuck cleared his voice.

"Yeah well this is my house and my dad and I built this fence when I was in school so I kind of wanted to do this myself" he said.

"You own…. this place? You reduced the rent?" asked Jenny.

"Ah… yes" said Chuck cautiously

"Why did you reduce the rent?" asked Jenny

"Well when I did the inspections I saw um some of you paintings and I really liked them, and the rental management told me that you also work at the local shelter" said Chuck

"What so you felt sorry for me?" asked Jenny hurt.

"No that's not it, you were helping people, I guess I just wanted to make things easier" said Chuck

"Well you could have just bought some paintings" said Jenny angered.

"Um I did that too" said Chuck

"You were the one that said I was selling them too cheaply?" asked Jenny

"Yes, sorry." said Chuck.

"Did you know that they were mine?" asked Jenny

"No not until ..ah now. You are really good" said Chuck.

Jenny was having a lot of difficulty looking at Chuck and keeping her eyes on his face. She was sure that Chuck noticed and she was becoming rather self conscious.

"Chuck, um….do you think you could put a shirt on you are kind of distracting" she said biting her bottom lip and a blush taking over her face.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to offend. Just a bit hot" said Chuck as he threw on his shirt that was now covered in sweat sticking to his skin.

"You didn't offend me Chuck, it was just hard to concentrate" said Jenny blushing.

Then Chuck gave a little smile and blushed himself.

"Well at least I understand what happened on the beach with Heather now" said Jenny looking at her shuffling feet.

"I should let you get back to it" said Jenny.

Chuck was thinking that he would need to tell Jenny about Heather after the reunion, he didn't want her to hear about it from someone else and think something happened.

"Jenny, there was just one thing" said Chuck

"Hmmm?" replied Jenny look nervous.

"I wanted to tell you, and to let you know that nothing happened, but I found Heather knocking on my hotel room door after the reunion, she was drunk and then passed out. I let her sleep on the bed and I was on the floor, I just wanted you to know. I didn't want you thinking something that wasn't true" said Chuck.

'_Shit why was that so hard, it feels like I was telling a girlfriend'_ thought Chuck.

"Oh, um oh…ok did she follow you after the reunion?" asked Jenny

Jenny was getting floods of anger and jealousy and had to control it so Chuck couldn't see it.

"Yeah, she waited until after I had gone to bed, I was nearly asleep, she said she was building the courage to knock on the door" said Chuck.

'_Bitch she probably saw him in his boxers'_ thought Jenny.

"I bet the guys in town keep you busy" said Chuck realizing his Faux Pas

"Um I meant that they would be knocking at your door" said Chuck.

"I don't really date, my work and painting keeps me busy" said Jenny.

'_What did I say that for, he will now think I am not interested? God and if I say something else it will sound desperate'_ thought Jenny

Jenny was confused she didn't know how to recover so she did the only thing she could think of,she smiled at Chuck.

"Oh, that's a shame. I'll get back to the fence then" said Chuck.

Jenny face went red and she quickly turned back around and attempted to get back in the house as quick as possible.

Chuck continued working on the fence and contemplated what just happened, at one stage it felt that she was almost flirting with him and that she was definitely interested but it just seemed to disappear.

'_Maybe she was just being nice and I misread. Oh well no biggie. Not like I could ever have a relationship with her anyways'_ thought Chuck.

Chuck completed the removal of the existing fence and ran a line to mark the path of the new fence. He worked out everything he would need to build the new fence, packed up his tools in his car.

He knocked on her door but there was no answer, he left a note saying he would be back tomorrow.

After Jenny had come back inside she was frustrated, she may have ruined a chance with Chuck. She knows he will be around for a little while and decides that before he leaves today she will apologize that she was a little off, she was still shocked to find him in her backyard working on her fence.

She came out the back after having a shower getting dressed and putting on some makeup, she felt more capable of having a sensible conversation with Chuck now.

She was disappointed to find him gone, she found the note and also how much he had done, and she was impressed at how efficient and quick Chuck worked. For an office worker he seemed to be rather capable with his hands, which brought a rather unexpected smile to her face.

Chuck decided he would go back to his room pick up his stuff and go for a surf.

Chuck was out on his board riding the waves quickly forgetting all his problems. After a long ride he decided he would relax on his towel.

After a couple of minutes he heard some footsteps coming towards him in the sand.

'_Here we go, who is it today, a new admirer or more of the same'_ thought Chuck

"Um hi Chuck, do you mind if I put my towel down here?" he heard.

"Jenny?" said Chuck.

"Yeah, were you expected someone else" she asked nervously.

"Well, that is a funny question" said Chuck looking up from the ground and seeing a vision

Jenny was wearing a bikini that was hiding very little but still had Chuck thinking too much.

He shook his head to clear his mind, and blinked his eyes a few times.

Jenny was worried and came down to her knees put her hand on his shoulder and immediately felt the electricity between them.

"You ok Chuck" said Jenny.

"Um, ah….yeah..oh sorry" said Chuck and had a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Jenny

"Just realized that was probably the same reaction you had to me and maybe for similar reasons but I have an excuse, you look absolutely stunning" said Chuck

Jenny's face went red and said shyly "Thanks Chuck, you are not too bad yourself"

"So I am kind of down here already but do you mind if I put my towel down" asked Jenny.

"No not at all, go right ahead" said Chuck.

"So you said me asking if you were expecting someone else was a funny question, I always like a good laugh" said Jenny.

"Oh first Day I was here Heather approached me in exactly the same way, then yesterday it was Carina from work" said Chuck.

Chuck shook his head

"Can you believe she comes all the way from DC for me to finish of a case?" said Chuck

"Oh, so Carina still around?" asked Jenny with a little too much emotion.

"No, thank god. My best friend at work he has a bit of a thing for her. Yeah I guess she is ok but not my type" said Chuck.

Chuck could almost see the thoughts going through Jenny's head.

"Sorry about back at the house, I was kind of shocked to see you. I must have looked a fright, I didn't get much sleep last night and hadn't long been out of bed" said Jenny.

"You mean you look that good when you wake up?" asked Chuck with a genuine smile.

Jenny hit him on the shoulder with a playful slap and gave him a mock angry look.

"So when are you next at the shelter?" asked Chuck.

"Tonight, why you need a meal or somewhere to sleep?" said Jenny then realized the implication.

"Hehe, no was just wondering if you wanted to join me for a run along the beach, but if you need to go maybe another time" said Chuck.

"Don't be silly I just got here. Actually that sounds like a good idea, I might have a quick swim after that to cool down" said Jenny.

"Sounds like a plan, you ok to go barefoot?" said Chuck realizing that Jenny only had sandals.

"Yep, if that's ok with you?" said Jenny

"That's cool, I might go for another run tonight anyway" said Chuck.

"Chuck you seem to exercise a lot? The fence this morning, surfing, running on the beach and still going for another run tonight" asked Jenny clearly interested.

"Gotta keep fit, I'm pretty active and like exercising" he says.

"What do you do in DC for exercise?" asked Jenny

"Normally I go for a run and swim at lunch then some weight training in the afternoons, also with a bit of martial arts and boxing thrown in "said Chuck.

"How do you have time for a life?" asked Jenny.

"I guess I don't have one" said Chuck seriously.

"That's why being back in Warwick is kind of important, it helps me reconnect with who I was before all the crap started" said Chuck.

Chuck realized that he probably said too much but Jenny didn't push it.

Only dressed in speedos and sunglasses Chuck said he was ready, Jenny put her hair in a pony tail and only wearing her rather revealing swimmers they both set off on their run.

**A/N: Please review it helps me keep writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I left a little Aussie slang in the last chapter, swimmers can sometimes refer to swimsuit/swimwear/speedos/bikini. I will try harder to remove all antipodean references in the future.**

**For anyone interested in what is happening with New Directions, I seem to still have some interest in a sequel. During writing this story if I come up with some ideas that fit I will work on a sequel.**

**Chapter 3**

Jenny and Chuck were out running and it was taking all of his self control to not look at Jenny with her assets jumping around in her bikini top. Jenny seemed to recognize this and kept trying to engage him in conversation as they ran.

"So Chuck you were on the athletics team back in school right?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, was also in the basketball team before it got disbanded" said Chuck

"Yeah, I saw a few of the basketball games" said Jenny.

"We were pretty terrible" said Chuck.

"Maybe the team didn't have what it took to be successful, but by what I could see, you certainly wouldn't look out of place on any of the teams you played. In fact I seem to remember you almost gave the team a win from the sheer number of three points you landed" said Jenny.

"You are very kind Jenny, but I can handle the fact that I suck in team sports, so how many games did you watch?" asked Chuck

Jenny was annoyed, Chuck should realize that it was not a failure of his that the team sucked.

"I think I might have seen all the games" said Jenny

"Why did you waste your time?" said Chuck.

"I don't think it was a waste of time" said Jenny

"Ok, so what value did you get out of it?" asked Chuck.

"I get to see some guys jumping around in singlets and skimpy shorts", said Jenny smiling

'_Well I was really only wanting to watch one guy' _thought Jenny.

"Jenny, I'm just going to do some sprints, but I will slow down so you can catch up" said Chuck.

"Maybe you won't need to slow down" said Jenny winking.

Chuck took off, Jenny knew that he was one of the fastest runners in school, but she wasn't too bad herself.

Jenny tried to keep up but it was obvious that Chuck was still a very capable sprinter. He quickly accelerated away from her, Jenny then saw him slow down and almost stop on the spot, turn and then quickly accelerate back towards her.

Jenny watching Chuck sprinting towards her was a frightening sight, his arms were pumping and his face was straining it made him look much larger and more intimidating then she had ever seen him before. He had run past where she was at could feel the rush of wind; she looked over her shoulder and saw him coming back towards her this time catching up much more slowly.

'_I wonder if he is getting an eyeful from behind'_ thought Jenny with a little smile.

Chuck had finally caught back up and Jenny could see a smile on his face.

"Looks like you have lost none of your speed" said Jenny.

"I try to keep in shape" said Chuck.

"You play any sports back in DC?" asked Jenny.

"Nah, no team sports" said Chuck.

They were running and talking, Jenny was finding it difficult to keep the conversation going with her continual puffing, while Chuck seemed to be talking normally. Jenny kept looking in Chuck's direction while they were running admiring his form. Chuck noticed someone carrying a longboard up ahead and was turning bringing the board towards their path; it was heading in Jenny's direction and at the current speeds would likely hit her.

Jenny was just enjoying the run and seeing Chuck running in his speedos when Chuck disappeared and she heard a huge bang just to the left of her. She quickly reacted and that was when she found Chuck and the remnants of the longboard.

"Chuck you ok, what happened?" asked Jenny.

"Oh I just swapped to the other side of you and ran into the board, luckily only my hand hit it" said Chuck.

The surfer wasn't happy, with what was left of his board.

"What the hell did you do to my board, I'm gonna kill you?" said the surfer.

"Calm down dude, you weren't looking where you were swinging the board and you hit me while I was running" said Chuck.

Jenny was starting to get nervous and Chuck could see this.

The local lifeguard came running over and looked at the surfer with his hands in an offensive position.

"Hey settle down, I saw the whole thing. You were not watching what you were doing, he" said the lifeguard indicating Chuck. "Must have seen that and you were going to hit the girl in the head so he let it hit him instead. You'll be lucky if they don't sue you for negligence" said the lifeguard.

"No we don't want any trouble" said Chuck.

He took Jenny by the hand and pulled her away, Jenny noticed the effect the touch had on her as her breath hitched.

"Chuck, the lifeguard thought you saw it coming?" said Jenny.

"Nah it was just pure luck" said Chuck.

They kept running, Chuck was kicking himself, he should have just accidentally fell into Jenny and controlled her landing it would have been the smart thing to do, and why did he feel the need to protect her. It was more instinct then anything else, like his life was entwined with hers

It was time for them to head back and so they turned around and started running back towards where their towels were. Jenny tried to trip Chuck, Chuck saw it coming and reacted to block the move.

"Hey, how did you do that?" asked Jenny

"I have had some martial arts training for fitness, I guess it eventually sinks in if you do it enough" said Chuck.

"And why did you try to trip me Miss Burton anyway?" asked Chuck smiling.

"Because I wanted to see you land on your ahhhh…." said Jenny until Chuck tripped her and caught her in one move lying her down carefully on the ground. He was jut standing over her and they were jut staring into each others eyes.

Chuck closed his eyes; Jenny thought he was going to kiss her but instead quickly shook his head grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

'_What happened there, I though I could see something in his eyes then he closed them. It's like he has feelings for me but doesn't want to show or doesn't like that he does'_ thought Jenny.

Without any further problems they made it back to their towels and were packing up.

"Well Chuck thanks for an interesting time and the run. When do you think you will be back to finish the fence?" asked Jenny, she really only wanted to know when she would see him next.

"I will be over tomorrow about 9am?" said Chuck.

"Ok well I'm off to work, I will see you tomorrow" Jenny said with a smile.

Chuck realised that the feelings he was having that were also being reciprocated were starting to complicate things.

He decided he would call up Morgan, while the bearded one wasn't an expert on such matters; he still needed someone to talk to.

He headed back to his room when he got there he made the call to Morgan.

He discussed the situation at Warwick and Morgan filled him in on what was happening back at work.

'_Looks like Daniel had really screwed the pooch.'_ thought Chuck

Morgan suggested that he start opening up to Jenny and see where it led to.

There was one thing that he knew he wanted to do while in town, he wanted to go see Ellie's old boy friend. He worked at the local hospital; he was just starting out when he left.

Chuck didn't even know if he would be at the hospital today, he only knew that he still worked there.

He walked into the front door of the hospital and walked to the reception.

"Hi, I wanted to see Dr Devon Woodcombe if he was available?" asked Chuck.

"May I ask what it is about?" responded the receptionist.

"Um its personal, just let him know its Chuck Bartowski" said Chuck.

Shortly after he saw a man in a doctor's coat walking down the hallway.

"Chuck, is that you?" he asked.

"Devon?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah it's me" said Devon.

The face has a few more lines on it but looking at the smile and at the eyes he could tell it was Devon.

"I haven't seen you since,.. yeah how have you been?" asked Devon.

"Yeah I guess its been ten years, I came back into town for the high school reunion and wanted to check how you were doing" asked Chuck.

"Wow lets grab a coffee in the cafe" said Devon.

On the way to the cafe they started talking.

"So Chuck how have you been?" asked Devon.

"Ok I guess I kind of disappeared for a while. Things got a little too much for me and had to try and get away from the things that reminded me that I was alone. Since I have been back in town I have been reminiscing a bit about Dad and Ellie" said Chuck.

Devon just nodded not sure what to say.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Chuck.

"Well I stayed in town obviously, I eventually started dating again and 3 years ago I got married and my wife is pregnant with our first child. I am now head of surgery here, it's not a big hospital but I kind of like the pace. Gives me a chance to get out and surf and other things." said Devon.

"Wow you are going to be a dad, I am sure you will make an awesome dad" said Chuck.

"Thanks, yeah it's pretty big, been out buying up all baby related things. Sure gets expensive when you all add it up" said Devon.

"I am sorry I haven't been in contact. Talking to people from before just reminded me of how much I had lost. I would love to meet your wife and child after the birth" said Chuck.

"That is ok Chuck; I tried to get in contact for a while then guessed that you didn't want to be contacted. Why don't you come over to dinner tonight I am sure Eve would love to meet you" said Devon.

"Yeah thanks that would be great, you sure it will be ok with your wife?" asked Chuck.

"It will be fine Chuck, so what have you been doing with your life?" asked Devon.

"Ah I am working for an Insurance company, an actuary" said Chuck.

"Wow that is the last thing I expected. While you were at school I would have pegged you for an engineer. Then of course you had the time in the army" said Devon.

Chuck looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry I tried to chase you down 3 months after you left, I wanted to talk. I couldn't find you but your uncle told me you joined the army. I checked again a few years later and heard you were deployed in Afghanistan. So how did you end up as an actuary?" asked Devon.

"Yeah well, long story. Yeah Uncle Lang was really the only guy I spoke to over those years" said Chuck.

"You know Chuck you never did tell me how you happened to end up with an African American Uncle?" said Devon.

"Dad didn't have a great family life, his parents died when he was very young. Uncle Lang was at the same foster home and they kind of looked after each other and became more like brothers." said Chuck

They talked more reminiscing about old times until Devon said he had to get back to work.

"Here is my address, 7pm for dinner. Make sure you show up" said Devon.

"I will, it's strange after all that has happened you are probably the closest I have to family" said Chuck.

Devon gave him a hug.

"Wow, dude you have buffed up. Chuck even though we were never officially family, I always thought of you as a brother" said Devon.

"Thanks Devon" said Chuck.

Chuck said his goodbyes with Devon and headed out back to his hotel room. Chuck decided it was a good time to squeeze the run in so he got changed and headed out. His run was pretty uneventful he was only out for thirty minutes and then had a quick swim in the hotel pool.

Chuck was just relaxing by the pool when he saw two unsavory looking characters coming in. he could see they were both carrying and looked more like mob muscle then professionals.

'_Why would guys like that be here in _Warwick?' thought Chuck.

Chuck watched the men for a while, he then headed into his room for a shower, Chuck was a little on edge. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew the arrival of the mobsters wasn't a good sign. After his shower he got ready for dinner, before he left to go to Devon's he packed all his essentials and put them in his hire car.

On his way over his mind kept going over the two men and what they could be doing in town. He arrived at Devons house; It was a nice house, probably fitting for the Chief of Surgery for the local hospital.

He went up to the door and knocked.

A brunette woman opened the door.

"Hi, you must be Chuck. I am Devon's wife Eve, come in" she said.

"Hi Eve" Chuck said.

Eve was pretty, she had brunette hair and green eyes, and looked like she kept in shape before the obvious baby bump came along.

Chuck handed her a bottle of wine he had purchased on the way.

"Its non alcoholic, but I have no idea how it tastes" said Chuck.

"Well, it will be a surprise for all of us then" said Eve.

Eve showed Chuck in and he caught sight of Devon.

"Hi Devon" said Chuck.

"Hi Bro" said Devon.

They put the bottle of wine in the fridge and sat down in the lounge room, Devon brought a beer in for Chuck. They just started talking freely both Devon and Eve about their life. Chuck could tell that Devon was happy, but occasionally sadness came over his eyes, but only for a split second then disappeared.

"So Devon told me you work in Insurance, not Health insurance? We are currently having some problems with health insurance at the hospital?" said Eve.

"No, Life insurance" said Chuck.

"Ok well we will keep the poison out of your dinner tonight than" said Eve smiling

"So you are a broker or insurance salesmen, where are you based?" asked Eve

"Yeah, back in DC, a life insurance actuary" said Chuck.

"So bro, spill it how did you go from army to insurance" asked Devon.

"I guess I wasn't cut out for it" said Chuck.

"You were in the army? What regiment where you in?" asked Eve.

"75th"responded Chuck without thinking.

"The 75th, but there the rangers" said Eve.

"Chuck, you were a ranger?" asked Devon.

"Let's talk about something else" said Chuck.

Devon could tell that Chuck wasn't comfortable talking about his time in the Army and considering he had been stationed in Afghanistan and a ranger he would have seen combat. Chuck's Uncle Lang mentioned that he was being awarded some medal, and his uncle was very proud, apparently it was a big deal. He would have to ask Eve if she knew anything about it.

"So Chuck what made you join?" asked Devon.

"After Dad and Ellie, kind of felt I had nothing and I wanted to make a difference. To rid the world of evil I guess were my thoughts" said Chuck obviously only saying part of what he was feeling.

Devon could tell that Chuck had gone a little dark.

"So you came back and went straight to Uni" asked Devon.

"Yeah, I came back and hit the books, graduated and there you go" said Chuck.

"So what are you doing in town, have you seen anyone else?" asked Devon.

Yeah, well went to the reunion then have also been to the Electronics Shop I worked at when at school" said Chuck.

"What Busgangs?" asked Eve.

"Yeah Chuck here was a bit of an electronics wiz" said Devon.

"It was just something to pass the time" said Chuck.

"You should have seen the devices he created ..." said Devon but Chuck interrupted.

"Yeah that was a lifetime ago Devon" said Chuck.

It was then that Devon remembered that he and Ellie's father was a wiz too and it probably was something Chuck was trying to forget.

"While I am here I am also fixing up the old house, fence, roof and will need to get a plumber out and a few other things" said Chuck.

"You still own the house?" asked Devon.

"Yeah never sold it, it has been managed as a rental the last ten years" said Chuck.

"You got a tenant in there now?" asked Devon.

"Yeah, Jenny Burton is living there" said Chuck.

"Jenny Burton?" asked Eve.

"Yeah, why you know her?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, she runs the shelter in town, it mostly food for the underprivileged and a battered woman's shelter. I work in the ER and she has brought a few women in that are a little worse for wear" said Eve.

Chuck nodded his head; he hadn't thought about that, it probably wasn't a very nice job.

"She is also a local artist, rather talented too" said Eve.

"Yeah I noticed, I had bought a couple of her works before I realized who it was" said Chuck.

"So how well do you know her Chuck?" asked Devon.

"We went to school together. We kind of didn't talk much back then though" said Chuck.

Chuck saw Eve elbowing Devon. Chuck could tell Devon wanted to say something.

"You don't know anything about her dad?" asked Devon.

"No. Should I?" asked Chuck.

"Her dad was a con man; he ripped some people off in the town and then cleared out leaving Jenny behind. This was just after…., about ten years ago" said Devon.

"Jenny was hated in the town, but she didn't leave. She started working at the shelter as a way to deal with what her father had done." said Eve.

"Wow that must have been awful. She shouldn't have to pay for her fathers actions" said Chuck.

"I think most people thought she would do it for a short while then clear out. She just kept at it and never left" said Devon.

Devon and Eve were in the kitchen.

"Eve, Chuck seems to be pretty dark about his time in the Army" said Devon.

"Devon it is pretty bad over there, it wouldn't surprise me if he had PTSD. Those rangers are right at the front line" said Eve.

"His uncle told me he was awarded a couple of medals while in Afghanistan and he was proud of him" said Devon.

"What medals where they?" asked Eve.

"Dunno one had medal in it the other had cross" said Devon.

"Distinguished flying cross" asked eve.

"No but now that you mention it I think it was Distinguished Service Cross. The other I think was a pretty ordinary one like a purple heart or something" said Devon.

"The Distinguished Service Cross is the second highest awarded in the service Devon" said Eve.

"What does that mean?" asked Devon.

"Devon it means that Chuck is pretty much a war hero" said Eve.

Devon raised his eyebrows.

"Awesome" said Devon.

"Well not really, it means he has been in some really bad stuff, probably should be dead and he probably saved a fair few lives" said Eve.

The rest of the dinner went fairly uneventfully and it was time for Chuck to leave. He said his goodbyes and promised he would call back in before he left to go back to DC.

Chuck couldn't stop thinking about how Jenny must be feeling; he decided that he would go to the shelter to see how she was going. Maybe even talk to her, he could tell her what made him leave Warwick and she could talk about why she stayed.

He parked out the front of the shelter, it was approaching ten pm.

He walked in the front door and a large man came up to him.

"Can I help you son?," he asked.

"Just wanted to see if Jenny Burton was available?" asked Chuck.

"What's your business? Jenny normally doesn't take visitors this late especially male" he said.

Chuck wasn't sure what was going on.

"Look I am not sure what you think I am doing here, but I am Chuck an old friend of Jenny's we went to school together. We had our reunion on the weekend and I just wanted to check to see if she was ok" said Chuck.

"She is fine, but I will see if she is available to talk. Stay right there don't move" he said.

Chuck could hear the man's side conversation clearly and could tell he was surprised by something Jenny had said. He hung up the phone.

"You can go in her office, it is at the back of the main room" he said

The man went over to behind the counter and buzzed Chuck in.

Chuck was walking to the back of the room when he saw Jenny come out excited.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Jenny happily.

Chuck just shrugged "Just wanted to check you were ok, well no that is not the whole truth. I just wanted to let you know if you needed anything or just wanted to talk I was available…. Oh crap, I don't know why, but I have always had difficulty talking properly around you. Not sure why, I don't have that problem with anyone else. Look I was talking to some friends in town and well, you came up in conversation" said Chuck.

Chuck could see the look on Jenny's face go from happiness to fear.

"Jenny look, can we go in your office to talk?" said Chuck

"Ok" she said hesitantly.

They went in and Chuck closed the door, and Jenny started getting worried. Chuck could see that she was kind of freaking out.

"Jenny it's ok I am not going to hurt you. In fact look, I went through some things which was the reason I left Warwick when I did. I found out that you have had some things as well. It saddens me that you feel you have to go through what you have, because of the things your father did. I guess what I am trying to say is, if you want to talk I am here? We can both talk about our experiences and how they affected us, maybe we can both help each other" said Chuck hopefully.

Chuck could see a look of relief on Jenny's face but could tell that she still wasn't comfortable.

"Chuck, I am sorry you found out that way. I should have told you, I guess I was happy that you were one person I could talk to without judging me for what happened" said Jenny.

"Jenny you still can, ..." said Chuck and took a deep breath

"Jenny a week before graduation my father and sister were killed in a car accident, ok well it wasn't a car accident there was an explosion and at the time the police were not able to explain it. I just couldn't stay around in town, because everything reminded me of them" said Chuck.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry Chuck I never knew" said Jenny.

"It's ok Jenny, I tried my best to keep it a secret. I have spent the last ten years of my life trying to forget about my life up to that moment. Then lately I didn't like the person I had become, and when the school reunion came up, well it was an opportunity to go back and try to reconnect with my old life again. I told you because I guess I trust you and I want you to know you can trust me" said Chuck.

Jenny reached out and took Chuck's hand in hers," Chuck, I would really like it if we could become friends, good friends. I don't have many and maybe I can help you reconnect to your old life and you could help me move on with mine" said Jenny with a little smile.

Jenny saw Chuck give her a big smile, a smile she hadn't seen for ten years.

"Jenny I would like that too" Chuck said and pulled her into a friendly hug.

Chuck heard some commotion coming from the front of the building.

"Jenny what is that, it sounds like someone is yelling out the front?" asked Chuck.

Jenny walked over to a set of monitors pushed some buttons and a video image of a guy kicking another on the ground. To Chuck it looked like the guy on the ground was the big guy that buzzed him in at the front door.

"Oh shit I think it is a husband, and he is trying to get to his wife we are protecting" said Jenny starting to freak out.

"Can he get in?" asked Chuck.

"Well if John my security has been taken out then yes...he is still kicking John. He will get in and who knows what he will do" screamed Jenny.

"Do you have somewhere you can take the women and lock the door?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, but.." said Jenny but Chuck Interrupted. "Take them and don't open the door till you hear my voice" said Chuck.

'_No I can't let Chuck go out he will get hurt, he took out John Casey'_ thought Jenny

But before Jenny could do or say anything Chuck had opened the door and quickly closed it again making sure it locked.

"Hey friend no need to be violent, we can just talk about this like adults" said Chuck.

Chuck saw the man turn around, he could see pure rage in his eyes. He suspected that he was also on drugs maybe pcp, he probably isn't feeling any pain.

The man started running towards Chuck, Chuck moved out of the way at the last second and saw the man run into the wall and bounce off with no ill effects.

The man threw a punch that Chuck easily blocked with his left hand, Chuck quickly responded to the open body with a crippling punch to the solar plexus with his right.

Chuck then went behind him it hardly appeared that Chuck had touched him, but the man collapsed into Chuck's arms.

Chuck grabbed some handcuffs that were on the guard and handcuffed the man. Chuck then went back to check on the man Jenny called John.

"John, are you ok?" asked Chuck. Chuck could see that he was regaining consciousness.

John tried to struggle to his feet but screamed in pain. "Jenny the women the guy is going to get them" he said with difficulty.

Chuck realized that he wouldn't be able to see the man unconscious behind him.

"John its ok, he is unconscious and I used your cuffs on him. I think that you probably have some broken ribs and maybe some internal injuries you need to stay still and I will get you some medical help" said Chuck.

Chuck called Devon as he wasn't sure what after hour's services they had in the town. As a favour to his Bro, Devon said he would meet John at the hospital and Devon made the necessary call to get an ambulance from the hospital to pick him up. Chuck then called the police to get them to pick up the husband.

While he was waiting for the ambulance he took his phone out of his pocket and called Jenny and explained that everything was ok and she could bring everybody back out.

"So Chuck is it, who are you?" asked John Casey

"Just a friend John" answered Chuck.

"That guy was army, returned from Afghanistan messed up though. Was beating on his wife so she came here." said Casey.

"Its ok, he is not going anywhere other then a cell" said Chuck

"He was in a rage how did you stop him?" asked Casey.

"Just lucky I guess, you must have worn him out, I didn't have to do much" said Chuck.

"Bullshit, I don't know how you did it, but you probably saved my life and Jenny's too" said Casey.

Jenny came running out and saw the scene but missed the conversation.

"You ok Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"I'm fine, John though needs some urgent help, I have organized an ambulance for him and doctors will be waiting" said Chuck.

Jenny just looked between the three men two on the floor and Chuck.

"What happened to him?" asked Jenny pointing at the raged husband unconscious on the ground.

"That's what I want to know" said John.

Jenny looked at Chuck.

"I think maybe whatever he was on finally ran its course, I didn't have to do much, mostly just put Johns cuffs on him" said Chuck.

Jenny went back in to look after the shelter and Chuck waited with Casey.

"I would appreciate if we could let this slide, and not make a big deal about it" said Chuck.

"Chuck, ok look, I will not tell anybody, but at least tell me how you brought him down. I am ex marines and I had no chance" said Casey.

"Well jarhead as a courtesy from one ex servicemen to another, rangers but not many people know. Just a regular Joe now but I keep in shape" said Chuck.

"Nice to meet you son, you seen combat?" asked Casey

"Afghanistan, just remember to keep this between us" said Chuck.

Casey got to the hospital and had several fractured ribs that had also pierced a couple of organs and required surgery. Casey will recover but will need rest, Jenny was worried what she was going to do for security now that Casey was out of action. Chuck made Jenny agree to let him take the front counter for the remainder of the night but Jenny did not want Chuck in any danger.

After the shelter went into lockdown and Jenny's morning crew took over, Jenny and Chuck left and got some well earned rest.

Before Chuck went to sleep he made a couple of calls to an old rangers buddy of his that he hadn't spoken to in years and said he would help out at the shelter over the next few days.

Chuck drifted off to sleep to be welcomed by his ever present nightmare.

**A/N: Ok so we now have a little more information about Chuck's missing years, please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while to come out, I had a little trouble with chapter 11 so it held me up completing my final edits on this chapter. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and comments.**

**I am also currently working on a form of a prequel to New Directions; it will fill in some of the holes in the back story. Who knows it may even give me some ideas for a sequel.**

**Chapter 4 **

The next morning Chuck woke up early and decided to go for a run before his shower, while out on his run he started going over the events from the day before.

He could see that something was developing between himself and Jenny; he knew that if he kept being around her that whatever it was would continue to develop. While he wasn't sure he was comfortable in the direction it was heading, he knew he wouldn't be ok if he didn't get to see her again.

Chuck knew how he was feeling but he didn't know how Jenny was feeling.

He got back from his run and had a shower and got dressed to head over to Jenny's. He had organized to get all of the timber and everything else he needed to complete the fence delivered to the house.

When he got to Jenny's he realized how excited he was to see her when he ended running up to her door and knocking.

Jenny answered the door dressed in a summer dress, she looked beautiful.

"Jenny, you going out somewhere?" asked Chuck.

"What, why?" asked Jenny.

"You look gorgeous, got a hot date?" asked Chuck.

"Ah, no. No date not seeing anyone. Just felt like wearing this, do you like it?" asked Jenny

"Yeah, as I said you look gorgeous. I will just go out the back and get started on the fence" said Chuck shyly.

Chuck started working and quickly realized that he hadn't had any breakfast this morning. All he was thinking all morning was about Jenny and how he wanted to see her.

He dug the holes for all the poles and inserted the poles, he made the call to get the concrete delivered and started getting the rest of the frame measured and cut in preparation.

Jenny was inside trying to convince herself that she was inside painting when she hadn't even picked up a brush yet. She was too busy watching the specimen in her back yard and she was definitely enjoying the show. Chuck had his shirt off again; watching him digging the holes flexing all his muscles was getting her feeling all warm and tingly.

She knew what it meant but had to stop thinking about him that way, he was more then a sex object. He was way more, he was someone Jenny could imagine spending the rest of her life with. In fact she had many dreams over the last ten years about her and Chuck. But then that Chuck never looked like this.

'_Oh shit he is coming to the house'_ thought Jenny, she quickly looked into a reflective surface and straightened her hair up and went to the door.

Chuck knocked at the door and Jenny answered so quickly it stunned Chuck.

"Hey, um I am just going to go and grab something to eat. Forgot to grab some breakfast this morning and getting hungry" said Chuck.

"How about I go and get you something, so you can keep working?" said Jenny.

"No it's ok, you have your own things to do" said Chuck.

"No, I am not taking no for an answer. You helped me out big-time last night so let me do this" said Jenny.

"Ok, oh by the way I have a friend of mine coming over this afternoon, he can look after the security for the next few nights" said Chuck.

"Really oh, thank you. Um you didn't have to do that. Does he have experience?" asked Jenny.

"Hehe, yeah he has experience and he can handle himself. And I did it because I wanted to help" said Chuck.

Chuck knew that bringing in Bryce would likely cause some complications for him. He had told him that Jenny doesn't know his past. The one saving grace was that Bryce didn't really know much of Chuck's life since he left the rangers.

Jenny headed off to get lunch, she was thinking what she could get when she thought of an idea and a bounce went into her step and a smile on her face.

Jenny came back from the shops did the preparation and carried everything out to the back yard. The back yard was very nice. It was clear that it was a much loved part of the house. When Jenny moved in she could see it was let run down a little and she brought it back to all its glory.

There was an area that had a pond waterfall and fountain, the area was covered by trees which allowed Jenny to be able to setup without Chuck noticing.

She disappeared into the secluded garden and started work a few minutes later she came out and walked over to Chuck. While she was gone and preparing lunch the truck had arrived with the concrete and Chuck had finished pouring in the hole and bracing the posts. Jenny was still very impressed with his handyman skills and how efficiently he worked.

"Chuck, I decided that it was time for lunch anyway so I fixed you some lunch" said Jenny.

"Oh, thank you, you didn't have to go to that much trouble, anything would have been fine. I wouldn't want to mess up your house so I should just eat out here. No need for you to be inconvenienced though." said Chuck.

"Chuck, remember I owed you, now I want you to go into the laundry to wash up and I will meet you back out here" said Jenny with a little smirk.

"Oh, ok I will be right back" said Chuck

Chuck wasn't sure what Jenny had planned but for some reason he was a little excited but he couldn't explain why.

Chuck came back out after putting a shirt back on and met Jenny in the back yard.

"Follow me" said Jenny.

Chuck followed Jenny into the secluded area of the yard and found a picnic blanket on the grass with Chicken already cut, salads of every different kind, bread rolls and other side dishes lay out in the middle with cushions to sit on.

Chuck just looked at Jenny with a smile and was speechless, he couldn't explain the feeling but he felt good and couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face. Chuck was finally able to form some words but not the ones he wanted to say.

"Wow" said Chuck.

Jenny just had a cute little giggle that made Chucks smile grow that in turn made Jenny's giggle turn into a shy smile of her own.

"So how many people are coming? You do realize it's just me out here?" asked Chuck.

"Well yes, I know it is just you even though you seem to do the work of several, but I didn't know what you liked. Besides you didn't have breakfast and I am sure you have worked up an appetite" said Jenny.

They both sat down on the cushions and Chuck still had the smile on his face, and in turn so did Jenny.

"Wow, do you have anything to drink? I can just get some water out of the tap" asked Chuck.

Jenny looked at him angrily.

"Do you really think I would do all this and not have something for you to drink, look in there" said Jenny pointing to an Icebox sitting next to her.

Chuck hopped up and opened the icebox, inside he found cans of coke, bottles of beer both domestic and imported, juice and a bottle of wine.

Chuck grabbed the wine and looked at Jenny.

"What's this?" asked Chuck.

Jenny went a little shy and responded, "its wine silly" said Jenny.

Chuck just smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess I meant why wine?" asked Chuck.

"Well I didn't know what you wanted so I got a bit of everything and who doesn't enjoy wine with lunch" said Jenny with a shy smile.

"You are not kidding on a bit of everything, you have both imported and domestic beers" said Chuck.

Chuck looked a little closer at the bottle and recognized it.

"Jenny this is an expensive bottle?" said Chuck.

"But it's a nice wine I was promised. How do you know it's expensive anyway?" asked Jenny.

"I drink some wine, I have company lunches and dinners where drinking wine is almost a necessity" said Chuck.

"Oh, so I guess this is a bit of a disappointment" said Jenny as the smile left her face.

"No on the contrary, this is about the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you" said Chuck with a genuine smile.

Jenny's face lit back up with a smile. Chuck didn't know why but when Jenny was smiling everything else in the world didn't seem to matter.

"So I will agree to open and have the wine as long as you allow me to return the favor" said Chuck indicating the full spread in front of him.

After Chuck said this a thought hit him, what did he just say return the favor, what was he going to do, did he just ask her out?

"Agreed, I would like that" said Jenny.

A smile and a look came onto Jenny's face, he wasn't sure but it looked like a combination of shyness with a dreamy far away look.

'_Oh god I am going to get myself into trouble'_ thought Chuck.

Chuck opened the bottle of wine and poured Jenny's glass and one for himself.

"So what's the plan for the fence now Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Well I have sunk the poles and have them in place. I need to wait till they concrete cures and I then need to attach the cross beams I can then attach the pailings to the cross beams" said Chuck.

"So what stage will you get up to today?" asked Jenny.

"Well I probably will need to wait till tomorrow for the concrete to significantly harden" said Chuck.

"Oh, so you are kind of finished today?" said Jenny sadly.

"Why so sad you want me to work slower?" asked Chuck.

'_Oh shit he could tell I was disappointed'_ said Jenny

"Well I was kind of thinking we may have had a chance to talk, you know like you said last night before everything went to shit. I found myself liking the idea of someone to talk to. I haven't really had that before" said Jenny sadly looking at her hands.

"Jenny, I don't have to be here working on the fence for us to talk. In fact it's probably better if I am not" said Chuck.

"Oh would you maybe like to go somewhere to talk then?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, we can do that. I would probably like to go back to my room to get cleaned up, but we could go to the beach or somewhere else to talk. I would also like someone to talk to, as I haven't really had someone to talk to either." said Chuck.

They both enjoyed their lunch, Chuck was finding it far easier to talk to Jenny then before. She no longer seemed out of reach, but the ease of conversation was like they had been like this for years, this both comforted and concerned him.

Before they knew it they had finished off the bottle and Jenny had started to become more relaxed and open.

"I'm glad you are my landlord Chuck. I am so happy that we were given this opportunity to connect. I feel like saying reconnect but that's not true. I tried a few times to connect with you back in school but you never seemed interested" said Jenny.

"Jenny, I think you confused intimidation with disinterest" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I intimidated you. Was I that scary looking?" asked Jenny surprised.

"Hehe no, um quite the opposite. You always intrigued me and I wanted to know more, you were always such a mystery to me" said Chuck with a smile.

Jenny gave him a smile back, "You do realize the times I went to talk to you was because I was interested in you. If you wanted to know more about me all you had to do was ask, I could have been an open book" said Jenny.

"When I was planning on coming back for the reunion I had some thoughts about you. But then I thought you were probably out there in the world making your mark and you wouldn't be coming back to ole Warwick" said Chuck.

"I really didn't think you would be attending, I didn't even know if you were still alive. So what do you mean by making my mark?" said Jenny.

Chuck had a nervous smile

"I always thought you were meant for greatness, you were going to do something amazing with your life" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you were the athlete and valedictorian. You were the one voted most likely to succeed in our year" said Jenny.

"Well it didn't work out that way" said Chuck

"An Insurance Actuary is successful Chuck, and based on them chasing you about a specific job, well obviously your bosses value you greatly." said Jenny.

Chuck had a sad look on his face.

"I guess I do not think I am successful in my job, as I no longer find it satisfying or rewarding" said Chuck.

"So why do you keep doing it then?" asked Jenny.

"Well I guess it is work that needs to be done, beside I guess I am pretty good at it. Building this fence here and talking with you is far more rewarding and satisfying then the last several years of my life" said Chuck.

"Chuck, that is so sad. We will need to do something to fix that" said Jenny.

"So I guess that is lunch" said Chuck.

"Not yet Chuck, we have ice cream for dessert" said Jenny.

"Jenny, what are you trying to do, fatten me up?" asked Chuck.

"The amount of exercise you do, and by the look of you a little bit of ice cream will not hurt." said Jenny.

"So what flavor, Vanilla?" asked Chuck

"Rocky Road of course" said Jenny.

Jenny could see that Chuck was tense and she knew she shouldn't do it but she couldn't help the urge she knelt behind Chuck.

"Jenny what are you doing" asked Chuck alarmed.

"Shut up and relax" said Jenny.

She put her hands on his shoulders and started gently massaging. She could feel all the muscle tone in his shoulders he felt good, she wishes she could get her hands directly on his skin but that is probably a little too soon. She felt embarrassed just doing what she was doing.

But when she heard Chuck start moaning in appreciation, her concerns disappeared and were replaced by a smile. She couldn't help but let her mind wander and she found herself thinking about other activities that could get Chuck to moan, hopefully even louder. She then realized that she was biting her bottom lip and thought she needed to stop it or she would need a cold shower.

After about five minutes she stopped.

"Ok I am going to get dessert don't move" said Jenny.

Chuck was just sitting still with a big smile on his face. He started thinking about why he had that smile on his face.

Chuck decided that he would need to let Jenny know some of his past before he let this go too much further. The massage was amazing, he had remedial massages before but Jenny's hands were incredible.

Jenny came back with two bowls of ice cream and spoons, Chuck noticed she had two small and one large.

"Jenny, why the small and large spoons?" asked Chuck.

"I use a smaller spoon, makes it last longer. Thought I would give you the option" said Jenny smiling.

"You like to take it slow?" asked Chuck.

"Um, things that I enjoy yes, I like to make it last" Jenny said with a smile as she suggestively licked her spoon.

Jenny didn't even realize what she was doing to the spoon until she saw Chuck's face turning red and him watching intently. Her own face started blushing.

Chuck was struggling to control his emotions.

'_I can't hide how I am feeling, this is rather embarrassing'_ thought Chuck.

"That massage was amazing Jenny, where did you learn to do that?" asked Chuck.

"Oh picked it up somewhere I guess, I guess I just have talented hands" said Jenny.

Chuck tried to fight the blush coming up his neck as he thought of the other things Jenny could do with her hands.

Jenny noticed his struggle and misunderstood his discomfort.

"Chuck, I would be happy to rub something else for you if you were tight elsewhere" said Jenny seriously.

Chucks obvious embarrassment and reaction and babbling told Jenny what Chuck was thinking.

'_Oh my god, mmmm yeah I wouldn't mind that kind of rubbing either'_ thought Jenny.

Jenny's face joined Chucks in being very red.

'_I am being very naughty, glad I didn't have anymore to drink I would be embarrassing myself a lot more'_ thought Jenny.

They packed up from lunch Chuck drove himself and Jenny to his hotel room to clean up and to get changed.

"So you want to go to the beach maybe a swim and talk there?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah sounds like a plan, but you will have to keep an eye on me until all this wine is out of my system" said Jenny.

"Don't worry I will not stop looking at you ,..ah…um… I mean watching you" said Chuck.

Chuck was in the shower and the hotel bathroom door opened up because of the exhaust fan. It had only opened a crack but from where Jenny was sitting she could see clearly into the bathroom and shower where Chuck was washing himself.

She was trying her best to not look but her mind kept telling her she couldn't pass up this opportunity. She had a look and was admiring his backside and defined back. Chuck then turned around.

'_Oh my god is that? Shit, um…. ohhhh_' thought Jenny

Jenny quickly closed her thighs tightly to try and hold in the developing warmth.

Jenny had to move she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes of him and that would be dangerous very dangerous. She moved to a different cushion on the sofa.

Chuck finally finished in the shower, and hopped out to dry himself. He noticed the door was open part way and as he was drying himself standing up straight and with his towel stretched between his hands behind his back drying his upper back, he looked through the gap and saw Jenny sitting on the sofa.

She turned and looked at just the right or wrong time and got an eyeful full frontal with his muscles all flexed as he dried himself. Jenny was concentrating on a part of his lower anatomy when her eyes came up and noticed he was looking straight at her.

"Oh sorry, um …. Shit" said Jenny.

Chuck just walked out now with the towel around his waist.

"Jenny its ok, I am not ashamed of my body" said Chuck.

"No …um .. you have absolutely no reason to be ashamed" mumbled Jenny.

Chuck understood but didn't respond.

"Sorry, I did mean to close the door properly, I hope you don't feel awkward. I am ok, not much different to seeing me in my speedos anyway" said Chuck.

Jenny was aghast she didn't mind seeing him, not at all. Her problem was that he found her ogling his privates.

"I am so sorry Chuck I feel so embarrassed" said Jenny.

"Ok so it would have been ok If I didn't see you looking?" asked Chuck smiling.

"Chuck please I think it would be best if you just dropped me home" said Jenny.

"Jenny, do you feel ashamed. Or is it you didn't want me to know you were interested in looking. Jenny surely you noticed yesterday when we were running on the beach, I couldn't keep my eyes of you" said Chuck.

"Chuck I was wearing swimmers I think it is different" said Jenny.

"Ok, wanna strip of and show me your business then?...I'm kidding there is no reason to be awkward about it, it kind of flatters me that someone like you would look" asked Chuck

"Someone like me, what is that supposed to mean?" asked Jenny

"Jenny you are absolutely gorgeous, stunning, you could have any man you wanted" said Chuck.

"You really think so?" asked Jenny.

"aaghhh of course I do I would have to be an idiot not too" said Chuck.

"Now we have two options you have to accept that you looking is only natural and has changed nothing or I will just have to walk around naked the whole time including when I'm fixing your fence. Hammers nails and timber and no pants doesn't sound that safe, but if that what needs to be done" said Chuck.

"Ok, ok as long as you accept my apology, and you let me make it up to you" said Jenny.

"Ok agreed, but I think it's cute and sweet that you feel embarrassed" said Chuck.

Chuck went back into the bathroom and got dressed for the beach. He made sure he had the sun cream in the bag and he and Jenny headed off.

The first part of the trip was mostly completed in silence, and Chuck was worried that Jenny was still feeling awkward about the bathroom incident. He knew it was the fact that she knows that he knows that she was looking, it was that he knew that she was ogling and almost drooling while looking at his tools. Then the silence was finally broken.

"You know you should be careful with that, you could knock someone out with that if you're not careful" said Jenny.

"Huh, what the car" replied Chuck confused.

"No, the piece you are packing" said Jenny.

"Huh, what?" replied Chuck visible shocked.

"Chuck, you penis it is so big you could knock someone out with if your not careful" said Jenny.

Chucks car swerved for a second.

"Um, where did that come from?" asked Chuck.

"Well you should probably tie a red rag or something to it, like they use on things sticking out behind trucks" said Jenny.

"Ha ha very funny" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I am serious, I had to keep on looking. I didn't think it could have been your penis. It's so big it's scary" said Jenny.

"Ok, you finished now?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah pretty much, but it's still fucking huge" said Jenny smiling.

"It will probably give you a black eye when its erect" said Jenny giggling.

"Jenny is is this how you are trying to get back at me, by making me feel so uncomfortable I will want to cover up" said Chuck.

"Yep" said Jenny proudly.

They arrived at the beach and got out of the car, grabbed their stuff and walked down to the sand. They both put everything down laid their towels out and started stripping off.

When they were both just in their swimwear, Chuck grabbed the sun cream and knelt behind Jenny.

"Wha…what are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"You gave me a massage before now it's my turn though mine can also double for putting on sun cream. Remember you agreed" said Chuck.

"No, yours was through your shirt" said Jenny.

"Ok, well you let me put your sun cream on and I will let you put cream on my back. Deal?" asked Chuck

"Ok, but no funny business" said Jenny.

"I promise I will not be laughing at all, you first" said Chuck as he threw the sun cream to Jenny.

Jenny came up behind Chuck and for several seconds just stared at his back. She then put the cream in her hand. Then smiled and placed her hands on Chuck's shoulders As soon as she touched him she felt her own breath hitch. She then started rubbing the cream in and moving down his back and using more cream as she needed it. Chuck meanwhile realized that he was enjoying this way too much and had to control himself or he was sure he would start getting jokes from Jenny again.

Rubbing the cream on was over way to soon, she really enjoyed rubbing her hands over his muscles feeling the definition beneath her fingers. But if she kept going it would be obvious to Chuck what she was doing.

"So you finished" asked Chuck.

"Yeah" said Jenny.

Chuck quickly finished applying sun cream to the rest of his body.

"Ok your turn" Chuck said.

Jenny just let out a resigned sigh, she suspected the feelings of him massaging sun cream into her back would be heavenly but she was worried about the effects it could bring.

"Ok lay on your stomach" said Chuck.

Jenny lay down on her towel and pulled up her blonde hair up form her back.

Chuck started on her upper back quickly rubbing the sun cream in but continuing to massage her upper back and shoulder blades.

"Oooohhh, that feels good" said Jenny.

Chuck got his thumbs, palms and fingers going and was working hard into Jenny's back

"Oh shit that feels good Chuck" said Jenny.

Chuck then pushed his fingers into different areas in Jenny's back

"Oh, uh ooohh wha…aaaarghhh. Oh shit, what did you just do, it was like you just sucked up all the tension into your fingers. That was amazing" said Jenny.

"Its called acupressure, certain pressure points in the body do certain things some can create pain some pleasure and others release tension and stress." said Chuck

"How does an actuary know about that?" asked Jenny.

"Well I do practice certain martial arts, that is where I know about pressure points." said Chuck.

"But also when I left Warwick I didn't go straight into Actuarial studies" said Chuck.

Chuck had finished Jenny's back and she had expected he would stop but he started applying sun cream to her feet and lower legs.

"Chuck what are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"You agreed to let me put sun cream on you?" said Chuck.

"You said on my back Chuck" said Jenny.

"No I said you could put cream on my back and I would put cream on you. I didn't say just back" said Chuck.

"You bastard you manipulated me" said Jenny jokingly.

Chuck was laughing but continuing to put on cream, he had completed both lower legs and started on her thighs he could hear Jenny's breath occasionally hitching and getting deeper and more ragged. Chuck was certainly enjoying feeling all of this alabaster skin, it felt so smooth.

Chuck came up to the top of her thighs and felt Chucks fingers dipping just inside her bikini bottoms.

Jenny was lying on the towel biting her lower lip, she thinks she can taste blood but it's all she can do to stop the lustful moans from escaping her mouth.

'My god this man has turned me on so much I think I will have to jump him right here and now'

"So Chuck you said you didn't go straight to studying when you left, so what did you do?" asked Jenny.

"Its part of the things I would like to be able to share with you, as I would like to talk to someone about it and I had hoped it could be you" said Chuck

"You can tell me" said Jenny.

"OK turn over" said Chuck.

"What?" said Jenny.

"I have to do your front too" said Chuck.

He started on her feet and was working his way up, he got to her knees and just when she thought she was going to loose it he went up to just under her bikini tops and could feel his fingers brushing her breasts through the material as he rubbed a generous amount of cream just south of her breasts. He then moved down her stomach covering her sides and belly button and then ran his fingers along the top of her bikini bottoms with the tips of his fingers disappearing beneath the fabric.

"So I was upset when the police told me they were talking to the FBI, they said Dad and Ellie's deaths were being listed as possible terrorist action. I didn't understand how but that was what they said. I was pretty angry with the world and went on a bit of a bender for about a week." said Chuck.

Chuck has now finished her stomach and hips and had now moved back down to her thighs, he could tell that Jenny was enjoying the sun cream and massage a little too much, but that just made him smile.

"I found myself outside an Army recruiting office and I went in and enlisted" said Chuck.

"What?" said Jenny.

Chuck then brought his hands up to the top of her thighs and just underneath her Bikini bottoms he was now rubbing along her groin going towards her inner thighs

"Yeah I joined the army, I ended up being deployed early on in Afghanistan" said Chuck.

Jenny sat up and just looked at him.

"Chuck what did you do in Afghanistan were you like an engineer or communications?" asked Jenny quietly.

"No Ranger, we were deployed October 2001." said Chuck.

"Are there things that happened that you want to talk about?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah but not right now, I sometimes have nightmares. Anything you want to get off your chest?" said Chuck.

"Maybe but lets go for a swim first" said Jenny.

She jumped up and grabbed his hand and pulled him up then ran off to the water Chuck chased her.

They were in the water just swimming around, mostly just standing in the water or floating with the water around the shoulder level.

"So my dad was a con man, after my mum left he resorted to cons to live. We would go from town to town pulling one job after another." Jenny said while staring out to the Pacific.

"When I was younger, I used to pull the cons with him, then when I was a teenager I said no more. I knew what we were doing was hurting someone somewhere along the line. Dad said that he had stopped; I didn't know that he was planning a big job. He had apparently promised the town everything, the town council had invested with him a large amount of money to ensure the towns future prosperity" said Jenny, she was shaking her head in disbelief.

"I am not sure what I was most surprised at, that he tried it and the town bought it hook line and sinker, or that I actually thought that Dad had changed" said Jenny.

"People or very gullible, they are too ready to believe that something is true if they are desperate. Anyway after graduation dad came up to me and said it was time to leave" said Jenny.

Jenny just looked out at the water.

"I wonder what would have happened if I just left with him. But I said no I am not leaving, he said we had to it was time to leave, otherwise it would get dangerous. I was furious I found out he had been pulling a con the whole time; I demanded that he give the money back. He slapped me so hard across the face it knocked me out, when I woke up he was gone and I haven't seen him since." said Jenny.

Chuck was starting to understand, she lost the only family she knew, but it was because her own family betrayed her. Chuck just couldn't imagine what that would be like. Since he has been back in Warwick he has been able to look at memories of his family fondly. Jenny didn't even have that

Chuck didn't know why he did it, but he reached out and took Jenny in his arms and hugged her. Jenny just put her arms around Chuck rested her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"Jenny I wish I could have been there for you back then, you had no one" said Chuck with tears in his eyes.

"Chuck you didn't have anyone either" Jenny said sniffling.

"Well no but I joined the army and for a while they became like my pseudo family" said Chuck.

Jenny laughed.

"Well I guess I got adopted by the shelter. It's interesting how we both reacted to events around the same time. You ran off to start a new life that made sense, and I tried to live the life that had felt like the one I had only ever had here in Warwick. Now you are coming back to reconnect and I should be leaving to move on with my life." said Jenny.

"Yeah well if we were able to coordinate things a little better, then maybe we could have had more normal lives and maybe less lonely for both of us" said Chuck pulling back from Jenny so he could look her in the eyes.

"Why Mr Bartowski what are you suggesting?" asked Jenny.

"Well I can only speak for myself, If I had stayed and heard about what happened with your dad I would have gone to see you to try and help. I always had a thing for you in school" said Chuck

Jenny just gave a little giggle.

"Yeah, I would have liked that. Well you know I would have done the same. I even tried to find you a few times. I asked Lou over the years if she had heard from you, I feel a little foolish telling you but I guess I had a thing for you too." said Jenny.

There were no words spoken, Jenny was just relaxing into Chuck's embrace.

"Chuck, I am not sure what is happening between us. I really like you Chuck I would like to think the feeling is mutual, I guess I am trying to find where you head is at" said Jenny nervously.

"Yes, I like you too Jenny. But I am not sure where this could really end up; we both work and live on other sides of the country. I also haven't really told you much about the last ten years, I am not sure you would like me that much if you knew everything I have done" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I am the daughter of a con man, and even participated in some of his cons when I was a girl. You did whatever you did for the people of this country. If there is one person that should feel undeserving it's me" said Jenny.

"How would you feel if maybe we took things slow, I need to go back to work next week but maybe I can take some extended leave in couple of weeks later and we could see?" said Chuck.

A big smile appeared on Jenny's face and was responded by another smile form Chuck.

"Ok, It's been a while for me since I have dated, so I think I would prefer we took things slow anyway" said Jenny.

"Ok, so would you accompany me on a date tomorrow night Miss Burton. Would you be able to get someone to take your shift at the shelter?" asked Chuck.

"I would love to go on a date with you Chuck, and I will make sure I am available. I am not going to turn this down for anything" said Jenny with a shy smile.

**A/N: Remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have been made aware of another story on FanFic that is similar to mine, I contacted the great Frea for advice. **

**I will NOT be reading the other story until after I have finished as I do not want it to even subconsciously change the direction of this story. The other author said they have read my story and believe that they are not the same. **

**I will leave it up to the readers to decide on what they want to read. **

**My main concern is confusion of stories; I wouldn't want people to stop reading both stories because they were getting confused with updates.**

**If the readers would prefer I handle this differently then please let me know.**

**I have decided to release a few chapters in order to make this stories direction understood, therefore another update will follow within the next few hours.**

**Chapter 5**

They came back in from the water and were just relaxing on their towels; Chuck had gone onto his back and closed his eyes.

Several minutes later Chuck opened his eyes to look at Jenny, he thought he might sneak a little peak while she was relaxing on her towel.

Instead of finding her relaxing on her back or stomach he found her on her side staring at him with a smile.

"Um, everything ok Jenny?" asked Chuck.

"Yep great, just admiring how sexy you are and I find it hard to believe that we are actually going to go on a date" said Jenny.

Chuck looked confused "Why do you find it hard to believe?" asked Chuck.

"Well I told you that I had a crush on you in school but what I didn't tell you was that I have fantasized about you a few times in the last ten years" said Jenny shyly.

"So how do I measure up to the fantasies?" asked Chuck.

"Well so far the fantasies don't measure up to the reality" said Jenny mumbling.

"What was that?" asked Chuck.

"You are better than the fantasy so far, I never imagined you would look this good" said Jenny smiling.

"Jenny, well I need to look my best if I am going to be seen at the beach with you. Because you are a vision, you are a goddess. It would be understandable to assume that you were only put on this earth to define perfection" said Chuck smiling.

"Chuck, I have already agreed to go on a date with you, are trying to get in my pants now?" asked Jenny.

Chuck coughed and turned red.

"Okay then, I think I might go onto my stomach for awhile" said Chuck.

"I'm sorry Chuck just teasing...well sort of" she said with a smile.

"Chuck were you involved in any battles, was your life in danger?" asked Jenny.

"When?" asked Chuck.

"When you were in Afghanistan of course" said Jenny.

"Oh, um Jenny why do you ask?" said Chuck.

"Well, just wanted to maybe understand you better, to maybe help you. Casey was in the Marines and he said he saw some pretty messed up stuff that affected him" said Jenny.

"So if I said one way or the other would it affect how you felt about me?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, it's not what you have done that defines who you are" said Jenny.

Chuck just gave a little smile.

"Yeah, I have been in some battles. Kind of what we were there for" said Chuck.

"Did you get injured?" asked Jenny.

"No not seriously, I have a couple of scars you can see if you look closely" Chuck rolled over to face Jenny.

"See here" pointing to a scar on his abdomen.

"That was when an Al Qaeda terrorists stabbed me with a knife" said Chuck

"This one here" pointing to a scar on his thigh "was a bullet that luckily missed the bone" said Chuck.

"They are probably the worst of it?" said Chuck.

"You were shot and stabbed, and you say you weren't seriously injured" cried Jenny.

"Jenny its ok, If I wasn't close to a medical facility then it would have been worse. Once I was with the docs there was never any danger that I wouldn't recover completely. I would have said it was serious if there was a concern for my life or that I would have lasting damage" said Chuck.

Jenny crawled over to where Chuck was.

"Chuck, if something had happened to you I would have never had the opportunity to get to know you" said Jenny.

With that she put her head on Chucks side and Chuck put his hand around her.

"Jenny, if I didn't join the army I don't know what would have happened to me. I don't think I would have been alive" said Chuck.

"Chuck we are here for each other now, we both have someone to talk to" said Jenny

"Jenny, was there any other questions you wanted to ask about Afghanistan?" asked Chuck.

"Well yes but not sure how to ask" said Jenny.

"Well if you wanted to know if I have killed anyone, the answer is yes. I don't feel proud of it but in the beginning it was like every terrorist I killed, I was killing the ones that murdered Dad and Ellie" said Chuck.

"I then became even worse, I turned off my feelings and only reacted to the stimuli around me. I guess I became the perfect soldier. But that is why I need to reconnect, remember who I was before?" said Chuck.

"So why did it take this long, surely you have been out of the Army for a long time now." said Jenny.

"Well I guess I was too busy trying to find the next place for me to fit in rather then were I came from. I came to the realization that I can't really find out were I fit in until I understand who I am first" said Chuck.

A good minute passed without any words being said.

"So have you spoken to your dad at all lately?" asked Chuck.

"No, I believe he would be out of Jail now he got caught on one of his schemes not long after he left here" said Jenny.

"Well I think it is about time to head back, I need to show Bryce the shelter and I guess you need to get to work" said Chuck.

"Thank you for getting Bryce to come? So what experience has he had?" asked Jenny.

"He was Army Rangers with me, he now works for the FBI but currently suspended for excessive force with a suspect" said Chuck.

"Oh, so why is he doing it?" asked Jenny.

"He owes me a couple of favors, he is ok he sees himself to be a bit of a ladies man but his heart is generally in the right place" said Chuck

They packed up their stuff and headed back to his rental. They threw all the stuff in the back and headed off.

They decided it was best for Chuck to drop Jenny of at hers, so she could get ready then Chuck would go back to his hotel room to wait for Bryce.

When he got there he found the two suspected mobsters outside their room, one was on the phone. He overhead part of the conversation.

"Yes we are sure it's her" he said.

"Yes tomorrow" he said

'_Hmmmm, whatever is going down it's happening tomorrow, something about a female.'_ Thought Chuck.

Chuck went into his room and had a quick shower, he was dressed and ready when he heard a knock at his door. Chuck carefully checked the door.

"Who is it?" asked Chuck.

"Bartowski its Larkin what are you doing?" said Bryce.

Chuck opened the door and let him inside.

"Hey Bryce thanks for doing this for me" said Chuck

"No problems Chuck, I owe you and you know why, so what's the deal here?" said Bryce.

"Well this is where I was born, and someone I knew in school had an urgent need" said Chuck

"You mean you weren't hatched….so this someone male or female?" asked Bryce with a smile.

"Female" said Chuck.

"So anything going on between you two, and is she a looker?" asked Bryce.

"Kind of casual at the moment nothing too serious supposed to go on our first date tomorrow night. Yeah she's amazing, just keep your mitts off her Bryce, I like her" said Chuck.

"Yeah, yeah. So what kind of trouble?" asked Bryce.

"She runs a shelter, which includes a secure shelter for battered wives. One of the husbands came back from 'Stan' and took to taking it out on his wife. She went to the shelter for protection. He came looking for her at the shelter and beat up on her current muscle, ex marine. Lucky I was there and took him down. But now she has no muscle for evenings which leaves her vulnerable" said Chuck.

"Sounds pretty straight forward" said Bryce.

"There is something else though completely unrelated, in this hotel there are two guys staying here. They smell like mob and I get the feeling something is going down tomorrow and it involves a woman. They are in room twelve, five doors down, would appreciate if you could keep an eye on them tomorrow" said Chuck.

"So Chuck, what have you been up to since you left the service?" asked Bryce.

"Bit of this, bit of that" said Chuck.

Bryce could tell he was being evasive.

"You look like you have stayed in shape?" said Bryce.

"Yeah, I guess exercise is one of the true friends I have in this world" said Chuck sadly.

Bryce could see the darkness still in Chuck, he tries to hide it but it occasionally comes back to the surface.

They went out to their cars and Bryce followed Chuck in his rental.

They walked into the Shelter and were greeted by security at the front desk.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes Chuck Bartowski to see Jenny Burton" said Chuck.

"Is she expecting you?" asked the Guard.

"Yes she is" responded Chuck

"Just a moment" said the guard.

"Ma'am, I have a Chuck Bartowski here with another gentlemen" he said.

"Very good Ma'am" he said.

"You can go in" he said releasing the door lock.

Both Chuck and Bryce walked in and headed towards Jenny's office.

"Jenny this is Bryce" said Chuck introducing him.

Bryce leaned forward to shake her hand, and gave her the big Bryce Larkin smile.

"Wow, Chuck said you were pretty but you are stunning, it will be a pleasure working for you" said Bryce.

Jenny gave a little giggle and a shy smile.

Chuck felt uneasy already about introducing them.

"Well I will let you get back to work, Bryce I suggest you probably want to have a talk with the guard out front, get to know the lay of the land so to speak" said Chuck.

"Don't have to worry about me Chuck, this isn't my first lemonade stand" said Bryce with a smile.

Chuck went out to his car; he could feel the green monster rearing his ugly head. But considering he wasn't even sure if he could have a relationship with her he had no right to be Jealous. He just didn't want the chance to find out be taken away from him by Bryce Freakin Larkin.

Maybe he should have contacted the slacker Jeff Barnes, instead of Larkin. Nope he would trust Bryce with his life and the life of the girl he wished he could have. He just couldn't trust him to keep his hands to himself.

Jenny's protection is more important he sighed, and drove off he really didn't have much to do tonight. He decided that he would get something out tonight and see what happens in Warwick after dark.

Jenny came out to see how Bryce was settling in.

"Bryce, so everything in order you know where everything is?" asked Jenny.

Bryce could see that she didn't come out just to ask that question she wanted to see him,_ 'maybe that smile before was more then friendly'_ thought Bryce.

"So how serious are you and Chuck?" asked Bryce.

"Not that serious, would like it to be more serious I guess, why do you ask?" said Jenny.

"Just interested, Chuck is a great guy I would trust him with my life and have on many occasions but I wouldn't trust him with my sister" said Bryce.

"Why, is he violent?" asked Jenny.

"Oh shit no, its just he had something in his past that really affected him, he was dark. Over in Afghanistan there were four types of soldiers. The First is there but shouldn't be will get himself or other killed, the second will do his job because he knows he has to, third the crazies that just seem to enjoy the power the killing and get off on it. Then there is Chuck, he just seemed to treat everything personal he hated what he had to do, but when he was in action he was like a man possessed" said Bryce.

Jenny was only nodding her head.

"He wouldn't tell anyone what happened to him, but everyone knew that some personal tragedy helped shape him" said Bryce.

Jenny just walked off in thought; she had suspected what Bryce had told her the way that Chuck kept her at a distance. But it did not make her want her to give up on him, it only made her more convinced to help him.

Bryce had a smile on his face, he knows he has planted the seed of doubt with Jenny. He only needs to give her some water and sun and she will be putty in his hands. Yeah Bryce feels a little bad for Chuck, but all is fair in love and war...

Meanwhile Chuck was having a sleep on his bed in his room, he started tossing and turning as his nightmare returned.

He was in a room and his father was there and he was saying.

"I am disappointed in you son" said Steven Bartowski.

His sister then appeared holding a gun and it was pointing directly at him

"We both are disappointed and it is now time to end it, you don't deserve to be the one that is still alive" said Ellie Bartowski.

Ellie pulled the trigger it was then that Chuck woke up in a sweat.

It was the same dream that came to him almost every night, sometimes it was his father that would pull the trigger sometimes it was a different room. But they were always disappointed and they always said it had to end.

Chuck went in to his shower and tried to wash away all the feelings he had and tried to clear his mind.

He had gotten ready and before he went out he decided he would drop into the hospital and check on John Casey.

He arrived at the hospital and was told the room that he was in. He walked down to the room and walked in the door and found a nurse talking to him, but all he was doing was grunting in response.

"Hello Jarhead, thought I would check on you and see how you were going" said Chuck.

"Terrible, being here is worse then a Field hospital In 'Stan'" said Casey.

"Ah sorry, maybe I should have brought you some flowers to brighten the place up" said Chuck.

"Don't you dare?" said Casey.

"So how long do they think you will be out of action?" asked Chuck.

"Light duties in a couple weeks probably will not be fully recovered for months. Thanks for what you did. Is the Shelter ok, did jenny find someone to cover my shifts?" said Casey.

"Don't worry about it, guys like that give us all a bad name. When I found out he was beating on his wife I was angry I didn't do more to him. The shelter is fine too, I got an old army buddy of mine to look after it" said Chuck.

"You really came into Jenny's life at the right time for me and her I guess. So is he Ranger as well?" asked Casey.

"Yeah, ex Ranger now suspended FBI, excessive force deal" said Chuck.

"Don't worry I will not tell Jenny your secret, but I think…." Said Casey but Chuck interrupted.

"It's ok John, I told her today. I know she has gone through some stuff herself and maybe we can both talk about our pasts to each other and maybe help each other. I am not sure she understands what I did in 'Stan' but baby steps" said Chuck.

"So when did you get deployed?" asked Casey

"October 2001" said Chuck.

"Oh you were part of the initial deployment?" asked Casey.

"Yeah" answered Chuck.

"John, you know much about the local LEO's "asked Chuck.

"Yeah, they are ok. But not much happens out this way. Mostly B&E and pick pockets involving holidaymakers. We sometimes get some guys blowing off steam, but that is about it. Why do you ask looking for a change in career?" asked Casey.

"Nah, just some things I noticed and wasn't sure if anyone really has his ear to the ground in this town" said Chuck.

"You could ask my mate Benny he runs the local Bar" said Casey.

"How involved is he, connected with anyone?" asked Chuck.

"No not at all, he is clean as a whistle, but he does keep his ears open and people tend to talk at the bar. Anything I can help with?" Said Casey.

"No you stay comfy one question though, the town had much trouble with any organized crime families?" asked Chuck.

"No not at all, if it was maybe just selling a bit of drugs around the beach, there is a local Gang but they are more into destruction of property then anything else. You talking something serious?" asked Casey.

"Just some guys I saw at the hotel I am staying stank like Mob goons. Might be nothing, maybe just getting some Sun." said Chuck, deep in thought.

"Anyway is there anything I can get or do for you?" asked Chuck.

"Could you maybe organize some magazines, guns and ammo type magazines" said Casey.

"See what I can get" said Chuck smiling.

Chuck headed out and headed straight to the Bar that Casey mentioned, it looked like the place where everyone went. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink.

After Chuck had about half of his drink he asked the barmen.

"Is Benny here tonight?" asked Chuck.

"I'm Benny" Benny said.

Chuck just smiled.

"Sorry someone I know told me to talk to you about something, and wanted to check if it was you" said Chuck.

"Who was it?" asked Benny.

"John Casey" said Chuck.

"Ah, how is big John?" asked Benny.

"Not that good, got hurt at work and is in the hospital. Will be ok but needs some time to recover" said Chuck.

"Ah that sucks, so what can I help you with?" asked Benny.

"Well John said you keep your ear pretty close to the ground in this place. Just wondering if you have heard anything about any Mob or organized crime activity in town?" asked Chuck.

"Normally I would have laughed at the question, but there are a couple of guys in town that smell of something and have been talking up big" said Benny.

Chuck described the two guys he had seen

"Yeah that was them" said Benny.

"Just the two I have seen, I am trying to work out why they are in town. If you here anything call me on this number" said Chuck.

Chuck handed him a business card, all it had on it was the number.

Chuck was just sitting at the bar finishing his drink when another drink turned up.

"Benny, didn't order this one" said Chuck

"Yeah I know, it is courtesy of the Brunette down the end. You have an admirer" said Benny.

'_Here we go last thing I need tonight'_ thought Chuck as he looked down to the end of the bar and gave her a smile.

Down the end of the bar was a gorgeous looking brunette smiling back, sure Jenny still won hands down, but this brunette wasn't the type of girl he expected to receive a drink from tonight.

Chuck walked down to the end of the bar to meet the girl.

"Thank you for this but I am kind of involved, but let me by you one so we are square" said Chuck

She just flashed him a beautiful smile.

"So how do you get kind of involved?" she asked.

"Well, I met this girl and we have our first date tomorrow night" said Chuck.

"Well to me that means you are available" she said.

"I find you incredibly attractive and I am flattered by your offer, but I think I will have to say no" said Chuck.

"So there is nothing I could do to change your mind" she asked

"Well how about this, if my date tomorrow doesn't work out I will look you up." Said Chuck with no intention of calling her.

"So if you are kind of involved how come you are out by yourself tonight or are you meeting someone later?" she asked.

"Ah, well she is working tonight, and I guess I just wanted to come out get something to eat and have a little fun" Chuck said.

"Why don't you get something to eat with me and we can have something to drink and I am sure we can find some way to have some fun" she said.

"Well as wonderful as that does sound, I will have to say no cause it sounds pretty much like a date" said Chuck.

"Ok, how about you me and two other girls" she said.

Chuck's eyebrows went up.

"Oh no, no, you look like the kind of guy I would definitely not want to share. Just some dinner cheap nothing flashy, some drinks at a bar and then maybe some dancing but only if you want to" she said.

"Well it does sound good, now you or one of the other girls will not think that it's a date right?" said Chuck.

"Nope, really the three of us will just be out to have some fun. I wasn't too keen to go out as I was worried the kind of guys that would hit on us. When I saw you I thought sexy, now he is the kind of guy I would want to hit on me. But if you could we would all be grateful. You know just so we will not be fed to the sharks" she said.

"How do you know that I am not a shark myself?" asked Chuck.

"Well for starters I had to almost beg you to come out with us" she said

"Maybe part of my act" Chuck said.

"The other part was your eyes, I could see you were generally a nice guy and were being honest. Most guys would have just had a night of fun then ditch me or the other girl" she said.

"Now not to sound paranoid but the other two girls are going to show right?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, should be here any minute, I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Hanna" she said.

"Hi Hanna, I'm Chuck nice to meet you, so what kind of work are you in?" Chuck said.

"IT Support mostly high end stuff, what do you do?" she asked while taking a sip of her drink.

"IT wow, I thought about getting into that. Even had a scholarship to Stanford, but it wasn't to be" he said.

Hanna noticed that he didn't say what he did, but let it slide as unintentional.

"Sad Stanford didn't happen, it's a good school" Hanna said.

"Yeah, I had a bit of a family tragedy but that was ten years ago now" said Chuck.

"Sorry, so I didn't catch what you ended up doing" Hanna said.

"Ah, yeah didn't throw it…. Boring job I work as an Insurance Actuary" he said.

"Well ok, that's ok. However you look a little too buff for someone in that job. Have some interesting hobbies?" Hanna asked smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah I like surfing, running, swimming and I do a bit of boxing and martial arts" Chuck said.

"Well sounds like you are just the kind of guy to keep us safe, here are the other girls, this is Jill and that's Vanessa, girls this is Chuck" Hanna said.

"Hi Chuck!" they said in unison.

"Chuck is going to be our protector tonight, but girls he is kind of involved with someone. But he hasn't been on the first date yet. This is not a date for any of us either, he is off limits unless ofcourse he says otherwise" Hanna said winking at him.

"So girls you all work with Hanna?" asked Chuck.

"No, I am a Biochemist and Vanessa is a Lawyer" said Jill

"So where are you lovely ladies from anyway?" asked Chuck.

"We are all from LA, just down for a bit of a break. Hit the waves catch some rays have some sex" Vanessa said.

Chucks eyebrows went up

"You have to try to ignore Vanessa, she is just trying to shock you, if she flashes her boobs at you don't worry and as the night goes on she might flash something else" said Jill smiling.

"So let's get something to eat?" said Hanna.

Everyone agreed and the set off out of the bar, Benny just shook his head. Comes in alone and walks out with three hot women, some guys have all the luck.

Both Jill and Vanessa had their arms around Chuck as Hanna led them down the street, to Chuck it looked like Hanna was giving Chuck a dirty look.

"Girls I think all of you are incredibly beautiful, but me out with you tonight does not change that I will be going on a date with a girl that I like very much. Think of me as a brother someone that can help you fight of the horny animals that just want you for your bodies," said Chuck.

"So Chuck, what qualities do you have that qualifies you to be able to protect us from these said horny animals" said Vanessa.

"Well I can run pretty fast and I have a loud girly scream" said Chuck.

"That's cute but how is that going to help us when some Neanderthal has us on our backs" said Vanessa.

"Just know that I can protect you that should be good enough" said Chuck.

"Not to sound rude, but you are expecting us to trust someone that we have just met" said Vanessa.

"So if I don't protect you how would that be different if I wasn't there" said Chuck a little annoyed.

"Sorry Chuck, I guess I am not making myself clear. I just wanted to know more about you so I could know I could let loose or whether I need to be on the lookout. If you weren't here I would just be miss paranoid" said Vanessa.

"Well I could say something but why would you trust that I am telling the truth anyway" said Chuck.

"Chuck I know you would tell the truth I can see it in your eyes, what I don't know is whether you would bite of more then you could chew" said Vanessa.

"Ok well to satisfy your curiosity and allay any fears that I will not be able to protect you, I will tell you that I was in the army and I was deployed in Afghanistan for a while" said Chuck.

Hanna just stared at him

"Chuck you didn't tell me that" said Hanna.

"Yeah well I didn't go to Stanford, I ended up in the army" said Chuck.

"So what did you do over there" said Vanessa

"Vanessa what do you think, he probably doesn't want to talk about it, you know solider guns explosions" said Hanna.

"But he could have been a cook or did the laundry?" said Vanessa.

"Oh for God sake I was an Army Ranger ok" said Chuck obviously losing patience.

"Yep fair enough no more questions, and I am sorry I intruded" said Vanessa

Vanessa pulled away from Chuck and gave him some distance.

"What so now I have scared you?" said Chuck.

"No Chuck, I am sorry it just reminded me my older brother was a Ranger and he nearly died over there, he told me some of the stuff that went on. I just feel really awful about pushing you" said Vanessa.

"Its ok, so was he deployed in Afghanistan too?" asked Chuck.

She just nodded.

"What is his name?" asked Chuck

"Steve Mells" said Vanessa.

"Stinky, your brother is stinky?" yelled Chuck, Vanessa just stared at him like he had two heads.

"What the hell is stinky up to these days?" asked Chuck.

"He is an electrician works in LA" said Vanessa.

"Wow I haven't seen stinky since 2003" said Chuck.

"Hey, I got an idea. How about I call Steve up on the phone, when he answers you yell out stinky. I am sure he would love it" said Vanessa.

"Ok, as long as I get to say more then just stinky" said Chuck smirking.

Hanna was starting to get jealous of the connection Chuck and Vanessa appeared to be developing.

Vanessa called her brother on the phone. She handed the phone to Chuck, he was just listening to it ring. The phone stopped ringing.

"Hello, Steven Mells" he said

"STINKYYYYY!" yelled Chuck.

"Who the hell is that?" Stinky asked

"Chuck Bartowski" Chuck said.

"aaaaaaaaggghhhhhh" said stinky, the girls watched as they could hear stinky through the phone and Chuck pulling it away from his ear.

"What,…how…. Why you with my sister?" asked Stinky

Chuck just laughed " She just picked me up in a bar" said Chuck.

Chuck and stinky spoke about old times for a couple of minutes and Chuck eventually handed Vanessa's phone back to her.

"No Steve I didn't pick him up, it was my friend Hanna, anyway he kind of already has a girlfriend but Hanna asked him to tag along as our personal body guard" said Vanessa.

"Well you couldn't have picked a better guy, you be nice to him and don't give him a hard time he is a freaking war hero and he saved my life on numerous occasions" said Stinky.

"What do you mean when?" asked Vanessa

"Remember how I told you we got ambushed and I got shot, well it was Chucky that rescued us and carried me out to safety" said Stinky.

"Wow," said Vanessa.

"Hey can you give Chucky my phone number would love to catch up with the donkey" said Stinky.

"Yep I will talk to you later Stinky hehe" said Vanessa.

"My brother said we all have to be really nice to Chucky and to not give him a hard time. My brother owes him big time and so do I" said Vanessa.

Meanwhile Bryce was plotting his next conversation with Jenny.

Jenny was at the same time thinking only of Chuck. From her conversation with Bryce she knew she had to talk to Chuck and make sure he understands no matter what, she will be there for him. She is not going to run and hide from no matter what is in his past. But she decided she wanted to get more information and the best source was in the outside office.

Jenny walked out to see Bryce; he gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"So Bryce you said that Chuck seemed to be driven by something personal, did that continue to drive him. I understand that you were Rangers and I guess while I don't understand what they really do I assume that fighting comes part and parcel. Therefore I assume that Chuck has had to end the life of other men. After he did it did he return to normal?" asked Jenny.

"No actually he didn't he had some pretty shocking nightmares, His personal demons or whatever it was fueled him during combat but after he took things pretty bad and he pretty much hated himself for what he had done." said Bryce sadly.

"So was he a good soldier?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, well we were rangers so by definition we were better then good soldiers. But Chuck was kind of like on another level. I owe him my life. If he wasn't there me and a heap of other guys wouldn't be alive. He was a god damn war hero" said Bryce.

"Sounds like you admire him" said Jenny.

"Wouldn't want to be him, he comes with lots of baggage " said Bryce.

'_maybe I could be his very own baggage handler'_ thought Jenny.

Bryce doesn't think what he is saying about Chuck is having the desired effect so decides to be a little more blunt.

"Jenny, I think you should think long and hard before jumping into a relationship with Chuck" said Bryce.

"What then have a relationship with you" said Jenny.

"Well, I am not so bad. I could make you feel like a real women?" said Bryce.

"Bryce let's get one thing straight. I met Chuck over ten years ago and I haven't had a serious relationship in the ten years. You want to know why, because sub consciously I was waiting for a chance with Chuck that whole time. Having waited ten years, do you really think I would just go ok let's go out, and throw it all away? By the way, why were you suspended from the FBI? On second thoughts my impression of you can't get any worse. This man you say saved your life, and this is how you treat him." said Jenny angrily.

Bryce was stunned not only did she turn him down she is really hung up on Chuck, this is a real challenge and he never turns down a challenge.

'_Ok so the old Larkin charm needs some work, I will try a different tactic' _Thought Bryce.

Chuck caught up with Hanna and put his arms around her

"Don't get all jealous on me, nothing has changed and if lets say the girl I am seeing tomorrow night calls up and cancels and tells me to get lost. You will be the first number I call" said Chuck.

'_God last thing I want is a girl I am not even seeing getting jealous of her friend because we are talking'_ thought Chuck.

They got to the restaurant and were shown to a table; it was a fairly standard Italian restaurant Chuck sat next to Hanna with Vanessa across from him and Jill next to her. They looked at the menus and decided on pasta.

The waiter came to the table and took the orders.

"Chuck, Steve said you saved his life on several occasions" said Vanessa.

"Oh he is just exaggerating, the only thing I saved him from was embarrassment" said Chuck.

"Chuck I remember the story about how he and ten other Rangers got off one helicopter and got ambushed by Al Qaeda. You were on another Helicopter with ten other rangers and were the only one who survived from that helicopter. You came up and flanked the Al Qaeda cell that had ambushed them. You took the cell by surprise and by yourself able to save all of the other ten Rangers with only two casualties" said Vanessa.

Both Hanna and Jill's jaws dropped.

"I think he may have exaggerated there, other Ranger survived from the other Helicopter and besides we lost enough men that day as it was. You do what you need to do. Maybe we could find another subject to discuss" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I am sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable, but I have always wanted to thank the man that saved my big brother and I never though I would get the chance. Yes he did say that another ranger survived in the other helicopter. A man that suffered serious injuries but only survived because you pulled him out of the helicopter before it burst into flames" said Vanessa.

"Look I was just a soldier doing his job, just like the waiter here that serves us our meal" said Chuck.

"Bullshit Chuck you were basically a war hero, and what is with the nickname donkey?" asked Vanessa.

"Ah, you will need to ask you brother that question, just another exaggeration" said Chuck.

They all continued their conversation and Chuck was glad that it had moved away from the war stories. Chuck noticed Vanessa playing with her phone.

"Vanessa did you want to give me stinky's number?" asked Chuck.

"Here take it off my phone" Vanessa said passing it to him.

Chuck looked at the phone and saw a text message from stinky, telling Vanessa about the origin of his nickname. He looked up at Vanessa and she winked at him. Chuck just rolled his eyes.

They finished the meal and headed off to find a bar.

Chuck and the girls were just walking together down the sidewalk laughing when they saw a car go past with stereo blaring.

The car screeched its brakes and came to a halt, it then started backing up to where Chuck and the girls where.

Chuck quickly put himself between the road and the girls, and was alert.

"Girls just don't panic and just do what I say" said Chuck.

The car arrived alongside where they were walking and four young men got out. All appeared to be between the ages of 16 to 21

"Hey pops watchoo doin with all them hotties share them around" said they oldest of the guys.

"Guys, if I'm the same age as you pop I guess that explains the deformities" said Chuck.

"What are you some kind a smart ass, we will teach you a lesson" he said.

"Boys I am only 28, but I think you will find what you are looking for somewhere else" said Chuck.

"No pops whatcha I ama lookin for is right ere and ya gonna get cut" he said pulling out a knife.

Chuck quickly moved the girls back and he noticed another one of the four had come around behind him.

The oldest went for a slash with the knife, Chuck blocked his hand then grabbed his arm then at the same time hit the guy behind him with a back kick just under the chin he went down grabbing at his throat trying to breathe. He then whipped around the guys arm he was holding into an arm lock, A sickening snap was heard as his arm bent unnaturally and Chuck ended up with the knife. The guy that had the knife was screaming and holding his clearly broken arm.

The youngest boy came running at Chuck, he simply side stepped him, grabbed him from behind and found a pressure point on his neck that rendered him unconscious.

Chuck stared at the remaining boy.

"You want this knife, well you can get it when you change your flat tire" said Chuck.

"You blind pops, theys no flat tire" he said.

Just as the boy finished speaking, Chuck threw the knife and it buried itself up to the hilt in the front tire.

"But you do know" said Chuck

He just had a scared looked on his face.

"Get out of here and if I ever see you children out again I will not be so kind next time" said Chuck.

Chuck looked over at the girls and saw the scared look on their faces.

"You girls ok" said Chuck

"Um yeah, are they going to be ok?" asked Hanna.

"Well that guy has a broken arm, this one will have a bruised larynx and will not talk much for a while. This one will wake up with a headache and I think that guy needs a change of pants" said Chuck.

"Chuck, that was amazing" said Vanessa.

"Nah, they were just street punks that have only ever picked on people that wouldn't or didn't know how to fight back" said Chuck.

"Come on lets get to the club I feel like doing some dancing" said Chuck.

All three girls' faces lit up with a smile and started walking on to the club.

Bryce was wondering how he was going to get into Jenny's good books; he was sure she would be interested in more about Chuck's time in the army. Maybe he should talk about how he got rescued by Chuck.

He picked up the phone and called her.

"Jenny, I am sorry about before, I wasn't thinking clearly and you are right I owe Chuck a lot and he doesn't deserve what I was saying. I was wondering if you wanted to know more about his time in the Army" said Bryce.

"That depends on why you would be telling me Bryce" said Jenny.

"Well I just thought you might like to know how he saved my life or why he was awarded certain medals" said Bryce.

"He was awarded medals?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah of course, Chuck was pretty much a war hero" said Bryce.

"Maybe I will come out later and you can tell me about it, thanks Bryce" said Jenny.

"Ok" replied Bryce

**A/N Please Review, next chapter things start to get interesting.**

**For those interested I have added a further option on the Poll on my profile  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck…it is always good to give those Christmas gift ideas out early. **

**A/N: Now this Chapter is being released earlier then I had planned. I hope you are still enjoying this story. **

**Chapter 6**

The three girls and Chuck arrived at the club, before they went in Jill pulled him aside.

"Chuck, um you really turned me on with what you did to those guys. You know why don't the two of us disappear and you can show me some of your moves back in my room" said Jill with a smile.

"Jill you are a beautiful woman, and while I am flattered I am not interested. What I did to those guys was nothing to be proud of. I would much prefer that they had just left us alone" said Chuck.

"But Chuck you are obviously good at fighting you should be proud of it" said Jill.

"Jill the only thing I am happy about is that the three of you were unhurt and that was my only objective. Now I would appreciate it if we could stop this back to your room talk." said Chuck.

"So you are not attracted to me then" said Jill.

"Jill as I said you are beautiful woman, but I would never betray someone's trust. I am seeing another girl tomorrow night and this is never going to happen." said Chuck

"Chuck no one would ever have to know" said Jill.

"Jill I would know and anyway if I was interested in pursuing something with any of you it would be more likely Hanna" said Chuck.

"What does she have that I don't" asked Jill.

"Well for one respect for my wishes, I have said on multiple occasions I am not interested but you simply are not giving up" said Chuck.

"Well you want me just to disappear off by myself then and leave you with Hanna?" said Jill angrily.

"Jill like I said no, I still do not want anything to happen to you and just because I said what I said about Hanna I am still not going to do anything" said Chuck

"Yeah, always my luck the guy I want is one of the few honorable men left." said Jill.

They all got into the club and Hanna looked at Jill and could see tears in her eyes and went to Jill to find out what was wrong

"Leave me alone Hanna, you think you are so perfect with Chuck wrapped around you finger" said Jill.

'_Where the hell did that come from'_ Hanna thought.

Hanna went to Chuck to find out if he could tell her what happened.

"Chuck what did you say to Jill to upset her?" asked Hanna.

"Look I turned her down, she wanted me to join her back in her room. So I told her I wasn't interested" said Chuck.

"But why is she blaming me?" asked Hanna

"Well I told her that while I wouldn't do anything with any of you because I wouldn't betray Jenny's trust. But if Jenny wasn't in the picture it would be you not her that I would be interested in" said Chuck.

This brought a smile to Hanna's face.

"Just don't get carried away, nothing is going to happen because I have Jenny" said Chuck.

"I know Chuck, it just makes me feel a little better knowing that I may have had a chance with you" said Hanna.

"Are you ok about what happened to those guys, I was worried they were going to hurt you" said Hanna.

"Yeah I am ok" said Chuck.

"Thank you for protecting us, and I am sorry you had to do what you did" said Hanna.

"No thank you Hanna" said Chuck smiling.

Hanna just looked at him strangely, "Um why are you thanking me?" said Hanna

"For your understanding, I will not let anything happen to the three of you" said Chuck.

"I have one question though, but if you don't want to answer I understand?" asked Hanna

"Um ok?" said Chuck cautiously

"What made you decide to join the Army?" asked Hanna

"Hmmm, well I guess the easiest way to explain was because of a personal tragedy" said Chuck sadly.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I shouldn't have asked" said Hanna.

"Its ok, I am originally from this area but have been away for ten years. I came back to try and reconnect with my life before it all happened" said Chuck.

"That is a brave thing to do Chuck, reliving it. How is it going?" asked Hanna.

"Better then I expected actually, the girl I am seeing tomorrow I used to have a crush on in school" said Chuck.

"Chuck if you need someone to talk to let me know we are in town till the end of the week, no strings I had some tragedies of my own and I know it helps to have someone to talk to" said Hanna

"Thanks Hanna" he said. They gave each other a hug.

They turned back to the two other girls and found Vanessa face with a surprise and Jill's face had anger.

'_Oh boy I can see I am going to have some trouble with Jill'_ thought Chuck

The dinner rush was over in the shelter and Jenny decided she would pay Bryce a visit.

"Bryce so what can you tell me about how Chuck saved you?" asked Jenny.

"Well it happened in Afghanistan, my squad had stumbled on an Al Qaeda post. We had thought that there were only a handful of men there and we had ten Rangers. Rather then waiting for clarification we decided to go in on our own. It was a mistake" said Bryce.

Bryce was looking down at the ground it was obvious that recounting this was difficult for Bryce.

"They had a lot more men in the caves system and when we attacked we were quickly overrun by a much larger force. We lost seven men in the assault and another two men were seriously injured. They tried to move us into the cave system, but the injured men were too difficult to move so they just executed them in front of me. I knew then that the nine guys that we had lost probably got of easy" said Bryce.

Jenny was stunned; she knew war was not pretty but the things they must have gone through just to survive. Jenny didn't want to ask but it just came out.

"What did they do to you?" asked Jenny.

"They tortured me for two days straight they wanted me to say on camera that we were terrorists and that the US was evil and that we invaded Afghanistan to do the Devils work. The things they did to torture me are best left unsaid" said Bryce sadly.

"So what happened" asked Jenny.

"Well I wasn't breaking and they had decided that they were going to broadcast my execution, and I was told that I had one more night to reconsider because in the morning it would be all over" said Bryce.

"So how did you get out?" asked Jenny.

"Well I found out later that another Ranger team was sent in to find out what happened to us. One of the specialists made it into the cave system to collect information as to what happened. He overheard that I was going to be executed the next morning. He contacted his superiors, but was told there were too many opposition forces to try to get me out" said Bryce sadly.

Jenny eye's were watering, this man she verbally attacked earlier had been through so much. She couldn't really blame him if it had affected him.

"So that specialist was Chuck and he didn't like the idea of leaving a man behind. I was just sitting in the cell I had been thrown in when the two guards the other side of the bars collapsed without a sound. I was confused and was looking around trying to work out what was going on. Chuck was almost invisible but could just see him near the corner of the bars he made his way over to the two guards took their keys and opened up the door to my cell." said Bryce.

"What happened to the two guards?" asked Jenny.

"I guess Chuck killed them, they both had throwing knives stuck in their necks and no one else was around. I just assumed it was Chuck. Anyway I was too hurt to be able to walk, my left Leg was broken in several places. Chuck picked me up and we made our way out. I heard some gunfire all of it seemed to be coming from Chuck's suppressed pistol. Soon we were back out with the Ranger squad outside. But we had to keep moving because they would discover what happened quickly" said Bryce.

"So Chuck rescued you by himself?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah and his Sarge was pissed" said Bryce.

"We walked through the mountains for another several miles until we finally rested and we looked at my injuries, the medic did what he could. It was then I found out that Chuck had a bullet wound through his left leg, but he still carried me out and then for several miles after we got out of the caves" said Bryce.

"Chuck was shot?" screamed Jenny.

"Yeah there was a fair amount of blood, but luckily it didn't hit an artery or we both wouldn't have made it" said Bryce.

"After I found out he was shot and I saw what his Sarge said to him I thanked him for saving my life. He just replied we don't leave anyone behind" said Bryce.

"When we got back to base Chuck got into trouble for ignoring an order to leave me behind, but the Sarge got into even more trouble for giving the order. It was a bit of a mess. We became fast friends he came in to check on me a few times over the next month until I was healed enough to be sent home. "

"Did you go back?" asked Jenny

"Nah that was it for me, it took me a couple of years to even be able to run again, joined the FBI shortly after I got back on my feet" said Bryce.

"So you think it was just luck that Chuck was able to get you out and stay alive?" asked Jenny.

"Maybe some luck, but while I was on my back I got to speak to a few other people, and found that Chuck was kind of well known. He was the kind of guy that anyone would want to have by their side if they got in the shit. But he was one scary son of a bitch, if you ever got on the wrong side of him" said Bryce.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny.

"Most soldiers know a few ways to kill another man, good soldiers can find a dozen or so ways to do it. Chuck had an almost infinite number of ways, my whole time in the army and then the Bureau I have never seen anyone like him" said Bryce.

Bryce could see shock in Jenny's eyes

"Don't get me wrong Chuck abhorred the taking of lives but when it was absolutely necessary there was no one better" said Bryce.

Bryce wasn't sure but he thought he could see the beginning of shock and disgust in her eyes, but he had learnt his lesson before he had to tread carefully.

"Did you have any other questions?" asked Bryce.

"Did they have psychologists over there?" asked Jenny

"Well yes, but everyone was a battlefield psychologist and it was also treated as a weakness to admit you needed help" said Bryce.

"In my field I have to deal with spousal abuse and the mental trauma that it can cause. I have even had a woman that has had to physically defend their children and killed the husband in self defence. The taking of another human life is not something that can be under estimated when talking about its affects on mental state." said Jenny.

"From talking to Chuck the army kind of became like an adopted family so he would do what was needed to save them. But the continual effects would be rather significant. I would imagine it would start to desensitize the individual until they reached a form of a tipping point" said Jenny.

All three girls were on the dance floor with Chuck , when Vanessa came up to him.

"Hey you're a pretty good dancer, you've got some moves" said Vanessa.

"Thanks your pretty good yourself, you girls go out dancing together much?" asked Chuck.

"Not as often as I would like" said Vanessa sadly.

"Let's get a drink" said Chuck.

Hanna and Vanessa started following him but Jill stayed on the dance floor.

Chuck, Hanna and Vanessa were at the table having a drink while Jill was still on the dance floor. Chuck occasionally would look in her direction to make sure she was still ok. It looked like every single guy in the room was trying to get a chance to dance with her.

Chuck saw Heather Chandler from across the room, he didn't think she had noticed him but was sure his luck wouldn't hold out for too much longer and he was right, he saw her heading towards their table.

"Chuck what are you doing here and who are these girls?" asked Heather.

"Heather this is Hanna and Vanessa. I just ran into them tonight while I was out relaxing" said Chuck.

Both Vanessa and Hanna were watching the interaction between Chuck and Heather. Initially they though she was who he was going on the date with tomorrow but quickly changed their minds. It was obvious that she was keen on Chuck but Chuck wasn't interested.

"So how do you know Chuck?" asked Hanna.

"Chuck and I went to school together, but recently I spent the night in his hotel room" said Heather smiling.

"Give it a break Heather, you have obviously had too much to drink, I didn't think we were going to talk about this again" said Chuck.

"Girls you should see this guy naked, oh my god you start at the top and you think wow but by the time you get to the bottom you know you would do anything to have his babies" said Heather winking.

"Heather not everyone needs to know about your fantasies" said Chuck.

"Chuck I am going to the ladies do not disappear on me. Remember I know where you are staying and I know you sleep naked" said Heather.

Heather disappeared to the ladies and Hanna and Vanessa looked at Chuck questioningly.

"Don't ask" said Chuck.

"I am sorry but that is just not going to cut it" said Hanna.

"Long story short, I am in town for my ten year reunion. I saw her there she followed me back to my hotel. After I was in bed she banged at the door, yes I sleep naked" said Chuck.

Both girls faces lit up

"So anyway she was as drunk as possible and I found out she had driven. She threatened that if I didn't let her stay she would drive home drunk. I let her in, she slept in the bed, I slept on the floor now wearing boxers. She was pretty upset and embarrassed when she woke up the next morning, So you have the full story" said Chuck.

"So if we turn up at your room drunk you will let us stay?" asked Hanna

"I will be taking you to your rooms and making sure you stay there before I go anywhere near mine" said Chuck

"Oh, so if we don't go to bed you will have to stay with us?" said Hanna smiling.

"Well no you just need to stay in your room" said Chuck.

"I have never been good following instruction I think you will have to stay with us until we wall fall asleep" said Hanna.

"Well you know it's probably easier if you just sleep at ours" said Vanessa.

"Obviously because you saved us you would get the bed" said Hanna smiling.

"Yeah and I am sure that I would be alone in that bed too" said Chuck rolling his eyes.

They pretended to be shocked even putting the hand to the mouth.

"Whatever do you mean? Are you suggesting that someone could take advantage of you during the night?" asked Hanna.

"Of course not, in fact I would think by the time you get back to your room you would be out for hours" said Chuck.

"Chuck you know we are only teasing right?" asked Hanna

Chuck Just rolled his eyes.

The night went late and Jill decided to go back to their room with another man. Chuck decided you could not protect her from herself, she said to Chuck that if he wasn't going to be with her then he couldn't stop her being with another man.

Hanna told Chuck that the three of them shared the one room and was worried about what might happen later that night.

Chuck thought about the options, he could stay with them to make sure nothing got out of hand but he is sure that the show that Jill would put on would make it very uncomfortable for all of them, or he could let Hanna and Vanessa stay in his room. That option didn't sound very comfortable either.

He weighed up all the options and decided that he would let Hanna and Vanessa stay in his room, they could share the bed and he would sleep on the floor. The girls didn't want to head into their room so they just went straight to the hotel that Chuck was staying in.

"Very nice Chuck, so who gets the bed?" asked Vanessa

"You girls can have the bed and I will take the floor" said Chuck.

"You know the bed is big enough for all three of us and while I can't guarantee I won't move around in my sleep I will promise you I will not consciously try anything" said Hanna seriously.

"Not going to happen girls" said Chuck.

"Um chuck, you wouldn't happen to have any spare t-shirts would you?" asked Hanna.

Chuck went to his bag and pulled out a couple of T-shirts and gave them to the girls, they each took their turn in the bathroom walking out with just the t-shirt on. They both got into bed and looked at Chuck still dressed.

"You know the offer of the bed is still open?" said Vanessa.

"Yeah I am sure it is but the answer is the same" said Chuck.

"So you going to sleep?" asked Hanna.

"I am going out for a walk, you girls will be fine here any emergency call my mobile" he said and he left them his number.

"Want company, just to talk?" asked Hanna.

"Nah, just want some alone time" said Chuck.

Hanna gave him a little smile and put her head down on the bed.

"I have some work I need to do tomorrow but maybe I will take you two to breakfast then we can head back to your room to make sure the coast is clear" said Chuck.

They both responded with ok's and Chuck left through the door.

Chuck was a little frustrated, he just really wanted to get a good nights sleep, but having two girls in his bed just dressed in his T-shirt was going to make that difficult. He started thinking about the events of the last few days.

Chuck found himself walking past the shelter, he never asked Jenny what time she finished but he thought he would try and see if she was still around, he pushed the button on the Intercom.

"Hello" it responded.

"Hi, just wondering if Jenny Burton was still there" asked Chuck.

"Who is this?" it asked.

"Chuck Bartowski" Chuck responded.

About fifteen seconds later the door burst open and Jenny came out.

"What are you doing here this late" asked Jenny.

He just shrugged "Was out walking and found myself here" said Chuck.

"Come in" she said.

"Bryce still here?" he asked.

"No he finished about an hour ago, " said Jenny.

"He work out ok, no problems?" asked Chuck.

"He is ok, so you couldn't get to sleep? " Jenny asked.

"You could say that, I decided I would go out to get something to eat and drink and a local Bar. Ran into a group of three girls" said Chuck

Jenny's eyebrows lifted up accusingly.

"No nothing like that, one of the girls happened to be the sister of a guy I met in Afghanistan. They asked if I could accompany them so I did. A local gang tried to make a scene with them but they left quietly" said Chuck.

"Oh so any of them catch your eye?" asked Jenny.

"I only have eyes for you Jenny" Chuck said shyly and he had no idea why he acted that way.

"They were nice girls but not beautiful like you" he said as he raised a hand to put on her cheek

"So if they were better then me the date would be off then" she said a little accusingly.

"Hey, what…. Listen while I don't think it's possible to find a girl more beautiful then you, I have still committed to give us a go, as I think we have a connection. Which is far more important then how god damn sexy you are anyway" said Chuck.

This time it was Jenny's time to blush.

"I am sorry Chuck I over reacted" said Jenny.

Chuck moved up to her and held her

"No you didn't, besides if you heard what they were saying, you would know you weren't" said Chuck.

She was getting mad again but instead of letting her get away Chuck just held her close.

"Well I am almost finished here and was going to go home" said Jenny.

"Oh" said Chuck sadly.

"What's wrong? Don't you think you should get some sleep, big day on the fence and I need you to be wide awake for the date mister" said Jenny.

"Um yeah, do you think I could crash somewhere here, I am kind of let two of the girls crash in my room as the third girl brought a guy back to their room and were a bit worried about him" said Chuck shyly.

"Chuck Bartowski, am I going to be the only girl to have not slept in your room?" asked Jenny.

"Hehe, well maybe that would be easier to answer after our date tonight?" he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, hmmm not sure how to respond to that…..anyway can't have you sleeping here but have spare bed at home" she said.

"Oh, um not sure of that is such a good idea?" said Chuck.

"I think it is a much better idea then you sleeping in your room with two other women. You slept in the same room as that bitch Heather Chandler and you won't even sleep in the same house as me. Not boding well for our date is it?" said Jenny impatiently.

"Jenny, you know it's not that so please. Um I am really attracted to you, I just kind of think it sounds wrong" said Chuck.

"Oh stop it you are coming home with me and I am not taking no for an answer" said Jenny when she realized how it sounded her face went red.

"Ok, lets go then. As long as I get the spare bed" said Chuck.

They arrived at Jenny's "As much as I would love to stay up and chat I do need to get some sleep" said Chuck.

"That's ok, we have the whole day to talk right, you don't have anything else to do tomorrow?" asked Jenny.

"Oh um I need to take the two girls back to their place and I promised them breakfast. How about the four of us go out for breakfast?" said Chuck.

"Yeah sounds good at least then I will get to see the floozies you were out with last night" said Jenny.

"Yeah I kind of want them to meet you too, just to prove you are real" said Chuck

"What do you mean?" said Jenny.

"Oh I told them about you and made it clear to them that I wasn't available" said Chuck.

"Good so it's settled" said Jenny.

Chuck went to bed in the spare room and they both quickly fell of to sleep.

Several hours later Jenny was awoken by screams, she could hear Chuck screaming and yelling 'No'.

She ran into Chuck's room and found him screaming in his sleep obviously having a nightmare.

Jenny did the only thing she could think of, she hopped into bed with Chuck put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He quickly settled down and was back fast asleep again.

In his sleep Chuck wrapped both his arms around Jenny and she quickly fell asleep in his arms. She felt safe, the safest she has felt since she was a child.

They woke up in the morning still in each others arms but Jenny was now almost right on top of Chuck. It was Chuck that woke up first, before he opened his eyes he could tell someone was on top of him he first thought he was in his room and either Vanessa or Hanna were on top of him. When he opened his eyes and saw an angelic vision of blonde hair around him he knew were he was and who it was on top of him, but still couldn't understand why.

Chuck was staring down at her when she looked up into his eyes.

"Morning" was all she could say, but had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Morning, um how did we end up in the same bed?" asked Chuck.

"Sorry Chuck, but you kind of woke me up screaming last night so I came into soothe you back to sleep and I guess it worked" said Jenny with a shy smile.

"Sorry Jenny, I guess I sometimes have nightmares" said Chuck.

"Chuck no need to be sorry, I had a great nights sleep after I came in anyway" said Jenny.

"Um Jenny, you do realize I sleep naked right?" said Chuck.

Jenny's face went a bright red and started to shift on top of Chuck.

"Jenny its ok, I think I would prefer you stay were you are for a little while though" said Chuck.

"Um I'm so sorry Chuck, I thought you had boxers on. Um wouldn't it be better if I just got off you though" said Jenny.

"Well um I just didn't want to poke you I guess" said Chuck.

"Poke me with what…ohhh" said Jenny.

"Not moving" said Jenny.

Chuck just started lightly rubbing Jenny's back through her sleepwear, it wasn't something that Chuck was consciously aware he was doing but Jenny was very conscious of how it was making her feel.

"Hey Chuck" said Jenny.

"Yes um?" replied Chuck.

"If you don't want me to be wiggling around on top of you, I might suggest you stop that wonderful yet very distracting back rub "said Jenny.

"Oh shit, sorry Jenny. Didn't even realize I was doing it" said Chuck.

How comfortable they felt and fitted against each other was not lost on either one of them and both couldn't help but let their mind wonder to what else they could be doing in the current positions. This was not helping Chuck at all.

Jenny had thought she had waited long enough when she moved off Chuck and accidentally pulled the covers of him exposing him in all his glory.

"Oh shit sorry Chuck, oohh ssshit" she said then biting her bottom lip so hard that she could taste her own blood.

Chuck quickly pulled the covers up over himself. Jenny was transfixed staring at where Chuck was displaying his morning glory only seconds before.

"Jenny you ok?" asked Chuck but there was no answer.

"Jenny, Jenny?" he said again this time taking her face in her hands.

"Oh sorry my head was someplace else" said Jenny embarrassed she finished getting out of bed.

"Chuck I am going to head into the shower, your are welcome to use the shower before I finish….I mean after" said Jenny getting annoyed and how much he had affected her.

Jenny had her shower and Chuck had his. Jenny was already to go when she heard Chuck calling her name.

"Chuck I am out here? She said from the kitchen.

She heard him call her again.

"Chuck just come into the kitchen" yelled Jenny.

She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around and saw a wet Chuck in all his glory only two meters from her she dropped the glass of water she was holding.

"Chuck what are you doing?" asked Jenny flustered and incredibly turned on.

"Sorry I was calling out for a towel" said Chuck.

"Oh sorry" she said and had a little giggle.

She quickly grabbed a towel out of the cupboard and put it around him. While her head was checking to make sure she had him covered she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Chuck unless you want me strip off and attempt to take you where you stand you should probably wear clothes whenever you are around me at least some pants" said Jenny embarrassed.

Chuck was very happy of the obvious reactions he was getting from Jenny. It was nice to know that the feeling was mutual, when he felt her against him this morning it took all of his self control to not take her there and then. He wanted to do this right and see if they could have something real, he knew he was not after quick sex he wanted someone to love and that would love him back.

He needed that human connection he needed it to be real.

They hopped into Jenny's car and made their way to Chuck's Hotel.

"Do they know that I will be coming to breakfast" asked Jenny.

"No, it will be a nice surprise. Vanessa should be fine that is stinky's sister but Hanna might be a little jealous." said Chuck.

"Stinky, is that the guy from Afghanistan?" asked Jenny with a smile

"Yeah his name was Steve Mells, so it was from his name not his smell, though I am pretty sure towards the end of certain operations we all were pretty stinky" said Chuck.

They pulled up at the Hotel and went straight to the room, Chuck knocked on the door and yelled.

"Coming in, make sure you're decent" yelled Chuck.

Amazingly they were both up and it looked like Vanessa had already had a shower and was dressed and sounded like Hanna was in the Bathroom.

"Vanessa this is Jenny this is the girl I was talking about "said Chuck.

"Hi Jenny, nice to meet you. You have one hell of a guy there" said Vanessa

"Thank you, nice to meet you too, but I am not sure I can claim him yet, but I am working on it" said Jenny with a wink.

"Well from what I saw last night, you are doing an excellent job" said Vanessa.

"That's enough of that" said Chuck.

Jenny just had a little smile.

"So your brother was in Afghanistan?" asked Jenny

"Yeah Ranger. Did Chuck tell you how they met?" asked Vanessa.

"No just that he met your brother in Afghanistan" said Jenny.

"Come on that's enough of that I am sure Jenny isn't interested in boring old stories like that" said Chuck.

Vanessa just winked at Jenny and whispered" I will tell you later".

Hanna came out of the bathroom all dressed, she had obviously tried to do something with her hair but was still a little messy

"Jenny this is Hanna, Hanna, Jenny" said Chuck.

They both nodded their heads at one another

"Chuck you didn't come back last night?" asked Hanna.

"Nah, I guess I felt a little uncomfortable with you both being here. I ran into Jenny as she was finishing work and she offered for me to stay at hers" said Chuck.

"Oh" said Hanna.

"I would have never picked you as that kind of guy Chuck" said Hanna teasing.

"Hanna, he took the bed in the spare bedroom" said Jenny.

She left out the bit that she came in and joined him during the night but that wasn't planned

"Oh, ok" said Hanna surprised.

"So what have you guys got planned for the big date tonight?" asked Hanna.

"That will be a surprise" said Chuck

Jenny could only give him a smile.

"So anyway breakfast time and I am paying" said Chuck.

"Jenny why don't you meet us there and I will bring my car, I don't really want you to leave your car here" said Chuck.

"Ok but you be a good boy" said Jenny winking.

Hanna and Vanessa got into Chuck's car, Chuck grabbed some clothes to change into for working on the fence.

"I picked you to have more of a stylish car Chuck" said Hanna.

"This is just a rental, my car back home is a Red 1968 Mustang Convertible" said Chuck

"Yeah, that sounds more like what I expected" said Hanna.

"Jenny seems nice" said Hanna.

"Hanna I would like to be friends but if that is too difficult I understand" said Chuck.

"I would like that too, but I can still be sad that it's not more though right?" said Hanna.

"Yeah you can be sad but I don't want you to be angry" said Chuck.

They got the café and sat down at a table, and their orders were taken.

"So Jenny, Chuck met my brother when he saved his life when his squad was ambushed by Al-Qaeda" said Vanessa.

"Really, sounds like a bit of a common theme with you Mr Bartowski" said Jenny.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" asked Chuck.

"Well Bryce did tell me how you rescued him the night before his execution by Al-Qaeda, alone against orders, and then carried him for several miles with a bullet in your leg" said Jenny.

"Well that is clearly an exaggeration?" said Chuck.

"how so?" asked Jenny.

"The bullet was a through and through" said Chuck

"Oh and that makes it ok?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny it was just my job," said Chuck.

"Jenny, what work do you do?" asked Hanna

"I run the local shelter that is also a battered women's shelter, I am also a counselor" said Jenny.

"From what I have heard Jenny, you go well beyond the call of duty. Eve told me that she has seen you several times bringing in victims to the ER" said Chuck.

"Eve?" asked Jenny

"Yeah Dr Eve Woodcombe" said Chuck.

"How do you know her and why were you talking about me mister?" Jenny said in a mock angry tone.

"Her husband Devon, Chief of Surgery at the local hospital was my sisters boyfriend. Had dinner with them the other night" said Chuck.

They finished breakfast and set of to drop Hanna and Vanessa back to the room, Chuck went in to make sure that last nights visitor was gone. He was and Jill was all alone, Chuck didn't want to hang around for long and new he had to get to work on the fence anyway.

Chuck said goodbye to Hanna reminding her that he wanted to remain friends and that friends could call on each other if they needed help even if it was just a shoulder to cry on. Hanna gave him a hug.

"You know if she doesn't treat you right I will be waiting" said Hanna.

He was about to leave when Jill came up to him.

"Where is my hug?" she asked

Chuck gave her a hug and then left

He got down to his car and met Jenny back at her house got changed and started working back on the fence.

Chuck had the rails all attached in the morning and had just started attaching the palings when Jenny came out to offer him a drink.

She approached him, he had his shirt off again.

'_God he looks good'_ thought Jenny.

She watched him attach the palings he was almost like a machine, he would lightly hit all the nails into the paling then with one swing of the hammer he was able to sink the nail into the rail. She was simply amazed out how he was able to apply the necessary force and accuracy time after time.

"Chuck would you like a beer I still have all those beers I got for yesterday?" asked Jenny

Chuck dropped the hammer and the rest of his tools and gave her a smile.

"I would love one, but maybe I will take a break. Would you have a beer with me?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I am beat its hard work watching you work" said Jenny smiling.

They started walking to the back of the house both laughing.

"You certainly look to handle the hammer well, I think you missed your calling" said Jenny with a smile.

"My training can at least help me with some pretty normal things I guess." said Chuck shrugging.

"Chuck you know I meant about talking, I want to be there for you. You don't have to pretend that everything is perfect or that you are invincible. Showing weakness is a sign of your humanity" said Jenny.

Chuck was just thinking about Jenny's statement and it brought a smile to his face, he had never really thought about it in those terms. He always felt that he had lost his humanity but the difficulties he went through weren't a sign of his failing but instead confirming his own humanity.

"Thank you" said Chuck.

"For what?" asked Jenny.

"For just being you, that simple statement about weakness and humanity, well that has made me feel more ok then anything that has been said to me in a very long time" Chuck said with a tear in his eye.

Jenny just came up and held him.

"Um Jenny, sorry but I think I might smell a little" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you smell absolutely fine to me" said Jenny as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get that beer" said Jenny.

Chuck felt something was wrong; he couldn't put his finger on it. He walked carefully to the front door and saw a familiar car and then saw one of the two Mob goons from the other day, he looked to be coming to Jenny's door.

Chuck quickly and quietly made his way back to Jenny.

"Jenny, do you trust me?" asked Chuck.

"Um, yes Chuck, what's wrong?" replied Jenny.

"Quickly go down to the basement lock it and do not open or come out until you hear me saying its ok, no matter what you hear or happens, understand?" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you are scaring me" said Jenny.

"Jenny, now please this is serious" said Chuck.

Jenny went to the basement and locked all the doors and sat down. She was scared she didn't know what was happening. If it was something dangerous she didn't want something to happen to Chuck.

Chuck noticed that the other man had made his way around the back of the house he suspected that the guy at the front would knock and distract while the guy at the back would enter the rear of the house.

Jenny was shaking.

' _Nothing can happen to Chuck, the last few days have been the happiest I has been in a very long time'_.

She can't lose that feeling, it would destroy her even more then when her Dad left. She was destroyed when her dad left because she trusted him and He let her down. Chuck has been her lifeline when she thought all was lost.

Jenny heard several crashes followed by a single gun shot and her heart sank and she started crying.

**A/N: Well, I am sorry to leave it there well kind of…... **

**Just a reminder Chuck had heard the Mob goons talking about a female and something happening today. If you don't like the Jill or Vanessa characters, I have some good news. I have no intention in bringing them back. **

**Hanna may resurface.**

**Next chapter will also see the last of Bryce for the foreseeable future.**

**Please Review, next update is likely to be a bit slow as I posted these last two chapters earlier then I intended. I am still working on Chapter 12 ..half completed. If I get enough reviews I may even work a bit harder to finish it and Chapter 13 to get the next update out at the end of the weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry it took longer then expected with this update please let me know what you think. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and PM's I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 7.**

Jenny heard a gun shot and her heart sank and she started crying.

Chuck was waiting at the back door when the mob hit man came in the back door he quickly grabbed his arm holding the gun and snapped both bones in his forearm as he took the gun out of his hand. Using the stolen gun he fired a single round into the other mans forehead as he came bursting in the door.

Chuck then turned his attention back to other man he had taken the gun from. He gave him a roundhouse kick to the face and he quickly went down. Chuck went to check on the other man and confirmed that he was dead.

Chuck walked to the basement door.

"Jenny its Chuck, do you have any rope?" yelled Chuck.

"Yeah down here, are you ok?" she said worriedly.

Jenny opened the door and Chuck just gave her a hug.

"Its best if you don't come up here just give me the rope and I will let you know when you can come up" said Chuck.

"Um, ok but you sure you're ok." Jenny said handing him the rope

"Yeah we can talk about it later, I just need to make sure you are safe" Chuck replied.

'_Did I bring these guys to Jenny, what have I done?'_ thought Chuck.

Chuck used the rope that Jenny gave him to tie the surviving gunmen to the chair, he then put both guns on the table and searched both men for any ID and other weapons and put them all in a pile on the table.

They both had backup pieces, knives, brass knuckles and what looked like a hypodermic needle in a case.

Chuck made a phone call.

"Morgan, I have a couple of names I need you to run" said Chuck.

"What's happening, I thought you were on leave?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah buddy, but looks like someone came looking for me and found me" said Chuck.

"You ok?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah I'm ok but I will need the cleaners" said Chuck.

"Ok so the names?" asked Morgan

"First name Ian Kuklinski, second name Aaron Aleman. I will hold." said Chuck.

After about twenty seconds Morgan came back on the line.

"Ok, who are you getting mixed up in? They are the two main enforcers from the '**AJALA' crime family in Chicago. Both suspected in excess of ten hits each, never been enough evidence to get them behind bars though" said Morgan.**

"Morgan, I have no idea why they are after me, but I can promise I will find out" said Chuck.

Chuck hung up and started looking in Jenny's cupboards for something he could use to wake up the visitor.

He walked back over to the basement door.

"Jenny, I guess you don't have any smelling salts, do you have anything at all that smells awful?" asked Chuck.

"Have a look under the sink I have got something under there for cleaning one whiff of that and you will know it, so can I come up now?" said Jenny.

"No not yet" said Chuck.

Chuck took the cleaning solution over to his prisoner and shoved it under his nose

"Oh what the" he said.

"What is your name?" asked Chuck.

"Oh get stuffed not telling you nothing" he said.

"Tell me why Ian Kuklinski and Aaron Aleman both enforcers for the Ajala family are coming after me?" said Chuck.

There was a look of surprise on his face.

"Well you already know who I am so you have me at a disadvantage, I have no idea who you are?" said Ian Kuklinski.

"If you don't know who I am, why are you coming after me?" asked Chuck.

"Its got nothin to do with you it's the woman, Jenny Burton the boss sent us to take her. Only instruction was for her to be alive" said Ian.

'_What the hell does the mob want with Jenny?'_ thought Chuck

"What were you going to do to her?" asked Chuck.

"As I said, we were just gonna have a bit of fun, then give her to the Boss" said Ian smiling.

Chuck let him have a right cross that released a few teeth.

"You do not talk like that about her, now why does your boss want her?" asked Chuck.

"Go get stuffed, you are going to be dead soon anyway. You don't cross the Ajala family and get away with it." said Ian.

Chuck just put his face right in front of him and gave an evil smile.

"Your little crime family doesn't scare me, you have no idea who I am" said Chuck grabbing his broken arm he made him scream in pain.

Jenny came running out of the basement to find out what was going on, she was shocked when she saw a man tied up to a chair.

"Chuck what is going on?" asked Jenny.

"Here is Daddy's little girl, come over here and suck my…." Ian said until he was interrupted by a roundhouse kick to his head throwing himself and the chair backwards. Either the kick or landing on his head caused him to loose consciousness again.

Jenny started shaking.

"What's going on Chuck?" asked Jenny clearly scared out of her wits. Chuck didn't know if it was at the mention of her father or what Chuck had done.

"Jenny, take it easy. I know this doesn't look good but they wanted to take you, they are Mob enforcers. Jenny I will not let anything happen to you" said Chuck.

Jenny just dropped to the floor.

Chuck just ran to her. She just had her head in her hands shaking it backwards and forwards saying No over and over.

"Jenny I understand, I am sorry you had to see this. I will not let anything happen to you but you have to do what I say" said Chuck.

"Chuck, what has my dad done what has he gotten involved in?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know Jenny, but I think whatever he has done he has gotten involved with the wrong people, whatever is going on, It will not take long for them to realize that these guys didn't succeed. When they don't hear from them, they are likely to take it up a notch" said Chuck.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Jenny.

"I need to ask him some other questions, then I will get him picked up" said Chuck.

"Chuck we need to call the police?" said Jenny.

"Jenny, the local police are not going to be able to handle it. They will know something has happened, but we need to leave Warwick and get somewhere safe so we can work out our next move" said Chuck.

"Chuck if the police can't do anything then how can you?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny I have told you some things about me and have been truthful, but there are some things I still haven't told you. Some of those relate to why I left the army and what I have been doing since then. But just trust that I know what I am doing. I will not let anything happen to you, do you trust me Jenny?" said Chuck.

"Chuck I believe you will not let anything happen to me, but I am not sure if I trust you. Chuck what has happened here scares me, and it's not just what they have done or were going to do. You say they are with the Mob but you take them both out without any weapons" said Jenny.

"Jenny I know this is a lot to take in and I know that this probably changes how you feel about me, but I need you to try and put that aside for the moment until we can at least get somewhere safe" said Chuck.

"Jenny do you know of any reason your father would be involved with the Ajala crime family?" said Chuck

"No not at all" Jenny said defensively.

Chuck pulled out his phone.

"Morgan, another name for you" said Chuck

"Yep" replied Morgan.

"Jack, Jackson or John Burton, also see if there are any known ties with the Ajala crime family" said Chuck.

Jenny was looking at Chuck trying to work out what he was doing and what was going on.

"I see thanks Morgan, going to need cleaners at this location" said Chuck, he gave Morgan the address then hung up the phone.

"Chuck what's going on are you a cop?" asked Jenny.

"No I don't work for the police, look when we are out of here I will explain, but getting to the bottom of this is my first priority" said Chuck.

Just then Chuck saw Bryce come in the front door.

"Wow what happened hear?" said Bryce.

"Bryce come with me, Jenny please stay in the basement until I return" said Chuck.

Chuck and Bryce went out the front of the house.

"Look the two goons were after Jenny, because of her father. I have to disappear with her for a while." said Chuck.

"Chuck, you are not working in Insurance are you?" asked Bryce.

"Guess depends on you definition, long story short I work for the Government and some Federal Agents will be coming over here to clean this mess up. Can you assist them in cleaning up here and at the hotel they were staying?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah sure, what agency you with?" asked Bryce

Bryce was thinking that he dodged a bullet with Jenny, if he and her hooked up he could be dead. No way is he getting involved with someone with these problems.

Chuck ignored the question and went back inside to talk to Jenny.

"Did you find anything about my dad?" asked Jenny.

"Yes but I am not sure if the information is reliable, but it is best to have some knowledge about a subject before you start questioning someone. A lot easier to know if he is lying" said Chuck.

Chuck started picking up the man that was collapsed on the floor and sat him back on the chair to start another round of questions.

"Jenny I think it would be best if you went back into the basement" said Chuck.

"No Chuck if this guy knows anything about my Dad I want to know" said Jenny.

"But Jenny I may have to hurt him to get the questions answered" said Chuck.

Jenny just looked at Chuck she walked over to him and kicked him in the head while he was still sitting causing him to go crashing to the floor again and regain consciousness.

"This bastard doesn't deserve to be treated like a person after talking to me the way he did. No one talks to a female that way. I have seen enough of victims of these monsters, it feels good to let him have it" said Jenny.

Chuck brought him back up sitting again and the man just looked in Chuck's eyes.

"If you ever talk to any women like that again, I will them cut off and make you suck your own you understand?" said Chuck

With that he buried one of the mans knifes between his legs in the chair

"Don't worry no matter how small it is I will not miss" said Chuck.

Chuck moved the mans broken arm and he screamed.

"Now tell me, what does Jack Burton have to do with this?" said Chuck as a smile came to the mans face.

"Nothing I don't know who you are talking about" he said with a wicked smile.

Chuck then brought his heel down onto the mans good arm, Jenny heard a snap.

"Ian, tell me what I want to know or you will be in so much pain you won't even remember your own name" said Chuck.

He was screaming and having difficulty breathing, he eventually opened his mouth to talk.

"Look all I know is her dad ripped of the family and we were to take her to teach him a lesson" said Ian.

"That's better, see it isn't that difficult is it, where is her father?" asked Chuck.

"You are getting involved in things you have no idea about" said Ian.

"Ian, you and your buddy here picked the wrong girl to threaten now tell me what your boss was going to do to her when you brought her in" said Chuck.

"He was going to rape her in front of her father, and then if he didn't give him the money he took, he was going to torture her until he did" said Ian.

"Jenny go pack a bag, we are going away" Chuck said after delivering a right cross and knocking him out again.

"Chuck I can't, I have the shelter" said Jenny.

"Jenny, you can either realize yourself how stupid staying here is and go pack a bag, or I will forcibly take you. It's your choice, but you have one minute to decide. I promised you that I will make sure nothing happens to you and I intend to keep that promise even if it means protecting you from your own sense of duty and responsibilities. I will get someone to come and help with the shelter, it is probably the next place they will look to find out where you are" said Chuck.

"Ok I will pack a bag, so for how long?" asked Jenny.

"Until the risk is handled, Jenny you may never be able to come back" said Chuck.

"Chuck my dad, I hate him for what he has done to me and everyone else but he is still my dad" said Jenny with tears running down her cheek.

Chuck stepped up to hold her but Jenny just shook her head

"look I need you to answer some questions before I will let you near me" said Jenny.

"Jenny I will do whatever I can for your father" said Chuck throwing the weapons and ID into a bag.

"Jenny I want to leave in 10 minutes" said Chuck.

Jenny was in her room packing her bag as quickly as she could, she was throwing in shirt and shorts long pants dresses underwear socks and some selections to sleep in.

'_Well I guess the date is off, I don't even know who Chuck is and who he called to ask about my dad'_ thought Jenny.

Jenny also threw in a selection of toiletries and started crying.

Chuck could hear her crying but didn't know what to do, he wanted to just go and hold her, but he also didn't want to make it worse. He is sure the shock of what has happened and the realization of the danger to herself and her dad is scaring her.

Chuck walked towards her room and she was just sitting on the end of her bed with her head in her hands.

"Jenny, I know this is not easy for you, but I will get you through this." said Chuck.

"Chuck I don't even know who you are. You could be a criminal like them or like my dad" said Jenny.

Chuck walked up and sat next to her on the bed.

"Jenny, I have done some things I am not proud of, but they have been done to protect the freedoms of the People of the United States and their Allies" said Chuck.

"Chuck I am not talking about the army, I know you are somehow involved in something and you have told me you don't work for the police so what do you want me to think?" said Jenny.

"Jenny, I work for the government and have been since I left the Army. I work for a Federal Government agency, but at this stage that is all I can tell you" said Chuck

"You work for the FBI?" asked Jenny

"No, but when we get somewhere safe I will explain. I will not let anything happen to you Jenny" said Chuck.

She started crying again but this time she rested her head on Chuck's shoulder, Chuck put his hand around her and held her tight.

'_Now that I have finally have someone to care about again I am not going to let anyone take her away'_ thought Chuck.

"Jenny I will not leave you to deal with this yourself, I will be to help you every step of the way" said Chuck.

"Chuck, how can you help, you are supposed to go back to work next week whatever that is" said Jenny.

"Jenny look at me" said Chuck and took his hand and gently turned her face to look into his the eyes.

"I will not leave you, my job is not important compared to making sure you are ok. I don't know how you feel about me and understand I can't ask considering what has happened in the last hour. But know this, I care about you and the last people I cared this much I lost and I am not going to let anything happen to you." said Chuck.

Jenny looked into his eyes and could see the emotion and determination.

"I don't know why Chuck, but I trust you" said Jenny.

"Thank you, its time to go" said Chuck.

They were walking out of the house when Jenny turned to Chuck.

"What is going to happen to them?" asked Jenny

"The one left alive will become a guest of the federal government on suspicion of Terrorist activity until such a time he can be charged relating to this situation" said Chuck.

"Will he talk to anyone, will it put us in any danger?" asked Jenny.

"No, he will not see anyone for months, courtesy of the patriot act" said Chuck.

Jenny had mixed feelings she wanted him to be locked away but was concerned that Chuck was doing something her shouldn't and disregarding his rights.

"Chuck I do not want you to get in trouble because of this?" said Jenny.

"Jenny, as soon as they targeted you, I became involved. Now anything involved with this is a matter of National Security. I am not abusing the mans rights, but for him to tell anyone about me is a matter of national security" said Chuck.

"Chuck who are you?" asked Jenny.

Two Black SUV's and an ambulance turned up out the front of the house.

Chuck went over to talk to the man that looked in charge, Chuck was doing most of the talking and the other man was just nodding his head. Chuck finished the conversation and walked back over to Jenny. They were about to leave when the other man came back over.

"Special Agent Carmichael the Director also wanted you to call him when you had the chance" he said.

Chuck looked at Jenny and mouthed later.

Chuck took Jenny towards one of the SUV's and opened the passenger door for her and she hopped in, he closed the door and walked around the other side.

"Chuck what is wrong with your car?" asked Jenny.

"I suspect it has been at least bugged or possibly a bomb has been wired to the ignition or exhaust "said Chuck as if he was talking about the weather.

"Oh shit, how can you be so calm and why did that man call you Special Agent Carmichael?" said Jenny.

"That is because I am a Special Agent that works for the CIA" said Chuck.

Jenny knew that was the likely explanation, but hearing from Chuck was still a shock.

"How long have you worked for the CIA?" asked Jenny.

"Since before I came back from Afghanistan, I was recruited from the Rangers and became part of the SAD the special activities division that specialized in black ops" said Chuck.

"So that is what you currently do?" asked Jenny

"No when I came back stateside, I completed training at the farm and became an agent, I now specialize in the containment of domestic terrorist threats" said Chuck.

"What does that mean Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny it is my job to make sure something like 9/11 or the death of my Father or Sister doesn't happen again" said Chuck.

"What did terrorist have to do with the death of your father and sister?" asked Jenny.

"It was a terrorist car bomb that exploded as their car drove past" said Chuck.

Jenny wasn't sure what this meant to her, she had to admit that part of her found it sexy, but another part found it deeply concerning. She knows she told Chuck that she would help him deal with the things he had done, but she didn't realize this was what he was talking about. Also falling for someone that does such a dangerous job, if something happened to him how would she handle it.

She decided that she couldn't make any decisions until the danger of the current events passed.

"I am sorry I couldn't tell you the truth, I was eventually going to tell you. I guess I just wanted my life that I had before all this craziness to not be affected by it. But I guess that didn't last long, when this is all over you won't have to worry about it, because I will disappear again" said Chuck sadly.

"Chuck, why are you saying that?" said Jenny.

"Jenny, I understand knowing this about me it is too much to accept. I get it I don't blame you at all" said Chuck with tears in his eyes.

"Chuck listen please, I am not saying that it isn't hard to accept, and I am not saying I can accept it either, but please do not make decisions for me. I need to wait until I can think clearly and with everything that has happened in the last couple of hours is a lot to take in. But at the moment I am not ready to throw away something if I still see a chance at a future" said Jenny.

"Ok, if you have any questions let me know and I will try and answer them. If I can't answer I will say so, I will not lie to you anymore" said Chuck.

"So has there been many terrorist attacks or plots on US soil since 9/11?" asked Jenny.

"Well I am sure you can imagine I can't give details, but yes there have been several terrorist plots against domestic targets. The fact that none of them have become known is a testament to how well we are doing our job" said Chuck.

"But that sounds like a thankless existence" said Jenny.

"The knowledge that everyone else is able to carry on with their lives is thanks enough" said Chuck.

"But no one knows you do it" said Jenny.

"Jenny that is the life of a CIA operative, we do things so people can enjoy their freedoms" said Chuck.

"That is enough of a life for you?" asked Jenny.

"Well no, I do not like what I do and that is why I tried to reconnect with my old life" said Chuck sadly.

"But it is not the thankless nature of the Job it has more to do with what is expected of me" said Chuck.

"Jenny, I do not enjoy ending people lives. No matter what they have done. That man today well I have trained myself to act on instinct and to not let feelings or emotions effect me, but eventually my feelings and emotions return to me and I struggle to deal with it" said Chuck with tears running down his face.

"So where are we going Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"We will stop in at Las Vegas, we need to work our way to Chicago" said Chuck

"Chicago? But isn't that were the people that are after me are?" asked Jenny concerned

"Well yes, but we need to make sure that at the very least we discourage them from coming after you, taking out two of their enforcers will only make them angry and want to escalate. We need to make them realize coming after you will be very costly and need them to decide to give up" said Chuck.

"Chuck how do you plan to do that? What do I even call you now?" asked Jenny

"Jenny my name is Chuck; I go by the cover name Charles Carmichael at work? But even Chuck works with that. "said Chuck.

"Ok Chuck but you didn't say how?" said Jenny

"I am still working on that part of the plan, but first things first we need some money" said Chuck.

"Oh… Chuck I don't really have any to give you I'm sorry. I will do whatever it takes to pay you back after this is all over" said Jenny sadly.

"Jenny, don't worry about it, I need you to concentrate on keeping yourself alive and worrying about money will not help. Besides I am not worried about it" said Chuck smiling.

"I have a bit of money I got an inheritance from my Dad so you don't have to worry" said Chuck.

"Chuck I can't have you " said Jenny but Chuck interrupted.

"Jenny, almost all my expenses have been paid for by the government for the last 10 years, the money I have made from work has just been accumulating, trust me I do not need your money" said Chuck.

"We will sort this out later Chuck, I do not have the energy to discuss it any further" said Jenny.

"So what do you think my dad did?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, I will answer the question, but this has not been confirmed and maybe totally erroneous. Reports were that your dad was doing the books for the family. If I was to guess I would say that some money has disappeared and the family believe he has stolen it" said Chuck.

"Well I would say that he has stolen it. God he is stupid" said Jenny.

"Yeah not really the people to rip off" said Chuck.

Jenny finally fell asleep as Chuck continued driving he decided that he will also change vehicles in Vegas and called ahead to arrange for a new car. Chuck new the revelations about his job had hit Jenny hard, he always knew that when she had found out what he had done and does, she would not want to be with him. Chuck didn't care though, he still cared about her and he was going to do whatever he could to protect her even if she hated him.

They called into a federal impound lot, Chuck leaned over to wake Jenny up.

"Jenny, wake up sleepy head" said Chuck

Jenny woke up and stretched.

"Where are we?" she said yawning.

"Federal impound changing cars hop out and grab your stuff" said Chuck.

Chuck walked up to the supervisor and quoted a claim number and was given a set of keys for a car that was impounded by the DEA.

Chuck looked at the car description on the form and quickly identified the car, walked over and started it up and drove over to where Jenny was waiting with her stuff.

"What is this car?" asked jenny shocked.

"It's a Porsche of course" said Chuck.

"I know it's a Porsche but why have we got one?" asked Jenny

"Well this one was impounded by the DEA from a drug lord and it helps with the image I will be trying to portray" said Chuck.

Jenny hopped in and Chuck saw the first smile on her face he had seen since the incident.

"Don't worry I will let you drive" said Chuck.

Her eyebrows went up, "how did you know what I was thinking?" asked Jenny.

"I'm pretty good with reading people" said Chuck.

They pulled up to a hotel.

"This is where we are staying?" asked Jenny.

"Ah no, I have a safety deposit box here" said Chuck.

"Come in "said Chuck

"You sure, I understand if you don't want me…?" said Jenny but Chuck interrupted.

"Jenny, I am not going to leave you in the car. Until we get to somewhere safe you will not be out of my sight, just try not to talk inside" said Chuck.

They both walked into the Hotel lobby and Chuck walked up to the reception, Chuck pulled out his ID.

"Hello the name is Dean Reynolds, I have a safety deposit box here that I would like to access" said Chuck in a thick Texas drawl.

They were shown to a closed room and the box was brought out for them. After the receptionist left he opened up the box took a gun and some magazines, a knife holster and a couple throwing knives and grabbed several stacks of money. He closed the box and put the money and weapons in his pockets. It also looked like Chuck took some ID's and Credit Cards.

Jenny was astounded how much money was in the box and was surprised how much money Chuck took out. She was going to ask but then remember she wasn't supposed to talk.

They made their way back out to the car before Jenny spoke.

"You sure we are going to need that much?" asked Jenny

Chuck just looked at her

"Jenny don't worry about the money, it's only about 50k" said Chuck.

'_Shit that must mean he still has something like 200k left in the box'_ though Jenny

"Lucky we were close to Vegas I guess" said Jenny.

"What do you mean?" asked Chuck

"For your safety deposit box" said Jenny.

"Oh I have a fair few of ones like that around the place" said Chuck.

'_Shit' _thought Jenny.

"Jenny most of the cash I have are sequential serial numbers, so I am going to go to the casino and do some exchanging. Also I need to go get some clothes as all I have is what is on my back" said Chuck.

"Oh ok um did you want me to join you?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny as I said before you will not be out of my sight" said Chuck with a small smile.

"So for starters we will do some shopping, then maybe grab some late dinner then hit the tables" said Chuck.

"Oh, um ok" said Jenny.

Jenny was worried that she hadn't really brought anything good enough to wear in the Casino but would just have to make do.

"Jenny, what's wrong and don't say nothing because I know better then that" said Chuck.

"Um I didn't think we would be going to the casino or anything, so I really don't have anything to wear, but I guess I can make do with something but I may look out of place" said Jenny.

"Jenny that's ok because I was going to suggest we get you some things anyway" said Chuck.

"Chuck I really don't have the mone…" said Jenny but Chuck interrupted.

"Jenny, what have I told you about money. I will be paying for it; you will not need a penny while you are with me. You are not to use your credit or debit cards or anything that could help identify you, understand?" said Chuck.

"Yes I understand, but it makes me uncomfortable. Look I don't really know how I feel about all this spy stuff. I like you Chuck, in fact I like you a lot, but this is all a little too much to take in, to know how I feel, and to take money from you well,… I feel dirty that I am taking advantage of you and that maybe I will feel obligated and I want to be able to make my own mind up without….." said Jenny.

"Jenny its ok, I know this is hard for you and I know you are stressing because you are babbling. But you do not have to worry about the money. I am not doing this because I expect you will be obligated to me in fact quite the opposite. I like you too, but my life is complicated and I guess when I first saw you at the reunion my heart was telling me that I had to see if you felt the same way and well you get the picture, but my head was telling me I need to let you go, you do not belong in my world. You could not like me knowing what I have done, even if I wanted to change all of that. Bottom line no obligation, now I'm babbling" said Chuck.

Jenny looked at Chuck, "What do you mean by change all of that?" asked Jenny.

"Well I have been doing what I have been doing for a while and I hate what I have become I want some normalcy, maybe a house a family a white picket fence. That's what I want, but maybe I don't deserve to ever have that kind of life" said Chuck.

Jenny could see the far away look in his eyes.

"Chuck lets just get over this current situation, then we can start thinking about what can happen in the future. I will promise you that I will not make any decisions about a future with or without you until after this is all over and we talk, as long as you do the same" said Jenny.

A smile came on his face. "Deal, I kind of thought you had already decided" said Chuck.

Jenny knows that his smile can have her agreeing to almost anything and she gives him one back.

They set out shopping for clothes.

"Jenny, so you don't feel stressed or anxious about how much things cost, here is some money. It is yours to spend on what you need, clothes and accessories wise until we get to Des Moines we will be going through Denver and Lincoln a day in each. We will be able to get some more things in Des Moines" said Chuck.

Jenny looked at the money.

"Chuck that is too much" said Jenny.

"Anything you don't spend you can keep so it's up to you, it is probably a good idea to have some cash on you anyway. There is ten thousand so plan wisely" said Chuck

"Chuck a thousand would be too much?" said Jenny.

"Jenny I will need you to not look out of place with someone that wouldn't care about dropping $30,000 in an evening. Otherwise we will attract attention" said Chuck.

"I think maybe five thousand on an outfit and accessories for tonight, four thousand on some other clothes or things for the next few days and keep a thousand for emergencies" said Chuck.

"What kind of emergencies?" asked Jenny.

"Well I have developed an escape plan in case we got separated" said Chuck.

"Why will we be separated? I thought you said you weren't going to let me out of your sight?" said Jenny concerned.

"Well if I find myself incapacitated you will need to leave me behind" said Chuck.

"No" said Jenny.

"Jenny, this is not a game. If something happens to me you will need to leave me. I will be ok knowing that you have gotten away" said Chuck.

"Chuck I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you" said Jenny.

"Jenny, you didn't ask me to help you. I didn't even offer, I am doing this because this is what I have to do. Please let me do this" said Chuck

Jenny could see his eyes were red and that this was important to him.

"Ok Chuck" said Jenny.

Chuck and Jenny had finished shopping, Jenny couldn't believe how good Chuck looked in a suit and Chuck's jaw hit the ground when he saw her in the red strapless dress she had chosen.

They got back in the car had it loaded up with all their purchases and headed towards the hotel.

"Jenny, just so you are not shocked, disgusted and all sorts of other feelings I need to let you know that we need to check in to one room. Otherwise we will attract attention and I need to keep an eye on you. But I will sleep on the floor and I will make the sacrifice to not sleep naked" said Chuck winking

"Chuck I guess I assumed that would be the case, and don't worry I'm ok. We could probably share the bed I can sleep under the sheet and you over" said Jenny.

"One other thing" said Chuck

"People need to think we are married" said Chuck with a forced smile.

"Oh" said Jenny and Chuck could see a blush spread on her face and then looked down at her hands.

"Yeah sorry, a married couple will not attract as much attention" said Chuck.

"Um won't it look a little funny without rings?" said Jenny.

"Um yes it would, which is why if you look in glove box you will find three ring boxes. One is a diamond engagement ring, another is a wedding ring for you and the final is one for me" said Chuck

"I know this is strange and I hope that you will be ok with it. If you are not we can just go for not married. Look the rings are just from the agency stock so nothing special it's not like they were my mothers or anything" said Chuck.

Jenny had mixed feelings but not for the reason that Chuck thought, she had sometimes dreamed of being married to Chuck, but this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen.

"No it's ok Chuck, should I put them on" said Jenny.

"Um yes please and if you could give me the one for me" said Chuck

Jenny opened the first box and saw a massive diamond solitaire staring at her it was a beautiful ring she was shaking as she took it out of the box and went to put it on her hand…

Chuck could see her hands shaking and he put his hand on her shoulder for support.

"Jenny probably better to put the wedding band on first" said Chuck.

"Oh" she said and had a little giggle.

"I am sorry just the ring has shocked me it is a lot bigger then I thought it would be" said Jenny.

She opened the next box and saw a beautiful band she put it on her finger and was surprised how well it fitted she was about to ask Chuck about it when she realised she had run out of breath as she had stopped breathing while putting the ring on.

She then put the engagement ring on and fitted almost perfectly

"Chuck these rings fit, that is pretty lucky, what if they were too small?" she said nervously while still looking down at them.

"Um sorry I had the Agency contracted Jeweler here to re-size for you" said Chuck.

"Um how did you know the size?" asked Jenny.

"Lucky guess" said Chuck.

Jenny opened the last box and saw the simple wedding band for Chuck and took it out of the box and was handing it to him.

The words _'With this ring I thee'_ went through her head until she stopped herself

They entered the hotel taking out all of the bags and purchases and checked in using one of his cover ID's and credit cards.

Jenny heard him check in as Robin Davis.

They both went to the lifts, Chuck was carrying one bag with the confiscated weapons in it the Bell Hop would bring up the rest.

Jenny was looking around the room and couldn't believe how expensive it looked.

"Chuck how much was this room for the night?" asked Jenny

"We need to look the part remember, someone staying in the cheap rooms will attract attention if he puts thirty G's on the table. Besides agency will be picking this up" said Chuck.

There was only one bed, but room for at least another five.

"Jenny suggest you grab a shower, then I will have mine and we will go down for dinner before we hit the floor" said Chuck.

Chuck waited patiently for Jenny to finish; he decided it was probably the time to start putting the rest of his plan together.

Chuck also had some other goodies put in the car that he has since transferred to his carry bag.

He started going through the bag and pulled out the ID packets he had created. It was amazing what the agency could get together with little time. He had them pull Jenny's California Drivers License photo to make up a couple of drivers licenses, credit cards and two passports.

They had even photo-shopped the photo so she was wearing different colored clothes in some of the photos one of the passports and license also had her with brunette hair.

All the cover ID's except for one matched Chucks ID's so the cover as husband and wife was tight. That reminded Chuck he needed to let Jenny know that her name was Jenny Davis wife of Robin Davis wealthy software developer.

Chuck took one set of ID's out and created a go bag for Jenny, it included one thousand in cash License, Credit Card and Passport; this was the ID with the Brunette hair so he also threw in the pack of hair dye that he purchased, while out shopping before they checked in.

He got a credit card and license out for Jenny's 'Jenny Davis' cover put the elastic band around it put it on the bed and then looked at the weapon he had removed from the safety deposit box it, was a Sig Sauer P229 checked it and the spare clips of ammunition then put back in the bag ensuring the safety was still on.

He thought about what the plan would be when they got to Chicago and how he would be able to protect Jenny and carry out the take down of the Ajala crime family, hopefully recovering her father still breathing. Chuck could not be sure what condition he will be found in if alive at all.

Chuck made some phone calls using one of the phones he received from the agency and had his plan set in motion. Chuck knew that he needed to take his time getting to Chicago and unfortunately that meant having to rely on others for his plan to succeed.

Chuck spoke to his Director and had been given official access to agency resources to complete this operation but has been requested to provide details to the FBI that is currently investigating the family after he has completed the operation.

**A/N: Yeah ok not a big surprise that Chuck is a CIA Agent. Please review, let me know what you think I was hoping to maybe break the 100 reviews before the next chapter but it wasn't to be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this update also took a while, I am busily trying to finish this story So I can move onto my next project, however that does not help me do my final editing on the next Chapter to publish. I promise that while the next update might also be a little slow after that we should get back to the regular updates.**

**Oh and by the way while my fiancee brought me a bike to celebrate our engagement, she didn't purchase the Chuck option. So nope I still do not own Chuck.**

**If it helps Vincenzo Ajala has a striking resemblance to Al Pacino.**

**Chapter 8**

When Jenny had gotten out of the bathroom, Chuck gave told her about her cover ID and she put the ID's into her new purse she had just purchased.

Chuck went in for his shower closed the door and started trying to recover his professionalism, when Jenny came out for the bathroom all dressed with her make up done, she was a vision. He had never seen anything that could come close to the beauty of what he just saw…he would be having a cold shower.

Jenny was disappointed that she didn't get more of a reaction out of Chuck, yes he said she was beautiful but was sure that was just a normal response. Looking at his face she could only see a small recognition on his face when she came out.

Jenny spent a lot of time attempting to look good for Chuck, and looks like it was wasted.

'_Maybe Chuck just doesn't find me that attractive'_ thought Jenny.

Chuck finally finished his shower and quickly got changed; he had gotten ready quickly and efficiently courtesy of his training. He came out of the bathroom and noticed that Jenny had her head in her hands and looked dejected.

He started to walk in towards her.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Chuck said.

Jenny looked up _'Oh shit, I'm dead I spend that long getting ready and get nothing from him, he is like in there for only minutes and he just about blows me away' _thought Jenny

"Chuck, I know we said we weren't going to talk about us beyond this. Um but don't you find me attractive?" asked Jenny seriously.

"Shit, are you serious?" asked Chuck.

"Yes I am, I spent so long in the bathroom trying to look good for you and I didn't even get a blink out of you. And don't just say you said I look beautiful because that's just words. I could see I had very little if any affect on you" said Jenny.

Chuck just started laughing.

Jenny was getting very uncomfortable.

"Jenny I was trying very hard for it not be obvious the effect you had on me, I thought I had done a terrible job" said Chuck.

"But why, I don't understand?" Jenny said nervously.

"Jenny, I had to have a cold shower. I didn't think you would have appreciated me expressing the very feelings and um desires you had given me, considering our talk about the future and um the discussion about the one bed" said Chuck embarrassed.

Jenny was visibly relieved.

"Jenny I do not think I could put into words the effect you had on me" said Chuck blowing out a breathe in a sigh.

"Ok I think I get the picture, and just so you know you do an unbelievable job of covering your feelings." said Jenny looking directly at Chuck.

"And in case you are wondering the red flush on my face is not anger or embarrassment it is because of how unbelievably sexy you look" said Jenny while looking at the floor.

"But before I get myself into some real trouble I think we should get somewhere public," said Jenny moving towards the door.

Meanwhile in Chicago

An older Italian looking man was sitting behind a large antique wooden desk smoking a cigar, and a younger man entered his office and approached his desk.

"Father we still haven't heard back from Ian and Aaron since they had left to get Burton's daughter, and they are not answering the phone," said the younger man.

"What resources do we have there?" asked the Ajala family patriarch.

"Closest is an hour away" his son responded.

"Get them there, check the bitch's house and place of work and check the hotel the boys were at" said Vincenzo.

Back in Vegas

In order to lessen the chance of breaking cover, they decided that they would call each other pet names that they could keep from now on. Chuck had decided that Jenny looked like an angel and therefore wanted to call her that and Jenny wanted to call Chuck baby, but would not explain why.

They both went down to the restaurant and had ordered their meals, while they waited they were having a drink. The dinner came and the quickly ate not realizing how hungry they were.

After dinner they hit the floor, Chuck bought chips with the thirty thousand he had, he brought Jenny over to the blackjack table.

Jenny never really was interested in blackjack she knew the general rules of 21 or bust but did not know the finer rules of the game.

She was watching Chuck play and he seemed to be in his element. A few women from around the floor had their eye on him, but Jenny just pulled a little closer and made sure she always had her left hand on him, showing off the big rock.

Meanwhile Chuck was counting cards; while not illegal he did not want to tell Jenny that he had an unfair advantage. His brain was easily able to keep track of the deck and was varying his bets accordingly. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with it for too long.

Chuck noticed several men casting their eye in Jenny's direction and Chuck had to smile that Jenny was advertising she was taken by flashing her big rock.

Chuck decided to finally cash out of the game, after being up another twenty thousand. He then went onto the poker tables and quickly went up another twenty thousand. Chuck finished the night with a little craps and some more Blackjack and ended seventy thousand up.

"Angel I think its time to call it a night" said Chuck.

"Ok baby did we loose much?" asked Jenny.

"Had a pretty good night" said Chuck went to the cashier window and cashed out with 100 Thousand in cash

He quickly put it in a bag and they went back up to their room.

When they got there Chuck could see the Jenny was tired, it had been a long day for her.

Chuck received a call on his phone.

"Bryce, something up?" asked Chuck.

"No just wanted to let you know, some guys turned up like you said and I just played it like you told me. Not sure what is happening, but they certainly looked like organised crime types and they were carrying" said Bryce.

"Thanks Bryce keep me updated with any developments." said Chuck.

"Everything ok back at the Shelter?" asked Jenny.

"Yep everything is fine, just started the first stage in the plan" said Chuck.

"So what's the plan?" said Jenny

"Like I said before we need to get the Ajala family to loose interest in you and hopefully your dad, and we will do that by making it too much of a risk to go after you" said Chuck.

"Ok but I don't know how we do that?" said Jenny getting frustrated

'_Was Chuck purposely keeping me in the dark'_ thought Jenny.

"Jenny, I have some very basic parts of the plan, but it still needs work. I guess maybe I am not telling you what I am doing, because I don't want it to affect us if there still is a possibility of us" said Chuck looking at the ground.

"Chuck the most important thing is to be honest if you can't do that…..look I understand that you will need to do some unsavory things, but you are doing it to save me and maybe even my dad so I can't hold it against you" said Jenny.

"Jenny my plan involves the Ajala family patriarch be so afraid of doing anything to you or even hurting your father, because he is concerned what I will do to his family. Family and honour is everything to them" said Chuck.

"I don't understand why they would be concerned of you, and how will they even know it's you?" said Jenny.

"Two of Ajala's men went into the Shelter looking for you tonight, they asked Bryce where you were. He said that you disappeared with someone named Charles Carmichael. They will no doubt have contacts in law enforcement probably FBI, they will contact them for information about a Charles Carmichael. They will not like what they find" said Chuck.

"Chuck I know you have done some things you are not proud of, but you meant it when you said you wanted to change didn't you?" said Jenny shyly.

"Jenny yes god yes, almost every night I have the same dream it is my father and sister telling me that they are disappointed in me and then they shoot me" said Chuck with tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Chuck come here" said Jenny.

Chuck sat beside her and she held him nothing sexual just comforting, she then rubbed her hand through her hair as a mother would do.

"Put your head on my shoulder baby" said Jenny.

Chuck put his head on her shoulder and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes Chuck decided that it was time for bed.

"Jenny thank you, but we have a big day tomorrow, we should get some sleep. You sure you are still ok if I sleep on top of the sheet?" asked Chuck.

"Yes Chuck, I will just go get changed in the bathroom" said Jenny.

Jenny grabbed some nightwear and went to the bathroom while Chuck got changed into his boxers and just laid on the bed, only wearing the boxers, with both arms up with his hands laced behind his head.

Jenny's breath hitched as she came out of the bathroom and saw him, she quickly took her eyes off him dropped her clothes beside the bed and climbed under the sheet showing Chuck her back.

"Hey you ok? Did I do something wrong?" asked Chuck.

"No, why?" asked Jenny.

"Well you are showing me your back" said Chuck.

"Chuck, turn the light off and I will roll over to face you" said Jenny.

Chuck turned the light off and sure enough Jenny rolled over.

"Hey why don't you want me to see you?" said Chuck.

"Chuck its not you seeing me that I am worried about" said Jenny.

"Then I don't understand" said Chuck.

Jenny huffed, "Some super spy you turned out to be" said Jenny.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" said Chuck getting more confused.

"Chuck its not you seeing me that I am worried about it is me seeing you, you have no shirt on" said Jenny.

"Oh sorry, I um put boxers on" said Chuck.

"Yes I noticed that" said Jenny smiling.

"I will put on a shirt for you" said Chuck.

"No chuck its ok, the lights are off and I can't see you" said Jenny.

"Jenny, I am sorry if my body disturbs and disgusts you so much. I guess I work hard to try and keep in shape and I was never ashamed of it. I guess it's probably the scars that you don't like" said Chuck.

"Chuck shut up; you know that I don't find your body disgusting. In fact what's disgusting is the thoughts that come into my mind when I see it. Chuck I really do like you, probably more then I should, but I still can't stop thinking about today and the revelations that you don't work in insurance" said Jenny.

"Ok, I will try to make it easier for you" said Chuck.

'_How do I tell her that seeing her makes my heart flutter, being here with her but not able to reach out and hold her is so painful. I don't know what will happen at the end of this adventure, but what I do know is that my heart will belong to the Blonde Haired Angel,'_ thought Chuck.

They both drifted off to sleep, both affected by the closeness, but distance between them haunting their thoughts.

Back in Chicago the Ajala patriarch was enjoying puffing on his cigar and thinking of ways he can inflict pain on Jack Burton's daughter.

His son Giancarlo came into his office.

"Father we have not heard anything from Ian or Aaron, but the two men we sent to check on them have found no trace. The also went to find the Burton girl and it appears she has disappeared with a man name Charles Carmichael" said Giancarlo.

"How do we know the bitch is with this Carmichael?" said Vincenzo

"A man at her work said she disappeared with him" said Giancarlo

"So what has happened of Ian and Aaron?" said Vincenzo

"Reports are that they have just simply disappeared, clothes were still at the hotel they were staying and the car was found near to the Burton woman's house" said Giancarlo.

"What does this mean?" screamed Vincenzo

"Well we are operating off the assumption that this Carmichael has done something to them" said Giancarlo.

"Ian and Aaron are my two fiercest enforcers who is this man that he could take them out?" said Vincenzo.

"I don't know father, but if he has, then he is not someone we should underestimate" said Giancarlo.

"Giancarlo pass this name onto the bureau contact to see what he can find out, we will show this Carmichael. Giancarlo bring in Burton" said Vincenzo.

His son went out and ten minutes later he entered his fathers office with Jack Burton looking very bloody and obviously beaten.

"Jack, I hope you find your new accommodation acceptable? Tell me who is Charles Carmichael, and how does he know your daughter?" said Vincenzo.

Jack could only laugh which earned him a punch to the stomach from Giancarlo.

"I do not know who he is but by your expression he is a fly in you ointment and anyone that can keep my daughter away from you is my friend" said Jack.

"Don't you worry Jack, we will find your beautiful daughter and when we are finished with her not even you will recognize her, we will use her in every way possible and let the empty shell die until you tell us where the money is" said Vincenzo.

During the night Jenny was awakened by yelling.

"No Dad please no, I am sorry I will do better" yelled Chuck.

It took several moments to realize that Chuck was in the middle of his reoccurring nightmare.

She moved over to comfort him then realized that he was the other side of the sheet, she got out from under the sheet and rolled over to where Chuck was yelling. She put her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him and whispered words of comfort.

She couldn't believe how right it felt; she started gently running her fingers down his chest and back up in a comforting manner, but it was having the opposite effect on her. She was getting more tense and frustrated.

She stopped running her hand along his chest, and instead pulled herself closer to him and put her leg over his. She felt as close to him as she has ever been to anyone and that scared her and excited her at the same time.

Chuck had settled back down and now had a peaceful look on his face, he wrapped his arms around her. She drifted off to sleep, in thoughts about how right this all felt and all doubts seemed to melt away.

Chuck woke up the next morning with a mess of blonde hair on his chest.

He immediately thought 'Shit what happened during the night,'

He was still on top of the sheet, but Jenny now was almost on top of him, he head resting on his shoulder being as close to him as one person possibly could be.

Chuck started to move from underneath Jenny and she woke up.

"mmmmm, that was a great nights sleep…Oh um this is a little awkward" said Jenny.

When Jenny opened her eyes and realized how close they were, she then realized that she was all over him.

She lifted up her leg that was draped across him and removed herself from his embrace, immediately losing the warmth and comfort he was providing.

"Um not sure we happened to get into that position, especially with you um under the sheet?" said Chuck confused.

"Ah yeah, well you kind of woke me up yelling, and I guess I assumed you were having a nightmare, so I wanted to settle you back down. I guess I kind of fell asleep that way, sorry" said Jenny.

"No its ok Jenny, I am sorry I woke you up and I guess didn't want you to feel uncomfortable" said Chuck.

"No it's ok Chuck, in fact after I went back off to sleep, I ah… don't think I have slept that well in a long time, so I guess I mustn't have been that unconformable" said Jenny smiling.

"I guess we should have a shower and get back on the road. I need to take care of some things this morning and I want to make it to Denver by the end of tonight," said Chuck.

Vincenzo Ajala was busily reviewing the takings from one of his many businesses when his son came into his office.

"Father we have heard back from our contact at the bureau" said Giancarlo.

"Well who is this man?" asked Vincenzo.

"The FBI only have him listed as someone that works for the CIA" said Giancarlo

"CIA, is that all we have on him?" said Vincenzo

"Well no, our contact has spoken to his contact in the Agency. Apparently this Carmichael is a ruthless killer. He was told that if he is after you well you better update your will, because you will not survive" said Giancarlo.

"What rubbish, what would the CIA care about me anyway" said Vincenzo.

"The CIA contact said that if you are his target, it would be best to hope that you are a government target because of it is personal for him there is nothing that will stop him. He is apparently the go to man for um difficult assassinations. Rumor is that if Osama Bin Laden is ever located it will be him that will take him out, because they he always gets his man" said Giancarlo.

"He is only one man Giancarlo, and you should start behaving like a man and not be scared of the likes of him" said Vincenzo.

Giancarlo was definitely scared, what he did not tell his father was that he was told that this Carmichael was a real life James Bond.

Back in Vegas, Jenny and Chuck had showered dressed and had breakfast and were all packed to leave.

"So what is the plan today?" asked Jenny.

"Well we are just going to drop in on a drug lab then head out to Denver" said Chuck.

"Why are we going to a drug lab?" asked Jenny concerned.

"We have to drop of a message" said Chuck seriously.

"Oh, is this lab run by the Ajala family?" asked Jenny.

"Yes" said Chuck.

"What kind of message?" asked Jenny concerned.

"One that will be hard to ignore" said Chuck.

Jenny was concerned but knew better then to ask anything further.

"Jenny here is an envelope, I want you to keep this somewhere safe. If I tell you to go into hiding you need to open the envelope and follow the instructions exactly, do you understand?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, but you are scaring me Chuck?" said Jenny.

"Jenny, It's the only way that I will keep you safe" said Chuck.

They got into the car and Chuck drove to the outskirts of Vegas where houses where few and far between.

"Now Jenny I am going to park a bit away, then go by foot. If I am not back by 20 minutes you are to drive to Vegas airport and follow the instructions in the envelope. If anyone approaches the car drive to the airport and wait for twenty minutes if you do not hear from me by then open the envelope and follow the instructions. Do not trust anyone, even if they say they work with me?" asked Chuck.

"Ok" said Jenny.

"Jenny, listen to me. I can take care of myself, if I am not back it is not that something has happened to me, but because I have met larger resistance then I had thought and I will not be able to protect you, so I need you to be somewhere safe" said Chuck.

"Ok, Ok Chuck I will do it and I will not wait for you" said Jenny annoyed.

Chuck pulled up the car and Jenny got into the driver seat, Jenny noticed that Chuck had a gun stuck into the back of his pants.

Chuck walked for two minutes until he approached the drug lab that was in a run down shack. Chuck could hear voices and he made his way stealthily to the back of the shack.

Chuck picked the lock of the back door and made his way into the shack, he was able to make out two men and they were each wearing masks.

He knew that he had to move fairly quickly otherwise Jenny would leave like they had agreed. Chuck quickly approached the first man and silently rendered him unconscious and stole his mask. He quickly placed his mask around his head and then approached the second man, the second man was busy with his tasks and did not know what happened until Chuck grabbed him and detained him with an effective hold and took him out the back of the shack and threw him on the ground, past his unconscious friend. He tied his arms and legs with cable ties then went back in pulled and his mate out and did the same. Chuck then entered the shack looking for anyone else.

Chuck then awakened the unconscious man and had them both sitting on the ground outside the shack.

"Do you have any idea who we work for you are a dead man" said the first man.

Chuck just laughed.

"You are a very funny man, of course I know who you work for and I have a message for Vincenzo Ajala" said Chuck.

"What, you did this to give him a message?" he asked flabbergasted

"Well this is part of the message" said Chuck.

Chuck went inside and destroyed the current batch of drugs that were cooking.

"Now you be sure to tell Vincenzo that he is to release Jack Burton and leave the whole Burton family alone, or this is just the beginning. Next time I will make sure Ian and Aaron have company." said Chuck.

"Who are you?" the man asked

"Charles Carmichael, if Vincenzo does not forget about the Burton family I will make sure that the whole Ajala family will pay for his stupidity" said Chuck.

Chuck then knocked both the men out with pressure points and cut the cable ties and left.

He arrived back at the car, as he had parked the car facing the direction of the shack Jenny was able to see him approaching.

"So everything ok?" asked Jenny.

"Yep message has been given to his men, it will now get delivered to the boss and make its way to Vincenzo Ajala within the next couple of hours," said Chuck.

"So time to head off to Denver?" asked Jenny getting out of the drivers seat.

"Yep but you can drive" said Chuck.

Chuck could see the smile across her face and it brought a smile to his.

"What are you smiling for?" asked Jenny.

"Because you are" Chuck laughed.

"Oh" said Jenny and let out a little giggle.

"I don't often get a chance to drive a car like this and I plan to enjoy it" said Jenny.

"Good, when we get out on the open road do you mind of I take a nap?" asked Chuck.

"No not at all" said Jenny

"We will stop in Cedar City for lunch, so if you are not too tired you can drive all the way. If I am not awake by the time we get there or if you are too tired to drive just wake me up" said Chuck.

Chuck closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Jenny could see the worry and stress on his face but when he was asleep it all disappeared and he looked relaxed. He looked so handsome to her when he was relaxed, after what had happened back at the house and after the drug lab his features become more pronounced and he looks a very serious man, that you wouldn't want to cross.

But now he just looks like a teddy bear that wouldn't hurt anyone. She took her hand and gently ran it through his hair, he would probably need to get his hair cut soon but she liked the curls.

Chuck stirred from her touch and spoke

"Hmmmm Jenny that feels good" said Chuck.

"Chuck are you still awake?" she asked but there was no answer.

It seemed he was talking in his sleep but was also saying her name, the thought of that warmed her and brought a smile to her face.

Chuck was asleep and was dreaming that he and Jenny were lying in bed and she was softly running her fingers through his hair.

The drive gave Jenny a chance to think about everything that was going on, what would she do when this is over, would she need to hide forever to keep away from the Ajala family or will she be able to go back to her life? Would she want to?

What would Chuck do, would he just disappear from her life to be never seen again. How would she feel if he did that?

Sure the last day has been very strange but before that she would have liked nothing better for Chuck to pick her up and take her away from her life. Now she goes through periods of happiness and fear. What would life be like with him, would it be like this all the time? Could they ever have a normal life?

'_he looks so peaceful there, I wish we could just go somewhere and curl up and just hold each other and forget the whole world' _thought Jenny.

They had arrived in Cedar City and Jenny thought it was about time to wake up Chuck and find out what he felt like for lunch.

Jenny tapped on his shoulder and Chuck quickly grabbed her hand and trapped it between his arm and the seat and his eyes were dark. Chuck quickly withdrew his arm when he realized it was only Jenny.

"I'm so sorry Jenny, I should have told you that to wake me up just to call my name. When I wake up I become immediately aware of my environment and it is probably not a good idea to wake me up by tapping until I get used to be around you at least. I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Chuck.

"No I just got a little shocked" said Jenny.

Jenny was shocked and was a little worried about being around Chuck when he was asleep in the future.

Chuck could see that Jenny was concerned.

"Jenny I hope this doesn't make things difficult it will be ok, being in a moving car heightens my response as well" said Chuck.

"I'm sorry I am just not used to it, but I guess I will get used to it" said Jenny.

"No Jenny as I said you will not need to; I guess I am not used to be around someone while I sleep. I am surprised that I was able to go to sleep in the car as it was" said Chuck smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?" asked Jenny.

"Well I guess I just realized how comfortable I am around you" said Chuck.

"Well I guess it's time for lunch what did you feel like?" asked Jenny.

"Was thinking maybe a Cheeseburger" said Chuck.

"Ok sounds good, how about Wendy's? I think medium rare and extra pickles for mine" said Jenny as he saw Wendy's up the road.

"Yep sounds good" said Chuck and they pulled into Wendy's car park.

Meanwhile in Chicago Vincenzo Ajala was furious.

"What do you mean how can our whole supply of drugs be destroyed in our lab in Las Vegas?" asked Vincenzo.

"A man came in and incapacitated both men in the lab he then destroyed the current batch of drugs. The man also gave them a message to give to you" said Giancarlo.

"What are you talking about who and what message?" yelled Vincenzo clearly losing patience

"He said his name was Charles Carmichael..." said Giancarlo

A look of anger came over Vincenzo face.

"He said leave the Burton Family alone and forget all about them, otherwise he will destroy the whole Ajala Family, this was just a warning next time will be serious. Oh he also mentioned Ian and Aaron will have more company soon" said Giancarlo.

"Go and get Jack Burton bring him to me immediately" yelled Vincenzo

Giancarlo went of to grab Jenny's dad.

'_Who does this Carmichael think he is, no one threatens me and gets away with it'_ thought Vincenzo.

Jack Burton fell into Vincenzos office, expecting to see his daughter Jenny, he could not find her and had some renewed hope that he hadn't been able to find her.

"Burton I will give you one more chance to tell me who this Carmichael is?" yelled Vincenzo.

"I told you before I do not know who he is" said Jack.

"Then tell me why he threatens me unless I let the whole Burton family go?" said Vincenzo

'_Who the hell is he who would ever threaten Vincenzo and how would he even do it'_ thought Jack.

"Vincenzo, you are just making stories to see how I would react. How could he ever threaten you when you are surrounded by all of this" said Jack.

"Do not test my patience, he destroyed a drug lab of mine, incapacitated my men and gave them a message to deliver threatening my entire family, unless I left the Burton family alone" screamed Vincenzo.

"Maybe my daughter has hired someone knowing you have me" said Jack smiling.

Jack was seeing some light at the end of the tunnel, he may not survive this but he will at least get to see Ajala squirm all over the place.

"Very clever Jack, but this man is a CIA Assassin" said Ajala.

'_Oh shit Jenny what have you done?'_ thought Jack.

They had their lunch and slowly made their way back to the car.

"I will take over the driving for the next leg, I hope to get onto Grand Junction by afternoon tea" said Chuck with a smile.

"Chuck that is over 300 miles it will be a very late afternoon tea" said Jenny.

"Jenny, my government service and this nice Porsche needs to be used for something" he said winking.

They set of and when they hit the I-15 Chuck seemed to depress the accelerator and only released pressure to change gears, she was pushed back into her seat and she heard the growl of the engine and the whine of the turbo chargers. They were flying past other cars and when she looked over at the speedometer she noticed that they were going over 100 MPH.

Jenny had never been in a car traveling at this speed before; while Chuck was clearly concentrating on the road it appeared he had everything well in control.

"Did you want to talk about anything Jenny?" asked Chuck.

"Um no, maybe you should just concentrate on driving" said Jenny.

"Um ok, but if you want to talk I am here. I can talk and drive at the same time" said Chuck.

"Um, I guess the speed just makes me a little nervous" said Jenny.

"Um not sure if it will make you feel any better, but I have driven a lot faster then this" said Chuck.

"How much faster?" asked Jenny.

"About twice as fast", said Chuck.

Back in Chicago Vincenzo Ajala has called his son into his office.

"Yes father?" said Giancarlo.

"I want you to take two of our best men and fly out to LA and get to Warwick. Find out as much you can about Miss Burton and her friends. See what she has been up to in the last couple of years and also the last few weeks. Who she has been seen with and anything we can use to try to identify how she knows this Charles Carmichael" said Vincenzo.

Chuck was thinking about his plan and what the next stages where, they were likely to affect other people around both him and Jenny.

"Jenny, how much of your past does John Casey know?" asked Chuck.

"Why, he knows what my father did, not specific cons but knows what he had done to people in the town of Warwick" replied Jenny.

"Ok, well I want to call him and make him aware that he will likely have some visitors in Warwick soon" said Chuck.

Chuck called John Casey and explained to him the situation and how he could help. Casey had agreed to help and that he would do whatever he could. He asked if he could speak to Jenny Chuck passed the phone to Jenny.

"John, Chuck was just talking to you while driving at over 100 miles per hour weaving in and out of traffic. I am sorry that this will affect you, I had thought I had paid enough for my fathers mistakes but it now looks I will owe you for this. Just please be careful." said Jenny.

"Jenny, I will be careful and you need not worry about involving me. Jenny I would like to call us friends and I do not let anyone hurt my friends, not if I can help it. I just hope that Chuck is taking care of you?" said Casey.

"Yeah he is, he can be a little scary but I know I can trust him" said Jenny.

She hung up the phone and put it back down and was deep in thought, Chuck finally disturbed the silence.

"I am sorry if I scare you, that is the last thing I want to do. Please know that I will do anything to keep you safe and that is why I am doing this. I could organize to have you relocated to another country where you would probably be safe, but that would not help your father and I would still worry that you location could be found. At least not until we have progressed the plan," said Chuck.

"I guess you scared me more yesterday, the waking up thing in the car just brought some feelings to the surface. But while I know I did it to calm you, I have never felt more safe then when I fell asleep holding you last night" said Jenny.

"Jenny you helped me sleep and kept the demons away, I would be a happy man if we could sleep like that every night" said Chuck.

"Chuck I still really like you and currently my head and my heart are battling. My heart wants something more with you so badly, but my head keeps telling me that you will be just be like dad, take advantage of me and leave" said Jenny.

"Jenny, I will never take advantage of you. These last several days have made me understand what is worth fighting for in this world and I have not really had someone in my life since I lost Dad and Ellie. But I want to have you in my life and that is something I will fight for. Please never have any doubts what my intentions are, the only thing you should ever need to worry about is if you could be with me." said Chuck.

**A/N: Well there is another chapter, I swear if Americans could only learn English updates would come much faster...only kidding, well kind of.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I got some writing done but my laptop died and had to go off for service. Luckily I backup everything to my NAS so I didn't loose anything, but had to wait till I got a loaner laptop to finish what I was working on. **

**For those that asked the question about wishing the US spoke English well the US spelling of lots of words are different to the English spelling, so to try and be helpful before I post I review the chapter and change the spelling of certain words so they look normal for the majority of readers.  
**

**I do not own Chuck….**

**Chapter 9**

They had arrived at Grand Junction and were looking for a café for a coffee and a bite for afternoon tea. They found a café, pulled into a parking spot and found a table.

They both ordered their coffees and Jenny got some chocolate croissants that they could share. Chuck making note of her choices, they would be handy later when he needs to cheer her up.

"So it wasn't that scary being in the car with me was it?" asked Chuck.

"At first it was, but I guess I got used to traveling at that speed, when we came back into a town and slowed back down it felt like I could get out and walk faster" she said smiling.

Chuck's phone rang he recognized his friend and analysts number.

"Morgan, what have you got for me?" asked Chuck.

"Just wanted to let you know that Giancarlo Ajala has been identified boarding a flight in Chicago bound for LA. He also appeared to have some muscle with him, two guys that we know have ties to the Ajala family" said Morgan.

"Ok, well please let the team on the ground in Warwick know and provide the details of the three of them. Can you get Carina to visit John Casey and fill him in on some of the details, I believe he will be someone Ajala will be interested in" said Chuck.

"Ok, you still want covert protection on the Woodcombes?" asked Morgan.

"Yes keep them there and make sure the protection team are aware of the Ajala men's identities, also please include Lou for covert protection" said Chuck.

"No worries Chuck, how is Jenny holding up?" asked Morgan.

"Ok I think, but she still finds me scary. We will be in Denver this evening, do you have the location identified?" asked Chuck.

"We are still identifying the target, are you sure you want to hit his prostitution ring?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, the bastards disgust me. But this time it will not be a temporary interruption to business. He needs to know that it will keep escalating until he forgets about the Burton family completely" said Chuck looking at Jenny.

Chuck hung up from the call.

"Chuck is everything ok?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah it's ok, everything that we had expected is occurring. I guess I just get a little stressed when I have people in harms way" said Chuck.

"I am sorry about this Chuck" said Jenny sadly.

"Jenny you have nothing to be sorry about, you didn't cause the problem and it is definitely not your responsibility to clean it up. I am also stressed and saddened at what this is doing to you, you have gone through enough" said Chuck sadly.

"Why is Lou involved?" asked Jenny.

"Oh I am just concerned that if they tie me to you, then they may be able to tie me to Lou so I have someone keeping an eye on her and also the Woodcombes" said Chuck.

"So why do you think they are in danger?" asked Chuck.

"The son of Vincenzo Ajala is on his way to Warwick to try and get to you. Is there anyone else in town they could target?" asked Chuck.

"Only John Casey" said Jenny.

"So you expected them to go to Warwick?" asked Jenny.

"Yes, but I didn't know that he would send his son" said Chuck

"So what are you going to do?" asked Jenny.

"We are going to continue on our way to Chicago, and the team in Warwick will remove them. We will then have some leverage with his son" said Chuck.

They finished the coffee and pastries and it was time to get back in the car. They needed to get some more gas and also got some soft drinks for the road. Chuck took the wheel again, but said he would hand back over to Jenny before they got into Denver.

"Chuck, why are you doing all of this for me?" asked Jenny.

"Because you deserve it, and because I care about you, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" said Chuck.

"Chuck I care about you too, and I am not sure what I would do if you got hurt helping me or my father" said Jenny.

"Jenny, I am not doing this because you asked me and I am not doing this as a favour, I am doing this because I want to. You are not to feel guilty about anything" said Chuck.

"Well I guess that's part of it, but I think I just don't want you hurt" said Jenny with tears forming in her eyes.

Chuck reached out and took her hand.

"I know there are things we need to talk about, but I want to remind you that once this is over we can talk so you can decide what you want" said Chuck giving her a forced smile.

"Chuck, what about what you want?" said Jenny.

"Jenny, what I want doesn't matter at the moment" said Chuck.

"Ok, but you still need to decide what you want when this is over" said Jenny.

"Um, I don't need to think anymore about what I want" said Chuck.

"What you have decided?" asked Jenny scared.

"Well I know what I want and why, but we weren't going to discuss that until this was all over" said Chuck.

Jenny was getting very scared, had Chuck already worked out that he couldn't have a life with her. His life was so much more exciting and he probably already has women already lined up, like a sailor with a woman in every port, would that be all she was to him.

Chuck could see that Jenny was down and depressed, he didn't know what to say to help her, so he did the only thing he could think off. He reached out and out his hand on her shoulder and gently massaged her.

"Chuck I understand" said Jenny sadly.

'_Oh, shit she now feels pressured. I don't want her to give up on her own life because she thinks she owes me something. She has given up enough of her life as it is' _Thought Chuck

"Jenny you need to do what is right for you, I will be happy knowing that you will be happy" said Chuck.

"But Chuck what if the only thing that will make me happy is being with you" cried Jenny.

Jenny felt the car brake suddenly and come to a stop on the side of the road.

Chuck just looked at Jenny for a good couple of seconds; it was Chuck that finally broke the silence.

"Jenny, what are you saying?" said Chuck.

"Chuck, look I know that a life with me wouldn't be very appealing, but you say you want me to be happy, but I don't think I could be happy without you in my life" said Jenny.

"Jenny I don't understand. Why do you think I wouldn't find a life with you appealing?" asked Chuck.

"Well it must have been the case, because you have decided that you want to move on after this" said Jenny angrily.

"Jenny, I am not sure how you got that, but that is most definitely not want I want. I don't want to pressure you, but you would make me extremely happy if you would give a future with me a chance. But I don't want you to do it because of some stupid reason like you owe me or to thank me or you pity me" said Chuck sadly.

Jenny felt a warm feeling throughout her body and in her stomach she felt butterflies.

"Chuck I don't know what the future will bring, but all I know is that the last ten years I have always dreamed of a future with you. I know that I could never forgive myself if I didn't at least give it a chance" said Jenny staring into Chuck's eyes.

Chuck could see the tears forming in her eyes and watched as one made its way down her cheek. Chuck leaned over and kissed that lone tear away, then gave her a big smile.

"Jenny I don't need any commitments from you, but hearing you say you are willing to give us a chance…..well you have no idea how happy that makes me" said Chuck.

"I owe it to myself to at least give us a chance" said Jenny with a shy smile.

Chuck gave her a big smile that made her melt.

"I really love it when you smile" said Jenny shyly.

Chuck then gave her another one.

"I am sorry we weren't able to have our date yesterday….I was really looking forward to it" said Chuck.

"I was too" said Jenny shyly.

Jenny decided that she wanted to share some of her past with Chuck.

"Chuck, I would like to talk about some things I did with my dad, when you think we could talk about it?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, we can talk about it now" said Chuck.

"Chuck you are driving over a hundred miles an hour" said Jenny.

"If it would make you more comfortable to talk about it later we can but I am ok to talk now" said Chuck.

"Chuck I helped my dad in a several different cons and I am not proud of it" said Jenny.

"Jenny, he was your father. He was the person you were supposed to be able to trust and he abused that. So no one should be blaming you for that" said Chuck.

"I used to pretend that I would get hit by an armored truck, dad would steal money out of the truck and he would pretend to be a doctor and take me to the hospital, instead we would just drive off" said Jenny.

"Did you ever get really hurt?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah one time, I really broke my arm" said Jenny.

"Ouch" said Chuck.

They continued to talk about things that she did when she was younger, Chuck realized that she has never had a real life. He decided that he needed to help her reclaim a life she never really had, just as much as he needed to reconnect with his.

Chuck thought of some things he could do with Jenny tomorrow morning to try and get her to revisit her childhood, but in a good way.

Meanwhile Jenny was thinking about how they could have a romantic evening.

Meanwhile back In Warwick Giancarlo and his men were asking questions at Jenny's work, Carina was there looking after things.

"Excuse me miss do you run this place?" asked Giancarlo.

"Ah no, I look after it while Jenny isn't here" replied Carina.

"Oh where is Jenny then?" asked Giancarlo.

"She disappeared with some sexy guy named Charles Carmichael" said Carina annoyed.

"Are you friends with Jenny?" asked Giancarlo.

"No, she really only has one friend in town. His name is John Casey?" said Carina.

"Could I have his address?" asked Giancarlo.

"Um I am not sure, why you want it?" said Carina feigning nervousness.

"Oh, it's just that I have a message for Jenny from her Father" said Giancarlo.

"Oh, ok" said Carina.

She quickly wrote the address down on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

Giancarlo and his men got back into the car and headed to the address Carina gave him.

When they arrived they looked through the window and saw John Casey on the sofa in front of the television asleep.

Giancarlo wasn't about to take any chances and he sent one of his men around the back, the man with him at the front door kicked the door in and they both ran in closely followed by the man from the back door.

The man from the back door never even got into the house, as soon as he opened the door he received a spinning back kick that connected with his stomach and he went down like a sack of potatoes.

The other two men we met by four agents two that covered the only way back out and they all had weapons pointing directly at them. Giancarlo did not have a weapon drawn but the other man did. Giancarlo looked at him to do something.

He dropped his gun without a word being said.

"Four against one aren't odds that I will take" he said.

Chuck and Jenny finally arrived in Denver with Jenny at the wheel. They checked into another hotel still only a single room.

"You still ok with the one room?" asked Chuck.

"Of course baby" said Jenny.

At first Chuck didn't know why she called him baby, then she realized that they were doing it for the cover. _'She is handling this a lot better then I expected'_ thought Chuck.

"What did you want to do for dinner Angel" asked Chuck.

"I think maybe room service is the way to go" said Jenny.

They got to the room and ordered dinner; Jenny had a quick shower while waiting on room service. While she was in the shower Chuck's phone rang.

"Morgan, what is the status?" asked Chuck.

"Warwick team has apprehended the three men without casualty. The plan seemed to work flawlessly" said Morgan.

"Good, do you have the final details for me?" asked Chuck

Chuck took down all the details he would need, thanked Morgan and put the next stage of the plan into action.

Jenny came out of the bathroom wearing a very short and almost see-through nightgown.

Chucks heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

"Everything ok" Jenny asked.

"um ah yeah….sorry yes everything's fine" said Chuck stammering.

"Something is wrong isn't it, please tell me Chuck" pleaded Jenny.

"No nothing is wrong, we have taken Ajala's son and two goons without incident" said Chuck.

"So why were you hesitating telling me?" asked Jenny.

"Um I wasn't exactly hesitating. My brain just wasn't working properly at that moment" said Chuck.

"Why, are you ill" asked Jenny worried.

"Oh maybe, but not one that can be easily cured, you came out of the bathroom as such a vision I was speechless. You are so beautiful Jenny" said Chuck.

Jenny felt a blush come over her and she had to sit down.

"Really I had that much affect on you?" asked Jenny smiling.

"Well I am pretty glad I can have that effect on you too" said Jenny.

Chuck looked up confused," what do you mean?" asked Chuck.

"Well surely you have noticed you have caused me to go speechless on more then one occasion" said Jenny.

"Really?" he said with a shy smile like a schoolboy.

They heard a knock at the door; Chuck picked up a gun and held it behind his back as he opened the door. The cart came in and the attendant placed all of the items onto the table, he came over to Chuck for a tip. Chuck deftly removed a note from his pocket and gave it to the man and he left them alone to enjoy their dinner.

They were sitting down at the table.

"Angel, you seem to handle the alias situation rather well" said Chuck.

"Well another secret Chuck, my name isn't Jenny Burton. My dad changed our name several times over the years and Jenny Burton was just the name I went by in Warwick" said Jenny shrugging.

"Oh, ok um I was worried about asking you this question, but now is probably as good a time as any. I may need you to permanently change your name. Is that going to be an issue?" asked Chuck.

"Well my name isn't that important but the work I was doing back in Warwick was?" said Jenny concerned.

"We will have to see, but I am not sure if you will be able to go back to your old life, if we take care of the whole Ajala family it may be possible, but they probably have some relatives overseas that may come looking for you" said Chuck.

Chuck could see that Jenny was deep in thought.

"Jenny, know that I will do everything to allow you to live your life how you want" said Chuck.

"Oh I was just thinking, who or what I was, how would that fit in with you?" said Jenny she then shook her head.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that" Jenny said looking at her plate.

Chuck stood up walked over to her took her face in her hands brought her face up to his making her stand and gave her a soft chaste kiss.

"No I am glad you did, I would very much like that wherever your life led that it fitted in with mine" said Chuck with a smile.

"But yes we need to concentrate on what we are doing now, so we can make that possible" said Chuck.

Jenny just stood there holding him, when she was in his arms it seemed like the whole world just cease to exist. It was only them that mattered.

"Speaking of such things I need to go out for a little while this evening, you will be safe here" said Chuck

"I can't come with you?" asked Jenny.

"No not for this one, I am sorry" said Chuck.

"What are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"Ajala has a business here in Denver, I need to get inside and make sure they deliver my message" said Chuck.

"Oh ok, what kind of business?" asked Jenny.

"Um, look no easy way to say this, and I don't want to keep it from you. It's a prostitution ring and I need to get one of the girls to take me into the operation" said Chuck.

"Oh" said Jenny.

Chuck could see the look on her face and new what she thought.

"Jenny I am not going to do anything with her, but I need her to think that I will" said Chuck.

Chuck could see that she was feeling better but still wasn't completely comfortable.

"What if you get hurt?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, I will be ok, but if I am not back within two hours of leaving, I will need you to get to the airport and follow the instructions in the envelope as discussed" said Chuck.

"Chuck please be careful" said Jenny.

Chuck could see that she was really worried, he couldn't make light of it but had to do something to make her feel better.

"Jenny, I will be back because I have some big plans for us tomorrow" said Chuck smiling.

He walked up and gave Jenny a hug.

He made his way to the location he was given and went inside, he was shown to a room where he could select from the women like cattle, they were all smiling at him asking him to choose them.

He selected the woman; he chose the woman he expected would be the cleanest of the lot. She came up to him and stuck her tongue in his ear and said

"Come on sexy show me what you've got"

She took his hand and pulled him into the back and into a room with a bed, with sheets that looked like they hadn't been changed in years.

He undid the buttons on his shirt and lay back on the bed. The girl was giving him a full show as she started to take her clothes off, Chuck just wanted her to come over to him so he can use a pressure point to put her to sleep, she just continued dancing suggestively as she stripped off.

She had everything off except for her panties when she came over to straddle him; Chuck was still fully clothed except for his shirt that was open exposing his chest. She leant down to rub his chest when Chuck leaned up and pinched a nerve that put her in a peaceful sleep.

Chuck quickly did his shirt back up, opened the door slowly and looked out into the hallway; he quickly went down the hallway and found the office he was looking for. He entered and he found a large man counting money.

"What are you doing here?" he said and went to pick up his phone.

Chuck hit him with a side kick and a round house kick that took care of him. Chuck could then hear some crying that sounded like it was coming from under the desk.

Chuck went around the desk and found a girl that wouldn't be a day over fifteen that was stripped down to her bra and panties crying. He also noticed the mans pants down around his ankles.

The thought made Chuck physically sick and he vomited into the waste paper basket. Through all his time with the agency, he had never felt so horrified or more hatred then he had for this monster.

"Its ok, I will take you away from here" said Chuck

"No, he will find me and hurt me again" she said.

"He will never hurt another person ever again" said Chuck with vehemence.

"My name is Charles what is yours?" asked Chuck.

"No you are just like him" she said.

"No, I will not hurt you I only want to make sure you are ok. Do you have any parents that would be looking for you" asked Chuck.

"My father gave me to him as payment" she said and started to cry.

'_Oh my god how can men like that exist in this world, an innocent girl being sold into this' _Thought Chuck.

Chuck's anger was starting to get to fever pitch and he knew that he had to do something or he would loose control.

"Look I need to go and take care of a few things, but can you stay here for me" said Chuck.

"No don't leave me with that" she said pointing at the large man unconscious at his desk.

"Ok what can I call you?" Chuck asked

"Michelle" she said shyly.

"Ok Michelle is there any other young girls here?" asked Chuck

"Yeah Lisa is here too" Michelle said.

"Do you know were she is?" asked Chuck.

"Um in a room down the hall last door on the right" she said.

"Ok I want you to go in the closet here until I come back" said Chuck.

"No he will come and get me again" she said.

"Michelle look into my eyes, and trust me I will make sure he can't hurt you ok" said Chuck.

She nodded and went into the closet.

Chuck took out his knife and shook the man to wake him, Chuck put his hand over his mouth and was behind him while he was still sitting.

The man was scared when he saw the knife.

"You sick man I can not make you suffer the way you have made so many others suffer, but I can still do this" said Chuck as he quickly slashed the knife blade into his crotch and detached the mans penis.

The man lost consciousness and Chuck finished him off by quickly slicing through his carotid artery.

Chuck went to the closet and opened the door to a very scared Michelle.

"It is done, look into my eyes. I will not hurt you, I did that to him because of what he did to you. I could never hurt you or use you in any way" said Chuck.

Taking care of the monster had helped control Chuck's anger but he still had plenty more to do tonight.

Chuck left Michelle in the closet and promised he would return.

He slowly walked out, back into the hallway and went to the room that Michelle had mentioned, the door was locked.

He took out his lock picks and opened the door. There in the corner was an even younger girl then Michelle, she must have been Lisa.

"Lisa my name is Charles I am a friend of Michelle's and I am going to get you both out of here" said Chuck.

"But the bad man said he would never let us go" said Lisa.

"The bad man will never say or do anything ever again" said Chuck with sad eyes.

"I need you to come with me, do you know were any of Michelle's clothes are?" asked Chuck.

Lisa pointed the clothes out including shoes; Chuck took the clothes and Lisa's hand and quickly and silently made it to the office.

Lisa froze when she got to the door.

"Lisa no its ok, the bad man can't hurt you anymore" said Chuck quietly.

Chuck took her inside and Lisa gasped as she saw the man.

"Did you?" she said pointing at the dead and bloody man.

Chuck took Lisa over to the closet and opened it and saw a scared Michelle looking back.

"Michelle, here I got some clothes for you, put them on. I will need you both to stay here for a couple of minutes while I take care of a few other things so we can leave" said Chuck.

"No don't leave us" said Michelle.

"I will not be leaving you behind, but so I can make sure I can get you out without being hurt I need to do some things first. I will not let anything happen to you, now that I am here I will make sure of that " Chuck said.

"Who are you?" asked Lisa.

"I'm like a policemen" said Chuck.

Chuck left the girls in the closet and then went to finish what he had started. Next stop was the front desk where the older women worked selling the other girls for money. The front desk was protected from the entry but only a locked door stood between him and the bitch.

He picked the lock and quickly jumped into the room where the women was, he put his hand around her mouth and using a hold picked her up and carried her out of the room closing the door as he went.

He took her to the office with the dead large man and she let out a muffled scream. Chuck new that with the music blaring the way it was any screaming would go unnoticed.

"No, what did you do to Paul?" she asked.

"He had to answer for his actions, now are you going to cooperate or are you going to end up like him?" asked Chuck.

"I will do whatever you want" she responded.

"Ok how do you communicate with the bosses like Vincenzo Ajala?" asked Chuck.

"Why?" asked the woman.

"Tell me now" said Chuck with hate in his eyes.

"We have an encrypted and signed email that we send details of the takings for the night" she said.

"Ok write the email and attention it to Vincenzo Ajala" said Chuck.

"You are crazy no one crosses him" she said.

"You have no idea who I am and what I will do and what has already been done, now type" said Chuck.

Once she had addressed the email and started Chuck knocked her out and used cable ties on her arms and legs.

Chuck then went quickly to the front and saw the working girls and the two security, Chuck knew that they only had two security on and walked up to where they were talking, as Chuck approached he knew they sensed something was wrong and went for their guns.

Chuck threw the knife that buried itself to the hilt in the first guard's neck and he lunged to the second guard and caught his right arm as he was bringing up the gun. Chuck twisted the arm before he could finish raising the weapon, Chuck then stepped inside pulling the man towards him as he struck the guards head with his elbow.

The guard was visibly shaken but still conscious, Chuck then quickly delivered a spinning hook kick that took the guard in the temple and was unconscious before he hit the ground. The women were all screaming hysterically.

Chuck told them that they had the choice to leave and never look back, all records that they worked here would be lost and that the people that run the place are dead. All the women quickly grabbed their belongings and left.

Chuck went back to the office and finished the email and sent it. He then went to the closet to let the girls out.

"Michelle and Lisa, did this woman help the other man hurt you?" asked Chuck.

"No, but she said she couldn't help. Because his boss knows what he does" she said looking at the ground.

"Ok let's go then" said Chuck.

Chuck took both girls down and they all hopped into the Porsche that was hidden down a back alley, Chuck called Morgan to arrange for a cleaner crew and then headed back to his hotel room. The cleaner crew would take care of all the records and the people left in the establishment. He did think about destroying all the records, but knew that they would become valuable to the FBI.

"What kind of policemen drives a Porsche?" asked Michelle.

"I work for the Federal Government" said Chuck.

The rest of the way to the hotel the girls were quiet, and Chuck could see that they were getting scared again.

"Girls nothing is going to happen, I am going to take you to where I am staying and I will leave you with a very nice lady. She will look after you." said Chuck.

"No you can't leave us" said Lisa.

"Charles please stay with us" asked Michelle.

"Girls I just don't want you to be worried or scared of me. I want you to be able to sleep" said Chuck.

"Charles I know that you don't want us to be uncomfortable with a man sleeping in the same room but you saved us, so please" asked Michelle.

"Ok but you can share the bed with Jenny and I will have the sofa, ok?" said Chuck.

Both girls agreed, they arrived at the hotel and locked the car, Chuck put on a jacket to cover the blood stains and he brought the girls up to the room.

He unlocked the door and immediately announced himself.

"Jenny its Chuck , and um you probably want to wake up and I hope your dressed" said Chuck.

"What" said Jenny waking up and looking at the two girls Chuck brought in and was rubbing her eyes not able to make sense of what she could see.

"Jenny sorry to surprise you like this, but there at the establishment, I found these young girls being taken advantage of and couldn't let them fend for themselves. I hope you don't get angry, we will organise other arrangements tomorrow" said Chuck.

Jenny stood up and walked over to Chuck and hugged him.

Jenny was conflicted she was disgusted that the girls were used, but at the same time thinking about how caring and sweet Chuck was she knew that sweet and caring man was still in there.

"How could I be angry at you when you do something so sweet and thoughtful. You really are a wonderful man, I don't care what you think." said Jenny.

"I thought you three could sleep on the bed and I would have the sofa" said Chuck.

"Ok" said Jenny.

'_Well I guess I was always right about him, even though he has done so many terrible things for the good of everyone, he still is that thoughtful and wonderful man. I think I am falling for him completely' _thought Jenny.

Chuck went in and had a shower while the girls got ready and hopped into bed.

"Jenny is it?" asked Michelle

"Yes" responded Jenny.

"Um Charles said he was some kind of a cop is that right?" asked Michelle.

"Well yes he works for the government" said Jenny.

Chuck came out of the shower wearing his boxers and went straight to the sofa and attempted to go off to sleep.

Early the next morning Vincenzo was reviewing the overnight communications expecting to get something from his son on progress in Warwick.

'_Hmmm nothing from Giancarlo, that is concerning' _thought Vincenzo.

He called Giancarlo's mobile and it appeared it had no service; he tried to contact the two other men that were with him but had no success.

Vincenzo decided he would come back to this and went through the rest of his emails.

He opened the usual nightly email from his prostitution business in Denver.

**Dear Scumbag,**

**You were warned, I now have your son.**

**Your disgusting child molesting puppet, you have running this excuse for a business has had an early retirement and all your records have been destroyed.**

**Let Jack Burton go, and forget you had ever heard about the Burton family or I promise, you will be pleading for me to end you miserable excuse for a life. **

**Regards**

**Charles Carmichael**

**P.S. Did you know you son pisses himself when he is scared? **

Vincenzo was just staring at the email, his son has been taken. What was he going to do; even if he let Burton go he will probably never see his son again.

Vincenzo anger was boiling, he needed to send out an alert to all his interests and warn them of the danger of Charles Carmichael. He would also put out a price on his head, he would get someone to find the best assassin and he would hire him to kill Carmichael.

Back in Denver everyone was asleep and Chuck started having his nightmare, Jenny awoke to his screams and she quickly went over to him. She found there was just enough room for her to squeeze next to him. She just held him and spoke soothing words into his ear.

Jenny was disturbed by a voice.

"Is he ok?" asked Michelle

Jenny turned to look and found Michelle standing next to the sofa.

"He will be, he just has some nightmares sometimes" said Jenny quietly.

"What are his nightmares of?" asked Michelle.

"Well it's complicated, but there because of the things he has had to do while working for the government" said Jenny.

"Like what he did tonight when he killed that monster?" said Michelle.

"Yeah like that" said Jenny sadly.

Michelle grabbed a blanket and put it over Chuck and Jenny, and went back to bed.

Chuck had settled back down and Jenny nestled into his chest.

**A/N: Ok another one down how about you do me a favor and click on the r****eview link, thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, and keep them coming**

**I do not own Chuck or any of the Characters from the show.**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Chuck woke up first and felt Jenny on top of him; this was a great way to wake up he thought. He felt Jenny stirring and she raised her face to look up at him.

"Good morning, I'm guessing I made some noise last night again. I'm sorry, I'm sure this isn't that comfortable for you" said Chuck.

"Well from where I am and how I slept, I would have to disagree. I was very comfortable lying on top of you, you can take that anyway you want" Jenny said with a smile.

The two girls were awake and were complaining about being hungry.

"Ok, well why don't you girls have a shower, we will have breakfast when you are ready" said Chuck to the girls.

"Jenny I am going to go down stairs and try and buy some simple clothes for them, I want you to stay in the room until I come back. Ok?" said Chuck.

"Yep, I got it, stay in the room" said Jenny.

Lisa was the first to go into the shower and Chuck left to go downstairs.

Chuck returned about 15 minutes later with Lisa still in the shower.

"Here, I know it's not much, but it's all they had down stairs" said Chuck handing over one of the bags to Michelle.

"Also, can you give this one to Lisa, I assume she will be finishing soon?" said Chuck.

"Thanks Charles they look really cute, but we really don't have any money to.. " said Michelle.

Chuck had just gotten both girls some pants a top, underwear and some sandals.

"Michelle, I don't want you to give me anything for them" said Chuck shyly.

"Chuck do you know how cute you look when you act all shy when you are being nice?" said Jenny.

"Chuck, you called him Chuck?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, my name is Charles but everyone mostly calls me Chuck, but I didn't want anyone there last night to hear you calling me Chuck" said Chuck.

He then looked at Jenny.

"Now Jenny, I do not look cute I look menacing, angry capable of many terrible things" said Chuck.

"You still look cute to me Chuck" said Jenny winking.

"So what is the deal with you too anyway?" asked Michelle.

"Well we were kind of seeing each other until she found out what I did for a living. Now things have been a little,…. strained" said Chuck.

"Why were you there last night?" asked Michelle.

"Well lets just say, Vincenzo Ajala who was the monsters boss, threatened something that is very important too me. I would do anything to make sure that nothing can happen" said Chuck looking down at his hands.

Finally the girls including Jenny finished getting ready, and they all went downstairs for breakfast.

Watching the girls eat Chuck was astonished at how much they were eating.

"Oh my god, you do know that there is more then one meal a day" said Chuck.

"Well I guess we don't know when we will get our next meal" said Lisa sadly.

"Girls, I am sure you understand that we can't take you with us, but you are not going to get rid of us yet. I was thinking we could go to the WaterWorld fun park, now I understand if you do not want to be out in swimwear, but I…" said Chuck then stopped when he saw both girls' faces beaming.

"OK, so assuming that's ok I was going to take us all shopping to get some clothes and swimming costumes, we ok with that?" asked Chuck.

Jenny moved up closer to Chuck.

"I know you are doing this for the girls and it is sweet, but I plan to have fun too" said Jenny with a smile.

"Jenny, I decided even before I found the girls to go to WaterWorld today" said Chuck.

"Really, what made you think of that?" asked Jenny.

"Well, I guess I was thinking that you didn't exactly have a normal childhood and I wanted to just do something for you so you could have some fun and maybe you could feel more like a girl" said Chuck shyly.

"Oh god you're cute, you know if you keep up being all nice and caring, you will need to hand in you mean boy pants" said Jenny giggling.

Chuck could only give a smile.

Michelle, Lisa and Jenny were having fun looking for swimwear, it was like three sisters just having fun, they modeled the swimwear for each other and Jenny even brought another costume for herself.

Chuck was trying not to watch as the girls were modeling the swimwear, but still had to keep them in sight to keep them protected. After last nights events Chuck had gotten Morgan to arrange for a pickup for the girls, to keep them in protective custody until after the current operations against the Ajala family have been completed.

He was still seething at the information that Michelle gave him about her own father.

'_How could a man do that to his own daughter?'_ thought Chuck.

He knew that he would be taking care of that as well, there is no way that he will let that man roam free after what he did to Michelle.

They made the journey to Waterworld and had gotten changed.

The outfit that Jenny chose clearly accentuated her beautiful assets, he was glad that the girls chose more conservative costumes.

They decided that they wanted to go on some of the water slides to start so they lined up for one of the more sedate slides to start.

"Jenny, you will have to watch out that you don't lose your top on the slide" said Chuck.

"Well then, you will have to come down after me to retrieve my top, don't want some sicko finding it" said Jenny smiling.

"So what are you going to do to keep yourself covered while you wait" said Chuck.

"Well I will just stay submerged in the water until you can come and put my top back on" said Jenny winking.

Chuck felt a blush starting and quickly pushed the feelings back down.

The first couple of rides they went on were fairly uneventful, each of the times Chuck was behind Jenny making sure if she lost her top he would collect it on the way down, but it seemed that Jenny was doing a good job on her own.

"Next ride why don't you go first" said Jenny.

"Um ok what about your top?" asked Chuck

"Well it hasn't come off yet so I doubt it will, and if it does I guess you will have to use your hands to cover me" said Jenny smiling.

Since the acknowledgments of the day before where they both said they wanted to give themselves a chance, Jenny has stepped up the flirting and sexual innuendo. Chuck was having trouble hiding his responses from her, this only motivated her further.

Chuck came down the slide first and swam over to the side of the pool waiting for Jenny; she came down in a splash of water. Chuck was waiting for her patiently to surface, when she hadn't after a good ten seconds he started to worry and dived over to her and pulled her to the surface.

When they both broke the surface he could only see a big smile on Jenny's face.

"Um, why are you smiling, I thought you must have hit your head or something" said Chuck.

"hehe, I just wanted you to save me" said Jenny still smiling.

"You scared me?" said Chuck annoyed.

"Besides you haven't given me a kiss today" said Jenny pouting.

He just looked at her stunned, she looked so beautiful there was really only one thing he could do. As he pressed his lips to hers for a quick but sensuous kiss, Chuck was able to feel how soft her lips were. It took everything in his power to not try and deepen the kiss.

They broke the kiss and just smiled at each other.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I think I am having more fun then I have had in a very long time. How did you know that this is just what I needed?" asked Jenny.

"I care about you, so I am always thinking of what I can do to make things easier and better for you" said Chuck shrugging.

They rested their foreheads together and decided it was probably time to get out of the pool for another ride on the slide.

Both Jenny and Chuck were finding it hard to keep their eyes off each other and whenever they were close enough they couldn't help but touch whether it was a friendly punch by Jenny onto Chucks shoulder a gentle push by Chuck or a more intimate resting of the head on the shoulder.

Both Michelle and Lisa could tell that even if Chuck and Jenny denied it to them, they were very much falling for each other and in a big way.

Michelle went up to Chuck.

"Chuck, you are going to have to drop us off somewhere aren't you?" asked Michelle sadly.

"Yeah, Jenny and I have some more things we need to do. The big boss has Jenny's father and wants to hurt Jenny and I have to make sure it doesn't happen." said Chuck.

"Thank you for saving Lisa and I, we will never forget you. Will we ever see you again?" asked Michelle.

"I would like to think yes Michelle. But I am not sure what will happen. But rest assured that I will make sure you are ok, even if you can't see me, I will still check to make sure you are ok." said Chuck.

"What is going to happen to me, like I don't want to go back to my dad?" asked Michelle.

"Michelle, I will not let that happen. I can assure you your father will never be in a position to hurt or take advantage of you again" said Chuck.

"Are you going to hurt him?" asked Michelle worried.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I am very upset and angry with your father after what he did, but he needs to be put up in front of the courts and made to pay for it." said Chuck.

"But what if they let him go and he comes after me?" said Michelle.

"Michelle, I am currently making sure that a man like Vincenzo Ajala will never be able to hurt Jenny. Convincing someone like your father to leave you alone will be easy" said Chuck.

"You will likely need to be in protective custody, it means you will be in nice accommodation with everything you need. But you will not be able to leave. I know it doesn't sound nice, but I will make sure you are looked after. It is for both your protection and mine" said Chuck.

"Chuck I would never do anything to make things more difficult for you or Jenny. Especially after what you have done for us" said Michelle.

Chuck looked straight into her eyes.

"I know that Michelle and thank you, but If Vincenzo finds out about you, he could try to use you and Lisa to get me to stop what I am doing" said Chuck.

"So how will I know you are ok, if we never see you again?" asked Michelle

Chuck smiled

"Michelle I will promise if I can't get back to see you both, I will at least call you to let you know that it is all over and I am ok" said Chuck.

She gave Chuck a hug which surprised him.

"Thank you" said Michelle and ran off for another go on the slide.

Jenny came up to Chuck.

"What was that all about and should I be jealous?" said Jenny with a smile.

"Ha Ha, we were just talking about what happens now, her father sold her to those monsters as payment. She was worried that she would have to go back to her father, I told her that I would make sure that would never happen." said Chuck.

"You are a very caring and sweet man Chuck Bartowski, it is hard to believe what you have had to do and you can still be so sweet and caring" said Jenny.

Chuck could only give a forced smile.

They had gone on several more of the slides and activities at the park and it was time for lunch.

"Michelle and Lisa, its time for lunch, what did you feel like?" asked Chuck.

Both the girls just looked at one another. While they were talking they headed back to the lockers so Chuck could grab his bag.

"What are the options?" Michelle asked

"Well I think they have Burgers, Hotdogs, Fries, Pizza's, Chicken and Mexican" said Chuck

"I think I will have a cheeseburger and fries" asked Lisa.

"Can I have a hotdog and fries" asked Michelle.

"Of course and a Cheeseburger medium rare with extra pickles for you Jenny?" asked Chuck.

"You remembered" said Jenny with a smile.

"Of course I remembered, how could I forget such an important bit of information?" said Chuck seriously.

"Well thank you, but I don't think it is that important" said Jenny.

"If it makes you happy, it certainly is to me" said Chuck.

This brought a smile to Jenny's face, she was quickly realizing that at the current rate her face will start to hurt soon, with the smile almost permanently adorning her face. He got all the drink orders and went off to get the food. Chuck continuously kept an eye out for all activities happening throughout the food court and was ready to spring into action if required. He had several ceramic throwing knives in his bag along with his wallet.

"Do you think he will remember all the orders" asked Lisa.

"Chuck doesn't forget and his doesn't break promises" said Jenny.

Both Lisa and Michelle understood the dual meaning of her words, while Michelle believed and trusted in Chuck more then she had in any other person, Lisa still had her doubts.

Chuck came back with everything ordered perfectly and sat down next to Jenny and opposite the girls to eat lunch.

"So girls what did you want to do after lunch?" asked Chuck.

"Dunno how about the Voyage, SpaceBowls and I wanted to have a go on the Wave too" said Lisa.

"Chuck, do you know how to surf?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah I can surf a bit?" said Chuck.

"Don't let him fool you, he is very good on the board" said Jenny.

After lunch they headed of to the Voyage and all squashed into one tube and set off for the journey, all the girls including Jenny were screaming at the sights and frights while Chuck was too busy laughing.

They finished the ride very wet and headed off in the direction of the wave. Chuck had to take his bag back to the locker, and so he couldn't even carry his knives with him. He felt a little naked and paranoid without any weapons and all three of his companions probably being looked for by the Ajala family.

His paranoia was not helped by all the stares his group happened to be getting, being one man with two beautiful girls and one gorgeous woman dressed only in swimwear was too much of an invitation for every man and boy alike.

While Chuck may have been noticing all the stares the girls were getting, Jenny couldn't help all the stares Chuck was getting checking him out. It brought mixed feelings, on one hand it made her feel good that this great guy was with her, well sort of. On the other hand it made her very suspicious and concerned of any females that may try and take 'her' guy away.

Chuck noticed them from some distance away; he was always able to seek out the problematic people quickly. They came over to Chuck and the girls, there were three of them and they all looked to be between the ages of eighteen to twenty.

"Old man you let us take these beautiful women off your hands and we will show them what a real man is" said the one with blonde hair and tattoos.

"Boys I think you need to be on your way" said Chuck.

The dark haired boy responded" Shut up old man you need to get back to the retirement home and we are gonna show these girls a good time."

Chuck could see the scared looks on Michelle's and Lisa face and Jenny did too and moved in front of them attempting to shield them from the boy's taunts.

"Boys you need to leave right now" said Chuck.

"What are you going to do, hit us with your cane?" said the red haired boy.

"What is it with pre pubescent boys and calling me old, I am only twenty eight years old. What, let me guess you found your first pubic hair and now you feel like a man" said Chuck.

Jenny was starting to get scared for Chuck, sure he knew how to fight but against these three with no weapons.

The blonde came up to Chuck and led with a huge hay-maker with his right, Chuck saw it coming easily dodged the fist and continued his momentum with a hip toss and onto the blondes back. The dark haired man boy saw what was happening and was charging Chuck, just after Chuck had completed the hip toss he brought his leg out for a double leg sweep and the dark haired boy went down to the concrete path. The final redhead came forward and Chuck just punched him in the throat and he went down to his knees struggling to breathe.

This all went down within a few seconds and were all on the ground. Jenny Michelle and Lisa were just wide eyed and stunned.

"I suggest that you boys need to move on" said Chuck.

The dark haired boy that was caught in the leg sweep got off the ground and charged Chuck, Chuck just sighed and provided a spinning back kick that made a sickening sound as it made contact with his ribs.

The Blonde that started the action had recovered off the ground and pulled out a flick knife.

"Come on old man try your tricks with this" he said as he thrusted into Chucks torso, but Chuck caught his wrist in his left hand twisted the arm then backhanded him across the face with his right that knocked him down to the ground.

Chuck ended up with the knife in his hand. He then threw it in a fluid motion and the knife lodged itself in a tree that was well out of reach.

He turned back to the girls.

"You all ok" asked Chuck.

All three of them had their eyes open wide in surprise and all they could do was nod yes at the same time.

"Ok then, I think we should be on our way." said Chuck.

The started walking all the girls turned back to see the three boys still lying on the ground hardly moving.

"Chuck, are you ok?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah I'm ok, I didn't want you to have to see that, but I could see the girls were scared and didn't want to take any chances" said Chuck.

Lisa came over to Chuck," Thank you, I have never heard of any policemen able to do that" said Lisa.

"Well as I said I am kind of a policeman, I work for the federal government" said Chuck quietly.

Lisa whispered into his ear "you mean like the FBI?"

"Yeah kind of like that" said Chuck.

Lisa was still confused and wasn't going to give up.

"Do you work for the CIA, are you a spy?" whispered Lisa.

Chuck didn't say yes or no he just gave her a knowing look and smile.

"Chuck, I am not scared of you, I was scared of what might have happened to you and us. Now I guess I feel safer having you around. So don't think you are getting away from me that easy mister" said Jenny smiling.

Lisa whispered into Michelle's ear "Chuck is like freaking James Bond"

Michelle's eyebrows went up.

"What does that mean?" said Michelle.

Lisa whispered back into her ear. "He works for the CIA he is a spy".

Michelle just looked at Lisa, back at Chuck then back to Lisa.

They arrived at The Wave and the girls were both on at the same time, while Chuck and Jenny watched. Chuck went to sit down on a bench seat and expected that Jenny might come down and sit next to him but instead she sat in his lap and put her arms around him and rested her head on his.

"Thanks Chuck I have really had fun today, even with the interlude" said Jenny.

"I'm sorry Jenny, I just wanted today to be perfect, just being out here being an ordinary person and you be a girl having fun" said Chuck sadly.

"Chuck you were just like an normal boyfriend, sticking up for your girl and friends, I think that is really sweet" said Jenny giving him a kiss as they watched Lisa and Michelle giggle and scream as they attempted to ride the knee board on the artificial wave.

"Chuck I meant it when I said I had fun today, if your where trying to get me to have fun and experience some things that normal people do you achieved that and …" said Jenny and some tears staring appearing in her eyes and she started sobbing.

"Jenny, what's wrong did I do something?" asked Chuck worried.

"No Chuck it was nothing you did, I was just thinking that you worry about me not wanting to have a relationship with you because of the things you have done. Well you did it for a purpose to help the greater good, I did things when I was younger that just helped me and my dad. But the worst thing was that we further disadvantaged the already disadvantaged" said Jenny, she couldn't look at Chuck.

"Chuck if someone doesn't deserve this happening it is me. I don't deserve someone so sweet so caring so wonderful as you" said Jenny.

"Jenny lets just say we both had parts of our lives we are not proud of, but we will help each other get past it so we can live a proper life" said Chuck.

"Chuck, here I am with a useless father and because of that we are not only making you do these horrible things, but it is these very things that is making it difficult for you to live a normal life. Chuck this isn't fair, we shouldn't be doing this to you" said Jenny still sobbing.

"Jenny, there is one important thing you are forgetting. You didn't ask me to do this; I am not doing this as a favor to you. If something happened to you it would destroy me, yes I do not like what I have to do, but I am doing this for a reason. I feel that I am doing some good here these horrible things I am doing has a purpose" said Chuck.

The girls finished on the 'The Wave' and Chuck asked Jenny if she was going to have a go, but she decided that she didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

They all headed off to Space Bowls for a few turns and enjoyed themselves, they knew the day was coming to an end, Jenny didn't want it to end, and the girls were getting very sad at having to leave Chuck and Jenny.

"Chuck why can't we come with you?" said Lisa.

"Lisa, Michelle we need to do some things that are not very nice. Besides you would be much safer away from us. Vincenzo Ajala the big boss has Jenny and I at the top of his hit list. You will be safe and I promise I will call you when this is over" said Chuck.

Chuck needed to make a phone call to check on the meeting location to drop off the girls.

"Morgan how is everything?" asked Chuck.

"Oh Chuck we have got some word that Ajala has hired a hit man to take you out and has put a bounty on your head. He has also sent out bulletins to all his businesses to be on the lookout for you and to shoot first ask questions second. The bounty is payable to anyone that brings your body dead or alive" said Morgan.

"Its great that he cares so much, its nothing we weren't anticipating. So where am I meeting Carina?" asked Chuck.

"Parking lot there at WaterWorld, will be there in about thirty minutes" said Morgan.

"Ok thanks buddy" said Chuck hanging up.

Jenny came over to Chuck.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenny.

"Oh the girls will be picked up here in the parking lot" said Chuck.

"Chuck, that is not what I am talking about. Please I am with you on this, you need to let me know" said Jenny.

"Ajala has hired an external hitman to find me and take me out. He also has put a bounty on my head" said Chuck looking at Jenny.

Jenny looked down at the ground and started sobbing.

"Chuck they are going to kill you and take you from me. I think we should just leave, get away from here change our names" said Jenny.

"Jenny, if we don't finish this we will always be looking over our shoulder. Jenny it's also not the first time a contract hitman has been after me" said Chuck.

"Believe it or not Jenny, I am very good at what I do" said Chuck.

"I know that Chuck, I just can't loose you. The last ten years I have had dreams of us together, now that we have that chance I do not want anything to take that away" said Jenny.

"Jenny, did any of these dreams include us continually looking over our shoulder, paranoid of everyone and never knowing when each day maybe our last. Trust me it is no way to live" said Chuck.

After a minute of holding her he pulled slightly away.

"Jenny there is something I need to tell you about Carina" said Chuck.

"I thought you said that there was nothing between you?" asked Jenny.

"As I said my friend Morgan is completely infatuated with her and I have no interest. But unfortunately Carina doesn't give up easily" said Chuck.

"Oh, she has been after you, has she?" asked Jenny concerned.

"Yeah, well I don't think she really wants a relationship, I think she just wants a quick roll in the hay. Because I have constantly turned down her advances she sometimes gets a little aggressive. Because she knows I have feelings for you she may not be that friendly towards you" said Chuck.

"Oh" said Jenny.

"I just wanted to prepare you. Remember I have no feelings for her and you have nothing to worry about" said Chuck giving her a hug.

They all went out to the car park after Chuck had bought all three of them a little something to remember the adventure. They all decided that they wanted a T-Shirt.

The four of them approached Carina, the closer they got the further behind Chuck the three girls hid until Jenny decided that she wasn't going to hide behind her man, when some predator was in the water with a hunger for her Chuck.

She quickly jumped in front of Chuck in a move that even surprised the two agents.

Jenny looked Carina up a down with a critical eye, yes she was beautiful and Jenny guessed that she was also used to the kind of life of that Chuck led. If she was honest with herself it was hard to see why Chuck hadn't had something with her. Maybe it was just his friend, what if his friend found someone different would he seek this Carina out?

While at the same time Carina was running a critical eye over Jenny.

'Damn this blonde is hot, no wonder she has got Chuck so captivated' thought Carina.

"Hey you two you make a cute couple lets make it a threesome" said Carina.

Chuck was ready for what was going to come out of her mouth and was about to say not Interested when Jenny responded.

"What?" said Jenny surprised.

"Well I have always wanted to give Chuck the full treatment, but I have gotta admit blondie you are one hot piece of ass. Together I am sure we can show him the time of his life. I have to admit I am interested to see more." said Carina giving her the once over and licking her lips.

"Listen sister not interested in anything you have to offer and you can forget about getting those legs or lips anywhere near me or my man" said Jenny.

"Feisty one isn't she, I like her Chuck" said Carina.

"Carina, like Jenny said we are not interested" said Chuck.

"Suit yourself but remember blondie, I will be waiting for any opportunity I can get" said Carina winking.

"Dream on, I promise I will not have you anywhere in my thoughts as I ride him all night long, night after night." said Jenny smiling and pulling Chuck towards her and placing a sensuous kiss on his lips.

Carina met the girls and was getting there things into the agency SUV.

"Michelle and Lisa, remember I will call to let you know when it is all over, I promise I will not forget about you and will make sure that nothing happens" said Chuck.

He gave them both a hug and they both gave him a kiss at the same time one on each cheek. They also gave Jenny a hug and Jenny had a little tear run down her cheek as they said their goodbyes.

They all got in the SUV and rove off.

"You ok Jenny?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah just sad to see them go" said Jenny.

"Yeah, I also meant about the Carina thing" said Chuck nervously.

"Yeah its ok, I am glad you warned me about her though" said Jenny.

"You were awesome Jenny, they way you took her on. I don't think any women has ever spoken to her that way in her life, she prides herself on be intimidating" said Chuck.

"I am pretty used to people trying to intimidate from all the deadbeat husbands that come around to the Shelter looking to beat on their wives some more. Also growing up with my dad pulling cons you learn how to put on a front so someone takes you seriously" said Jenny.

"Jenny you know you would have made a pretty good agent, in fact I think you would have made a great one" said Chuck.

They went to the car holding hands.

"So you plan to ride me all night long hey?" asked Chuck smiling.

"Well I'm thinking when this is all over you better not make any plans for a couple of weeks" said Jenny winking.

They got in the Porsche and headed off.

"So Chuck what is the travel plans for tonight?" asked Jenny.

"About two hundred mile up the road is Ogallala Nebraska, we will stay there in a B&B and head onto Omaha tomorrow. Actually can you call a B&B in Ogallala and book us a room, we are newly weds on a travelling honeymoon, use a different alias" said Chuck.

Chuck was thinking he would like to take Jenny out to a nice Restaurant for Dinner.

"Jenny ask them about a romantic restaurant they would recommend and ask if they can make a booking for 7:30PM" said Chuck.

"We going out to dinner Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Well I think I owed you a date" said Chuck winking.

Jenny made the phone calls, the room and dinner was organized and she had a smile as she rested her head on the door and went off to sleep.

Chuck was thinking how Jenny talked to Carina and he had to admit that it kind of turned him on, how protective and possessive she was. She was not letting anyone get between her and her man, even if she was an international spy. The thought that brought the biggest smile, was that it was him that she was talking about, he was her man.

They arrived at the B&B and crashed on the bed, they still had a few hours till dinner thanks to Chucks driving.

"Jenny, I was thinking about a shower then a nap for maybe an hour before dinner. Did you want the shower first?" asked Chuck.

"Yep sounds good Chuck I will go in first" said Jenny.

Jenny went into the shower and Chuck made his nightly phone calls, he checked in with Morgan and the Director and found out the latest. Chuck found out that the hitman arranged by Vincenzo had arrived in Denver and was looking for him.

The girls were safely flown to DC and were held up at a luxury safe house and had their own pool and other facilities. Carina or another female agent would always stay with them, male agents where only able to be outside the house.

Chuck had arranged with Morgan and the Director to try and send the Hitman on the wrong trail by making a hit on a Ajala family interest in Buffalo Wyoming, leaving evidence to suggest it was Carmichael. They may then think they are heading to the border.

Jenny came out of the shower wrapped in a towel and Chuck went into the bathroom for his shower.

Jenny put on some nightwear and hopped into bed with just the sheet covering her.

She lay on the bed and was thinking about how nice it will be to cuddle up to him again. She had a naughty thought and took off her top so she was only wearing satin boy shorts. She made sure the sheet was covering her when Chuck came out dressed only in his boxers.

Jenny wasn't really thinking about making something happen she just wanted to feel a little closer to Chuck. Being close to him made her feel safe even though she knew the things he had done.

Chuck hopped into bed and was in position on his back. He knows he has been sleeping better when Jenny is in his arms but does not feel comfortable in asking her.

That is when Jenny moves over and rests her chest on Chuck's side and puts her head on his shoulder, Chuck puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. When Chuck puts his arm around her he notices the lack of material and they both let out a contented sigh.

**A/N: Ok so please review, I know you probably think the action in this chapter wasn't necessary and probably so but I did want Jenny to see Chuck in action so he can show that he can protect himself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I came off my bike yesterday( 22/3), car hit me from behind and launched me over the handlebars. Broken Collar Bone and badly bruised ribs the worst of it, Doctors said I was lucky.**

**Anway, just typing this has been an effort so unlikely to get an update for at least a week if not more. I hope you can stick with the story. It would be really good if some other Authors released some stories, if I can't get my Chuck fix from writing at least I can read.**

**Hello everyone and sorry for such a long delay in updates, as you can see from the comments above I had an unfortunate incident on my motorcycle. While my typing is much slower, I am back into the swing.**

**In fact writing Chapter 20 was rather therapeutic, you will have to wait to find out why. **

**I even gave speech recognition a go, but I found the dialogue was much harder to get proper feeling into exchanges. I hope you continue to read and review this story.**

Chapter 11

She lay on the bed and was thinking about how nice it will be to cuddle up to him again. She had a naughty thought and took off her top so she was only wearing satin boy shorts. She made sure the sheet was covering her when Chuck came out dressed only in his boxers.

Jenny wasn't really thinking about making something happen, she just wanted to feel a little closer to Chuck. Being close to him, made her feel safe, even though she knew the things he had done.

Chuck hopped into bed and was in position on his back. He knows he has been sleeping better when Jenny is in his arms, but does not feel comfortable in asking her.

That is when Jenny moves over and rests her chest on Chuck's side and puts her head on his shoulder, Chuck puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. When Chuck puts his arm around her he notices the lack of material and they both let out a contented sigh.

The both woke up still in each other arms.

"So Jenny, what made you decide to um free the 8th wonders of the world?" said Chuck.

She just looked up at Chuck.

"Chuck why do you call them that?" asked Jenny with a smile.

"Well how wonderful they feel on my skin, it was the only satisfactory explanation" said Chuck.

"Well the feeling is mutual Chuck" said Jenny with a smile.

That caused Chuck just to pull her up to him so he could give her a soft kiss.

"I know we can't do anything until this is all over, but Jenny I want to ravage you right now" said Chuck.

"Chuck why can't we just relax for one night?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, I wish we could, but if I let my guard down I will not be able to protect you, this should be over in maybe a week and we can then have that time off together" said Chuck.

"A week Chuck, you mean I have to be a good girl for another week?" said Jenny frustrated.

"Jenny I want to be with you more then anything at the moment, but I also want to be able to show you the real me. I can't do that at the moment, please understand" pleaded Chuck.

"Ok, I understand and yes that is what I want too, I want to be with the real Chuck Bartowski" said Jenny.

"Did you want to have another shower before we go to dinner?" asked Chuck

"Yeah just a quick one" said Jenny.

Jenny got out of bed showing off her assets swinging free, smiling at Chuck as he watched her move across the room to the bathroom. Jenny then decided she would strip off with the door open and shower with the door open as well.

Chuck started groaning in frustration.

They both finally had there showers and got dressed, they managed to get to the restaurant without incident and were sitting down at their table waiting for their food to arrive after ordering. They had chosen some wine to compliment the food.

They had a string quartet that was playing very soft mood music and they could talk comfortably without straining to hear.

"I know that the last few days have been difficult on you Jenny, you have been thrust into a world you have no reason to be in. But what has impressed me is how well you have adapted, I just wish it wasn't necessary and we could just disappear without having to go through this" said Chuck.

"Chuck, it is I that wishes that you didn't get dragged into this, this is all my fathers doing and you just wanted to have a nice relaxing holiday and I have gone and ruined it" said Jenny.

Chuck took Jenny's hand.

"Jenny the reason I came back and took the time off was to try to reconnect to something, because I felt that my life was out of control and I was not happy at all in the direction it was going. Being with you even under these circumstances has done that, it has given me something to believe in, something meaningful. I am able to help you and that is because of the last ten years and what I have done that I am able to do that. Sure I would have wished it would have happened a different way, but this has allowed me to better come to terms with the last ten years and see how I can move forward" said Chuck.

"Jenny I can promise you that if I was not here with you, I would still be struggling, trying to find meaning and would go back to work with no answers and have nothing. You have given me a reason to live" said Chuck.

Chuck took several moments to think.

"You look so beautiful Jenny, sometimes I look at you and I can't believe such a vision is possible outside fantasy" said Chuck.

Jenny felt a blush spread throughout her face.

"Chuck, you are using some of those spy seduction techniques on me, that is not fair Mr Bartowski" said Jenny.

"Jenny I promise you what I am saying is coming straight from the heart. I may not be able to give you a full evening of the real Chuck Bartowski but I can promise you that you have him right now" said Chuck.

Jenny could feel butterflies and all sorts of feelings going through her body that she couldn't explain, she was very light headed and desperately just wanted to hold Chuck.

Chuck could see that Jenny was unsteady, so he came over to her and went down on one knee as he held her in her Chair.

"Jenny, are you ok?" asked Chuck worried.

"I am now" said Jenny as she rested her head on his.

"Now that I can feel you and know that you are real, and that I am not just dreaming" said Jenny.

"Wow, I feature in a few of your dreams do I?" asked Chuck.

Jenny just stared into his eyes.

"More then I would care to mention" said Jenny.

Chuck could see the tears in her eyes and he kissed them away.

"Jenny I will be here to hold you for as long as you want me to" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I never want you to let me go" she said as tears started streaming down her face.

Chuck then did something that surprised her while still holding her with one hand he moved his table setting to be beside Jenny and pulled his chair over with his foot. He was able to sit back down in his Chair while still holding her.

"Jenny, I will stay right here" said Chuck he had one hand around her shoulder and Jenny had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Chuck I don't know why I am so emotional at the moment, I am normally not like this" said Jenny.

"Jenny, you do not have to hide anything from me or be strong. I just want you to be you" said Chuck.

Their meals arrived and Jenny and Chuck were feeding each other, other people in the restaurant were staring at the display, but both Chuck and Jenny didn't care, it was like they were in there own little world.

Chuck new that this will probably be the last chance they would have to behave like a couple until this was over and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way of enjoying every possible moment with Jenny.

They finished the meal and it was time for desert they decided they would share one and Chuck fed Jenny from his spoon while Jenny did the same to Chuck. While it was such a simple gesture it bound them to each other and confirmed that they would do anything for each other.

Chuck couldn't believe that they had gotten so entwined and intimate with each other before they had every really kissed properly, let alone made love. While thinking about it seemed the events were strange but being a part of it seemed so natural.

While Jenny couldn't believe that the man she has fantasized about for more ten years was feeding her a desert, and in such an intimate and sensual way that it had all her nerve endings tingling.

They finally finished desert and it was time to return to the real world, Jenny knew this meant that Chuck would have some of his walls back up, but would still be there for her.

They got back to the B&B got changed and got into bed, Jenny moved across to Chuck, so they could sleep in what had become the usual embrace with Chuck on his back and Jenny's head on his shoulder and leg across his.

"So no 8th wonder tonight?" asked Chuck.

"Well I thought that after that wonderful dinner if I did that I don't think I could stop myself going bare bottomed too." said Jenny.

"Mmmmmm, I saw that bottom earlier and that was a sight to behold. You know you were lucky you didn't have me joining you in the shower" said Chuck

"Ummm I think it is unlucky that I didn't, I certainly wouldn't have been complaining" said Jenny.

"My my you certainly are getting flirty aren't you Miss Burton?" said Chuck.

"I think it is just a sign of how comfortable I am getting with you Chuck. That I can be myself and feel comfortable with that" said Jenny.

"mmmmm, nothing sexier then Jenny Burton being comfortable in her own skin" said Chuck.

They went off to sleep and Chuck had no nightmares, it was the first time in sometime that he slept all they way through without being interrupted by his repetitive nightmare.

Chuck saw Jenny looking up at him.

"Jenny, thank you. I have not had such a good nights sleep in more the ten years" said Chuck.

Jenny only smiled at him and let out a contented sigh.

"But we do need to get up and on our way, I want to get to Des Moines by tonight, from there we will attack the Ajala family directly" said Chuck.

"First thing we will do is get your father, then you and your father will be relocating before the final assault on the Ajala family" said Chuck.

"Chuck no, I am not going to leave you" said Jenny.

"Jenny, you and your father are exactly what Vincenzo Ajala wants. I cannot be worried about your safety while taking down the family." said Chuck.

"Chuck maybe initially he wanted Dad and I, but now I think he wants you far more desperately then us" said Jenny.

"Jenny that may be so, but I am sorry. You are too important to me to have you in danger" said Chuck.

"Where will we go?" asked Jenny

"Jenny I think out of the country is safest. I have some safehouses in some countries in Europe but I am thinking maybe something more obscure" said Chuck.

"I will come and join you Jenny, don't think I have forgotten about the two weeks with one of the weeks to recover" said Chuck.

"Chuck I am scared I am going to lose you" said Jenny.

"After you get dad, why can't we all just disappear to this place?" asked Jenny.

"Like I said before, constantly looking over your shoulder is no way to live" said Chuck.

"But at least we would be together" said Jenny tears were streaming down her face and onto Chuck's chest.

"Jenny I don't like to talk about what I do much, but please know that unfortunately I am very good at this. This is what I am good at and we will get through this, because I know what is waiting for me. I will not let anything stop me from getting back to you, so we can start our future together. That is as long as you still want it" said Chuck.

"Chuck, of course I do. You better come back to me" said Jenny holding him tight.

"Jenny, how would you feel if I left you with a gun and maybe gave you some lessons in using it?" asked Chuck.

"Don't know Chuck, I don't really like guns" said Jenny.

"Yeah, don't like them either" said Chuck.

Jenny just looked up at him.

"What do you mean you don't like guns?" asked Jenny.

"Well too noisy and pretty useless if you run out of ammunition" said Chuck.

"Um, from conversations that we have had, I guess I have assumed that you used a gun?" asked Jenny.

"Oh, I know how to use one and I guess I am pretty proficient, but I prefer a blade" said Chuck.

"We will think about it Chuck, I don't know I'm that keen on a gun" said Jenny.

They got out of bed had showers and were ready for the next leg of the trip, they grabbed some breakfast in the restaurant.

"Jenny I just want to make a call to check on Michelle and Lisa" said Chuck.

He took out his phone and called Carina.

"Carina, how are the girls?" asked Chuck.

"They are ok, but they will not stop asking questions about you" said Carina.

"Just let them know I haven't forgotten the promise I made to them" said Chuck.

"Ok, I will. So how is miss hot stuff? You can tell her I am still turned on just thinking about her." said Carina.

"Well I am sure she hasn't spent much time thinking about you" said Chuck.

"Yeah I am sure. You just keep your ass safe, I hear that Ajala now has two contract hitters out for you" said Carina.

"It's nice to be popular, I will talk later" said Chuck.

They got back out on the road and were on the way to Des Moines

"Jenny, I would like to get to Omaha fairly quickly as I need to stop for a few things there and was going to call into the Field Office. So I might take the first driving stint" said Chuck.

They arrived in Omaha fairly quickly thanks to Chucks driving, and decided it was time for lunch. While Chuck was familiar with Jenny's like for medium rare cheeseburgers with extra pickles they both decided having lunch at a café sounded nice.

"Jenny after lunch we are going to go to the bank, I need to get some things out of the safety deposit box, after that we are going to call into the field office and we may do some drills with a pistol. If you are lucky maybe we can do some knife drills too" said Chuck.

They both enjoyed their lunch.

"So Chuck if you don't want to answer its ok, but after you told me your preference for a knife over a gun I guess I was thinking do you actually use a knife more then a gun" asked Jenny.

"Well lets just say that if I was required to um take care of Osama Bin Laden, I would not use a gun or a knife" said Chuck.

Jenny just looked at him confused.

"Jenny the thing that separates me from most if not all other agents is my skill with electronics. Electronics and explosives are a potent combination when used properly" said Chuck.

Jenny still couldn't understand what Chuck meant, but decided it was best not to push the issue.

Chuck made a phone call to Morgan to discuss the latest intelligence from the Ajala family and came up with the plan to get Jenny's father out.

"Jenny, Just got to call in for a safety deposit box. I will get you to come in with me" said Chuck.

They both went into the bank, Chuck showed Identification and was shown to a back room where his safety deposit box was brought. He emptied out almost all of the money out of the box and removed another couple of ID packets.

Jenny could see that Chuck removed a lot of money but could not tell how much money, her guess was between one hundred to three hundred thousand dollars.

"Chuck, why do we need that much money?" asked Jenny.

"We may not be able to get any cash for a little while, so it was necessary" said Chuck.

The next stop was the local CIA station in Omaha, they pulled into undercover parking and approached the security gates.

Chuck walked up to security flashing some ID at the man.

"Special Agent Charles Carmichael, you should have a Visitor ID kit for me?" said Chuck.

The security guard went to the computer and pulled out a package.

"Sorry for the delay sir" said the guard as he handed Chuck the package.

As Chuck and Jenny where walking away from the desk, jenny could clearly hear the guards talking.

"Those guys give me the heebbie jeebies" he said.

"Who?"

"You know the super secret spooks" he said.

They entered the elevator and went down. Jenny just looked at Chuck.

"What's wrong Jenny?" asked Chuck.

"I just haven't gone to many places where you park in an underground carpark then enter to go down in the elevator. It's just a little different" said Jenny with a smile.

"Oh, yeah sorry not everyone knows this place exists, so it's underground. Um don't look at anyone in the eye and don't talk to anyone unless I introduce you" said Chuck.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Jenny concerned.

"No I just don't want to have to explain your position to anyone. My bosses know so that is all that matters, but anyone in the CIA will keep stuff about themselves private while trying to find everything out about the other person" said Chuck.

"Ok, so what are we doing here?" asked Jenny.

"Well I wanted to try to give you some pointers in how to protect yourself and while I am here I am going to conference with the guys back in DC" said Chuck.

"Oh, what do you want me to do while you are doing that?" asked Jenny.

"Like I said trust me and no one else here, so you are going to be with me the whole time" said Chuck.

They both went into a meeting room and fired up the video conferencing.

Jenny saw a dark haired man with a beard appear on the screen.

"Vicki Vale?" she heard the man say.

"That will be enough of that Morgan" said Chuck.

"Morgan this is Jenny, Jenny this is my number one Analyst Morgan" said Chuck.

"Nice to meet you Morgan" said Jenny.

"No, the pleasure is all mine Jenny. I am very happy to meet the woman that can…." Said Morgan before being loudly interrupted by Chuck.

"Morgan, can we stick to business" asked Chuck.

"Jenny, I think we need to talk without the current company listening in" said Morgan winking.

Jenny just laughed, "Well I must admit I am intrigued at what I can supposedly do, you obviously don't find Chuck threatening?" asked Jenny.

"Oh, Chuck he is just a big softie. If everyone knew how much of a softie he was, well no one would be scared of him. In fact he is a lot like Sulley from Monsters Inc" said Morgan.

"hmmmm, I'm not sure about that comparison Morgan, he certainly isn't as furry or blue as Sulley, but he is still great to cuddle" said Jenny.

"Oh please…., Morgan what is the latest on the misdirection ploy, did they take the bait?" asked Chuck.

"Yes worked perfectly the contractor that arrived in Denver is on his way up to the border and the other one has flown into Calgary and is working his way down to the border" said Morgan.

"What happened, any casualties on our side?" asked Chuck.

"No operation was faultless, the information we also have is that Ajala family businesses around the country are talking about closing up until you are taken care off. Apparently they can't afford to lose anymore operations and resources" said Morgan.

"So do we have the location of Jack Burton?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, as we expected he is being kept at the Ajala family Home, I have sent you through the blueprints . I have marked on the blueprints the places of interest." Said Morgan.

Morgan could see over the video link that Jenny was concerned.

"Jenny don't worry Chuck will get your dad, there is no body better then Chuck" said Morgan.

"Morgan, I am more worried about something happening to Chuck. My dad is a stupid old man that deserves everything he gets. But Chuck , well I don't know what I would do if something happened to Chuck" said Jenny with some tears building up in her eyes.

"Jenny I am not sure what you have been told or what you have seen, But I am not worried about Chuck. I am worried about the poor person that will have to explain the whole Ajala family mess to the DOJ, when this is all wrapped up" said Morgan.

"Have you arranged the other vehicle?" asked Chuck.

"Yes as per your request, it will be waiting in Des Moines for your arrival, it has also been equipped as per your request" said Morgan.

"Ok well that will be all, just going down to the armory, you did make the arrangements?" asked Chuck.

"Of course Chuck, as per your specifications" said Morgan.

They exited the meeting room and made their way down to the armory.

"Ok Jenny I have a couple of things for you, one is a pistol that I will give you some lessons in shooting, and I also have a couple of throwing knives and a holster" said Chuck.

Chuck could see some thoughts going through her head.

"Yeah I know, not a very romantic gift, but I promise all my gifts will not be like this" said Chuck.

They picked up two cases from the armoury and handed them to Jenny, he also got plenty of ammunition for both his and Jenny's gun.

They went down to the range and picked up some glasses and ear protection and lots of paper silhouette targets. They were the only people on the range, which made Jenny feel a little less self conscious.

"Jenny take your pistol out of the case" said Chuck.

He watched Jenny take it out and saw her eyebrows rise. It was a Smith & Wesson 3913 LS "Ladysmith"

"Something wrong?" asked Chuck

"Um, is it wrong to think something so dangerous can be beautiful?" asked Jenny.

Chuck just had a little chuckle, I am glad you like it, I hand picked it myself for you. She held it in her hands.

"Now Jenny please don't get funny with me over this, but when we are talking about weapons I do tend to get serious" said Chuck.

"Um, Ok" said Jenny not sure what he meant.

"Ok the first thing to learn is to never point the gun wether it is loaded or not at anyone unless you intend to shoot them, understand?" asked Chuck.

Jenny just nodded her head.

"Now before we do anything else I will squeeze of a clip and you can see how I stand and hold the weapon. Now put your glasses and ear protection on, and leave them on until I take mine off" Said Chuck.

Chuck loaded his own weapon slapped the clip home pulled back on the slide.

Chuck emptied the clip at the first target and placed his pistol on the table and removed his ear protection. Jenny followed suit while Chuck pushed the button for the target to be brought back to the shooter.

Jenny saw all of his shots were centered on the targets head.

"Nice shooting tex" said Jenny.

Chuck just looked at Jenny.

"Remember this is serious business, we have to respect the power we hold in our hands, we have the very real power to choose who lives or dies. That must be respected" said Chuck.

"Sorry Chuck." Said Jenny.

Chuck showed Jenny how to load the clip, made sure the safety was still on then pulled back on the slide making sure to keep skin clear of the slide.

Now Chuck decided the best way to get her to hold the gun properly was to put his own hands on top of hers to get in position.

He got Jenny to move up to the alley and point the weapon at a new target. He then stood behind her and with his much longer arms was able to wrap his hand around hers he would then step to the side to move the weapon until he was comfortable with her grip.

"Allway hold a gun with your finger outside the trigger guard running along the side of the weapon" said Chuck.

When Chuck had his hands on Jenny's she could feel the warmth and felt electricity pass between them through the contact.

He got her into the right stance.

"Ok first things first, even though many people say pull the trigger that is not what you do, you squeeze the trigger by gently squeezing you hand. Pulling the trigger will cause the weapon to jerk and pull it off target," said Chuck.

Jenny just nodded her head.

"Ok, I want you to squeeze off two shots then we will bring the target in to look at them" said Chuck

When jenny fired the first shot the power of the gun surprised her, with her second shot she was much more prepared for the recoil.

Chuck brought the target in and the first shot did not make the target but the second hit the target only just.

Chuck then talked her through aiming the weapon effectively and how to effectively breathe to improve her aim.

Jenny finished off shooting the rest of the clip, Chuck brought the target in. Jenny's shots had a good grouping but looked to be high and a little to the left. Chuck took her pistol and took it to the man at the back of the range five minutes later he brought it back.

"What did you just do?" asked Jenny

"Don't worry, I want you to just go through another clip. Just how I showed you" said Chuck.

When Jenny had finished Chuck brought the target in, this time the grouping was centered on center mass.

"Jenny what I did was adjusted the sights on the gun slightly. Some good shooting there, I could almost say you were a natural" said Chuck.

Chuck got Jenny to empty another clip at a silhouette target and the results were the same tight groupings in the middle of the center mass.

"Well I think we have just about done, I Just want to show you how to strip and clean the weapon then I will get you a temporary concealed carry permit" said Chuck.

Chuck instructed Jenny in the disassembly cleaning and reassembly of the weapon.

"Ok now its time for some fun" said Chuck.

Jenny just looked at him cautiously.

"Ok no too much fun, I just prefer the blade to the pistol" said Chuck.

"Ok well lead the way" said Jenny.

They arrived in another range that had larger alleys and each alley was fully enclosed, Chuck pointed in the direction of the target.

"Now because we have to manually go and get the knives we have thrown each alley is completely enclosed so as not to end up with someone's wayward knife when you get your own. Take out one of the throwing knives out of the box and feel the weight in your hand" said Chuck.

Jenny took the knife in her hand, feeling the weight and the balance, and nodded in the direction of the target.

"Can I?" asked Jenny.

"Ah.. yeah ..ok" said Chuck a little surprised Jenny was so keen

Jenny threw the knife and it landed perfectly just to the left of the center of the target, Not only could Chuck see the end product but he also watched her form in throwing the knife.

"Um Jenny, is there something you want to tell me?" asked Chuck.

Jenny just shrugged.

"Ok well being with my dad and doing some um very bad things I learnt a few skills, knife throwing was one of them." said Jenny with a shy smile.

"And the Gun?" asked Chuck.

"No that was the first time I fired a real gun, so you going to give me some pointers on knife throwing" said Jenny.

"Well I am not sure you need any, I think practice is probably what you need to improve. But I will throw a couple then you can throw a couple. I will see if I can find any flaws in your form" said Chuck

"I don't know if I am keen in you trying to identify my flaws, at least not in my form. I thought you liked my form" said Jenny.

"Jenny trust me your female form is flawless, I am just talking about your throwing skills and I don't think I will be flawing them either" said Chuck.

Chuck pulled a couple of knives from behind his back; Jenny was looking at the target with several points marked on the silhouette.

"Chuck what are the points for on the silhouette?" asked Jenny.

"Knife kill shot, accepted that a successful penetration in those spots will most likely kill the target" said Chuck shrugging.

"I'm sorry I guess I should have said that another way, I don't mean to be so clinical about it, but it is basically what I am trained to do. Dealing with the consequences that is a different story" said Chuck

Chuck threw two knifes, one got the silhouette in the throat the other in the heart, Chuck collected his knives and put them back in the holster. Then Jenny threw a serious of knives aimed at the target.

Chuck was able to give her some small pointers for improvement, but overall Chuck was very impressed with her skills with the blade.

"Jenny I am hugely impressed with what you have shown today, someone with your skills and natural ability without having any formal training. Well, it is a little scary thinking how good you could be if circumstances were different " said Chuck.

"Chuck I could never survive in that world, I am not someone that could be like that" said Jenny.

Chuck looked sad, like a realisation had hit him.

"Jenny I am not saying that you are anything like me, you are not heartless or soulless. That is the best parts of you and I wouldn't want you to change anything" said Chuck sadly.

"Chuck, you are not heartless and soulless. If you were I could not feel the way I do about you. The reasons that you are having so many difficulties with this life shows that you do have a heart and a soul" said Jenny.

"Maybe, but I am not sure how much humanity I have left" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you haven 't lost it, you have just repressed it and I will help you bring it back out" said Jenny.

"Why do you have so much faith in me, that I can even be saved Jenny?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck the signs are all there, what you did for Lisa and Michelle, what you are doing for me and what I see when I look into your brown eyes" said Jenny.

"Jenny I have been told that people can only see death when they look into my eyes" said Chuck.

"Chuck, look at me" said Jenny, Chuck turned around a faced her looking her in the eyes.

"Chuck what I see when I look into your eyes right now is a sad man that wishes he can make everything right with the world. He is hurting and desperately needs help, but I also see the love that you have in them, the love that you haven't been able to show and desperately need to get out" said Jenny.

Chuck looks down at the ground and Jenny takes his face in her hands and raises his eyes to hers.

"Chuck when I said that I wasn't the kind of person that could do it, well either are you. That is why you are having such a hard time. Chuck please let me show you how much love you are capable of returning" said Jenny holding him tightly.

"Jenny, I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life" said Chuck.

"Chuck, just stop it. We are just going to have to disagree on this; I have done things I am not proud off too. But I believe that we can both help each other to become the people that we both deserve to be, and with the life that accompanies it" said Jenny.

"Jenny what are you trying to say?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck what I am trying to say is that I hope that we can have a life together, and be there for each other for a very long time. What I am saying Chuck is that I love you" said Jenny.

"But Jenny how can you, you don't even know me. You don't know the things I have done" said Chuck .

"Chuck its is not what things you have done or even what has happened to you that makes you the man that you are, it is what is in here that counts" said Jenny pointing to his heart.

"And Chuck trust me, I have seen your heart and it is beautiful" said Jenny.

They both left the office after Chuck grabbed a few extra boxes of things.

"What are they for Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Oh they are just for my plan to get your dad back safely" said Chuck.

They got in the car and drove off to the next stop in Des Moines. They arrived in Des Moines and checked into a local hotel, Chuck carried some bags up to the room and Jenny carried her bag up.

They walked into the room and Jenny collapsed on the bed.

"Chuck why don't you lay on the bed with me and have a nap" said Jenny.

"I wish we could Jenny, but tonight is going to be pretty busy" said Chuck.

Jenny sat up.

"Oh ok, anything I can do to help?" asked Jenny

"Yeah come over to the table, I need to go over a few things with you" said Chuck.

Jenny got up looking a little concerned walked over to the table and sat down.

"I am sorry Chuck if I did something to upset you, if what I said back in Omaha has worried you I am sorry" said Jenny.

Chuck responded by kissing her passionately while she was sitting, Jenny was glad she was sitting because that kiss made her feel like jelly, as all of her nerve endings fired as one.

Chuck then pulled his lips away gently sucking on her lower lip and rested his forehead on hers.

"Jenny no you didn't do anything wrong and nothing you have said has upset me. But I need to try and be professional at the moment because this is very important," said Chuck.

"Oh was that a professional kiss?" asked Jenny confused.

"No Jenny that was totally Chuck Bartowski. But that has to be it for Chuck for a while" said Chuck.

"Ok" said Jenny trying to keep a straight face but finding it very difficult hiding the smile coming to her lips.

Tonight I am going to get your father, when I come back with him I need you to meet us at the Des Moines airport where we will catch a flight to Atlanta. From Atlanta you and your father will board a flight to Sydney Australia. All the flights have been prebooked and I have had a passport made up for your father. I need you to arrive at about the same time as we get to the airport. " said Chuck.

"But will you be joining us to Australia?" asked Jenny

"No I will need to do some further cleaning up with the Ajala family to make sure you will not be pursued" said Chuck.

"But Chuck when will I see you?" asked Jenny sadly

"I will join you in Australia after I have taken care of things. I seem to remember promises about two weeks" said Chuck smiling.

Chuck told Jenny the time that he needed her to leave for the airport and that she is to board the flight alone to Atlanta and travel on to Australia if she doesn't hear from us before.

"Jenny this is the details of the safe house in Sydney, not even the Agency knows of it. Here is some money but please do not let your dad know you have it, your safety is the most important thing" said Chuck.

"Chuck this is too much" said Jenny.

"No it is enough and if you need more I will get more, there is two hundred thousand, you will need to pay for everything with cash. When you get to Australia you will need to declare the money, do not try to hide it, otherwise they will take the money and either arrest or deport you. You will likely go up on a terrorist watch list because of the money. But I will straighten that out on arrival" said Chuck.

"But to be on the safe side, just make sure you are not purchasing any bomb making components, and tell them the money is for getting renovations done on a property and purchasing furniture" said Chuck.

Chuck further explained the cover, they were a married couple that she and her father where going out to prepare the house, and I will be following shortly after.

"Chuck, I can't leave without knowing if you are ok" said Jenny.

"Jenny, if something unexpected happens tonight my best chance of getting out of it is if I don't have to worry about you being found" said Chuck.

"Chuck do you understand how hard that will be for me" said Jenny almost crying.

"Jenny if you can't do this then I will need to get you on a plane by yourself to Sydney tonight, and I will look to get your father later" said Chuck.

"No we will do it as planned, and I will leave if I don't hear from you, but I will not be living until I hear that you are ok" said Jenny.

**A/N: please review will have another update up in less then a week, hopefully should fall back to regular updates by then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please Read.**

**About a week ago I posted an update and replaced the Author Note with a chapter; It appears that it did not send an update out so many of you missed reading the chapter. Please go back and read that chapter now i.e. chapter 11 before you read the chapter below.**

**Getting rather efficient at typing one handed…..**

**Oh and I don't own Chuck**

Chapter 12

Chuck started getting ready for tonight's assault, current intelligence puts Jack Burton in the Ajala family residence. Chuck was able to acquire blueprints and the latest satellite imagery for the premises.

He had worked out the weaknesses in the security system and had programmed all the tasks he would need to automate the assault as much as possible. He understood all the risks the assault would have and planned the necessary mitigation's.

He was one of the most successful in his line of work and he liked to believe that was because of how meticulous his planning was. Some agents would execute this assault as flying by the seat of their pants but Chuck tried to plan for almost all eventualities.

While Chuck could work on instinct with the best of them, he still preferred planning to luck.

Chuck said his goodbyes to Jenny and took his agency provided vehicle fitted with all the equipment he would need and set off on his drive to Chicago.

He was already getting anxious about tonight, not that his plan wouldn't be successful or that he may be injured or even killed, he was anxious about what he knew he was going to have to do.

The killing of another human life was always something that saddened Chuck greatly, but he was always able to function in battle because of the way he let his instincts take over.

Trying to sleep after the events of tonight will be very difficult, and he will not even have Jenny to comfort him.

Chuck arrived at the residence and used thermal imaging and satellite imagery to try to determine the location and numbers of Ajala's men. It looked like his security force had been beefed up in the last few days. It was obvious that Ajala was taking the Carmichael threat seriously, but not serious enough to release Jack Burton.

Chuck was dressed all in black and had all of his equipment strapped or clipped onto his vest, he also had a black backpack packed full of goodies.

Chuck was able to compromise the security system quickly, he then setup the recording for the looping of the feeds. He had examined the frequency of the security patrols and was able to determine the most effective time period for looping was ten minutes. That gave Chuck plenty of time to get to his first checkpoint.

Chuck made his way through the grounds quickly and quietly along the path he had made by disabling the motion sensors, he then was able to quickly climb up the side of the building that was the main house.

Chuck was on the roof of the residence and he quickly returned the security system to its prior state, ready for reactivation for his escape if required.

He removed some of the roof tiles carefully and lowered himself down into the roof cavity bringing all of his tools down with him; he carefully replaced the roof tiles back as best he could from inside to reduce the chances of discovery.

This is were another of Chuck's skills come to the fore he found out early on in the rangers how to move around quietly balance and feel was a must which is why he was wearing flexible booties for the next task.

Working from the blueprints he had committed to memory, he was able to quickly identify the rooms of interest, he quietly moved around the roof inserting cameras, sensors and delivery mechanism. He had his wrist mounted control console setup so you could see clearly what was happening in the residence upstairs.

He knew the estimate of the total people in the house and therefore those that were not upstairs where likely downstairs. He also had delivery mechanism for the stairs and the entry foyer.

He had the whole house wired like a Christmas tree.

He was able to confirm the location of Jack Burton and was able to program each of the sectors for his escape plan.

At this part of an operation Chuck was always looking forward to seeing his plan and implementation come to fruition.

Chuck was able to confirm the movements of the men upstairs and was able to confirm the location of Vincenzo Ajala. He was asleep in his room with a guard outside his door, Chuck was tempted to try and finish this tonight, so he could disappear with Jenny and her father. It was his emotions and feelings that were betraying him, he needed to be professional and stick to the plan.

He knew he would have to move soon in order to make the meet with Jenny.

Chuck finally saw an opening and silently gathered his thoughts for a minute.

Chuck took out his Sig Sauer P229 with suppressor; he had his console on his right forearm and was ready to put his plan into action.

He triggered his first action on the console it released a flashbang and shortly after blew the whole in the drywall for him to descend to the floor he leapt like a cat and landed silently and took out the two men guarding Jack Burton quickly with his suppressed pistol before the were able to react.

He took the keys from one of the guards and quickly opened the door to a sorry sight of a beaten Jack Burton.

"Can you walk?" asked Chuck.

"Yes" replied Jack.

"Come with me if you want to live" said Chuck with a little smile.

Chuck quickly closed the door and instigated action two, this time the delivery mechanism outside the door dropped another flashbang and then Chuck opened up the door and took out another two guards as he quickly moved through the hallway with Jack in tow.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"Friends of Jenny's" said Chuck

"Carmichael?" asked Jack

"Yep, keep moving" said Chuck.

Chuck selected the next action on his console that dropped a flashbang just out of sight of both Jack and Chuck clearing the way to the top of the stairs.

Before he got to the stairs he activated the next action that released the flashbangs clearing the way to the front door.

Chuck was then able to pick off two men on there way up the stairs Chuck let Jack go and directed him to the front door and jumped from the stairs taking out one man with a well placed kick and another with his pistol. The kick appeared to come even before he reached the ground and the shot was fired before the first man had even hit the floor.

Chuck selected the final action on his console and a large explosion took out the front of the house, with multiple explosions also appearing to come from upstairs. Each delivered from the delivery mechanisms Chuck had deployed earlier.

Chuck had made it into the front yard on the way to the gate when he removed a grenade that he launched at the front gate as he was running.

As Chuck and Jack made there way through what was left of the gate Chuck calmly shot the guard at the gate with a single shot to the head while dropping his backpack.

Chuck told Jack to pick up the speed as they ran to Chucks parked vehicle down the road.

Jack turned around behind him as he heard the explosion and saw the front gate being engulfed in a wall of flames.

They made it to the car jumped in and took off.

"What about the rest of your team?" asked Jack.

Chuck just looked at him

"It's just me, I work alone" said Chuck.

"You, just you did all of that?" asked Jack

"Yeah, well did you see anybody else helping us?" asked Chuck.

Chuck quickly turned on the scanner to determine if there were any signals being broadcast from the car that shouldn't be, everything came back clean.

"Well no but explosions and things were happening all over the house" said Jack.

"Timed and triggered explosions I planted earlier" said Chuck.

"But how did you plant them?" asked Jack.

"Sorry trade craft secret, I am sure you appreciate wanting to keep it that way" said Chuck.

"Where is Jenny, you do have Jenny right?" asked Jack

"She is waiting for us, she is safe?" said Chuck.

"When we have gotten a bit of distance between us and Ajala's men we will make a call." said Chuck.

There was quiet in the car for the next few minutes, Chuck was going over everything that happened attempting to determine if anything was forgotten or any holes in the plan.

"So Carmichael, how do you know Jenny?" asked Jack.

"Well, at the moment I would prefer to leave that information out of it. Just know that I would do anything for her. Getting you from Ajala is for her " said Chuck.

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?" asked Jack calmly.

"No I am not sleeping with your daughter " said Chuck.

"Jack are you ok, any serious injuries?" asked Chuck.

"Guess it depends on what you mean by serious, I don't think any bones are broken" said Jack.

"Look, just hold on I will pull into somewhere I can patch you up, but we have to keep moving. Here is a bottle of water and here are some pain tablets" said Chuck.

"Thanks, so what is your intention with my daughter then?" asked Jack.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Chuck

"Well you say you would do anything for her son, so you must have some feelings for her?" asked Jack.

"Look yes I have feelings for your daughter, but things are a little complicated at the moment, and I need to remain focused" said Chuck.

"Understand son, but now I have a few more questions for you" said Jack.

"Jack, don't you start thinking you need to protect her from me. It is you she needs protection from and your own stupidity" said Chuck.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" asked Jack.

"You know exactly what I mean, what did you expect was going to happen trying to rip of a crime family like the Ajala family? You put Jenny's life in danger, and it is pure luck I was there when his goons came to take her" said Chuck.

Jack looked down at his hands, rather dejectedly.

"So what has Jenny been up to anyway" asked Jack.

"You will have to ask her that, because I don't think you deserve to know. Just know that despite everything you did to her, she still turned out to be a beautiful woman that cares about people. She definitely doesn't deserve to have a deadbeat dad like you" said Chuck.

Jack was only nodding.

"You are right son; I don't deserve to have a daughter like that. Thankfully she turned out a lot like her mum" said Jack.

"Jack, I will not attempt to persuade Jenny in any way with her feelings toward you, but know that if you are not truthful with her or try to take advantage of her, what Vincenzo Ajala had planned for you will seem like a picnic compared to what I will do" said Chuck.

"I understand son, and I am glad Jenny has someone like you to watch over her" said Jack.

They made it to a cheap motel and Chuck changed his shirt

"Jack please understand I am doing this for your own safety" said Chuck as he took out a set of handcuffs and locked him to the car.

Chuck went in to book a room; he came back out to the car and hopped back in a drove around to the room that was pointed out to him.

Chuck picked up his phone and called Jenny.

"Jenny, it's Chuck" said Chuck.

"Oh god are you ok Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah I am fine, I have your dad and he is ok. I am just going to dress some of his wounds I think they are mostly superficial, but I need them dressed before the airport" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I am so happy you are ok" said Jenny obviously sobbing.

"Yeah, me too" said Chuck with a little smile

"Please be careful, and don't take any shit from my father" said Jenny.

"Jenny, I think he understands the situation and I think he will behave himself" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I know you haven't asked and thank you. I do not want to talk to him" said Jenny.

"Jenny, whatever you need" said Chuck.

Chuck hung up.

"Didn't she want to talk to her own father?" asked Jack.

"Well she may have wanted to say something but it was probably best said face to face" said Chuck smiling.

Chuck made another call.

"Morgan, keep watch for any news coming out of the Ajala family. I probably did a little more damage then was originally planned for the initial assault, but had to make sure we got out without casualty" said Chuck.

"So the father is with you?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah" answered Chuck looking at Jack.

They both hopped out of the car and went into the room. Chuck took a couple of bags in with him, one was a medical bag and the other had a change of clothes for both of them.

"Ok Jack strip off" said Chuck.

"Oh so that is why you are not sleeping with my daughter, I am not interested" said Jack.

"Just shut up and strip, I need to see all the injuries. You can leave you boxers or briefs or whatever you have on if you know that they hide no injuries" said Chuck.

Jack stripped off; Chuck could tell that they had done a real number on him. Used blades to cut the skin but stayed away from any arteries, also looked like some pretty severe burns and some pretty shocking bruises.

"Jack, now this is going to hurt but I need to get something on your cuts and burns, otherwise they will get infected. Especially seeing you have a long trip ahead of you" said Chuck.

Jack just mumbled something about sure why not some more pain.

"Jack, I think some of these maybe already infected. I will give you some broad spectrum antibiotics to knock any infection out" said Chuck.

As Chuck was applying the cream and bandages, Jack tried to keep his mind off things.

"So what should I call you, just Agent Carmichael? You work for the CIA right?" asked Jack.

"Just call me Chuck" said Chuck.

Jack looked deep in thought.

"Chuck from Jenny's school?" asked Jack astounded.

"What, how? Where did you hear that?" asked Chuck

"Jenny used to talk about you a bit, I think you were the reason she didn't want to leave Warwick" said Jack.

"No you are mistaken I left Warwick just before graduation ten years ago" said Chuck.

Jack just mumbled something about women.

"So why did you join the CIA?" asked Jack.

"None of your business, why did you decide to rip people off?" asked Chuck in response.

Jack didn't respond.

"So do you like Jenny?" asked Jack seriously.

"Of course I do, but things are...complicated. It is not easy for someone like me to have a relationship" said Chuck.

"So Jenny knows what you do?" asked Jack

"Yeah she does now, when two mob enforcers came breaking into her house with guns. Well let's say one dead mobster and one unconscious was a little hard to explain otherwise. Especially when I thought they were coming for me" said Chuck.

"Do you love my daughter?" asked Jack

"Um, I think you really don't deserve to ask that question and it is none of your business anyway" said Chuck.

"I take that as a no then" said Jack.

"I think I want silence until we reach Des Moines" said Chuck.

"What you going to put a gag on me if I don't?" asked Jack.

"I know hundreds a pressure points on the human body, some will cause pain others will render you unconscious if you don't shut up I promise you I will make you" said Chuck.

"Besides I don't think I am capable of feelings like love and I sure know I don't deserve those feelings returned" said Chuck.

"Martyrdom doesn't suit you Agent Carmichael" said Jack.

"Last warning" said Chuck.

Jack kept his mouth shut while Chuck finished treating his wounds; Jack then cleaned himself and got dressed into some clothes that Chuck had provided. Chuck also changed into some casual clothes.

They got back into the car and headed of in the direction of Des Moines airport.

Jenny was waiting in the room, she was so glad that Chuck was ok but she was also nervous about what she would tell her father when she saw him.

She just wishes she didn't have to see him, she doesn't want him dead but she no longer wants him to be part of her life.

She just wishes she could be with Chuck and she could just disappear with him, she can't explain it, but being with Chuck makes her forget everything that has happened in her life and only thinks about a possible future.

A future she may never be able to have because of what her father has done.

'That bastard wasn't happy with almost destroying my life, he now wants to finish the job.' thought Jenny.

Meanwhile back in Chicago, when Chuck's assault started on the Ajala residence Vincenzo was quickly moved into a panic room.

After the assault was over and the last of the explosions and subsequent fires had been put out Vincenzo finally came out from the panic room to survey the damage.

Almost the whole upper floor had been completely destroyed

And of the twenty men that were at the residence only three remained, his family his business and his residence had been decimated.

He walked up to his remaining men.

"Tell me this wasn't Carmichael and we better have killed the bastard whoever did this" said Vincenzo.

"We don't know who did this, but we do know whoever it was seemed to be intent on getting Burton" he said.

"Well it was bloody Carmichael, tell me we got him on video" yelled Vincenzo.

"Don't know what to say boss, but all our security video footage seems to have gone down when he appeared and anyone that saw him well they are dead. He is a ghost" he said

"Bullshit, call up the hitters and tell them the bastard Carmichael just hit the residence and double the pay for the one who brings me his head" said Vincenzo.

It was time for Jenny to head to the airport.

'When I see Chuck I am going to give him the kiss of his life so he knows what will be waiting for him' thought Jenny.

She was driving to the airport and she passed a SUV with a mother and father and two children in the back. She started thinking that before Chuck came back into her life, a husband and children and a real family seemed such an impossibility, but now not only can she see it as a real possibility having that with Chuck she would do anything to have that chance.

'I get to have the flight with Chuck from Des Moines to Atlanta, I will not let him out of my sight and out of my arms' thought Jenny.

Chuck and Jack were approaching Des Moines airport and pulled into the car park and started making there way to the terminal.

Chuck saw her from a distance it was hard to miss such an angelic sight, he felt his heart beat faster he knew he was in trouble, but the way she made him feel just looking at her he didn't care.

She saw him and their eyes met and all they could see in each others eyes was relief and exhaustion. Jenny then spotted her father smiling at her and her expression changed to disgust.

"Oh, I see where I fit into the picture" said Jack.

"Lucky she hasn't thrown a knife at you" said Chuck.

Jenny came up to Chuck and gave him a passionate kiss one that started slow and wet and quickly escalated into a sensual caress as Jenny's tongue found her way into Chucks mouth she pulled away not wanting to be apart from him but there was something she needed to do.

Jenny punched Jack squarely in the Jaw and he went down to the ground.

"Ow what was that for Darlin, is that anyway to greet you old man?" said Jack.

"You are lucky I didn't use a knife on you, you worthless piece of shit, If anything ever happens to Chuck because of you I will never forgive you and I will make your eternity hell" spat Jenny.

"No Darlin don't hold back tell your father how you really feel" said Jack.

"You bastard how bloody stupid do you have to be trying to rip of the Mob" said Jenny.

"It nearly worked" said Jack.

This time it was Chuck that couldn't contain himself as he picked Jack up with one hand wrapped around his throat.

"How dare you, you will not talk to her that way, you nearly had her killed you stupid man" said Chuck.

Chuck dropped him to the ground he realised that they were making a scene and were going to get noticed.

"For god sakes pick yourself off the ground and clean yourself up" said Chuck.

As he put has arm around Jenny and walked in the direction of the terminal.

"Hurry up Jack we have a flight to catch" said Chuck.

"Chuck its ok" said Jenny.

"No it's not ok, you mean a lot to me and he nearly had you killed and all he can say is that his plan nearly worked" said Chuck disgusted.

"I don't expect my father to apologize, just like I will never forgive him what he has done, but I still don't wish him dead" said Jenny.

They had all gone to the gate and were waiting for boarding, Jenny already had a bag checked in that had some clothes for her father and also for herself she had the money that Chuck had given her and would make sure she declared it when she got into the country.

"Chuck are you sure you can't come with us to Sydney?" asked Jenny.

"sssshhhh lets not talk about that now, Ajala had a panic room and I am certain he was moved when the attack started. I had the option of taking him out first, but your father was the priority for today. He may have been harmed if I didn't free him first." said Chuck.

Chuck had to make a quick call to finalise his permit for flying while armed, while he was doing this Jack took the opportunity to approach his daughter.

"So Darlin what are you doing with this James Bond type?" asked Jack.

"What do you mean by James Bond type and that is none of your business" said Jenny.

"They way he took out Ajala's residence was like in the movies, explosions going off all over the place I thought he must have had a whole team there, but it was just him. Are you sure he is the type of man you want to be with?" asked Jack.

"Shut up you fool; you are not one to comment. Chuck is a hundred times the man you could ever hope to be. I hated you before all of this for what you did in Warwick, but this was the last straw, to keep us safe the things Chuck has had to do because of you has pissed me off" said Jenny clearly angry.

"Jenny, from what I saw today this was not something new to him" said Jack.

"Oh and that makes it ok, does it. Of course it does in the Jack Burton school of Values, you make me sick" said Jenny.

Chuck was finishing his call and could see that a rather frosty conversation was going on between Jack and Jenny and he needed to try and settle it down before they attracted unwanted attention.

"Look both of you need to settle down. We cannot afford to attract attention" said Chuck.

They both quietened down and it was time to board the plane.

"Jack you will be sitting away from us so I expect you to keep to yourself and minimize any conversations. I would suggest that when you are in your seat, close your eyes and pretend to be asleep, do you understand?" said Chuck.

"I understand" said Jack

They all go to their seats Jenny was sitting in a window seat Chuck in the aisle seat, Jenny was holding onto Chuck arm with her head on his shoulder.

"Chuck, I don't want to let you go" said Jenny.

"Its ok you can keep holding me" said Chuck.

"No Chuck, I want you to come with me, I never want you to leave me again" said Jenny.

Jenny started sobbing, Chuck took his arm out and took his hands and held Jenny face up to him and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Jenny, I will come back and then we can have the life we both want. If I have to be constantly worried about who is coming after us I will not be able to be myself with you. I don't want that Jenny, I want to be Chuck your Chuck" said Chuck.

They were quiet the rest of the trip into Atlanta and it appeared that Jack had taken Chuck advice and had not caused any trouble.

They had landed in Atalanta and had approximately two hours until the flight for Sydney, Australia departed.

Chuck had told Jenny that they would be using different ID's for the two flights so to not book bags all the way through.

Jenny was going to become Sarah Walker for the flight and her father would be John Reynolds.

Jenny wasn't sure if she looked like a Sarah but would play the part. Besides what was another alias to add to the long list prior to Warwick.

They started getting ready to leave the plane, the row they were in were being directed to leave the plane from the rear stairs and enter the terminal across the tarmac.

Being exposed walking across the tarmac concerned Chuck and he got the three of them to battle through the people to leave the plane through the covered exit at the front of the plane.

Rafe Gruber was a hired gun, a contract assassin a hitman, he was proud of his job and he had heard of Charles Carmichael.

Charles Carmichael was something of a legend in the circles he traveled in, many of his clients would jump at the chance to have Carmichael on the payroll, he was such an efficient killer.

But many men have tried to turn him against his country against his employer; very few have survived the negotiation.

It was rumored that money or the challenge did not drive him but some higher power some need for doing the right thing was what made him tick.

He couldn't be turned and many men would like to see his obituary. He was offered a tidy sum of money by the Ajala family to end his life, but since then that money has been more then equaled by Al Qaeda. Such a precision strike is something that is surprising for an organization such as Al Qaeda blowing up his building or the plane he was traveling in seems more their style.

But Rafe will not complain, he will kill two birds with the proverbial one stone and he will take a holiday for the trouble.

Rafe was able to learn from his contact that Carmichael will be on this plane but did not know what he was doing after it. He had been in position on top of the building waiting patiently after he was alerted that Carmichael would be exiting the plane from the rear

"Chuck why are we exiting out the front we were supposed to exit out the rear. I thought we were supposed to remain inconspicuous" said Jenny.

"I have a bad feeling about walking across the tarmac in plain site from several vantage points for a sniper" said Chuck.

"Have we been followed Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny I don't know, but just being cautious. Remember I have a contract on my head" said Chuck.

Jenny's face sank she had forgotten how dangerous for Chuck this had gotten, it wasn't just about Ajala wanting her and her Dad it was now Assassins were after Chuck. Chuck had to end this or he would never be free.

"I have organized a private sitting room at the airport for privacy, when the bags have been checked in we will wait there" said Chuck.

They were in the terminal and Chuck pulled out his phone.

"Morgan, I have a bad feeling. I am at Atalanta airport and I think I have been located" said Chuck.

"Hang a sec Chuck, let me see if we have any reports in the area" said Morgan

After a minute Morgan came back to the phone.

"Chuck, you're right. Cameras and facial recognition have picked up Rafe Gruber at the airport" said Morgan.

"Ok thanks Morgan. At least I know who is here. Anyone else?" asked Chuck.

"No, Sorry Chuck and travel plans will now need to be off book, looks like we have a leak" said Morgan.

"Yeah, I have already taken care of everything else myself, this flight was because of the permit to carry" said Chuck.

They quickly made their way to the check in counter, Chuck staying several feet away from Jenny and Jack, constantly surveying for threats.

After Check in and baggage was all complete they made the way to the private waiting room where pastries and fresh coffee and drinks were waiting.

Jenny quickly made a coffee just how Chuck likes it and he gave her a smile.

"Chuck I will see you again right? You are not just going to disappear when this is all over?" asked Jenny.

Chuck didn't respond he wasn't sure what to say, Jenny was no longer a friend she was never an asset he had given up denying himself the feelings he felt for her.

He is sure that Jenny feels like he has saved her and her dads life but just as that maybe true Jenny has saved Chuck. Chuck wanted to come home to Warwick to come home to reconnect with a life that he felt could save his humanity.

What he found was his home, it wasn't Warwick, his home was Jenny. The girl that he always liked in high school, but had never done anything about it. She was the one that he needed, maybe if the events in his family didn't happen ten years ago he would have been there for Jenny when her father left and he could have been the one to rescue her.

But now after all that she has been through and after all that he has done she still sees that boy in high school and wants to help him see it too.

"Jenny I will not disappear. I don't know what the future holds for us. I don't even know what future you really want.….I don't want to scare you away but what I do know is that I need you and when this is over I desperately want to find out what that future is for us" said Chuck.

In answer to this Jenny grabbed a hold of him and hugged him tight.

"Chuck, I need you to. I don't know how things are going to work out for us, but what I do know is that I have fallen for you. And that I am crazily and hopelessly in love with you" said Jenny.

Chuck only response was to take her face in her hands and give her a soft sensuous kiss, his tongue slowly caressed her lips and found its way to softly caress her own. Jenny felt every nerve ending firing as she started developing goose bumps all over her arms and legs.

She took her hands and softly played with the curls in his hair and pulled his mouth even closer as the desire the want the need overtook her body as she felt herself melting into him to become one.

"Hey kids if its not too late can you keep it in your pants" said Jack.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

Jenny had an angry and disappointed look on her face.

"He is right Jenny, now is not the time. I need to be alert and professional" said Chuck.

"Chuck just tell me one thing" asked Jenny.

"Yes of course Jenny" responded Chuck.

"Was I just kissing Agent Charles Carmichael or was it Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Oh that was all Chuck, and that is why I nearly lost control" said Chuck.

"Well Chuck I will be waiting for that Chuck to come back to me and to loose control" said Jenny smirking.

'Wow, I have never felt like that in my life' thought Jenny.

The only things that could take the smile of jenny's face was thinking about what Chuck would have to do to get back to her.

Chuck talked about Australia and how Jenny would love it; he would take her to the sights and just be together.

"So Chuck how come Australia, you have obviously been there before?" asked jenny.

"Yeah I was deployed as part of a security force during the Sydney 2000 Olympics. I was only young but I enjoyed my time there. So when I had the means I purchased a property out here to almost be like a retirement plan" said Chuck.

"Much happen during the Olympics?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah a bit, we were working closely with the Australian SAS we managed to foil a few terrorist actions" said Chuck.

"Really I never heard anything?" said Jenny.

"Yeah well I guess that means we did our Job. Generally special forces and Intelligence agencies are pretty much a thankless existence to the outside world. If you are doing your job well, the public doesn't even know you exist" said Chuck.

"You make many friends in Australia?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah a few some have done pretty well for themselves. One of them will be the one that will be helping me tie up loose ends once I get there" said Chuck.

"So when we get to Australia I assume we need to take a low profile?" asked Jenny.

"No not really, if you just stay in the house officials will get curious. Bringing in the cash you will be you will attract interest. As I said before you will be going there to get the house ready for my arrival. So furniture shopping would fit as well as touristy activities for someone that has never been to Australia before. Just no problems with the law and nothing questionable and no contacting anyone including me" said Chuck.

"What I can't talk to you?" asked Jenny sadly.

"No I am sorry Jenny; I can't take the risk of someone knowing where you are. When everything has been resolved I will get word to you" said Chuck.

"How?" asked Jenny.

"I just will, also when it is time to move to the gate, I will be following you but I will not say goodbye. I believe an assassin is somewhere in the airport looking for me and I need to stay focused, and not draw attention to you and your father. We will have to say our goodbyes here" said Chuck.

"Chuck but I can't contact you, so how will I know you are ok?" asked Jenny.

"Um, look in the classifieds in the Sydney Morning Herald when you get to Australia, used Cars advertisement for a Pink Mustang Convertible 1967." said Chuck.

Chuck was sitting down on the sofa when Jenny came over and straddled him.

"There is not going to be a minute of everyday that I will not be thinking about you" said Jenny.

"What so when I am there you will not be thinking about me anymore?" asked Chuck.

"Well when you are there I don't think we will have much chance to think of anything with all the mind blowing sex we are going to be having" said Jenny.

"Jenny I hope you are not over estimating my skills" said Chuck.

"After that kiss Chuck it would be impossible to over estimate. I just know whatever you will do to me it will be beyond my wildest dreams" said Jenny.

They kissed again this time slowly, accompanied by Jenny starting to grind into Chuck.

Jenny inserted her tongue into Chuck's mouth this time and she was making sure that Chuck knew exactly what he was going to be missing out on while he is alone.

This time Chuck was breathing ragged when Jenny pulled away.

"Jenny I don't think I will last a week of that in fact I am sure I will not last." Said Chuck

"Chuck, why do you think I said a week to recover?" said Jenny smiling.

Chucks eyes just went wide.

"Chuck as far as I am concerned we have ten years to catch up on, that is 3650 nights of passion" said Jenny winking.

All Chuck could do is have this far away look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

They had finished their goodbyes and it was time to head to the gate for the flight to Sydney.

"Jenny whatever happens in the next thirty minutes until your plane has left I want you to promise me something" said Chuck.

"Chuck you are worrying me" said Jenny.

"Just promise me ok?" said Chuck

"Ok Chuck" said Jenny but she had an awful feeling.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you will board the plane and not look back to me" said Chuck.

"Ok" Jenny said sadly with tears streaming down her face.

Chuck quickly kissed the tears away.

**A/N: My usual request please review… Next update should be a little quicker hoping for around the 3-4 day mark, then after that I hope to be back on the 2-3 day update cycle. I hope I used the term drywall correctly in Oz we just refer to it as gyprock.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

**Sorry this update took so long; work has been a bit of a problem the last few weeks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I also do not own or have any involvement with al qaeda.  
**

**Chapter 13.**

They all left the private waiting room and made there way to the gate.

Chuck could see both Jenny and Jack disappearing down the tunnel, the further down the tunnel they got the more the weight came off his shoulders.

He was sure they were finally out of sight when a shot rang out, Chuck fell to the ground. Blood quickly pooling around his body with the airport police running around frantically.

Jenny and Jack had made the walk to the plane and were finally in their seats.

"That man will do you a huge favor if you never see him again" said Jack.

"Why don't you do everyone on the plane a favor and shut the fuck up" said Jenny angrily.

Jack was astonished how she spoke to him; she must really have feelings for this man.

"Don't you dare get too comfortable there; I would trade your life for his without thought. In fact I told him as much, you being saved was just a side effect of Chucks plan to take down the Ajala family" said Jenny.

"Why is he trying to take the whole family down anyway?" asked Jack.

"Because of you, you bastard. He new that the only way to keep me safe was to make sure that they wouldn't come after me" said Jenny.

"Jenny, he may not even make it. Ajala has several assassins hunting him as we speak" said Jack.

"He knows, apparently one of them is at the airport" said Jenny.

Back in DC in the CIA Directors office.

The director picked up the phone and called a number.

"Morgan, just wanted to let you know we have received reports that a man known as Charles Carmichael was shot and killed at the Atlanta Airport" said the Director.

"Thank you for letting me know sir" said Morgan.

Morgan relayed the news to the team and acknowledgments from the different departments were coming in.

Meanwhile in Chicago the news was filtering in.

"Vincenzo I have heard reports that Charles Carmichael has been killed" said the man.

"Who did it, I assume I will need to organize payments" said Vincenzo.

"We have had a confirmation that Rafe Gruber has taken responsibility" the man said.

"Ok, so I will need to transfer the balance of the contract" said Vincenzo.

"Well yes, but Mr Gruber would like to meet with you in person and thank you for giving him the opportunity to end the life of such a worthy adversary" said the man.

"What did he say about Burton and the Daughter" Vincenzo asked.

"They were there but they had already boarded their flight" he said.

"Did you get the flight details for them?" asked Vincenzo.

"Yes and we will have some associates waiting for them when they arrive" the man replied.

"That man caused a lot of damage to my family including what he has done to my son. When we have the Burtons, I will be disappointed he will not be able to see what we do to them" said Vincenzo.

After a minute of silence.

"Please contact everyone on our payroll and try to find out what happened to my son, the Burtons will pay for the deeds of this Carmichael. Organise for me to meet Gruber here, I will have a drink with the man that has saved my family" said Vincenzo.

High in the mountains in North West Pakistan buried deep in a network of caves was the hideout for one of the worlds most wanted men.

However the brunette women was waking up alone thankfully, in one of the many beds the man occasions. She learnt long ago to not talk to him but to let him have his way, he would then leave her alone until the next time.

It sickened her, what she had done with this animal, she had no idea that the western world hated him so much.

She was from a simple family in California; sometimes it is hard to remember their faces. But it is the times she can close her eyes and imagine she is back with them that allowed her to get through each day.

It seems like a lifetime ago and in many ways it was, she is just a shadow of her former self, her humanity and innocence had been robbed long ago.

Her real name had been lost long ago now she is only known as Najwa Bin Laden.

Over the years she had been with him, she couldn't remember exactly how many years, but she had three children to him.

She knows he hates the west and that many of his actions in the past are likely to have labeled him a terrorist. However she has no idea what happened on September 11 2001, or for that matter many of the terrorist activities he and his followers had been credited with.

She very rarely went out in public and when she did she was covered head to toe wearing a Habib. Her husband never beat her but in those early years she had wished he had, while she still hates him for what has become of her, the feelings are not as strong now as they once were.

She now finds it hard to call the times he takes her as rape but in the early days that is exactly what they were. She guesses technically they still are as she feels powerless to stop him. While her children have been born from such a heinous crime she still loves them and would do whatever she could to protect them.

Jenny and Jack were traveling over the Pacific heading towards Australia; Jenny knew that she would be counting every second she was not with him.

She could not believe a single man could have this affect on her, she knows that she is head over heels in love with him. She wishes she knew how he felt about her; sure he cares for her he has made that clear with everything he was doing to keep her safe.

But did he love her? She knew it was probably difficult for him to show his emotions having tried to ignore them for more than ten years, but she was convinced that she would make him show her how he felt.

She could see the physical responses she got from him whenever she was close or they kissed but she suspected that if there was such a thing as a soul mate that he would be hers.

She would prepare for his homecoming to her; she would go out shopping, making sure to purchase some of the sexiest items she could find. When he returned back to her, she was not going to let him get away, she was going to have her way with him. He better make sure he has something substantial to eat on his way here because it will be the last chance he will have to eat something for some time.

"Darlin, what brought such a big smile to your face?" asked Jack.

"None of your business, you know when we get to Australia I am going to have you locked up in the house. You will only be allowed out with me, I do not trust you", said Jenny.

"That is a terrible thing to say to your father" said Jack.

"Well it would be, if my father was anything but thieving, scheming conman, who's doesn't care how many people he hurts" said Jenny.

"So how did Chuck go from a geeky teenage boy to a Government employed killing machine?", asked Jack.

"Chuck is not a killing machine and he was not geeky" said Jenny.

"Well what I saw him do seems to suggest otherwise" said Jack.

"Dad what you saw was him doing whatever he needed to do to get you out and wreak havoc on the Ajala family" said Jenny.

"No what I saw was someone that took apart a fortified residence by himself, ending the life of at least seventeen men without blinking an eye. Is that the kind of guy you want to be with" said Jack.

"Oh you think I should be with someone that would risk the life of his own daughter for a con and let's not forget someone who would hit their own daughter" said Jenny.

"You would have to bring that up, I am sorry I hit you. But you betrayed me, you chose to be with strangers then your own father" said Jack.

"I didn't betray you, you bastard, it was you that betrayed me. You told me you had stopped and I finally felt like I had a life where I could fit in and be a normal person. You took that all away from me" said Jenny.

Jenny was getting very angry, she knew she had to keep in control otherwise they would attract too much attention, if they hadn't done that already.

"Just stop it, we need to keep this down",said Jenny.

He was on a plane bound for Chicago; he had arranged a meeting with the man that had requested the hit.

A stewardess came up to him.

"Sir is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"No I am fine thank you" he replied.

"You going to Chicago for pleasure or for business or returning home?" she asked.

"Business" he said.

"Um, I don't normally do this but did you want to catch up tonight? I could show you some nice places to eat" she said.

"Well I am extremely flattered, but I think we should give it a miss I am not a very nice guy" he said.

She gave him a wink.

"Oh really, I like bad boys they turn me on" she said.

"Well, in that case why don't you give me your number and I will call you after I finish" He said giving her a smile and a wink.

For the rest of the trip whenever she passed by him she would give him a special smile.

The plane finally landed at O'hare

He had arrived at O'hare Airport and went to the Car Rental desk, he hired a nondescript car and took his belongings and placed them in the car.

He went to where he had previously rented a safety deposit box; he took out a weapon some money and some other documentation.

He had just received the address for the meeting on the same phone that was used to organize the contract.

"Boss Rafe Gruber will be here within the hour, I suggest we should get some wireless cameras around the place so we know what he looks like for future dealings" said Ajala's Security.

"Ok put some in the hallway outside the door and then some in the room, make sure they are well hidden we do not want him to see them and then take action against us" said Vincenzo.

"Do we have any information on my Son?" asked Vincenzo.

"Not yet, but I am pushing to get answers as quickly as I can Boss" said Ajala's Security.

"Morgan, is it true about Chuck?" asked Carina.

"Yes, he was shot and killed In Atlanta" said Morgan sadly.

"When is his body going to be back, I will not believe it till I see it Morgan?" asked Carina almost crying.

"Carina, his body will be in tonight" said Morgan.

Morgan could tell that Carina was really broken up; he knew she always had a thing for Chuck. He wishes he could say something to make it easier.

Vincenzo Ajala's room phone was ringing.

Vincenzo picked up the phone.

"Sir, I have a Mr Gruber here to see you" was said on the other end of the line.

"Oh ok, can you have someone bring him up to my room?" asked Vincenzo.

"Yes sir right away" he replied.

He was shown up to the room and knocked on the door.

Vincenzo security answered the door.

"Come in Mr Gruber, I will leave you with the Boss" said the security.

Rafe raised an eyebrow at the security guard as he left.

Vincenzo approached Gruber with his arm extended.

"Welcome and thank you for taking care of that problem for us, Mr Carmichael had been a thorn in our side. I am sure you are in a rush to finalize your payment but let us sit and enjoy a drink" said Vincenzo.

"Thank you" he responded and sat down next to Vincenzo.

"So tell me did he suffer or was it a quick death?" asked Vincenzo as he poured him a drink.

"It was quick a bullet to the heart" he said.

"It's a shame he didn't suffer, after what he has put me through" said Vincenzo.

"It is none of my business, but what did Carmichael do to you?" he asked.

Vincenzo finished off his drink.

"He destroyed several of my businesses, killed several of my men, taken and perhaps killed my son. He then comes to Chicago, invades my home kills many of my men and destroys what is left of my home. He then takes a man that I have been questioning about the disappearance of funds" says Ajala.

"Really, how long did this all take has he had you in his sights for some time?" he asked.

"It was only a few days, the bastard almost destroyed the whole empire I have built for the last 30 years in few days" he said.

Rafe could tell Ajala had mixed feelings, they were anger as well as relief that it was all over.

"So this man that you were questioning, was this the man and women that you also asked about?" asked Rafe.

"Yes, so you gave the flight details to my men?" Ajala said taking another drink from his glass.

"So Mr Ajala, I also heard that this Carmichael was also responsible for other things?" said Rafe.

"I am not sure what you mean, can you get my security I don't feel so good" said Ajala.

"Oh well, I heard that Carmichael poisoned you" said Rafe.

"What, my go….. "croaked Ajala.

Rafe moved up to Ajala's mouth and could just hear "I can't move what's going on?"

"Well you see my friend, my name is not Rafe Gruber, he has been taken into federal custody. But unfortunately you will not be alive for the same fate. You see my name is Carmichael" said Chuck.

Chuck saw Ajala's eyes go wide.

"I gave you the opportunity to keep your empire and your family and your life, but no you would not forget about the Burtons. Oh and don't worry about your business I will make sure there is nothing left of you legacy. At least with you drugged I will not have to listen to you begging for your life like your son did" said Chuck.

"Why?" Ajala was only able to croak out.

"Don't you get it yet, you don't mess around with the only person the Federal Governments top Assassin loves and expect to get away with it. You know the best thing is the drug will not show up unless they are specifically looking for it. It will just look like your heart stopped." said Chuck.

Chuck had realized that he had just admitted that he loved her, even after all the craziness and here he was watching the mob boss die that wanted to rape the love of his life. But it felt such a relief for him to be able to finally admit that he loved Jenny.

Chuck watched the final life drain out of Ajala, the drug slowly shutting down all of his muscles, it started with his voluntary muscles his arms legs and is ability to talk. It then spread to his involuntary muscles his Diaphragm that would rob him of the oxygen his body needs, it would then spread to his heart.

All of this would occur while he was consciously aware, he would know he was dying and there was nothing he could do.

"Well now, while you are finishing up dieing I just wanted to let you know I will have to take care of the rest of your men, they have seen my face. Oh and don't worry about all those wireless cameras I have been jamming them, long before I even had a chance to enter a frame" said Chuck.

"I guess that is what you get for messing with a professional; you know I don't even like what I do. Thankyou for making my last kill one that I can look back on fondly" said Chuck.

Chuck took out his gun and attached a suppressor pulled back on the slide to load one into the chamber and released the safety.

"See you in hell Vincezo" said Chuck.

Chuck banged on the door to get Ajala's goons attention.

"Something is wrong with your boss quick get in here" yelled Chuck.

The door burst open the first man ran straight over to Ajala while the second started scanning the room. When his eyes made it around to where Chuck was all he could see was the pistol and a grin before Chuck squeezed the trigger.

The other man reacted quickly pulling out his own gun but Chuck was quicker with his gun firing a bullet that entered his skull through his eye socket.

Chuck quickly made his way across the hall to the other room; he entered the room quietly and heard two voices talking.

"How long do you think the boss will be talking to Gruber?" the first asked.

"Don't know but that Gruber is different to what I expected" the second answered.

"Do you believe that Carmichael nearly ended the whole Ajala family business. If he got the four of us and Ajala it would only leave the mercenaries. No one with any loyalty, the whole shooting match would be over" the first said.

A smile came to Chuck's face

The first man saw the second fall to the ground with an obvious hole in the head that wasn't there before. He quickly pulled his gun out and started swinging the weapon towards Chuck when he quickly launch a roundhouse kick to dislodge the weapon. Followed by a spinning back kick that connected on his sternum knocking all of the air out of his lungs, he struggled to get air back as Chuck stepped up and placed his foot on his head.

"I guess I didn't introduce myself properly before, my name is Charles Carmichael" said Chuck.

"You Bastard" said the man.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush your skull, seeing how you have just admitted to being the last loyal member of the Ajala crime family?" said Chuck.

"Please I am an undercover cop, I only said that about my loyalty to try to get in good with him" he said.

"What is your name and who is your handler?" yelled Chuck.

"My name is Joe Pistone and my…" said the man until Chuck knocked him out.

Chuck made a phone call.

"Morgan, Chuck"

"Ah, so how is the afterlife?" asked Morgan.

"Not bad, can you send some cleaners to the following address?" said Chuck giving him the address.

Chuck decided he needed to get all the information possible from the rooms to ensure that no one would come for him or the Burton Family. Chuck would then pass the information onto the Bureau, they would have a field day with all the people Ajala had on his payroll.

Chuck's first task though was to identify what moles they had in the CIA so they could be taken out prior to the news of Chuck's resurrection.

Chuck packed all the book work and computer files and took it to a hotel. Chuck also requested Morgan to fly to Chicago and to bring along Carina to help them review the Ajala documentation.

"Morgan, just tell Carina that you will be reviewing documents to help catch the gunman that shot me" said Chuck.

Chuck new he could trust Carina, she wasn't in someone's pocket, but she liked to party and talk too much and if she was to know that Chuck was still alive that could cause him some problems.

"She is going to hate me Chuck" said Morgan.

"Morgan I will make sure she doesn't. I will tell her I threatened your manhood if you breathed one word of it to her" said Chuck.

"Who knows buddy, you might even end up on a date with her", said Chuck.

Both Carina and Morgan have reported to Directors Office.

"Grimes, Hansen please sit and close the door" said The Director.

"You both will be working together to get to the bottom of the hit on Carmichael, leave no stone unturned. Now I will be assigning another agent to work with you, but haven't decided who yet. Reporting will come back only to me until you hear different. Do I make myself clear?" said the Director.

"Yes Director" they both responded.

"You will to start at a hotel room where evidence has been found, Grimes has the address. You will then take whatever steps required. Whatever it takes, you will both leave immediately, you have an hour till your flight, suggest you get moving" said the Director.

"Yes Director" they both responded.

They both left the Directors office and Morgan could tell that something was eating Carina.

"Carina what's wrong?" asked Morgan.

"What do you think is wrong, the one person I trust in this whole world has been killed and I get teamed up with a carnival freak. Just do not talk to me" said Carina.

"Carina, I think this trip will do you good" said Morgan with a sly smile.

They got a car to the airport and made their way through security as quickly as possible and were already on the way from the airport to the hotel room they where to go to review the evidence.

"Morgan, I think we should stop off and get a few things before we get there. Like toiletries and a change of clothes" said Carina.

"No I think we should go straight to the room and get started, if you still want to leave to get something there is a shopping centre close by" said Morgan.

"Oh, I can tell this is going to be a load of fun. Fine whatever let's get there and get started the sooner we get this resolved the sooner I can be free of you" said Carina.

Morgan looked hurt and Carina noticed.

"For god sake Grimes will you pull your shit together, we are not here for some relaxation we are here to find Chuck's killer I thought you supposedly being his friend would show a little more enthusiasm" said Carina.

"Carina, you can call me a Carnival freak a loser and a nerd, but never question what Chuck means to me" said Morgan.

"Sorry, I guess I am just on edge" said Carina.

Carina noted the use of present tense with Morgan feelings about Chuck, but she wrote it off as a simply a mistake.

They arrived at the room and Morgan knocked on the door.

"So who is the loser we are meeting here anyway a local LEO?" said Carina.

Before Morgan could answer the door opened, showing Chuck alive and well and standing in the doorway.

Carina's Jaw dropped and she didn't move for several seconds and the only sound that could be heard was a sigh. Carina then tackled Chuck with her arms around him took him to the floor and held him tight, Carina then bit Chuck on the neck.

"Ow, what was that for, and hello to you too?" asked Chuck.

"Well I was upset and I had to make sure you were real, why did you make me think you were dead?" said Carina clearly upset.

"Well if you can get off me I will explain" said Chuck.

"No, not going to happen I am going to stay right here on top of you until you tell me the whole story" said Carina.

"Well can you at least release me from the bear hug you currently have me in?" said Chuck.

"No I will relax my grip but I am not letting you go until I know everything. Do you have any idea what thinking you were dead had done to me?" said Carina.

"I am sorry Carina, while I knew I could trust you, I couldn't trust the people around you. The Director and Morgan were the only people that knew" said Chuck.

"Are you saying that the agency has been compromised?" asked Carina.

"Oh the Agency and many other federal and state government agencies. I know that the Director told you that you were going to be looking into my death, well that was just a cover to get you both to help me review all this information I have. We have to quickly identify any high profile compromises and take action before the news gets out" said Chuck.

"What news?" asked Carina.

"That the Ajala crime family is no more and that all of their books ledgers and contacts are now property of the CIA" said Chuck.

"So you finished it Chuck?" asked Carina.

"Yeah, the threat to the Burton family has been avoided, but there still is a contract out on my head" said Chuck.

Chuck could feel Carina slightly tense she was still on top of him and not let him go.

"So where is Jenny?" asked Carina.

"I sent her out of the country somewhere safe that no one in the Agency knows" said Chuck.

"Are you going to go and join her?" asked Carina nervously.

"I plan to Carina, you may not understand, but Jenny is like a light, she has awoken things in me that I just can't explain. I didn't think I was capable of feelings like love anymore, but she has made me realise that I am more than my job. I guess it's hard for me to explain what it feels like to have such intense feelings for someone" said Chuck.

"No it's ok Chuck, trust me I understand. I am glad you have found someone that makes you happy. But I am still not going to let you get up until you tell me what happened at the airport" said Carina.

"Ok well I guess I could sense something wasn't right at the airport, I called in to Morgan, he had found out that Rafe Gruber a known assassin had entered the airport and I knew he would be attempting to take me out. So I beat him to the punch and faked a shooting. He would have known that someone else also had the contract. He went to check me out and I took him out." said Chuck.

"Ok, how did you take out Ajala?" asked Carina.

"I used Grubers phone to organize a meeting with Ajala, he was so happy to hear that I was dead he agreed" said Chuck.

"Ok well I am going to get off you, but only because you seem to think you love someone else. You will probably need something for the bite it's bleeding" said Carina.

They both got off the ground and Carina quickly hugged him again.

"I am so happy you are alive Chuck" said Carina.

"Morgan, I am not happy with you. You saw how bad I was" said Carina.

"Carina, it's my fault I threatened his manhood if he told you" said Chuck.

"Yeah, well it's not like he uses it" said Carina.

All three of them sat down and started going through all the documentation Chuck had collected from Ajala.

Chuck was the first one to break the silence.

"Daniel Shaw is listed as being on the payroll, by the look of this he was providing information to assist in keeping Ajala's drug business away from the DEA" said Chuck.

Jenny and Jack's flight had finally arrived in Sydney and as soon as Jenny saw somewhere she could get a newspaper she quickly set off almost in a sprint. The whole flight Jenny was unable to think clearly or get any sleep, she had worried herself sick about Chuck.

"Excuse me do you keep the..Sydney Morning Herald?" asked Jenny.

"Yes of course that pile over there" the women side pointing to a large pile of large newspapers.

"Oh I only have US Dollars I haven't changed any yet" said Jenny clearly upset.

The woman at the counter could see she desperately wanted the paper, she couldn't think what was so urgent but she took pity on her.

"Nah that's alright love, whatya have a Yankee buck'll do?" she responded.

"Um sorry?" Jenny said.

"Sorry love if you have a US dollar note it will be sweet" she added.

Jenny still confused took out a dollar note and gave it to the women, she smiled but Jenny wanted to look in the paper.

The woman at the shop in International Arrivals was staring at her intently as she quickly flicked through the paper; it looked like she found the section she was after as she was scanning the classifieds. After a minute the woman saw Jenny visibly relax and a smile appeared on her face.

Jack approached her and she said "He is ok".

"Well of course he is, a whole army couldn't stop him" said Jack.

They approached customs and Jenny handed her passport with her alias and the necessary visa forms filled out.

"Sarah Walker what is the nature of your visit?" the Customs agent asked.

**A/N: This Chapter was written quiet some time ago when OBL had been away from media spotlight, He has come back into attention over the last few days and I had thoughts about changing the story but I will leave it as it is.**

**I hope the jumping from scene to scene didn't make this too difficult to read.**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: looks like I have lost a few readers and reviewers, probably due to my tardy updates, I would like to promise that I will not be any further disruptions to this story, but we never know what is around the corner. **

**What I can promise is that I will post the full story. Currently working on Chapter 24 probably only 1 more to go after that, so no reason why it wouldn't be posted.**

**Just some housekeeping, yes the NBL and OBL introduced last chapter will play a large part of the rest of this story. Also for those wondering about Chuck's behaviour with the Air Stewardess last Chapter, he was trying to channel his inner Rafe Gruber. Sorry if it concerned people of Chuck's behavior, he had no intention of carrying through.**

**Also my Section breaks did not come out that well last chapter and will therefore trial the following for section/scene break**

**-#############-**

**Hey I know its still not official but how great is it that it looks like we get another season, with the Title of the last episode of the season is anything to go by it would be cruel an unusual punishment to leave it there.**

**I have some thoughts about what they could do on the story considering current condition of Sarah, but I guess I am just letting my imagination run away.**

**I do not own Chuck**

**Chapter 14**

They approached customs and Jenny handed her passport with her alias and the necessary visa forms filled out.

"Miss Sarah Walker what is the nature of your visit?" the Customs agent asked.

"Oh it's Mrs Walker and I am here for a couple of reasons, my husband was originally from Australia and he has a house out here, we came out for a holiday and to fix the house up" Jenny said.

"So is that man your husband" the agent said pointing to Jack.

"Oh no he is my father, my husband is still fixing up some things in the States and will be joining us in a week" Jenny said.

"Is this your first visit to Australia?" asked the customs agent.

"Yes first time I am out of the US" she said.

"Ok Mrs Walker do you have anything to declare?" he asked.

"Oh yes I do, we brought a substantial amount of money with us to assist us with house renovations and furniture" she said.

"How much is substantial?" he asked.

"About 200,000 US Dollars" she said.

"Why did you bring it in cash, not only is it suspicious it is also dangerous to be carrying around that much cash?" he asked.

"Look I am happy for you to see the money, but is there somewhere private?" Jenny asked.

"Yes we can go into an interview room" he responded.

Jenny did her best selling the story, that it was only a last minute decision for her and her father to come out before her husband, so they didn't have time for any other arrangements. Jenny being the ultimate professional and being the daughter of a conman she sold it, and the Customs Officer bought it hook line and sinker.

"I am sorry Mrs Walker but you understand I will need to report this?" He said.

"Yeah, that's ok my husband told me this would happen. He also told me not to buy any fertilizer for the garden" she said smiling.

"If you don't mind me saying, your husband is a very lucky man." he said.

"Thankyou, but just between you and me I think it is me that is the lucky one" Jenny responded.

Both Jenny and her father made it through customs without any further issue.

As the house that Chuck owned had not be occupied for some time they decided they would stay in a hotel tonight so they booked a room close by the house, at the Rydges Cronulla Beach.

They decided they would go to the room, have a quick shower and head off to check Chuck's house to see what they needed to buy to make it comfortable.

They hired a car and found their way to the Hotel.

They quickly had their showers and got changed, they both felt human again after the long flight. Jenny could see why Chuck would buy a house here it, reminded her of Warwick.

After the shower Jenny found her dad on the balcony, she went out to see him. While things haven't been that civil between them since Chuck saved him, she realized that unless she made an effort things were going to be very difficult at least until Chuck joins them.

"Nice view isn't it?" said Jack.

"Beautiful, reminds me a bit of Warwick" said Jenny.

"It's a shame we will not be staying here in the room, I could wake up to this view every morning" said Jack.

"Well we should get going to Chuck's place and see how much work it needs" said Jenny.

They headed off to the address that Chuck had given Jenny; Chuck had said the keys were in a combination lock box hidden from view. Jenny found it and opened the box with the combination.

"Are you sure this is the place darling?" asked Jack.

"Why?" asked Jenny.

"Well I guess I didn't expect we would have an ocean view, and I guess I expected the house to be little more than a shack. This is going to be very comfortable" said Jack.

"Just don't get too comfortable I don't know how long we will be staying here and if it ends up for a while I don't think I will appreciate living with my con man father. Let's go inside we can make a list of what we need" said Jenny.

They found the house void of furniture and in the need of a good clean; the house had obviously been closed for some time. Jenny had imagined she would do the cleaning herself, but she didn't realise the house was going to be this large.

She decided she would get some cleaners to come in and clean up the house prior to the delivery of any furniture.

She started making a list of priority furniture; she would need to get beds;

'Hmmm I think with what has been said and promised, it wouldn't be wrong of me to think we would share' thought Jenny smiling.

She went through the rest of the house and made her list, it covered whitegoods a television and furniture for the lounge room, dining room and bedrooms. Jenny realized that it would still leave most of the house without furniture, but she was definitely not going to waste Chuck's money.

"Darlin look what I found" said Jack.

Jenny followed her father's voice and found him in what looked like the garage.

It was a double garage one side had a car half covered by a cover that obviously her father had pulled back, underneath it she found a red 1968 Mustang Convertible.

On the other side of the garage she saw what she could only assume was a motor bike as it was under another cover, she pulled back the cover and found a Black and Silver Suzuki GSX-R.

She couldn't stop the smile from appearing, she could already imagine being behind Chuck on this beast.

"Looks like Chuck has good taste" said Jack.

"I never had any doubt" said Jenny.

Jenny went back into the house and had a closer look in the kitchen to make sure nothing else was hiding away in the cupboard; nope she would need to get kitchen accessories as well, including all cooking and eating utensils.

They had the list and went off to the furniture store the Hotel had recommended, she wanted to make sure they could get the furniture delivered tomorrow so they wouldn't have to stay in the Hotel another night.

Jenny had to admit setting this house up was turning out to be fun, she only wished Chuck was there to do it with her.

**-#############-**

The Team had finished going through the documentation and they were able to provide details of all the people on the Ajala family payroll.

Now it was time to extract some revenge on a man that while may look the part, but when you look under the disguise he is certainly no superman. Chuck and Carina were moving in on Daniel Shaw while Morgan was running surveillance from the van.

"Ok it looks like he is out the back doing who knows what, from the blueprints, room at the back right has a window on two of the sides" said Morgan.

"Ok I have target in sight" said Carina.

"I also have target in sight, I see two other people, we will have to take all three down. Now remember we need to take Shaw alive for interrogation" said Chuck.

"Your no fun, I have placed breaching charges" replied Carina.

"Well at least not for you, breaching charges placed for me too. Are we ready?" said Chuck

"Yes" came from both Carina and Morgan.

"Breach after 3, 1...2...3" said Chuck.

Both Carina and Chuck's charges went at the same time, from outside the newly created hole Chuck was able to tranq both Shaw and another man, Carina was able to take care of the Third.

"Targets neutralized, we are securing the area" said Chuck.

Both Chuck and Carina checked the remainder of the house and found one female in the shower.

After some sexually explicit suggestions Carina got the woman dressed and brought her out to sit with the three unconscious men.

Chuck checked the three men for weapons and Identification. It appeared all three were from the agency, they will all need to be taken in for questioning.

Back in DC the three of them brought Shaw to a secure questioning facility.

Shaw and his two guests were not talking; it appeared that whatever Shaw was involved in these men were also party to. Whatever it was it certainly looked more ominous then some intelligence being handed out to crime families.

**-#############-**

After a rather exhausting day of shopping both Jenny and Jack got back to the hotel, Jack turned on the TV and Jenny just collapsed on the bed.

She starting playing with some sheets she bought for her and Chuck and couldn't stop imagining them doing all sorts of naughty things in these sheets. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"Don't have to guess what your thinking about with that smile and what your holding" said Jack.

This caused Jenny to go a deep shade of crimson.

Her dad just laughed. "That reaction confirms it" said Jack.

Jenny had just fought the blush back down when she heard a report on the TV.

"More reports are coming in from the US, the unbelievable number of arrests of corrupt Police, Other Federal Agencies and even Judges. To recap for those only just tuning in... It has been reported that the Ajala Crime family based in Chicago has been completely destroyed. We have no information how or why, but what is clear is that evidence has been found implicating many individuals in many different powerful positions and that they were on the Ajala Payroll" said the reporter.

"Oh my god, oh my god... he did it, it's over" said Jenny with tears in her eyes.

"Reports are still unclear but what is known is that Vincenzo Ajala is dead and all of his loyal supporters are either dead or now in police custody. It appears that evidence had been provided to federal authorities and people have been rounded up almost like cattle. It is an operation of immense size" the reporter said.

"Looks like your Chuck did it" said Jack.

"We now have our US correspondent on the line...Tim, can you tell us if there is any idea who brought Ajala down?" asked the reporter.

"Well nothing definite, but some scattered reports are that it was the CIA other reports that it was a single man wanting revenge. But both are very farfetched most likely another crime family decided it was time to end their reign" he said.

Jenny couldn't believe it, Chuck had done it, he had ended the Ajala Crime family. She was happy but she didn't know if Chuck was hurt or even if he was killed.

Jenny was watching a footage of a takedown of a senior official of the FBI, when they were filming them taking him to a car Jenny was sure she could see Chuck, it was only the back of his head but she was certain those curls were his.

"Look that's Chuck" said Jenny.

Her father looked back at the TV "Where Darlin I can't see him" said Jack.

"He was just there but he got in the car" said Jenny.

The phone starting ringing in the hotel room.

Jenny answered the phone.

"Hello I have a message for a Sarah Walker" said the man on the phone.

"That's me" Jenny said.

"Oh the message was from a friend of mine, he wanted you to know that the Pink Mustang was still for sale and wanted to know if you were still interested?" he said.

Tears started pooling in Jenny's eyes and a smile appeared on her face.

"Sorry Ma'am but my friend wanted an answer." said the man

"Oh, sorry. Yes I am still interested. Very Interested um do you know when I will be able to…um test drive it?" said Jenny slightly blushing

"He didn't tell me that, but I am sure he will be glad you are still interested. On another matter my friend told me that you had some finance problems with fixing up the house?" said the man.

"Oh um, I'm sorry I am confused" said Jenny.

"We believe you were listed as having been refused credit, that mark has now been rectified and you will not have any more problems " he said.

"Oh thank you" said Jenny realizing that they were referring to the Customs Report.

"There will be some paperwork dropped off for my friend tomorrow afternoon at the house, will you be there?" asked the man.

"Oh yes I am having some furniture delivered" said Jenny.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow" the man said.

The phone call disconnected and Jenny was just sitting there with a big smile on her face.

"Who was that?" asked Jack.

"Chuck is ok" said Jenny.

"Was that him?" asked Jack.

"No he said he was a friend" said Jenny.

"Well fine, well you can stop being all shitty now" said Jack.

"Shut up, just because I am happy doesn't mean that my attitude will change to you at all." Said Jenny.

**-#############-**

Chuck was in his apartment in DC he was packing some things for his trip to meet Jenny, he also had decided he would call back into Jenny's house in Warwick to pick up any sentimental objects to bring for her.

Chucks phone rang.

"Carmichael Secure" said Chuck

"Graham Secure" said the Director.

"Chuck just wanted to give you a heads up, you identification of Agent Shaw has provided us a unique opportunity" said the Director.

"How so Director?" asked Chuck

"Well your gut feel was right, the three men are involved in something much more important then passing on intelligence to the Ajala family. They have been helping Al Qaeda" said Graham.

"What, are you serious?" asked Chuck.

Chuck couldn't believe that any government agent could sell out there own country to someone like Al Qaeda.

"Yes it appears that he has been with Al Qaeda for many years, even before he joined the agency" said the Director

"Wow, so what can we get out of him?" asked Chuck.

"Well he has offered to help us locate Osama Bin Laden if we let him go into WitSec and don't prosecute him" said the Director.

"Oh shit, are we agreeing?" asked Chuck.

"Sorry Chuck but we have no way we can turn down this opportunity" said Director.

"Understand sir" said Chuck.

"You are also our preference to call in to complete the job" said the Director.

Chuck could see the unasked question and decided to respond.

"Yes I understand Director and yes I will be available to complete the assignment. However on completion of this assignment I will be leaving the agency on semi permanent secondment to ASIS working in the CTCC in Australia" said Chuck.

The line went quiet for several seconds.

"Is this what you want Chuck?" asked the Director.

"Director, I have given most of my adult life to serve the US Government. I have done very distasteful however necessary things in serving that duty. I did that because I felt that was the only way I could contribute, however I now feel that I want more out of life. Specifically I want a chance to have a real life and to share that life with someone" said Chuck.

"I understand and I wish you well in your endeavors, also I was sent a memo confirming that the FBI is awarding you the FBI medal for Meritorious Achievement for your actions in bringing down the Ajala Family and identifying those officials on their payroll." said the Director.

"Thank you Director your blessing means a lot to me, and thank the FBI for me" said Chuck.

"Another thing, in prosecution of those on Ajala payroll we will likely need testimony from Jack Burton. He would be given immunity from prosecution in exchange and this could be done via video conference if required" said the Director.

"I will discuss with Jack Burton, there is something else I would like you to do for me" said Chuck.

"Yes Chuck?" responded the Director.

"When I took down the Ajala prostitution ring in Denver I found two girls being taken advantage of. I would like their whereabouts as I would like to call in on them. Can this be arranged?" asked Chuck.

"Yes I will get you the address" said the Director.

The call ended and Chuck went back to packing his bags.

**-#############-**

Chuck had finished packing and had left the office when he received notification of the address of the girls. Chuck got to the airport and bought his tickets to see the girls in Denver.

Chuck wishes he could contact Jenny, but knows that he shouldn't do that until he gets to Australia, even though it is very unlikely he is being monitored.

Chuck arrived in Denver and put his bags in storage while he caught a taxi to the safe house the girls were still being kept in.

Chuck walked up to the door and pushed the security Intercom.

"Hello can I help you" the voice said.

"Yes I am Special Agent Charles Carmichael of the CIA, I am here to see the girls in protection here" said Chuck.

"Please stand in front of the camera for verification showing your ID" said the voice.

Chuck followed the instructions and about a minute later the door opened with a FBI agent with his pistol drawn.

"I am sorry agent you will need to leave your weapon here before you enter" said the agent.

Chuck took out his Sig Sauer and his backup piece as well as his favourite throwing knives.

Chuck was permitted to enter the house and he walked up to where the girls were watching TV.

"Hey, don't tell me this is all you have been doing since Water World" said Chuck.

The girls quickly looked around and saw Chuck ,they quickly ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Chuck, you came back to see us" said Lisa and Michelle.

"Of course I did, so you girls been watching the news?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, so you did it. We assumed it was you?" said Michelle

"Well let's just say The Ajala crime family will not bother anyone again?" said Chuck.

"So what are you doing now, and where's Jenny?" asked Lisa.

"Well I have one more job to do then I am going to kind of retire. I will retire to another country were not as many people might be looking for me. Yes and Jenny is already there with her father" said Chuck.

The girls looked sad.

"So I guess that means this is goodbye and we will not see you again?" asked Michelle sadly.

"Well yeah it is goodbye, but hopefully I will see you again. I will come back to the US occasionally and will be checking up on. So you two better behave yourself" said Chuck.

Chuck could see that Michelle was down more then Lisa.

"Michelle what is wrong?" asked Chuck

"Oh, its not your problem so don't worry about it" said Michelle.

Chuck got his hand and brought it to under Michelle's chin and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Michelle, if something is wrong you have to tell me" said Chuck.

"It's just that I heard two of the agents talking, they were saying that they may have to give me back to my father" said Michelle.

"No, not going to happen. I made you a promise and I will keep it. Remember Carina, when I get settled I will get her to bring you a way to contact me. So if you need to talk you can call, Ok?" said Chuck

"Yeah ok" Michelle said.

"That goes for you too Lisa. I will make sure you are looked after both of you" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you are still the only person I trust" said Michelle.

"Thank you for trusting in me, and I will never betray that trust" said Chuck.

Chuck decided he would stay for dinner with the girls to spend more time with them before he left. There was no need to go to Jenny's house before heading back, he would do that on his way back from his final mission.

During Dinner the conversation started getting personal.

"So Chuck what are your intentions with Jenny?" asked Michelle.

Chuck almost coughed up the drink he was currently having.

"What brought that on, and isn't that a question a parent asks?" asked Chuck.

"Well I can see she cares a lot for you, I even think she loves you but I wouldn't want you to hurt her?" asked Michelle.

"Why the concern for Jenny all of a sudden?" asked Chuck.

"Well I know you are different to the men I have had in my life, but I have seen how much damage a man can do to a women that loves him. " said Michelle.

"Michelle, you know what worries me is that I will not know how to love her. Sometimes I think she would be much better without me in her life… Dunno maybe it's me being selfish, but I don't think I can live without her, but if it comes down to it I would do anything for her including disappear from her life. I just hope that it doesn't come down to that" said Chuck.

"Chuck just make sure you be honest with her and tell her what you are feeling, a lot of miscommunication can happen and you don't want to lose something special on a miscommunication" said Michelle.

"How did you get to be so smart?" asked Chuck.

"Dunno just born that way I guess" said Michelle smiling.

"I promise that I will let Jenny know everything that is going on in my head, though that itself may scare her away" said Chuck.

"Chuck, Jenny is a much stronger person than you think" said Michelle.

"Yeah, I guess I know that, considering what she has gone through herself. I have also seen flashes of something with her. Under most circumstances I think she is pretty well equipped to look after herself" said Chuck.

"Chuck you need to let her start to look after you; we had some talks not for long but some things she said to me about what I went through make sense. It's her advice that has allowed me to keep going, thank her for me" said Michelle.

"Me too Chuck, you got one special lady there" said Lisa.

"Thanks girls" said Chuck.

It was time to go for Chuck and for him to catch his flight to LA to board the flight to Sydney Australia. He was looking forward to seeing Jenny, but he was glad he called in to see the girls. Not only because he was worried about them, but it also put things in a little more perspective with Jenny.

He said his goodbyes and gave each of them a hug, collected his weapons and made his way to the airport; he would have to dump his weapons in LA as he did not want the paper work identifying him to allow him to fly while carrying a weapon. He decided the best way to do this was to hire a locker on a long term deal and put all of his weapons inside.

The flight to LA was uneventful, and had boarded the flight to Sydney without issue; he decided to fly Business Class so he could get some sleep before arriving in Sydney. He hoped that he would be too distracted to sleep when he got to Sydney. The thought brought a smile to his face as he closed his eyes for a nap.

**-#############-**

Back in Sydney Jenny and Jack had checked out of the hotel and had made there way to Chuck's house to await the delivery of the furniture.

The cleaners had been and had done an excellent job of making the house shine, they even got the large windows at the front of the house sparkling, and the view was amazing.

The furniture company had arrived and started bringing in all the furniture seeing all the whitegoods and furniture arriving turning an empty house into a home gave jenny a warm feeling.

Jenny heard a knock at the door and she saw a man in a suit, Jenny walked up to him cautiously.

"Hi can I help you" said Jenny suspiciously.

"Hi, we spoke yesterday about the mustang and the financing" the man replied.

"Oh, hi sorry I guess I wasn't expecting someone in a suit" said Jenny.

"No that's ok, sorry if I startled you. Um Chuck wasn't kidding when he said you looked like an angel" he said.

Jenny's face blushed, "well thankyou, when did you talk to him?" asked Jenny.

"Yesterday, he is sorry he couldn't talk in person, but he could talk to me through untraceable means" he said.

"I understand did he give any idea when he would be coming out?" asked Jenny hopefully.

"From what I gathered it was going to be sometime in the next few days" he said

He could see a smile appear as Jenny relaxed.

The man passed over the package he was carrying, "You look after him for me, I owe my life to him" he said.

"Oh were you in Afghanistan too?" asked Jenny

"No, I knew Chuck from when he purchased this place, which was back before Afghanistan and 9/11" he said.

"I will look after him, but I have my own reasons to make sure nothing ever happens to him" said Jenny.

"Can you also let Chuck know that I have been taking good care of the 'Ellie', whenever he is ready I will take him to her"

Jenny was confused and then felt a tinge of Jealousy; the man could see it in her eyes.

"No nothing like that, it is a Yacht he purchased, when he left he had me to look after" he said.

"Oh" said Jenny and blushed, she was embarrassed that her jealousy was that evident and it was for no reason.

"Ma'am if I might be so blunt, the way Chuck was talking about you. You definitely have nothing to worry about with him. There is nothing in this world that could take him away from you." He said.

"Thank you, what should I call you?" Jenny asked

"Call me Colin" he said.

"Why do I get the feeling that is not you real name?" asked Jenny.

"Well It is about as real as Sarah Walker" he replied.

With that he disappeared with Jenny shaking her head, she had no idea what was in the box, while she was tempted to see she was definitely not going to open it. She hid the box away from her father, she knew he would not be as controlled then went back to organizing the kitchen with all the items she had purchased the day before.

**-#############-**

Chuck woke up after a short snooze on the plane when the stewardess asked him if he would like anything to drink, Chuck asked for a scotch straight up.

The elderly couple beside him were looking at him in interest.

"Can I help you with something" Chuck asked.

"Oh we were just trying to place your accent it seems unique" she said.

"Ah, well I grew up in Australia but most of my working life has been in the States" said Chuck.

When Chuck came up with this cover it seemed so natural, but now that he was the cover it felt a little strange.

"Oh Australia is such a wonderful place, we are originally from Milwaukee, my name is Sharon and my husband is John" she said as John gave him a friendly wave

"Hi I'm Charlie, I was in New York for most of my time in the States" said Chuck.

"Oh New York, such a busy place we prefer things be just a little more relaxed" she said.

"Yeah I know what you mean" said Chuck.

"So you just visiting or returning home?" asked Sharon.

"Well I hope to settle down back in Australia, but I will still have another few trips back and forth until I do unfortunately" said Chuck.

"You have anyone special waiting for you?" asked Sharon.

"Sharon!" her husband chided.

"It's ok, yeah my wife she came out ahead of me. She was going to start getting the house sorted before I arrived. I had a few more things to take care off" said Chuck.

"So I guess she would be meeting you at the airport then" Sharon said.

"No, I wrapped up things a few days earlier so I guess I am going to surprise her" said Chuck.

"How romantic, I wish my husband would still try to surprise me" said Sharon.

"I surprise you honey, how about when I took out the garbage the other week" said John.

Sharon just rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask how long you have been married?" asked Chuck.

"Forty five years" said Sharon.

"I hope that we last forty five years" said Chuck

"How long have you been married?" asked Sharon.

"Just over two years" said Chuck.

"So no children yet?" asked Sharon.

"No not yet" said Chuck.

"Not planning on it?" asked Sharon.

"Oh I guess it's a conversation we haven't really talked about yet, I want kids but I am not sure if my wife wants any, she didn't have the happiest childhood herself" said Chuck

This was indeed true, While Chuck and Jenny had not spoken about what the future may hold Chuck had hoped it included some little Chuck or Jenny's running around. The thought brought a smile to his face

"Do you have any children?" asked Chuck

"Yes we have three children and six grand children" said Sharon proudly.

Chuck wanted to tell the couple that he envied their full life, but knew it might put him in an awkward position.

"It has been great talking, but I hope you don't mind I was going to try and catch some sleep this flight, I ah…. want to have had some sleep before I meet my wife" Chuck said with a grin.

"How long has it been since you have seen her" asked Sharon.

"Almost three days" said Chuck.

"Oh young love isn't it beautiful, you get some sleep then" said Sharon.

Chuck had his head on the side of the seat and went off to sleep.

**A/N: I know I say it every time but please review, it is the only way a writer gets feedback and for most of us it is the reason we keep posting. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok another update having some problems with Chapter 24, but working through it slowly. I think after I have finished posting this story I will take a bit of a break to finish the sequel to New Directions. Once the sequel has been finished I will begin to post.**

**That way I can continue to provide timely updates to this story even though I am having troubles wrapping it up. Do not worry this story will be completed.**

**Looks like they turned down my offer, so I still do not own Chuck. I felt sure the TRS-80 with optional tape deck was priceless; they thought a ten dollar fee for disposal was closer to the mark. **

**Don't want to provide spoilers for the season finale but it does setup an interesting direction for Season 5…. **

Chapter 15

Jenny had finished setting up the kitchen and had made the bed, it was such a shame she wouldn't have Chuck to share it with, but she knew it wouldn't be too long before she would be held in those strong arms again.

They were watching television and it appeared the dust still hadn't settled with more arrests over the Ajala crime family, there was even a pedophile ring found with many men being arrested. Jenny knew that Chuck definitely had a hand in that after finding Michelle and Lisa, she found her self wondering how they were and hoped they were ok.

Jenny knew she had a terrible father, but at least he hadn't consciously sold his daughter as a sex slave, even though it was obvious what Ajala and his men had planned for her.

As she looked around the rest of the house surveying her purchases, she decided that the furniture she had chosen was looking rather lonely in the house; she didn't know what Chuck's plans were even if they were going to stay here, but she liked it here and would have liked to have filled the house with a little more color.

It was finally time for bed and Jenny left her father to his thoughts.

crawling under the covers she hugged a pillow wishing it was Chuck; she wondered what her dreams would be about tonight.

**-#############-**

Meanwhile Chuck was dreaming, or more accurately he was having a nightmare, this time the dream had changed, not only was his dead father and sister expressing their distaste in him Jenny, was there too. This time it was Jenny that pulled the trigger, he awoke with a start.

"You ok Charlie, you were mumbling and moving about a bit" said Sharon.

"Oh sorry if I disturbed you, I sometimes get some bad dreams" said Chuck.

"You know dreams are your subconscious trying to communicate with you" said Sharon.

"Yeah, I know and I have a pretty good idea what it is trying to say" said Chuck.

"Well you should listen, but not because it is right. It is because it is how you really feel, what occurs in your dreams is only a reflection of what you think, not of anybody else's feelings" said Sharon.

"Why are you such a dream expert?" asked Chuck.

"Well before I retired I was a Psychologist, and I was researching dreams and how they relate to the state of mind of the subject" said Sharon.

"That is very interesting, what is the most important part of the dream?" asked Chuck.

"Well I guess it would be the feeling it creates, for example sex dreams are not always clear cut. For example if you were having an erotic dream but it made you feel bad it would be sign that you feel the relationship you were in was somehow not working" said Sharon.

"What about death dreams?" asked Chuck.

"Oh that is similar, death can be signifying either an end or a beginning or a change, it could just be that there are some things in your life you are not happy with and you need a change. Your subconscious is telling you that you need to do something about it, and don't worry about dying in dreams either" said Sharon.

"Oh I see, so it could just mean that I need a new beginning to leave the old life behind" said Chuck

"Yes exactly, maybe going back to Australia will help you with that new beginning" said Sharon.

This brought a strange sense of hope to Chuck, he had long thought his dreams were telling him he didn't deserve to be alive, but maybe those closest to him are trying to get him to move on, to take the next step. The very step he wants to take with Jenny.

'Oh god please let Jenny accept me, if she rejects me I don't know what I would do' thought Chuck.

Chuck decided he needed another drink, so he got the stewardess to bring him one.

The stewardess brought the drink back to Chuck and placed it on his table.

"You know I have a couple of days lay over in Sydney, if you are not busy would you be Interested in seeing the sights with me?" the stewardess asked Chuck.

Chuck smiled at the stewardess and showing the wedding ring on his finger, "Just the drink thanks, Just the drink" he said.

Sharon looked at him and whispered to him, "She already had seen the ring, but she still asked you, hmmph".

It was time for Chuck to go for his walk to the restroom; he decided that he would go through coach to get to the facilities.

He set off and quickly found the restroom, on his journey he noted a passenger acting nervously and when Chuck quickly looked into his eyes it didn't look like fear it was almost anger. While Chuck was there he decided to freshen himself up, he threw some water on his face and dried it with the paper towel supplied in the restroom.

It was time for him to rejoin the rest of the passengers.

He was making his way back through the coach passengers and he noticed the man was now holding his bag on his lap, this situation had Chuck's senses in overdrive, he quickly surveyed the plane and went for an extended walk and picked two more passengers behaving suspiciously, one in business class.

On his way back to his seat he pulled one of the stewardesses into the galley.

"I am sorry but passengers are not allowed in the galley, you will have to go back to your seat." she said.

Chuck looked into her eyes while she talked and tried to read her body language.

"I have some information that needs to be given to the Captain" said Chuck.

Chuck read the stewardess carefully, and she wasn't comfortable. She seemed to be hiding something; however it may have just been her concern over a passenger pulling her into the galley.

"What sir let me know and I will inform him?"

'hmmm too quick to accept that I had some information' thought Chuck.

"This flight has too much riff raff, those people back in coach are making way too much noise" said Chuck.

"Oh I will make sure someone gets them to quieten down" said the stewardess.

This didn't feel right Chuck thought, he now had to find another stewardess that he could confide in.

He found another one;

'Oh shit it's the one that tried to hit on me' thought Chuck

He walked up to her and they both walked behind a curtain.

"Changed you mind did you?" she asked.

"Ah, um not really but look I need you to get a message to the Captain" he said.

"Look we can't just go giving the Captain messages from every passenger" she said.

"You need to get a message to the air marshal on the flight, there are three suspicious passengers on the flight, and you can only let the air marshal know and the Captain, because I believe at least one stewardess maybe involved" Chuck said.

"You do know it's a crime to make a false report" she said.

"What is it going to take to get you to talk to the air marshal?" Chuck asked.

"Well, why don't you agree to a dinner with me, when we get to Sydney?" she said.

"Ok, if none of the people I have identified turn out to be dangerous I agree to have dinner with you" said Chuck.

"Ok that will do" she said

"Ok seats 47C, 59H, 37J and the stewardess named Serena" said Chuck.

"Serena, hmm she is strange and she has only been working for about 2 months, I will get the message to them, its Laura by the way?" she said with a smile.

Chuck went back to his seat but now he was hyper alert and aware of all his surroundings.

Laura went into the cockpit and told the captain about the suspicious passengers, she also said that one of the stewardesses Serena was acting suspicious.

Laura left the cockpit and went back to serving, soon after another stewardess asked the air marshal up to the cabin.

Soon after the same stewardess that had gotten the air marshal came up to Chuck and told him the Captain would like to speak to him.

Chuck walked forward and found the internal phone waiting for him.

"Sir this is the Captain of this flight, I believe you have seen some suspicious activity amongst some of the passengers?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, verification code, whiskey kilo oscar seven alpha foxtrot. This is a code 901 and this is not a drill, please respond appropriately" responded Chuck.

"Oh shit, can you please repeat that again?" asked the Captain.

"Whiskey, kilo, oscar, seven, alpha, foxtrot with a code 901" responded Chuck.

About 20 seconds later the captain responded.

"Kilo niner foxtrot acknowledge the code 901 please proceed to the cockpit door where we will provide you access" said the captain.

The stewardess looked at Chuck in a new light "I guess this means we will not be having that dinner?" she said.

"Well yeah I am sorry, I find you to be a very attractive woman but I am involved, and if nothing else I am loyal" said Chuck.

The stewardess took Chuck up to the cockpit were he was admitted.

"Sir how can we assist you?" asked the air marshal.

"Well I am undercover at the moment so I am unable to assist in any official capacity, but will assist as a concerned citizen, we have three suspicious passengers, but the thing that concerns me is that it appears one stewardess named Serena maybe involved as well. As I am on this flight solidifying a cover I am not aware of any uniqueness to this flight" said Chuck.

"Um ok, well in business class upstairs we have two known terrorists that are being extradited back to Australia for acts of terrorism on Australian soil" said the air marshal.

"Oh ok, I guess I picked a great flight to stay under cover" said Chuck sarcastically.

"May I ask what agency you work for?" asked the air marshal.

"No I am sorry that is classified" said Chuck.

Chuck took out his phone that had been configured to use the planes own network he called the director directly.

"Director we have a situation, a 901 on a international flight carrying two known terrorists in custody back to Australia, names are " he looked at the air marshal.

"Inmar Mamood, and Muhammad Aziz" responded the air marshal.

"I heard Carmichael, what is you status?" asked the director.

"Well I am on the flight in cover, I am unarmed" said Chuck.

"Well do you believe you can assist in this matter, without compromising your cover?" asked the Director.

"Yes sir, as I am unarmed anyway, I think it would be the best" said Chuck.

"Ok well the men you have mentioned are Al Qaeda but they are fairly low down the totem pole, so not sure why they have attracted interest. What are the names of the suspects?" asked the Director.

Chuck gave the names of the three suspicious passengers and the stewardess, The Director got a hit on the stewardess as an alias used by a contract assassin, she was suspected as being one of the contracted assasins hired to take out Carmichael.

"Sir are you sure on this intel?" asked Chuck.

"As sure as we can be" he responded.

"Does that mean my cover has been blown?" asked Chuck

"No not necessarily, the way she works is very insular, she may have those three people aboard and the names seem similar to some associates, but it is likely that no one else is aware of you or her even being on the flight." said the Director.

"Thank you for the Intel I will let you know what happens" said Chuck.

Chuck then looked back at the Captain and air marshal.

"Well it looks like the terrorists in business class maybe completely unrelated" said Chuck.

"Oh, so is the flight in danger?" asked the Captain.

"Hmmm yes maybe as collateral, but possibly the target is me. The stewardess Serena fits an alias and description of a contract assassin that was engaged to kill me" said Chuck.

The two men faces paled at the total lack of emotion in Chuck's statement.

"Fortunately the person that engaged her is no longer among the living, but there are a few other people that would like to see me dead" said Chuck.

After a few moments of thought.

"It's a crazy world, but possibly the people that your terrorists work for are paying Serena to kill me, it is just a happy coincidence we are all on the one flight" said Chuck.

"What are you going to do?" asked the Captain.

He just shrugged almost without emotion," I will just do what I do best" said Chuck.

"Whats that?" asked the air marshal.

"I will kill them" said Chuck.

"I can give you my weapon, it is loaded with low energy rounds" said the air marshal.

"No it's ok, you need that to protect the rest of the passengers, but you can do me a favor" said Chuck.

"Yes?" replied the air marshal.

"Serena is likely to have suspicions about this conversation, if she heard anything can you please inform her to just ignore any future complaints I may make. Perhaps say that I saw the two prisoners upstairs and was complaining" said Chuck.

"Done, anything else?" said the air marshal.

"Well actually, um if I don't make it, can you call this number" said Chuck handing him a business card with only a number on it.

"And say that can they please pass on the message that the Mustang is no longer for sale. But please make sure you say the reason is because the car failed registration" said Chuck.

This was said with a little more emotion, that the men took as Chuck being worried about his life. But what Chuck was worried about was the effect it would have on Jenny.

"One other thing, I will take out the assassin, but I would appreciate if you could keep an eye on the three passengers I identified. The assassin normally likes to poison her marks so I guess I will be missing out on the Business Class hospitality" said Chuck.

"I will get the crew to order some things for me so we can give to you later if you like?" said the Captain.

"No it's ok, I will get something after it has been wrapped up" said Chuck.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked the air marshal.

"Probably just an hour" said Chuck.

"Also is it possible to redirect the flight to Canberra so we can take off all four of them and anyone else that may surface?" asked Chuck.

The captain looked concerned.

"You can then continue on to Sydney, I am not sure who may be waiting for them in Sydney and would like to get anyone left alive into federal custody asap. Please leave it to the latest possible moment to redirect though" said Chuck.

The Captain looked resigned to getting it done somehow, but not sure how it will look on his record.

Chuck took his phone back out again and made another call.

"Hi it's Chuck" he said.

"Hey how are you going, saw your wonderful woman today and gee you are right, she is a vision" he said.

"Yeah, she is so far out of my league. Anyways I have a slight problem on a flight to Sydney" said Chuck.

"Yeah, I am not going to like this problem am I?" he asked.

"Well a couple of things, I have two low level Al Qaeda grunts on their way to Australia on this flight. But that is not the problem just more of a background. Problem is we have a contract assassin who I believe was given a contract on me, also at least three other suspicious passengers. Assassin is working as a stewardess" said Chuck.

Chuck gave him all of the names he had determined and also provided him further information on the assassin.

"So anyways, I have asked the Captain to redirect at the latest moment to Canberra so you can take delivery of all the goodies" said Chuck.

"Yeah ok give me the flight details when you can, I will fly to Canberra now to meet your flight, I have at least a few hours right?" he said.

They finalised all the details and Chuck hang up.

"I guess you can't tell me who that was either?" asked the air marshal.

"Well I imagine as I will still need to be in cover, I will not be able to be at the handover. So you will need to meet with him anyway. I can't tell you his name but he works for ASIO and specifically with the CTCC the counter terrorism control centre" said Chuck.

"Oh" was all the air marshal said.

**-#############-**

Jenny awoke the next morning hopped out of bed and came out of her room to look back out at the wonderful view.

She saw her father doing the same thing.

"You know we should have got some outdoor furniture as well, it would be great to have breakfast on the deck with the view over the ocean in front of us" said Jack,

"Well I plan to go out there anyway, it's a shame its winter here or I would have enjoyed that beach too." said Jenny.

"So do you know when Chuck will be arriving yet?" asked Jack.

"Not really, just sometime in the next few days, could be today or maybe the next" said Jenny with a far away look in her eyes.

"Did you want me to maybe stay in a hotel when he gets here, so to give you some space" said Jack.

Jenny wasn't sure what the angle her father was playing, but with him there is normally an ulterior motive when it seems he is trying to be nice.

"What are you up to, you are not planning something here in Sydney are you, we need to lay low and not raise any suspicions in us?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny that hurts, I was just trying to do something nice for you. Besides I am sure I would rather see and hear something else then my daughter getting ploughed all night" said Jack.

"All night, I think you maybe mistaken, it will be all night and all day for several days" said Jenny with a smirk.

Jenny's father shrunk visibly at the comment.

"And you think I would want to stick around for that?" asked Jack.

"Let's wait until Chuck gets here and I will talk it over with him. He may decide that it is safer for us all be here" said Jenny.

**-#############-**

Back on the flight Chuck was formulating his plan; he was going to get a signal when Serena was told about Chuck complaining about the men upstairs.

He had decided on his plan and now it was just time to put it into action.

He saw Serena and she was coming towards him with what appeared to be a glass and a bottle of Champagne

"Sir we apologize for the problems you have had and would like you to accept this bottle, however unfortunately we will need you to drink it before you disembark because of alcohol regulations" Serena said.

The bottle was an expensive bottle that was only supposed to be available to those lucky enough to travel in first class. But it wasn't the bottle that interested Chuck, it was the Glass that she brought along, He could just imagine the coating of the poison and letting it dry before bringing it out.

He was tempted to drop the glass and hope that the glass would break but it is unlikely as glasses used are not made of glass at all.

"Thankyou" said Chuck.

"Would you like me to pour the glass for you?" asked Serena.

"Oh not yet I will have some soon though" said Chuck.

Chuck was starting to get agitated, he knew that for his and Jenny's protection he had to kill Serena, but he was not looking forward to ending her life. He has a little too much time to consider and while it shouldn't be in this world of equal rights, he did have more issues in killing a female assassin or terrorist then a male.

If she was somehow able to get word out that he is still alive and in Australia that could be disastrous.

Chuck saw Serena make her way towards the baggage area, Chuck did not know why she would be there but was concerned that she was maybe heading there to get a weapon from baggage.

Chuck quickly found her rummaging through bags.

"Oh I'm sorry the, Champagne seemed to have a strange taste to it, did something happen to the bottle?" asked Chuck.

Serena stunned at first but when he had explained that he had the Champagne he saw a smile grace her face.

"Well and I thought the great Carmichael would be a challenge, looks like many people have over estimated you. I laced it with a very powerful chemical that will have you dead within 30 minutes" said Serena smiling.

"Well then I guess I should explain how you have under estimated me. Did you really think I would just drink something you had given me?" asked Chuck.

"How what, but how did you suspect me?" asked Serena.

"You are not that good of an actor Serena, it was obvious you were hiding something and it didn't take me long to find out who you were, so really don't you think you have overused the poison angle" said Chuck.

While this conversation has been going on Chuck has been closing in slowly on Serena.

Chuck saw Serena quickly reaching for something, he could only assume it would be a weapon and launched one of the bags beside him at her head.

Serena had found the knife she was looking for, but only had the chance to prepare to throw the knife at Chuck before the bag came crashing into her head.

Unfortunately for Serena the bag rendered her unconscious and she fell onto the blade she was holding. The knife lodged itself in her neck.

Chuck was disappointed he was hoping he could come up with a way to protect his and Jenny's cover while still keeping Serena alive. While he did not directly kill her he felt directly responsible.

He needed to do something with Serena's body, He noticed a casket was at the back of the luggage compartment, and knew that it would be unlikely to be vacant but he thought he would check anyway.

opening the casket he found bags of equipment from a fencing team that were obviously on the plane heading to Australia. Chuck could not understand why they would be transporting in a casket unless they did it hoping it would not be opened coming into customs. Still the transport of sporting goods would not be illegal.

Chuck decided to remove the bags and placed Serena's body in the casket, being careful not to get any of the blood on his clothes.

returning from the baggage area he took his seat, Chuck noticed the older couple were no longer beside him. The air marshal came over and sat beside him.

"Everything ok?" asked the air marshal.

Chuck very quietly responded "Not really bit the direct threat against me has been neutralize, not exactly they way I wanted. I am going to go into the baggage compartment and can you join me in 2 minutes"

"Um ok" said the air marshal.

Chuck had shown the air marshal the body of Serena in the casket and what was stored in it, and explained the unfortunate accident that ended Serena's life.

"I will also need to take the Bottle of Champagne for analysis but maybe it should be kept somewhere safe until we get to Canberra. I wouldn't want someone to drink it by mistake" said Chuck.

Returning to his seat he gave the Bottle to air marshal for safe keeping.

Chuck noticed the suspicious man in business Class was starting to get a little restless. he overheard him asking one of the stewardesses for Serena and said that she was getting him a pillow.

"Oh I am not sure where she is, she is probably on a break, we can't work non stop for the whole flight you know, I will get you your pillow" she said and disappeared.

Chuck knew he would need to do something soon but doing something on a flight over the Pacific with a plane full of unsuspecting passengers together with a group of combatants is a little problematic.

He knew he was going to have to depend on some help from the crew.

He was looking around cautiously to find Laura the stewardess, he found her and there eyes met and shortly after she made her way over to Chuck.

"How is your flight going can I get anything for you?" asked Laura with a smile

"Well it is a little embarrassing can you come closer" asked Chuck.

Laura moved her head down to his mouth; her ear was less then an inch from his mouth and as he was talking Laura could feel his hot breath on her ear. Now that she knew more about him it had done nothing to douse the initial attraction she felt.

"I need you to spill a drink on the man in business class that was asking about Serena earlier" said Chuck.

She pulled back away from him and had a worried expression on her face and was biting her bottom lip. She then moved back to him and whispered.

"When?"

"Now if possible, I need to take care of the three men and I can't do that when they are in there seats, too many witnesses, I will need you to block one way with the cart so it will send him in my direction though" said Chuck.

"Ok I will do it in five minutes so it gives you time to get in position" said Laura.

"Now I need you to bring me a box of anything to justify our current conversation. I will then take it with me" said Chuck.

Laura nodded and moved of in the direction of the galley.

Shortly after, Laura came back to Chuck and handed him a box of Durex XXL Condoms with a smile.

Chuck didn't pay much attention to the box but when Sharon sitting next to him made some disapproving noises he looked at the box and his eyes went wide.

'Oh shit….not even going to try and explain that' Thought Chuck.

Chuck was waiting behind a curtain near the restroom with his XXL Condoms when he saw the man walking past the curtain. Moving quickly Chuck moved out and appeared behind the man and just as quickly brought the man back behind the curtain already unconscious. He used some cable ties to tie his hands together and checked the man for anything suggesting the plan.

Chuck searched the man and found what looked like a remote detonator.

'Oh Shit, this has just gone from bad to worse. I guess this was the insurance, if Serena failed they would just take out the whole plane' thought Chuck.

Chuck new he had to work quickly now, if each of the three if not more of the men were carrying a similar detonator they could panic and detonate if they can't find Serena or the man Chuck had taken down.

Silently Chuck got up and started walking towards the cockpit.

When Chuck got to the door he buzzed the Captain, he recognized him and let him in.

"Whats the status" the Captain asked.

"As I suspected Serena attempted to poison me with a bottle of Champagne, she has been taken care of. The first of the passengers has also been taken care of, but things have kind of gotten complicated. We need to get the air marshal here but in short I believe they may have a bomb on board." Said Chuck

"Oh hell" said the Captain.

They quickly got the air marshal involved and explained the story, with the unknown factor of possibly two or more detonators existing, the only way was to try to take the bomb out of the equation. They could find and then disarm the bomb, or make the remote detonators useless. It was decided that they should try both plans.

If more then one bomb was on board the detonators could still blow it up and if the detonators worked in different ways for redundancy then disabling one type may not disable all of them.

Chuck decided that he should determine how the existing remote detonator works to quickly come up with a plan to negate them, while the air marshal would be responsible for locating the explosives.

Working quickly Chuck got out his equipment and tools from the luggage and was setup in a quiet room far away from any curious eyes.

He quickly discovered that the remotes where frequency hopping remotes and was quickly able to work out the frequency ranges involved.

Chuck felt fairly comfortable that the men would think three redundant frequency hopping remotes would be all that would be required and Chuck also knew all the frequency ranges that would be readily available if the other remotes used different ranges.

Chuck started making some frequency jamming devices. The problem would be that some of the frequencies would interfere with some of the planes systems but they would have to manage that as much as possible.

Using some components that he had in his luggage and components that he was able to cannibalise from the plane, he was able to make enough of the jammers to cover the whole of the plane.

Chuck had setup a remote to enable the jammers but once they were enabled you could only disable them by physically accessing the devices.

Chuck had a couple of the stewardesses delivery the jammers to the mapped out parts of the plane and Chuck decided to work out the areas that he would locate explosives to do the most damage and ensure that it brought the plane down.

Chuck discussed his thoughts with air marshal and they located a few further locations they hadn't checked.

Chuck decided he should go back to his seat before suspicions were raised; he sat down in his seat and got a dirty look from Sharon.

'At the moment I can't wait for this flight to be over, one way or the other' thought Chuck.

**A/N: Who can guess the Line and the movie I borrowed from in this chapter? Please review, last chapter seemed to slightly recover in the number of reviews but would like to see further improvement **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yes I am back life has caught up with me the last month and has made it difficult to do much of anything other then what is absolutely necessary.**

**In the last month we have lost two of our own, Jim and Nicole your will always be in our thoughts.**

**I don't own Chuck**

Chapter 16

Busily going over all of the incidents of the flight, Chuck was attempting to determine if there was something that he had forgotten. He was uneasy about something, as if there was something that his subconscious knew and was trying to tell him.

He closed his eyes and tried to let his mind rest to try and obtain a new clarity on the situation. After some time another avenue for investigating possible locations came to him and he quickly wanted to put it into action.

He went back to the workspace were he had pulled apart the recovered remote, and analyzed the remote further.

He had remembered that the remote and the device were able to communicate through frequency hopping technology, but there was a type of control connection, if a remote had an issue it could handshake back to the device to setup a new frequency hopping order.

The devices, while looking like they randomly chose the frequency, actually agree on these frequencies when they handshake. Chuck was confident that they would be able to get the remote to instigate a handshake without causing a detonation.

Even though he was confident he decided it was to be only used as a last resort, he would need to setup sensors that listened for the handshake connection when it occurred to attempt to locate the device.

Chuck spoke to the captain and the air marshal and told them his plan; unfortunately it looked like this was the only option as they were still unable to identify the location, even with Chucks suggested locations.

Quickly creating the sensors and mapping out the locations, Chuck was working like a man possessed, when he had finished he had put more sensors then what would be needed, but knew they could only risk this once.

Chuck had prepared all the sensors and triggered the remote handshake. Within five minutes Chuck had calculated the area where the device was located and set off with the air marshal to investigate this area.

It was an area of the plane that cabin crew and passengers did not have access, so it was most likely the ground crew had inserted the device.

Once access to the location had been gained through several different access panels, Chuck was able to locate the device and had identified several tamper switches.

They were quickly running out of time, the two or more remaining trigger men would be getting very suspicious. Rather then completely disarm the bomb, Chuck decided the best course of action was to disable the remote detonation capability then attempt to take down the two men. Then come back to finish the bomb disarming in case a time, altitude or other trigger was also used.

Chuck quickly disconnected the remote circuits, and then he enabled his frequency hopping jammers and moved back into the cabin. He had discussed with the air marshal the best way of taking down the two men.

They decided that Chuck would incapacitate one of the men while in the cabin, while at the same time a stewardess would have the other man relocate for safety reasons to another seat. On the way to the other seat the air marshal would take him down.

Chuck quickly incapacitated his man with a pressure point rendering him unconscious; Chuck did this by pretending to stumble into him as he walked past his seat.

However the air marshal had more trouble with his target, the man getting the remote free and used it to trigger the device.

The man was joyous and was screaming "Allah Akbar".

Chuck got to the man and squeezed a pressure point, the man immediately slumped to the floor.

The air marshal just stared at Chuck for several seconds in disbelief.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

Chuck just shrugged.

"Pressure point, causes a loss of consciousness, but he will not be out too long, we need to get him and the other guy secured" said Chuck.

"Well I guess whatever you did with the jammers and bomb worked, because he used the remote and it is now reporting error" he said showing chuck the remote detonator.

Chuck just nodded while he pulled the man behind the curtain.

"I will secure this one, can you get the other man brought here by some of the stewards or stewardesses" said Chuck.

The air marshal only nodded while Chuck used some more cable ties on the man securing his arms legs and his mouth.

When he finished the other man had been dumped and Chuck secured him as well.

"Ok I am going back to work on the device" said Chuck.

"Ok, are you sure that is still required?" asked the air marshal.

"Yeah well if it was me, I would put an altitude sensor trigger that would detonate the device if it was not disabled before hand" said Chuck.

Heading back off to where they had found the device Chuck started work removing the explosive material from all the triggers.

After another thirty minutes Chuck had finally removed the explosive material.

Chuck met with the Captain and the air marshal.

"Ok, well we have done just about everything we can possibly do, the device we found has certainly been disarmed but I guess there is the possibility of other devices on the plane, but with all the redundancies I found on the device I think they probably would think they had all bases covered. But it would still be worthwhile having emergency services prepared on the runway as a precaution" said Chuck.

"So what other triggers did you find?" asked the air marshal.

"I found both a timer set to detonate one hour from the expected arrival time, as well as an altitude sensor that looked like it was set to detonate if the plane went below 10000 feet after arming" said Chuck.

Both the captain and the air marshal knew that they owed their life and the life of everyone aboard the plane to Chuck.

"Is there anything else we can do for you" asked the captain.

Both the air marshal and captain looked expectantly at Chuck.

"I know this will not be easy, but I need you to not tell anyone about me, you can explain how you were able to disarm and whatever yourself, but to everyone other then the person I will introduce you to once we have landed, I was simply just a concerned passenger helping out with a spare pair of hands." said Chuck.

"But you saved everyone on this flight, people should know that, they owe their life to you." said the captain.

"The life of someone in my job is mostly thankless, I am sure you can appreciate that" he said looking at the air marshal.

"Is there anyone back home we can thank?" asked the captain.

"Um, no only two people outside of this plane knew I was on this flight, and that was only because I had to call them during the flight. I would like to keep it that way, the more people that know I am in Australia the more danger I and the people I care about will be in" said Chuck.

Chuck went back to sit down in his seat, Sharon was still giving him a dirty look.

"What you finished the box with all the stewardesses, don't think I didn't know what you have been doing all flight" Sharon said.

"Well I am sorry if you don't approve, but I believe I am still entitled to some privacy" said Chuck.

The stewardess Laura came over to Chuck's seat and went to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you so much, everyone on this flight owes you their life. Um also I am sorry how I made a pass at you earlier, I just couldn't help myself" she said with a shy smile.

Unknown to Chuck or the stewardess Sharon was intently listening in on the conversation. While she was acting disgusted, she wouldn't admit it but the comings and goings of Chuck and her imagination of what was happening was making her trip a little less boring.

For the rest of the trip Chuck noticed that Sharon was no longer feigning disgust at him but was almost revering him.

After the activities of the last several hours Chuck was exhausted and just wanted to catch up on some sleep before they landed in Canberra.

**-#############-**

Meanwhile Jenny was starting to get stressed; she knew that it would take some time for Chuck to get from the US to Australia, but what if something happened? What if he never left the US?

Was there anyway that she could find anything out?

'_If only there was a way to contact that man that dropped that package off?'_ thought Jenny.

Remembering the package, maybe inside the package was a way to contact him, but she knew she shouldn't open the package; it could be something of national security importance. Chuck might also get really upset and maybe think he can't trust her. She was torn between worried that he was ok to being worried what he would think of her.

Deciding that she needed to do something to take her mind off things, she went out to an arts store and purchase some supplies to do some painting. It was always able to get her mind off things before, it was worth a shot.

Jenny went out for a walk and found herself in the middle of the Cronulla mall; she found a small arts supply shop and walked in.

When she left the store she had agreed to purchase a lot more then she had originally planned, including an easel and several blank canvasses.

Also calling into an electronics store she bought a cheap digital camera that she could connect to the TV for image viewing, Jenny decided that she would take several photos walking around the sights in Cronulla and come up with her favorite spots to start sketching and then to move on to paint.

She found that she could not carry all her purchases herself, so she decided to walk back to the house and bring the car they had hired the day they landed in Sydney.

After she had all of the items back at home she set out with the camera, on her search for worthy subjects to paint.

On her journey she sat down near what was known as Shelly Beach, she took her sketch pad and starting sketching some scenery that appealed to her.

In the Park behind the beach she saw two young children playing, a curly dark haired boy and a blonde haired girl. Before she knew it her mind was drifting to what it would be like to have children with Chuck and be here with them playing.

The thought brought a smile to her face and then quickly disappeared, when she remembered she didn't even know if Chuck was ok.

She had realized that she couldn't even imagine a future without Chuck in her life now, the question was no longer if she could have a life with him, it was could she even have one without him. She decided that she didn't want to know the answer to that question, put simply it was not even a consideration for her.

**-#############-**

Chuck had awakened as the plane was making its descent; he looked towards the couple next to him.

"Why are we flying into another airport before Sydney?" asked Sharon.

"Oh are we, I have no idea I have been asleep" responded Chuck.

"Don't play games with me, I know something happened on this flight and I know you somehow were involved. I heard that conversation with the stewardess and you had me thinking you were off joining the mile high club. So what is going on?" she asked.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about, but if what you are saying is true then it would probably be best to not talk about it" said Chuck.

The plane finally landed in Canberra when Chuck heard the captain's voice over the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry once again for this unscheduled stop, we will be off and on our way to Sydney shortly. If everyone could stay in their seats, thank you" he said.

Chuck saw a familiar face walking towards him down the aisle. He made it up to Chuck.

"Sir can you grab your belongings and come with me?" he asked.

"Oh, of course" said Chuck.

He and Chuck had made their way two steps down the aisle when they stopped after Chuck had mentioned something to him.

Chuck then continued down the aisle while the man went back to the couple and requested that they grab their belongings and also join him.

Sharon was looking worried but her husband just went along with it.

Chuck was able to make sure that the three men that were to trigger the device and the body of Serena was taken off the plane. They also removed the two terrorists that were upstairs.

Chuck and the elderly couple were sitting in a waiting room at the airport, when two Australian Federal Police Officers walked into the room followed by the man that removed them from the plane.

"G'day my name is Agent Smith, I work for a division of the Australian Federal Government, I am terribly sorry to have had to detain you, but as you may be aware an event occurred on the flight and we need to make sure that you understand the importance of maintaining secrecy" Agent Smith said.

"That is all well and good but how are we supposed to get to Sydney?" asked John, Sharon's husband.

"Was your journey ending in Sydney or were you connecting to another flight?" asked Agent Smith.

"We have accommodation booked in Sydney for the next week" replied John.

"I need to get to Sydney to see my wife" said Chuck.

"If we are unable to get you onto a commercial flight we will get the RAAF flight to take you onto Sydney. Because of the inconvenience we will also get a Government car with escort to make sure you make it to your destination. But the important thing is to know that none of you can speak about the events on the plane. For national security of Australia and the US, and the lives of many individuals involved, do I make myself clear?" asked Agent Smith.

"Yes" responded the three of them.

"So what did happen?" asked Sharon.

Both Chuck and the other man had discussed that the cover story had to have some basis in fact in case they did talk.

"We were transporting some members of Al Qaeda from the US to Australia for prosecution and it was discovered that several more Al Qaeda members were on the flight. We are unsure of their motives. But as I am sure you understand, we could not take the chance. Charlie here assisted the flight crew in detaining them" he said.

Sharon just looked at Chuck with a new appreciation.

"Oh I didn't do much" said Chuck.

"If more citizens were alert and responsible like you, well this war against terror could be over already." he said.

Chuck feigned embarrassment.

Sharon was patting him on the back, "well done Charlie" she said.

Agent Smith then disappeared and left John, Sharon and Chuck alone with the Australian Federal Police officers.

He and Chuck had also had a quick discussion about the need to make sure the three captured men where not allowed to talk to anyone and further flights would be arranged taking Chuck into China.

Several minutes later the man came back into the room.

"We will be taking the jet normally reserved for the Australian Prime Minister and I will accompany you on your journey to Sydney.

They made there way to the jet outside the terminal and walked up the stairs.

"I have organized a full VIP catering on the flight. Everything that the Prime Minister would get if on board" he said.

John and Sharon were sitting a significant distance apart from Chuck

"That girl of yours can certainly turn some heads Chuck" he said.

"Yeah well I don't know what she sees in me, so I don't think I should leave her alone too long. She could wake up and realize she deserves so much better then me" said Chuck.

**-#############-**

Jenny had arrived back at the house after her tour around the sights of Cronulla, she had a camera full of images that she could show on the TV and sketch from, as well as the sketch she had already done at Shelly Beach. Jenny usually painted landscapes and not people but she made an exception when she sketched the two children playing at the park.

Jenny began looking for her father when she heard a knock at the door.

'_Who could that be?'_ thought Jenny.

She opened the door and there stood Chuck smiling at her.

Chuck was only just able to react in time to Jenny jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him. She kissed him and quickly took his tongue into her mouth and before they knew it she was attacking his tongue like her life depended on it.

They finally separated.

"Well that was a nice welcome" said Chuck.

"Hasn't finished, so is it Chuck Bartowski, or do I have Agent Carmichael?" asked Jenny.

"It's Chuck Bartwowski" said Chuck.

Jenny gave the biggest smile Chuck had ever seen and it warmed his heart.

"So what is the plan now Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Well for the next little while I had planned to enjoy the company of a certain beautiful woman" said Chuck.

"So what's happening with work, have you quit for good?" asked Jenny.

"Well I have one more job to do for the agency and they have agreed to my terms for release" said Chuck.

"What terms?" asked Jenny.

"That I will live here in Australia working for the Australian Governments Counter Terrorism Control Center. In more of a training role" said Chuck.

"Ok, so what is this last job?" asked Jenny.

"I am sorry Jenny but I can't tell you that?" said Chuck.

"So why is it so important that you have to do it, why can't someone else?" asked Jenny.

"Just please trust me on this, I need to do this" said Chuck.

"Chuck I do not want to loose you, so after you have completed this mission what if there is another important one?" asked Jenny.

"No this is the last one" said Chuck.

"Well, what if they find Osama Bin Laden, are you saying that you wouldn't get involved?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny trust me and believe me when I say this, once I have completed this last mission, if someone calls up and says that they have found Osama Bin Laden I will not be interested" said Chuck.

"hmmmph" said Jenny.

This isn't the kind of reception he wanted, but he knew he had to get this out of the way.

"So now that you are here what are we supposed to do?" asked Jenny.

"As I said, I would like to spend time with the beautiful woman in front of me" said Chuck.

"When are you going to have to leave?" asked Jenny.

"I will get a call but it is likely to be at least a week" said Chuck looking hopefully.

"Does that mean I get you all to myself for a week?" asked Jenny.

"Well yes, but not sure what you wanted your dad to do?" asked Chuck.

"For all I care he can just watch TV for a week, all I care about is you" said Jenny looking hopefully.

"Ok well let's see what you have done with the place." Said Chuck smiling.

Jenny showed Chuck the furniture she had purchased, eventually the time came for her to show her the bedroom.

"Oh is this my bed or yours?" asked Chuck.

Jenny didn't know what to say and she looked down to the ground.

"I ah, um I guess ...sorry I will see if I can sort this out" she said as she started turning away to walk out of the room, when Chuck grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and threw her on the bed with him landing on top of her, with his lips only an inch away and was looking intently into her eyes.

"Jenny did you think we were going to share a bed?" asked Chuck.

Jenny wasn't talking she was just lost in his eyes.

"Because I wasn't sure, I was only hopeful that we would be" said Chuck still looking into her eyes while occasionally stealing glances at her moist lips.

"Um, do you mean you want to share the bed?" asked Jenny hopefully.

"The whole flight over here, I have nothing else on my mind" said Chuck.

"Um my father said that he would give us privacy if we wanted by staying in a hotel" said Jenny.

"Um I don't think that is necessary, I was thinking we may stay somewhere else" said Chuck.

"Um, ok…you don't like what I have done with the place?" asked Jenny concerned.

"Jenny, you have no reason to be self conscious, what you have done in such little time is amazing. But even before I had seen what you had done, I was thinking that maybe our first um well, I just want it to be special" said Chuck.

Jenny gave him a big smile.

"Chuck, it will be special because it will be you. I just don't want any reason to um not go through with it" said Jenny shyly.

"Ok, well my suggestion was for us to spend the evening on The Eleanor, it is a yacht I have moored in Gunammatta Bay and we will have dinner catered" said Chuck.

"How can you organize all of that in such a short period of time?" asked Jenny.

"Its good to have important people that owe you favors" said Chuck.

"Wow, thank you Chuck" said Jenny.

"Thank you for what, wanting to spend a nice romantic evening with a beautiful woman. No it should be me thanking you, well if you agree that is" said Chuck.

"Of course I agree Chuck, nothing could sound better" said Jenny.

"Ok, well how about we have a lay down and rest so I can be nice and rested for tonight, I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted to on the flight" said Chuck.

Jenny was playing with Chuck hair while lying beside him.

"So it was a bit of a rough flight" asked Jenny.

"An eventful flight, but nothing that couldn't be handled." said Chuck.

Jenny's body stiffened.

"Chuck what do you mean what happened, please tell me? I really want this to work between us, I need it to work, but we need to be more honest with each other" said Jenny.

"Wow miss Burton are you falling for me?" asked Chuck with a smile.

Jenny was annoyed and hit him on the arm.

"Of course I am you big nerd now stop changing the subject" said Jenny.

The thought of Jenny falling for him gave a warm glow over his whole body.

"Ok, well the last remaining Contractor that Ajala had hired to take care of me, was on the flight. With some friends that were interested in making sure she finished the job" said Chuck.

Chuck could see the reaction on Jenny's face, she was scared and almost looked like she was retreating.

"Jenny, its ok. They were taken care of and I am ok and we were able to contain the information as to where I was. So in the end it was a good result" said Chuck.

"Chuck, but this was all because of me and my father, something could have happened to you. I am not sure I could ever have lived with myself if that happened let alone living without you" said Jenny she then buried her head in his shoulder.

Chuck just held onto her tight, and then he raised her head so he could look into her eyes

"Jenny nothing is going to happen to me, not when I have you to come back to. A future with you is all I could ever want in life and I will do whatever I have to do so we have that chance" said Chuck.

"Chuck for us to have that chance you only need to be here with me, everything else will just happen, it is meant to be" said Jenny.

They slowly dozed of in each others arms, and each with their own dream in the heart and head, little did they know the dreams they each had were almost identical to the others.

**-#############-**

Meanwhile somewhere in the mountains in Pakistan, Osama Bin Laden was speaking to one of his closest men.

"What do you mean Carmichael has escaped, I thought we agreed to take precautions to make sure he wouldn't trouble us again" said Osama.

"Yes, but it appears that he was able to defeat our plans and is now in China, it is believed that he maybe coming this way" he said.

"Why is he coming here?" asked Osama.

"We do not know" he said.

"What of the American devil that wanted him dead?" asked Osama.

"We believe that Carmichael has killed him" he said.

A momentary flash of glee then quickly replaced by concentration was on Osama's face.

"Do we have any information from our men in the Agency?" asked Osama.

"No we have not been able to contact them the last few days" he said

Osama did not look a happy man, he had been hiding in his current location for some time and there was no reason to think it had been compromised. The only people that knew his location was his direct family and this man that he trusted with his life.

"I will not let the American devils drive me from my home, our people have constantly been driven from what is rightfully theirs and I will not run in fear" said Osama.

He had heard this speech before and knew that should they get any news that Carmichael had somehow found his location he would be gone within the hour.

"But it would be wise to prepare if the decision is not mine to make, 'eraadat Allah'" said Osama.

Osama appeared deep in thought, then after a several second pause.

"Please get my wife Najwa" said Osama.

Shortly after, Najwa had entered Osama's room .

"Najwa please comfort me I have had some distressing news" said Osama.

She didn't know what the news was, she had very little knowledge of what had happened in the outside world and in fact she remembers very little of her life before she became Najwa.

"I am sorry Osama that we all must battle the evils of the world to survive" said Najwa.

"Yes but here with you, I can forget about such things" said Osama.

**-#############-**

Waking up from his sleep, Chuck with Jenny still in his arms, realized it was time to get ready for the evening he had planned.

"Jenny, wake up we need to get ready for tonight" said Chuck.

Jenny opened her eyes and looked into Chucks.

"Ok, but I am rather enjoying just lying here with you" said Jenny.

"Yeah, me too" said Chuck.

Chuck had to admit being with Jenny made him a better person, he felt that he could regain that humanity and be a good person again, he didn't know what it was about her, but it just seemed right. She seemed like she was a perfect fit for him, the other side of the same coin.

"Jenny, I normally do not think too much about such things as I believe we control out own lives and destiny but do you believe in fate?" asked Chuck.

Jenny just looked into his eyes.

"Chuck, there is only one thing that I am sure of, and that is that we are meant to be together. I don't know if that is fate or whether we are soul mates, but when I am with you for the first time in my life I feel like I belong somewhere. I know it sounds corny but being with you is like coming home, but not realizing you had a home until you got there" said Jenny.

Jenny could see a lone tear make its way down Chuck's cheek.

"Chuck did I say something wrong did I go too far, I am sorry I don't want to rush you. Please don't freak out and leave me" said Jenny panicking.

"Ssssshhhh, Jenny you said nothing wrong it was beautiful….." said Chuck and he was looking away from her face like he was deep in thought.

"Jenny I love you, I have had dreams of us being together and….and having a family" said Chuck with the last word looking her in the eye.

A big smile graced Jenny's face.

"Chuck I love you too, and I have also had those dreams" said Jenny shyly.

"Let's get ready so we can begin our evening" said Chuck as they both got off the bed

"I couldn't talk you into having a shower with me, could I" asked Jenny shyly.

"Well um, I don't think I could just have shower and I think we need to get ready, besides I need all my strength and endurance for tonight" said Chuck with those bedroom eyes.

**-#############-**

"Director we have information on the whereabouts of one of Osama Bin Ladens trusted advisers" Morgan said.

"What information?" asked the Director.

"The phone that was used to organize some of the activities and arrangements for Serena to assassinate Agent Carmichael appears to have been made from a mobile phone. The phone appears to be only switched on when a call is to be made. We have determined the call came from this area in Pakistan" said Morgan.

"We have also found that phone also called the same number from the same location the day before" said Morgan.

"Do you think this man could lead us to Osama Bin Laden?" asked the Director.

"Well we do not believe the man is still at the location, but we are proposing that a team be put their as surveillance to see if he returns. If so we can follow him to where he is staying" said Morgan.

"Very good Grimes, you and Miller should get on board the next army transport to Afghanistan and make your way into Pakistan" said the Director.

"Um Director shouldn't we send someone more experienced?" asked Morgan.

"Grimes what is wrong with Agent Miller?" asked the Director.

"Oh no sir nothing at all, I was referring about me" said Morgan.

"Grimes you have impressed me of late and I need someone on the ground that can carry out a trace on a call if another is made. Also I would have thought you would have loved to get another chance with Agent Miller.

Morgan just coughed, " What do you mean sir?" asked Morgan.

"Morgan I am not stupid, I know that you have a thing for Carina, and Chuck did nothing to discredit that when I asked him" said the Director.

"What Chuck told you?" asked Morgan incredulously.

"Of course not Morgan, he is too loyal and too good a spy. But I just got you to admit it, just be careful she is a bit of a man eater son" said the Director.

"Director, can you let me inform Agent Miller of our mission" asked Morgan.

"Of course, but let her know that she can come speak to me for any clarifications" said the Director.

Morgan headed out of the Directors office to find Carina.

He found her in the gym working on the bag.

Morgan went up and held the bag for her.

"What are you doing Grimes? asked Carina.

"Just helping you out?" said Morgan.

"Why?" asked Carina.

"Well we have another mission" said Morgan.

"What's this 'we' business?" asked Carina.

"I guess the Director thinks we work well together" said Morgan.

"What are the details?" asked Carina defeated.

"Enter Pakistan through Afghanistan via the next army transport. Surveillance on a target" said Morgan.

"Ok, you find out the time of the transport. I will have a shower and go home to grab a bag" said Carina.

"Oh, the Director said if you needed anything clarified you can talk to him directly" said Morgan

"Oh don't worry I will" said Carina winking.

Morgan went off back to his office to check up on the transport times and then he would need to pack some items for the mission.

Morgan found himself wondering how Chuck was going and if he would ever see him again.

**A/N: Next Chapter things start getting hot and steamy 'down under'.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Ok sorry once again, it is starting to become a broken record. I am trying to get the time down on postings and will try to do one a week from now on. I decided to make a few changes to the last few chapters and with work, family life and other events occuring the last couple of months have not been easy to write.**

**Thanks for those of you that are sticking with the story looks like I may have lost a few readers but hopefully those that are still reading still find it at least somewhat entertaining.**

**I apologize now for the spelling on this chapter, my browser spell checker seems hit and miss today and my MS Word Spell checker uses English. **

** I have news, I am just finalizing details but I have managed to rope artemay into being my beta but as he is not familiar with this story our collaboration will be for my next stories specifically the long awaited sequel to New Directions and another Little AU that I am working on. **

**Still don't own Chuck**

Chapter 17

The car arrived for Chuck and Jenny to begin their evening and was driven to the Royal Motor Yacht Club on Gunnamatta Bay.

They walked through the marina and past all the wonderful looking boats, when Jenny had found out that he had a yacht called Eleanor she had assumed that it would be a small boat just large enough for them, It would be cozy and romantic. But Chuck stopped in front of a boat, and she had to do a double take when she saw the name was 'The Eleanor' the boat was massive.

"Chuck is…. this your boat?" asked Jenny nervously.

While Jenny was by no means an expert on boats what she did know was this was more then what a normal person would be capable of owning. It looked like it was about 100 feet in length and had its own tender.

It was the kind of boat you associated with multi-millionaires, not government agents.

"Yeah, do you like it, we can redecorate inside if you don't like it?" asked Chuck.

"Um…." said Jenny.

"Its ok, I haven't done anything with it since I bought it a few years ago" said Chuck.

"How can you afford …..something like this?" asked Jenny.

"Oh, um well…..remember I said that when my dad died he left his estate to me?" said Chuck.

"Yes" replied Jenny.

"Well he had a few patents that at the time of his death weren't doing that much, but since have kind of taken off, his estate is getting royalties all the time. This and the house were really the only things I have done with It." said Chuck.

Jenny was still stunned, no knowing what this all meant yet. She was having a hard time understanding all the implications that came with it.

'How much money does Chuck have?' thought Jenny

"Well, come aboard I will give you the tour" said Chuck, taking her by the hand and helping her board the vessel.

"How many cabins does it have?" asked Jenny.

"Five not including crew, I have had the vessel automated as much as possible though, and it is possible to operate without crew" said Chuck.

"We could go and sail away and never come back" said Jenny with a big smile.

"Well that was kind of the backup plan" said Chuck.

Chuck took her around the boat, showing her the Cabins, the galley and the bathroom facilities, but he left the Fly bridge for last.

On the Fly bridge was a table setup for a romantic dinner with candlelight and soft music playing; in the background Jenny could see a Jacuzzi.

"Oh my god" said Jenny covering her mouth.

"So you think this was an ok plan, for us to spend tonight aboard this old thing" said Chuck.

"Chuck it doesn't matter where we are, because there is only one thing I need to be boarding tonight" Jenny answered in a sultry voice.

Chuck took her in his arms, "My, you are being rather forward, aren't you?" said Chuck.

"Chuck I don't want any confusion as to what my expectations are from tonight. I expect to be boarding the USS Chuck" said Jenny laughing.

This direct approach from Jenny was turning Chuck on, he couldn't work it out, because Carina and other women have been forward with him and it has never made him feel this way.

He then realised it had nothing to do with how Jenny was doing it, it was just that Jenny was making it clear that she wanted Chuck and seeing how much he wanted her it was amazing he did not just forget the whole night and take her there.

While they started the evening the boat slowly made its way into the middle of Port Hacking and stopped and dropped anchor away from anyone else.

Chuck and Jenny took their seats at the table and they were waited on with one person responsible for making sure they had everything they needed.

"This is amazing Chuck and I am so glad that it is a nice night, being out here under the stars is amazing" said Jenny.

"You like this, I was either going to go with the Starlight candle cruise of the Harbour Cruise. But I thought we would likely have other boats and company around on the Harbour and I do not want to share you" said Chuck

The each had a dozen oysters and Chuck had the lamb with rosemary and roast potatoes, salsa dragoncello while Jenny had the Fish of the Day.

They were on the second bottle of Shiraz when Chuck decided to make a toast.

"I am sorry I should have done this before…" he said raising his glass

"To us and an evening full of promises and a future full of possibilities" added Chuck.

They clinked the glasses and gave each other a smile.

"So what patents did you dad have that allow you to have this great boat" asked Jenny.

"There are a lot of them, but probably only a couple that you would be familiar with" said Chuck.

"And?" said Jenny.

"Ok well one is the type of matrix used in LCD screen displays, the other is the resistive technology used in touch screens" said Chuck.

"Wow, I didn't know your father was such a genius" said Jenny.

The only response Chuck gave her was silence.

"Chuck I am sorry to bring these things up, I should have realized it would be hard for you" said Jenny.

"No its ok, I guess I haven't thought that much about it lately" said Chuck.

Jenny leaned across the table and took his hand

"I guess I was going to head down that career path too until the incident" said Chuck.

"It's a shame you haven't been able to continue in your father's field you could have come up with the latest technologies." said Jenny.

"Yeah maybe I still can" said Chuck.

"You done much with electronics lately" asked Jenny.

Chuck just smiled.

"Yeah I have come up with some inventions if you want to call them that, but they unfortunately are not as benign or universal as the LCD or touchscreen" said Chuck.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny.

"Well my devices help assault teams take out opponents, in fact I used a couple of my developments to get your dad out of the Ajala residence" said Chuck sadly.

"I also created some useful devices on the flight to assist in securing the individuals on the flight" said Chuck.

"Chuck I am sorry you had to go throw what you have because of me and my Dad" said Jenny.

"Sshh, no need to say sorry, let's forget about it, we have much more important things to think about tonight" said Chuck winking.

They had finished dessert and the table had be cleaned away and they used the area were the table was as an impromptu dance floor.

"You really are a good dancer Jenny" said Chuck.

"Thank you, I had some lessons in town, but you are amazing Chuck" said Jenny.

"Oh, it is nothing special. We have to learn to dance for the job you never know when you have to infiltrate a party or event and dancing certainly comes in handy" said Chuck.

"So is this Chuck or Agent Carmichael dancing with me?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, tonight Agent Carmichael is nowhere to be found, I may have learnt some skills while an agent, but the heart can still use them in other ways" said Chuck.

"What do you mean?" asked Jenny.

"As an agent when I dance it may look like I am into the actual dance moves and very much involved with my dance partner, but things couldn't be more from the truth. I am constantly scanning the room for threats, that I hardly even acknowledge the person I am dancing with. However at the moment I wouldn't have a clue what is happening outside this embrace, you are my world Jenny Burton" said Chuck.

Jenny couldn't stop smiling as warmth spread throughout her cheeks, this was perfect, she was with the man she loved dancing away on top of a beautiful boat.

"Chuck um when you finish this mission, are we still going to take time off?" asked Jenny.

"We sure are, I think two weeks were what was agreed to wasn't it?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure with this whole other mission thing… if it would make it difficult" said Jenny.

"No not at all, it allows us to spend this time together before I have to go away, then the two weeks" said Chuck.

"So what are we going to do for the two weeks?" asked Jenny.

"Well I seem to remember promises of one week of not coming out of the bedroom and another week recovering, but I was thinking maybe we do that on the boat up in the Whitsunday Islands?" said Chuck

"Where is that?" asked Jenny.

"It's about a thousand miles north of here, really nice this time of year we would be able to do some swimming too" said Chuck.

"How would we get the boat up there?" asked Jenny.

"I am sure I could find a crew to take it up" said Chuck.

Chuck was thinking for several seconds.

"I could go up with the boat while you are off doing your thing" said Jenny.

"Yes you could, but it would be pretty boring" said Chuck.

"Not like there is much going on here?" said Jenny.

"I was thinking about maybe you getting involved in victim counseling it would be once we got settled down, it would give you a chance to give something back and be part of something. I could arrange something if you were interested." said Chuck.

"Yeah I think I would like that, I am a qualified counselor and have counseled victims of domestic violence and worse, I think that is a good Idea Chuck. What do I need to do to make it happen" asked Jenny.

"Leave it up to me" said Chuck smiling.

"What did I do, to deserve someone as special as you in my life?" asked Jenny.

"That's sweet but we both know it's me that should be asking that question, and there is no answer because I do not deserve someone as special as you" said Chuck.

They had been dancing for a while when Chuck broke the silence.

"You ok if I send the help on their way for the night, we will need to look after ourselves from now on?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure I can handle anything you may need Mr Bartowski" said Jenny smiling.

Chuck finished saying his thanks to everyone and they left on the tender and gave Chuck and Jenny their privacy.

"So Mr Bartowski what have you got planned for the rest of the night?" asked Jenny.

"Well I was thinking we could warm up in the Jacuzzi then maybe clean up in the shower and end a nice evening in each other's arms" said Chuck.

"Well Chuck, I think you need to be prepared for an evening that just may not end" said Jenny

"Only problem I did not bring my swimming costume" said Jenny smiling.

"Well I guess we will both have to go natural like we came into this world" said Chuck.

"mmmmm, sounds like a plan why don't you grab some bottles of water, I am going to need you to keep up your fluids for what I have planned" said Jenny winking.

Chuck went into the galley and grabbed four bottles of water and an ice bucket and brought them up onto the fly bridge.

When he got there he was looking for Jenny but couldn't find her, then he heard the sultry voice.

"Chuck are you going to leave me all alone in here?" Jenny asked as Chuck looked and saw her in the Jacuzzi. The water was billowing around her; her breasts were partially obscured but also making their presence known as they moved around like they had a mind of their own.

Chuck quickly stripped off and climbed in noticing Jenny licking her lips as he slowly descended into the water.

"Mmmmmm and I thought we had finished all the courses, you didn't say we had another dessert coming" said Jenny as their bodies entwined, and their lips found each other losing themselves and becoming one.

The sensations of the hot water and the connection of their bare skin sent Chuck senses into overdrive, Jenny's lips felt so right. He still could not believe how right it felt being in her arms and with nothing between them and Jenny making things much more interesting with her hand firmly surrounding his growing member.

"Oh god Jenny you have no idea what you do to me, I can't put it into words" said Chuck.

"Well, lets see if I can find out" she said as she disappeared under the bubbling water.

It didn't take before Chuck was able to feel Jenny as she engulfed him in her mouth.

Chuck was having difficulty restraining himself but also found himself starting to worry about how long Jenny had been under water. He finally couldn't enjoy the sensation anymore as he wasworrying about her and he brought her to the surface.

"What's wrong Chuck am I hurting you, am I doing it wrong, I guess I am a little out of practice" said Jenny.

"No Jenny it felt wonderful, but I couldn't stop worrying about you down there you were holding your breath for a long time" said Chuck.

"Chuck, don't worry about me I have good lungs and I am sure I could surprise you how long I can stay under. Besides you are not planning on taking my dessert away are you?" she asked with a pout.

"Oh my god you are going to kill me, but at least I will die happy" said Chuck as Jenny disappeared back under the water.

Some time later and after both had needed to replenish their fluid stores they decided it was time to move the activities to the shower

As Jenny hopped out of the Jacuzzi Chuck was busy admiring her beauty and how she looked in the moonlight.

"Oh my god Jenny, I cannot believe how beautiful you are. Before we go below decks how about we lay down on this towel under the stars" said Chuck.

"Chuck, you have awakened something inside me. You had better be prepared for what you have created. The more I have of you, the more I need. I hope I don't break you" said Jenny with a wicked smile.

"Jenny I used to think dedicating my life to the greater good was what all I was capable of, but now I want to dedicate my life to pleasuring you" he said as he slowly covered her body in kisses.

After the two of them had experimented with new sounds that could have attracted a passing whale pod it was time to hit the shower to wash off all the evidence of their activities, so they could prepare for the next round of pleasuring.

The both walked down below decks with Chuck following Jenny close behind keeping a close eye on her ever swaying hips and wonderful bottom. They eventually made it into the shower, having to stop every few steps as Chuck would just get lost in the vision in front of him.

Jenny decided she would take matters into her hands as she took him in her hand and guideding him to the shower.

They each explored every inch of each other's bodies as the warm water cascaded down there curves.

"Jenny you are a goddess, I could spend the rest of my life just looking at you" said Chuck.

"Chuck it's going to get very cold and lonely if all you do is look" said Jenny smiling.

They kissed and caressed each other, when Chuck was able to see the raw lust in Jenny's eyes, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him locking them above his hips as they began the journey to new heights that seem impossible for mere mortals to ever achieve.

Throughout the journey they each maintained contact with their mouths as if the very air they breathed depended on it.

After the shared shower , they decided that she should have some sustenance to keep them going, Chuck pulled out a bowl of Chocolate dipped strawberries and took them into the room with another bottle of champagne.

They each fed each other the strawberries and drank the champagne. It was then that Jenny glanced to the clock on the wall the first time she has looked at the time since she arrived on the boat.

"Is that the time, is that how long we have been going for?" asked Jenny astounded.

"The night is still young, and we have much more to do before the sun comes up, we haven't even got to the bedroom yet" said Chuck smiling.

"Oh god, I think you are going to break me," said Jenny smiling.

She ate another Strawberry that Chuck had fed her, making sure to show Chuck her lips as fed on fruit.

"I had no idea that I could feel this way, um I can't put into words what you have done to me. I feel like my whole body is just one big sensual organ and your slightest touch makes me respond. These feelings I…they are unbelievable" said Jenny with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"So was it worth the wait?" asked Chuck.

After several seconds of silence

"I am sorry my mind is having difficulty processing anything at the moment" said Jenny.

Chuck had a little chuckle, he too was having difficulty thinking about much other then the here and now. They just seemed to have this connection that transcended any physical responses and seemed to go right to his heart and soul.

Several hours later the sun was coming up and both Jenny and Chuck had large smiles on their faces and were sound asleep, still with their bodies entwined.

Chuck had arranged for someone to come back out to the boat at 9:00 AM to serve them breakfast. Chuck was the first one to wake up and had to admit that considering how little sleep he got last night, he certainly did feel good.

He managed to have a look at the time and determined that they had a bit over an hour before breakfast would be prepared.

As he was thinking how perfect this felt he started softly running his finger tips up and down Jenny's back and was able to elicit some soft pleasurable moans from her.

She eventually opened her eyes and stared into her lover's and got lost in them, and in the sensations he gave her the night before.

"Hello beautiful, I can't believe after the activities of last night you still look as gorgeous as you do" said Chuck.

"Well, you look incredibly sexy too, and from what I can feel on my leg I think we are ready for another round" said Jenny smiling.

Some time later and after they had continued the mutual appreciation of each others bodies in the shower, they got ready for Breakfast.

They had just gotten dressed when the caterers had arrived back on the tender, ready to prepare this mornings feast.

"Not sure about you, but I could certainly do with some energy food if I am going to keep up with you" said Chuck.

Jenny almost choked as she was drinking a glass of juice.

"Excuse me, I don't remember me having to drag you in any of those times Mr Bartowski" said Jenny.

"Ok ok….. lets just say we need plenty of energy food to keep up with each other. Besides with such a beautiful creature beside me, how could you even expect me to be able to resist" said Chuck.

They kept this easy banter going and were making all of the caterers embarrassed, the male Chef was envious of Chuck and the female server was envious of Jenny.

They enjoyed the breakfast as the the boat was brought back into the marina and it was time to return to land. It made Jenny a little sad to be returning, she didn't want last night to end.

Chuck could see something was on Jenny's mind.

"You ok?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, I guess I just don't want the incredible night to end, it kind of feels like I am going back to the real world" said Jenny.

"Jenny, I will still be here and unless there is something you are not telling me, I had thought we were going to spend the time we have together. So it really doesn't have to end we are simply relocating to another location so we can continue with our time together. In fact when we get back to the house I was thinking we would spend some more time in bed catching up on our sleep." said Chuck.

"Sleep Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Well if we are going to have a repeat of last night tonight, we will need to get some" said Chuck.

"What are you serious?" asked Jenny.

"Well I was but if you would rather not I certainly believe no is no" said Chuck.

"I…..I just didn't think we would be ready. Um we kind of …" said Jenny until she felt self conscious.

"What is it?" asked Chuck.

"Well when I said ten years worth I wasn't really serious" said Jenny.

"Ok well, maybe we should slow it down then, but last night was not about the ten years it was just for the few days I haven't seen you. Catching up for the ten years will not start till tonight" said Chuck winking.

The thought alone made Jenny shiver as she imagined all her nerve endings firing as they did last night, yes she was vocal but she wasn't going over the top just because they were in the middle of nowhere. Tonight they would be back in civilization and the neighbors were likely to complain.

"So how has your dad been?" asked Chuck.

"Don't know, haven't really spent that much time with him, unless he takes responsibility for his actions that lead to this, I don't think I will be able to have any kind of relationship with him" said Jenny.

Jenny saw the reaction in Chuck's face.

"Does that disappoint you Chuck?" asked Jenny concerned.

"Um, I guess it's just sad, I would give almost anything to have a chance just to have a conversation with my father or sister again. But I know that isn't going to happen, I just hope that you have your chance before it is too late" said Chuck.

"Oh I'm sorry Chuck, I didn't think about how the relationship between my dad and I would affect you. I am so stupid I should have realized" said Jenny.

"Jenny I just don't want you to regret not having spent time with him when you could, maybe I should scare him into taking responsibility" said Chuck seriously.

"Chuck no it's ok I will deal with it, but I would like you to be able to be there for me when I do" said Jenny.

"Well I will be here for about another week till I will need to go take care of the last mission. I will then be gone for about a week. If you want to get something sorted before I leave, then maybe we should do it soon." said Chuck.

The thought made Jenny think about how it will be without Chuck around and saddened her.

"If you want to deal with out when I come back that is cool" said Chuck

"I will think about it" said Jenny.

"Jenny, there are a few other things I would like to discuss" said Chuck

Jenny was concerned she didn't like the tone that Chuck had used.

"Um, yes" said Jenny looking at the floor.

"The first thing was name we need to start going by your new alias" said Chuck.

"Oh the Sarah Walker one?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah", said Chuck.

"Ok I haven't given my real name to anyone and all my documentation I have been using says that anyway. It will feel a little weird you yelling out Sarah in the middle of a you know what though" she said smiling.

Chucks face went a bright red.

"What was the other thing?" asked Jenny.

"Well I was thinking of making John Casey an offer to come work with me over here, I thought you seemed to like him and I trust your judgement, well at least where it doesn't involve me" said Chuck.

"Oh, ok?" said Jenny.

"But if you didn't want me too I will forget it" said Chuck.

"No its ok, it will be nice having another friendly face around even if he grunts more then he talks. It just kind of made me realize how much I will miss the Shelter back home" said Jenny.

Chuck took her into a hug and held her tightly.

"I am not sure how you do it, but when you hold me everything else just doesn't seem to matter" said Jenny.

"Then maybe I should never stop holding you" said Chuck

"While that sounds wonderful, its entirely impractical" said Jenny with her face buried in Chuck's chest.

"Also after I have finished this last mission I will also be calling into Warwick and was going to get some things for you, if you wanted them" said Chuck.

"Oh, ok I will think about them…um if I don't get them will I lose them?" asked Jenny.

"No, I will get whatever is left packed up and moved into storage" said Chuck.

"Um there are some personal things there that I would like, but feel a little embarrassed" said Jenny looking at her hands.

"What so even after last night you still think you will need your battery powered friend?" asked Chuck.

Jenny looked up confused and said "What are you talking about?" then the realization hit her and she hit Chuck.

"Chuck, I am not talking about things like that…..Just sentimental things" said Jenny quietly.

"What you don't want me to know what you find sentimental?" asked Chuck.

"There are some things in there that I would prefer I didn't have to explain…. yet" said Jenny.

'_How can I explain the painting?'_ thought Jenny.

"Maybe it is best if you don't worry" said Jenny sadly.

"Would you feel more comfortable if you spoke to John Casey about it?" asked Chuck.

'_Oh shit yes I would, but if I say yes will he think there is something between John and I'_ thought Jenny.

"Let me think about it and I will let you know" said Jenny.

"If it was easier I could also get you to talk to Eve Woodcombe she would be able to pack some more female type things?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah, just let me think about it" said Jenny.

Chuck could see something was going on with Jenny, that she didn't want to tell him. It was the first time he felt that she was purposely keeping something from him.

He hated they way it made him feel, it was one of the many downsides to his training and career, when someone was hiding something you never assumed it was something innocent.

Jenny could sense a coldness in Chuck, and she did not like it, his expression was more like it was the days when they were travelling between Warwick and Chicago. It had a serious almost threatening side.

Jenny didn't know what had happened to change him was it something she did, was it about the things she didn't want him to see. Could he tell that she was hiding something from him?

'_Of course he can he is a spy, his job is to read people. What am I going to do?'_ Thought Jenny

"Chuck is everything ok?" asked Jenny.

Chuck looked at Jenny with a hard face then quickly softened.

"Yeah, everything is fine" said Chuck.

They had arrived back at the house and Chuck still hadn't gone back to himself, they hadn't spoken since he said that everything was fine.

She was getting very frustrated and didn't know what to do.

"Chuck can we please talk, I know something has upset you, what is on your mind?" said Jenny.

"Jenny I understand you want to keep secrets from me, but you need to understand that I can not help my reactions to deception. It is not a conscious act it has simply ingrained in my nature. If you need to keep things from me, well I ….let's just drop it. You don't want to tell me" said Chuck and he stormed off.

Jenny found him getting dressed into the running clothes.

"You going out for a run, I thought we were going to catch up on some sleep?" asked Jenny.

"I need to release some tension" said Chuck.

"Chuck please,…..I …..um I will tell you about it, but I just need some time. I guess I am still nervous about your feelings for me and I just don't want to ruin what we have" said Jenny.

"Jenny, you really still question my feelings for you after last night….that was no Charles Carmichael that was Chuck, that was 100% me opening myself up to you. If you can't do the same then maybe we don't have what I thought we did" said Chuck.

"Chuck please" she said as she started crying.

Chuck could never deal with a crying woman, it was his one weakness and he knew he would do anything for her to stop crying.

"Jenny don't cry, I will go out for a run and it will give you a chance to think. I will be coming back and if you want to talk we can do it then. So please stop crying" said Chuck as he rubbed his hand on her back.

"Chuck I don't want to scare you away" said Jenny in between sobs.

"I don't understand, do you think I scare easily?" asked Chuck smiling.

"Not about things that normal people are scared of, but this is different" said Jenny.

"If I promise that it will not change how I feel about you or about us would that help?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck you can't promise that" said Jenny

**A/N: Ok everyone question time;**

**Should I continue to use Jenny or would you prefer I change to Sarah from next chapter onwards. Chapter already written but a search and replace isn't too difficult. **

**So what is this deep dark secret that Jenny is keeping?**

**And yes I purposely finished here.**

**I will likely post a companion story with an "M" version of certain events from this chapter if anyone is interested. But unlikely to be posted until after the last chapter of this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope it is not too rushed things busy at work but wanted to get it posted anyway.**

**I don't own Chuck**

**Chapter 18**

"If I promise that it will not change how I feel about you or about us would that help?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck you can't promise that" said Jenny.

"Jenny what is so bad that you think this will change what we have? I can't think of anything, and you now have me wondering what you think would" said Chuck.

'_Shit so now I either take the risk that he will think differently of me or that he will be upset because I think this would'_ Thought Jenny.

"Chuck I find myself in a catch-22 situation and it is freaking me out" said Jenny with a scared look on her face.

She waited to see if he responded but it was clear he was waiting for her to say more.

"Chuck….you know how I have done some paintings, well you even bought some of them?" said Jenny.

"Yes" answered Chuck.

"Well….." started Jenny and Chuck took her hand in his.

"I did a painting several years ago, and it has kind of been a painting that had a lot of sentimental value" said Jenny.

"Is it of another man, someone that you had a relationship with?" asked Chuck.

"It is a painting of me with a man" said Jenny looking at their interlocked hands.

"Ok so you did a nudie painting of you with another guy?" asked Chuck.

"Um no it wasn't a nudie painting….oh shit….. it was a painting of me in a dress…a white dress" said Jenny.

Chuck still didn't understand.

"I was wearing a white dress and the man was wearing a Tux" said Jenny.

It took Chuck a couple of seconds to understand what was meant.

"The painting is a wedding painting of you and a man, were you married?" asked Chuck

Chuck was trying hard not to allow his feelings obvious in his hands or face.

He failed, Jenny could see his reaction and had to deal with it quickly and she gripped his hand tightly…

"No Chuck, the man in the painting was you" said Jenny.

Chuck was confused.

"How what I don't understand?" said Chuck.

"Chuck….I have always dreamed of being with you and part of that dream was a wedding. That painting well I guess was my way of dealing with things. I could look at the painting and smile" said Jenny looking at her hands.

Chuck let go of her hands and Jenny started to freak out.

'_It's happening he is going to leave me'_ thought Jenny.

Chuck took his hand and put it under Jenny's Chin and lifted her face and her eyes up to look into his eyes.

Jenny didn't want to see the look on his face she didn't want to look into his eyes.

Jenny then saw his eyes and saw that they were glassy.

'Why were his eyes glassy, were they tears' thought Jenny but before she could think any more Chucks lips crashed into hers attempting to put all his emotion into the kiss.

Jenny felt light headed as she felt herself dissolving away.

Chuck and Jenny separated and Chuck rested his forehead on hers.

"So this is what you thought would scare me, this is what you didn't want me to know?" asked Chuck.

"I….thought it would scare you, it would make me look to desperate and clingy, a freak and I didn't want you to pull away from me….not after last night" said Jenny nervously.

"Jenny, I am not going to pull away….I think maybe we should have that sleep now, I want you right here with me" said Chuck.

Chuck lay on the bed pulled Jenny down so her head was rested on his chest as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair and they both drifted off to sleep.

**-#############-**

Morgan and Carina had been providing surveillance on the location where the calls had been made for almost 48 hours, both Carina and Morgan were tired but they were taking sleeping in shifts.

At the moment it was Carina's time to catch up on her shut eye, Morgan couldn't stop looking at her while she slept. She looked so peaceful, yes he knew she could kill him in many different ways, but he thought it would be worth it just to get a chance with her.

He sighed.

'_She looks like some Swedish supermodel'_ Morgan thought.

He moved a little closer to her; he told himself it was to get a better view of the target area.

Carina then moved her head and it fell onto his shoulder and she snuggled into him.

Morgan's eyes went wide, and started to panic.

'_What if she wakes up and thinks I took advantage of her'_ thought Morgan.

Morgan managed to return his breathing back to normal.

Morgan felt his shoulder getting wet and got concerned looking at Carina to make sure she was ok, what he saw made his heart weep. While under normal circumstances he would think it was disgusting, but Carina dribbling onto his shoulder warmed his heart.

'I will never wash this shirt again' thought Morgan then quickly pushed that though into the back of his mind as disturbing.

It was then that Morgan saw him.

"Carina quick wake up" said Morgan.

Carina quickly became aware of her surroundings and was aware that she was cuddled into someone sitting beside her, she quickly opened her eyes and realized that she was cuddling into Morgan and had left a decent amount of bodily fluids on his shoulder.

"Oh sorry Morgan, I seem to have gotten you wet" she said with a chuckle.

"I was obviously enjoying that sleep, so why did you feel it necessary to wake me. Didn't like me touching you" she added.

"Forget that for the moment, our target has arrived….and the sleeping wasn't a problem even the generous amount of saliva wasn't a big deal. The blaming me for it was the thing I was worried about it" said Morgan.

"Blame you why would I blame you…It's all my fault sorry I am a bit of a hugger while I sleep, don't normally slobber like that though" said Carina.

"So did you see how he got here?" asked Carina

"Yes he came in that vehicle" said Morgan pointing out a small battered compact.

"Ok I will go and place a tracker on it, you keep an eye out and let me know if he is on his way back….oh and thanks that is some of the best sleep I have had in a while" she said smiling.

The smile was so genuine from her he couldn't remember ever getting a smile like that from her. In fact he had only ever seen her direct that kind of smile to Chuck.

Maybe things aren't as impossible as he thought.

Morgan kept a close eye on the target and also watched Carina planting the GPS tracker, it also appeared like she installed one of the audio bugs that Chuck had developed. It only needed to be installed on a solid surface and would pick up all the sounds from the other side of the material. So the bug would pick up all conversations and noises within the car.

Chuck had also configured special purpose filters to filter out other noise so conversations would be heard clearly even while the vehicle was moving.

Carina was on her way back and Morgan still had his eyes on the target.

Carina's voice came over the radio.

"Planted tracker and bug on way back, where is the target?" asked Carina.

"You are clear, he is still inside" replied Morgan

Before he knew it she was back inside the vehicle.

"That was easy let's see if we can pick up the gps receiver" said Carina.

Morgan pushed a few buttons on his laptop and located the tracker confirming all was ok. His laptop then brought an alarm up confirming the target was using the phone again. They had a realtime feed of the conversation.

"Al-Amir is saddened by the news of the failure to end The Devil's instrument Carmichael. We have heard that he is in China possibly making his way into Pakistan" said the first man.

"What would Al-Amir like us to do?" asked the second.

"He will be preparing to move himself and his family but will not until we have further confirmation on Carmichael's whereabouts" the first man said.

"Ok let Al-Amir know we will increase our vigilance at the border with China. When will you see him again?" the second asked.

"In three days unless you have further details?" the first added.

The call ended.

"I guess we know how long until we may have a target" said Morgan.

"Yeah I guess you will need to put up with my slobbering for a few more days Morgan" said Carina.

Carina wasn't sure what has happened but in the last few hours it has seemed that she has gone from barely tolerating Morgan to flirting with him. At the current rate she had no doubt they would be sharing a bed very soon. The thought only elicits curiosity not disgust, she finds herself seriously thinking how he would be in the sack.

'_Maybe this mission will not be as boring as I originally thought'_

"Well so what is the plan from here?" asked Morgan.

"We'll wait till he leaves, and then I guess we can check into a room and get some proper rest" said Carina.

They waited till he left and made sure the trackers were still working and they went to check in to the hotel.

"Morgan can you grab the bags and I will get us sorted" said Carina.

"Um ok" said Morgan and started unloading the bags and carried them in.

When he was inside Carina came over.

"All done follow me" said Carina with a smile.

Morgan followed her up some steps and towards a door; she opened the door and told him to go in.

Morgan dropped the bags on the ground.

"This your room or mine?" asked Morgan.

"This is our room Morgan, we can't very well book two separate rooms, it would attract attention" said Carina.

"Yeah ok" said Morgan.

Morgan noticed there was only one bed.

"Well you take the bed, I will have the floor" said Morgan.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen" said Carina giving him that smile again.

"Morgan I am just going to have a quick shower" said Carina.

Carina went into the bathroom and Morgan heard the shower go on, several minutes later she came back out with just a towel wrapped around her.

'Oh hell she looks gorgeous' thought Morgan.

"You having a shower Morgan, I promise it will make you feel like a new person" said Carina.

"Yeah I might just do that" said Morgan

Morgan took his boxers into the bathroom and had a shower, meanwhile Carina got into the bed and got under the covers.

After Morgan had finished his shower and brushed his teeth he came out of the bathroom with just his boxers on.

Carina watched him as he walked out of the bathroom.

'mmmm, he looks pretty good. I never would have thought he had that under those shirts he wears' thought Carina.

"You know we are both adults, we can share the bed. Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself, deal?" said Carina.

"Yeah ok, you want me to put a shirt on?" asked Morgan

"No just hop in" said Carina

Morgan just shrugged and got into the bed on the opposite side to Carina, shortly after the light was turned off.

Morgan couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was in the same bed as Carina she was only inches away from him dressed in some sexy number.

'God I have got to stop thinking about that, otherwise I will never get any sleep' Morgan thought.

After several minutes Morgan heard a voice.

"Morgan are you still awake?" asked Carina.

"Yes I am?" said Morgan.

"Why aren't you asleep" asked Carina.

"Hehe, well why aren't you?" asked Morgan

"I told you I was a hugger" said Carina.

"Ok you want me to get you a pillow to hold?" asked Morgan.

"No, I want you to let me hug you without going all strange on me" said Carina.

'Oh shit' thought Morgan.

"Um ok, if you think that will help you sleep?" said Morgan.

"Oh gee I didn't realize it was such a big sacrifice, just forget I said anything" said Carina.

"Carina, sorry if you want to you can, and I will not go strange on you. It will probably help me sleep too. But Carina during the night I can't help if my arm ends up around you" said Morgan.

"Morgan, I am going to be hugging you I don't expect you will be acting like a tree trunk" said Carina.

"Oh sorry, you said you wanted me to keep my hands to myself" said Morgan.

Carina moved over and cuddled into Morgan, putting one of her legs across his body.

"Morgan I just meant to not to try and cop a feel, … because I sleep naked" said Carina.

That was when Morgan lost his fight against biology.

"It's about bloody time Morgan I thought you were gay for a second" said Carina.

Shortly after that Carina fell off to sleep and Morgan did his best to ignore the fact that he had a beautiful naked women in his bed that was all over him.

'God this is torture' thought Morgan.

The tiredness eventually overtook him and he went off to sleep.

**-#############-**

Chuck woke up and felt the wonderful feeling of having Jenny pressed up against him; he placed a soft kiss on her head and heard a murmur come from her lips.

"Jenny you awake?" asked Chuck

"Yeah but just want to hold you" murmured Jenny.

"Yeah I think it's wonderful too, but how about you come out for a run with me?" asked Chuck.

"There are other ways of getting exercise Chuck" said Jenny.

"Oh I fully intend to explore those activities too, but how about a run for now?" said Chuck.

"Oh, ok" said Jenny and she got up from Chuck and gave him her sexy pout.

Chuck pulled her back down for a sensuous kiss feeling how soft her lips felt with his own.

He pulled away.

"Jenny, if you want me to continue to maintain my stamina I need to keep fit" said Jenny.

"Ok," she said getting off the bed.

"We can't have you not last all of the night can we" said Jenny.

They were both dressed in suitable attire and started on the run along the esplanade.

"This really is beautiful Chuck" said Jenny.

"Yeah parts of here remind me of Warwick, so I kind of felt at home here but without the pain" said Chuck.

"Oh by the way your friend dropped of a box for you" said Jenny.

"Oh great" said Chuck.

"Can I ask what is in it?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, just some ID's for us as well as some plates and registration details for the car and bike" said Chuck.

"Oh so you will be able to drive the car and bike?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah but they have been idle for a few years so they will need some work. Was thinking after the run to get some things to fix them up. You interested?" asked Chuck

"Yeah, I think I would love to go for a spin in your Mustang and the idea of being wrapped around you on the back of a bike interests me too" said Jenny winking.

They got back from the run and they had a shower together making sure they were each clean, some areas got more attention than others, they had gotten dressed and chuck went out to the garage and made a list of the parts he would need.

They both needed batteries and decided he would do an oil change on both of them too. A few other bits and pieces were added and they set off for the shops.

**-#############-**

Morgan was having the best dream he had ever had; he was dreaming that Carina was doing all sorts of wicked things with her mouth. Morgan couldn't believe how real this felt.

He then had a panic that he would embarrass himself in his sleep and with Carina all over him well that is something he didn't want to deal with.

He started coming out of his dream but he noticed the sensations hadn't subsided.

He opened his eyes to see and hear and definitely feel that Carina was no longer asleep on him but was doing wicked things with her mouth.

"Oh shit" said Morgan.

"About time you woke up" said Carina stopping her assault of his manhood.

Carina could see Morgans confused look in the moonlight

"I woke up and was hungry and I thought I would reward you" said Carina.

"For what?" asked Morgan.

"For not trying to cop a feel last night, so is it that you don't find me attractive Morgan or is it something else?" asked Carina.

"Oh Carina you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and shit yes I am attracted to you… but you could hurt me?" said Morgan.

"Morgan if we have sex are you going to get all strange on me, I mean it will just be sex not like we are dating or anything" said Carina.

"Carina in the current position you have me in, I will agree to anything….anything at all" said Morgan.

"Ok, let's not waste anymore time" said Carina giggling and returning to her job at hand.

**-#############-**

They went to an auto parts store in Jenny's hire car and got everything they needed.

"So what do you want to do the next few days?" asked Chuck.

"What besides our continual love making sessions?" asked Jenny smiling.

"Yes besides me showing my undying love in as most intimate ways as possible" said Chuck.

"You tell me, I have never been here. What can we do?" asked Jenny

"Well I was thinking we could do the Bridge Climb, and maybe visit the Hunter Valley?" said Chuck.

"Um yeah ok" said Jenny

"I was thinking maybe we could ride to the Hunter Valley" said Chuck.

"Um ok, that sounds like fun" said Jenny smiling

"Ok, then I guess while we are out we should pick up some riding gear for you" said Chuck smiling.

They visited some bike stores and where able to pick up a Helmet, Gloves, Jacket, Boots and a pair of leather pants that just made Chuck drool.

"Jenny my god you look good in those pants you just seem to fill it in all the right places, sure glad I will not have to look at you in them while we are riding. I certainly wouldn't have my mind on the road" said Chuck.

Chuck was not exaggerating when he was describing jenny in the pants, several men in the store were speechless and the salesmen that was helping them didn't seem to be listening to anything Chuck was saying.

"Chuck, you are such a goose. You know you don't have to flatter me like that. I am yours" said Jenny.

"Jenny, I wasn't trying to flatter you, I was being truthful. Couldn't you see the rest of the guys in there, their eyes were on stalks and there bottom jaws on the floor" said Chuck.

Jenny was embarrassed and Chuck could see the blush spread across her face.

"Jenny, I love you. You are perfect" said Chuck.

"Hardly, but let's just get back to the house so I can show you how much I love you" said Jenny.

"Jenny, well when we get back I think we should start getting the car and bike ready, especially if we are going to ride to the Hunter Valley. After that you can model those pants for me again, and who knows where that will lead" said Chuck.

"Well I know exactly where it will lead if I have any say in it." said Jenny winking.

They got back into the car and headed off home, they were going to have an afternoon of getting his car and bike back up to operating condition.

When they got home Jenny's father was there waiting.

"So what have you two been up to?" asked Jack.

"Just getting some stuff for the car and bike" said Chuck.

"Is it ok, if I get some air and go for a walk?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, just don't go too far and you better stay out of trouble. Do you understand?" said Chuck.

"Yes, yes I will be a good tourist and will not take advantage of anyone" said Jack.

Jack left and walked out the door, and Jenny came up behind Chuck and put her arms around his chest and held him tight.

"I am sorry about him Chuck" said Jenny.

Chuck turned around to face her still in her arms; he reached down and cupped her face in both hands.

"Jenny how many times do I need to tell you, that you have nothing to be sorry for?" said Chuck.

"I don't know, but kissing me might work better" she said shyly.

Chuck bent his head down to her and took her lips with his, she eagerly gave his tongue entrance as he lifted her up onto the bench and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

They parted lips and shortly after Chuck was able to get his breath back

"My god you are so sexy it is dangerous, I have completely lost the ability to control myself" said Chuck.

"No Chuck you haven't lost anything, you have found something again, your heart and I think it's wonderful" she said as she pulled him close to her as hard as she could.

"Well I think we need to get the car and bike sorted then I am going to show you something wonderful" said Chuck.

They both set of with the assortment of goodies into the garage.

It didn't take them too long to get everything finished, they ended up replacing the batteries on both of them and replacing all fluids including hydraulic and gear oil and all the filters.

When Chuck started the Mustang for the first time it brought a smile to her face.

"Wow, it sounds so manly" she said giggling.

The next thing he started was the bike, at first it sounded a little rough but then quickly was ticking over comfortably.

Chuck started cleaning up all the tools and the old filter and batteries, Chuck put the seat back on the Bike and gave it a quick blip on the throttle that made Jenny jump.

After another few minutes he turned off both the car and the bike.

"I was thinking about taking the Mustang for a quick drive then coming back and resting, we can take the bike out tomorrow morning" said Chuck.

"How fast does that bike go?" asked Jenny.

"Stock it will do about 150Mph, but I have made a few modifications so she would do a bit over that" said Chuck shrugging.

"Shit I can't even imagine doing that speed in a car" said Jenny.

"Well the Mustang has had a few modifications too but it can't go as fast as the bike" said Chuck.

They quickly finished cleaning up and changed into some clean clothes and set off down the street.

"I love this car Chuck" said Jenny.

"Even better then the Porsche we had?" asked Chuck.

"Don't push it, but maybe if you let me drive I could change my mind" said Jenny winking.

"Well let's just make sure she is behaving herself first" said Chuck.

"Her, you didn't name her Eleanor too did you?" asked Jenny.

"Nah Eleanor is a fastback" responded Chuck.

Jenny just stood there confused shaking her head obviously not understanding the reference.

They finished their drive and put the car back in the garage.

They went inside the house and decided it was time for a not so quick shower. Jenny decided she really liked to take showers with Chuck; it gave her a chance to appreciate every single part of his body in stunning detail. Some parts more than others….

**-#############-**

Carina was blown away, Morgan was asleep but she was blown away, she couldn't believe it. That was the most intense, incredible experience of her life.

'Shit what is happening to me' thought Carina.

Carina was stunned, Morgan had rendered her speechless.

'I will never be able to look at him the same again, forget Chuck, Blondie can have him, but I am never going to share Morgan' thought Carina.

Carina rolled over to Morgan and snuggled into him again, placing soft kisses on his skin as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Carina woke from her sleep some time later and was disappointed to find the bed missing the sex beast. She looked around the room and found Morgan's bags already packed.

'Oh he must be getting some breakfast for us' she thought and smiled.

Carina decided she should get up and have a shower and get ready for the days travel and surveillance.

She was ready and there was still no sign of Morgan she was starting to get worried.

She called him on his phone.

"Morgan, where did you go?" asked Carina

"Oh just gave you some space to get ready and came down to have breakfast" said Morgan.

"Oh I thought we may have had breakfast in the room" said Carina disappointed.

"Oh I didn't want to wake you" he replied.

Carina noted that Morgan was a little cold to her and it hurt a little more than she was prepared for.

Coming back up Morgan knocked on the door, when Carina opened the door he just walked in without any smile grabbed his bags and took them downstairs along with Carina's.

"I will grab the car,I assume you can check us out" said Morgan without any emotion.

'How can this be after the most incredible night of passion I have ever experienced the provider of that passion is as cold and unfeeling as a robot. Could it have been that terrible for him?' panicked Carina.

Carina checked out and met Morgan at the car.

"I have located the tracker it is about 100 miles from here, we should get going" said Morgan.

'Well if he is going to pretend nothing happened then so will I' thought Carina.

Carina wouldn't admit it, not even to herself but she was hurting, she had thought she had found something amazing last night and after she went asleep she allowed herself to think about a future. But that future has just come crumbling down and she could now only see disappointment.

They headed off in the direction of where the signal was coming from; conversation was kept to a minimum.

"I gave a report to the director he was glad that we had located the target and also that it appears they have followed the trail put out for Carmichael" said Morgan.

"Been on many missions like this before?" asked Morgan.

"Look if I wanted you to talk I would have asked a question, lets just keep the chatter to a minimum. And no this is the first mission I have been on, teamed with a moron" said Carina.

'Wow, things have certainly cooled between us. I thought things were starting to get friendly yesterday but today she is just rude. She must be regretting last night and I am just reminding her of the mistake. At least now I know that things would never work out between us' thought Morgan.

"Let's just get this mission over so we can get back to the states and we will tell the director that we can never be teamed up again" said Morgan.

The word 'never' hit Carina a little harder then she would like to admit. Yeah he acted like a tool this morning, but she still couldn't forget how good the sex was, calling it sex just didn't seem to fit.

"Yeah sounds good to me, hopefully I will get teamed with a real man this time" said Carina.

'Ouch, I didn't think I was that bad last night. Yeah I don't have a huge amount of experience in these matters but the noises she was making sure sounded like I was doing the right things, hmmph women' Thought Morgan.

They had finally arrived in the area where the car was located, and eventually found it parked in front of a house.

"Moron, stay in the car and keep an eye out for anyone outside and let me know if you see someone" said Carina.

Carina went out and was able to see activities through a bedroom window.

She came back quickly, sooner than Morgan anticipated.

"What's wrong" asked Morgan.

"Nothing he is just here getting his jollies off with some local woman, we will wait until he leaves or unless we see him joined by other individuals. Get photos on anyone that arrives I have a photo already of the lucky lady" said Carina.

"Carina, about last night.." started Morgan.

"Just drop it, I do not want to discuss that mistake, I want to forget it even happened" said Carina.

"Ok fine" said Morgan.

'Well of course it is you bastard, you just wanted to ride the Carina express then get off at the next stop. You would be happy if we never spoke about it' thought Carina.

Morgan was busily keeping a watch out for individuals as Carina was surreptitiously watching him. Carina was agitated as to how much this had disturbed her.

'Before yesterday I hardly knew he existed, but then last night after a roll in the hay. Granted it was the best roll in the hay I have ever had but why can't I stop thinking about him' thought Carina.

They hadn't spotted anyone else coming or leaving the house until the target left some four hours later they followed him to another house some ten kilometers away. This house had several more people inside and after Carina planted a bug on the window, they were able to listen in on the whole conversation.

Both Morgan and Carina listened to the conversation carefully and couldn't believe what they had stumbled on; it was a plan to detonate a dirty bomb in the US at a football game, expecting in excess of 60,000 casualties.

But the biggest news was that someone very important would be attending the game as a spectator.

They would have to call the director and attempt to get more assets on the ground; the location of Osama Bin Laden may have to take a back seat.

**A/N: Well I guess a bit of a change with two of our Canon Characters and I would also like to point out Morgan is more the Buymore manager Morgan from Canon not the mystery crisper Morgan.**

**I wonder though if this relationship will ever get off the ground, just in case you were wondering Casey doesn't have a daughter in this AU.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is the next update as all previous chapters this story has been produced without a Beta and I take full responsibility for the rubbish produced. I am working on rewriting the last chapters of this story which is why it is taking a while between updates. It will end up at about twenty eight chapters that is unless I am not happy with the current ending and rewrite it again.**

**Yes I am also working on the sequel to New Directions, this has been harder then I expected and want to make sure it is a worthwhile addition to the story. I will be a while before anyone sees a chapter of this story unfortunately.**

**On a happier note I have started posting a new story 'Chuck Vs the Quantum Entanglement' this will be my first story using a beta, this task being completed by the wonderful Artemay. If you want another AU story with Romance with a bit of action thrown in check it out.**

**Lots of great stories floating around FF at the moment which is good to see, we all need to get our Chuck fix before the last season gets underway. **

**Chapter 19**

Morgan grabbed his secure phone and made the call to the Director.

"Director we have heard some disturbing news, it appears that Al Qaeda is planning to detonate a dirty bomb at a football game, within the US. Also they intimated that someone important would be in attendance," said Morgan.

"Do you have any more details, and where did you hear this?" asked the Director.

"No, no more information. We don't know the game or the date or even who the important person will be. We overheard this while we were following the target; this was discussed in a meeting with several other males. We have photos of most of the other men, we also have a photo of a women the target appears to be intimate with," said Morgan.

"I see, do you believe this woman could be persuaded to help us?" asked the Director.

"Director we do not have enough information to determine that yet, we only have her photo and the address of her current residence, if you could get us further intelligence then we could possibly provide some options. Sir how do you want us to proceed, is the location of Osama Bin Laden still the primary objective?" Asked Morgan.

"Proceed as instructed, mission objectives have not changed. I will attempt to get more assets on the ground to assist," said The Director.

"Morgan, how is Agent Hansen?" asked the Director.

"Fine, she has been working very efficiently, the success of the mission so far has been all because of her?" said Morgan.

"What about personally, you two need to keep your head in the game?" asked the Director.

"She has been very professional sir," said Morgan.

"Good to hear it, let me know of any developments" said the director then ended the call.

"Morgan, why did you say what you said about me?" asked Carina.

"I was just telling him the truth" answered Morgan.

"No you weren't, I haven't been that professional calling you a moron and questioning your masculinity" said Carina.

Morgan just shrugged, "I guess you were just being honest too" said Morgan.

"Bullshit I was just being mean," said Carina.

"Well I probably deserved it," said Morgan.

"Too bloody right you did, you give the best sex I have ever had in my life, then the next morning you hardly talk to me. I think I have every right to be mean, you bastard," said Carina.

"Excuse me…..you are being mean to me because I hardly talked to you,… really was it that good?" asked Morgan.

"You know how good it was, I don't make those noises for the hell of it….. Do you think a woman enjoys being ignored the morning after?" asked Carina.

"Carina the only reason I hardly said anything and even left the room, was because I didn't trust what I would say. Last night was amazing, but you told me that I better not act weird, and I wasn't to confuse it, because it was just sex" said Morgan.

"Morgan that was when I thought it was going to be just sex, but last night was so much more" said Carina.

"Carina, how was I supposed to know that?" said Morgan.

"Aren't you listening to me? Because of the noises I was making" said Carina angrily.

"What you made me feel….I didn't think was possible" said Carina wistfully.

"Carina do you think we could maybe kind of forget that today ever happened and we could wake up tomorrow and you could give me another Chance?" asked Morgan.

"Morgan I don't know, lets just see what happens" said Carina.

'Was it really just because I told him not to act strange or is this an attempt to get back in my pants and see if he can fool me again? Fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me,' thought Carina.

"Carina, I am not asking for us to go back to last night, I would just like to be able to wake up again and show you how I wanted to behave, and if you still want to have nothing to do with me then we will make sure we are not on the same missions again." said Morgan sadly.

"So you don't want to do last night again?" asked Carina surprised.

"Well I would be lying if I said I didn't, but not until we can sort this out between us," said Morgan.

Carina thought about it for a minute then responded.

"Morgan, if you behave like a gentlemen for the rest of the day then we will see. When I say 'a gentlemen' I don't mean a boyfriend I mean friendly and maybe like you are trying to woo me" said Carina with a sly smile.

'Woo her, how the hell am I supposed to do that?' thought Morgan.

"Ok I will give it a try, but if you could maybe give me some feedback on how I am going it would be appreciated because I don't have a clue," said Morgan.

"So Carina have I told you how beautiful you look today?" asked Morgan.

"Well no Morgan you haven't," answered Carina.

"Well that is strange, because that has pretty much been the only thing on my mind all day, well other then that how incredible last night was," said Morgan.

Yes it was corny and Carina knew it, but for some reason it made her smile.

**-#############-**

Chuck and Jenny woke up and it was time for the shower, as per usual they showered together and when they finally re-appeared Jenny's father was giving them both dirty looks.

"Jack what is your problem?" asked Chuck.

"You better not be taking advantage of my daughter, I know your type, you go after the woman for the thrill and when that is gone you just leave and move on to the next," said Jack.

"Jack not that it is any of your business what is happening between your daughter and I, but I will tell you one thing, I am nothing like you. I wouldn't treat her like that, I will certainly not be following in your footsteps," said Chuck.

"How dare you talk to me that way?" said Jack.

"How dare I? How dare I? How dare you criticize another human being after what you have done. You have used and abused your daughter more then most men would think was possible. In fact pretty much the only reason I didn't let you die in the hands of Ajala was because I lost my father, and I didn't want Jenny to regret having the chance to make things right with you. But maybe that was a mistake because I can see that you can't see past your own selfishness" said Chuck angrily.

"I never used Jenny she was a willing participant in all of my activities until the last one in Warwick" said Jack proudly.

Jenny felt sick, was this when her own father was going to destroy what she had with Chuck.

"You sanctimonious prick; you do not have a clue what you did to your own daughter. You were her fucking father you asshole, of course she did it, it was the only way she could get any approval from you. You mentally abused your own daughter and made her part of your world you sick man" said Chuck.

Jenny couldn't believe it, her heart was soaring, not only was he standing up for her and believing in her, he was doing it with such emotion and anger that she had never seen from him before. It was obvious this was exactly how he felt.

Jenny did the only thing she could think of, she went over to Chuck and hugged him and whispered into his ear.

"Chuck, I love you for trying. But it's not worth it, he will not understand. I can not describe how it makes me feel seeing you defending me. Any doubt I had for your true feelings has disappeared."

"And remember today we are going to go on a test ride on the bike and then go on the Bridge Climb" said Jenny smiling.

Chuck returned her embrace, and they both walked off together to get breakfast.

**-#############-**

Jack was sitting down shaking his head trying to go over what he had just learnt.

'Wow, it appears that this CIA one man army assassin is head over heals in love with my Daughter,' thought Jack.

He knew what he did before could have bordered on suicidal knowing what Chuck was capable of but he had to find out if what Chuck felt for Jenny was true. He now had a big smile on his face.

**-#############-**

They both had breakfast then went back into the bedroom to get dressed in their leathers; Chuck could not believe how hot Jenny looked in her pants. He had to control himself otherwise his own pants would start to become very uncomfortable.

When they were dressed they went out to the garage and Chuck took the bike out.

"Jenny just give me minute to check the bike by my self" Chuck said as he disappeared down the road and in less the sixty seconds Jenny could see him coming back.

"Ok Jenny just be careful of the muffler when you get on," said Chuck

Jenny just looked at him clearly confused.

"That thing there with Yoshimura on it, it gets hot so you will want to make sure your feet stay on these pegs" said Chuck pointing out the rear foot pegs.

Jenny got on the bike behind Chuck, put her feet on the pegs and wrapped her arms around Chuck.

"So you ready?" asked Chuck.

"Yep," responded Jenny.

For the first part of the ride Chuck decided to try to keep the revs as low as possible, until he was sure Jenny was comfortable and was able to hang on.

He pulled over "Jenny you doing ok?" asked Chuck through the intercom.

"Yeah, everything is good," responded Jenny.

"Ok we are going to go a little bit quicker now, just make sure you are holding on" said Chuck.

"I am not letting you go for anything Chuck," said Jenny.

This time Chuck gave the bike a few more revs and a little more throttle but only once the bike was fully upright.

Chuck began to feel the comforting tug of the bike as it was starting to show its true colors.

They ended up taking a ride that took them through the Royal National Park; Chuck finally pulled over and turned off the bike.

"Chuck everything ok?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, everything is perfect just thought it was time for some morning tea" answered Chuck.

Jenny hopped of the bike and Chuck followed.

"God you look gorgeous," said Chuck as she pulled her helmet off.

"Your not so bad yourself," said Jenny.

"So how you liking the ride?" asked Chuck.

""Its good, but the best part is holding onto you Chuck," said Jenny smiling.

"Yeah feels good having you there too," he responded. "Let's get a coffee and something to eat" he added.

Jenny chose a chocolate croissant and Chuck decided he would it was a good choice and got one too, they both sat quietly taking in the air and the atmosphere.

"Chuck, when you come back from your last mission, what is it going to be like? Like will it be like this or will you be working all the time?" asked Jenny.

"Well I will be working in Canberra two days a week instructing, but the rest of the week I will be working mostly from home, I may occasionally have to be away for longer then two days during activities but I will be home most of the time" said Chuck.

"So will we get much of a chance to spend time like we are doing now?" asked Jenny.

"Yes almost every weekend and sometimes even during the week, what's on your mind Jenny?" asked Chuck.

"I guess I never really had anything in my life before, I usually just buried myself in work and painting, but now that I have I want to enjoy it is much as I can. I don't want to waste another day." said Jenny.

Chuck just took her hand and softly started rubbing circles with the pad of his thumb.

"I understand exactly how you feel, I was the same way and I don't want to waste any of our time together either" said Chuck.

After what seemed minutes of just string into each others eyes the silence was finally broken.

"So if we are going to ride to the Hunter Valley how are we going to participate in the wine tasting?" asked Jenny.

"We will be on a bus with a group of people visiting the Wineries and we will be staying up there that night, that's if it's ok with you?" asked Chuck.

"mmmm, A nice romantic night in the Hunter Valley, how could a girl refuse," answered Jenny.

They had finished their coffee and croissant and they headed back out to the bike.

"So where to now Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Well I think it is time to head back home, and then maybe I could find something for us to do, seeing you in those pants has certainly given me some ideas," said Chuck smiling.

"Chuck, I can't believe you are still interested in that, after the last two nights of activities" said Jenny.

"I am sorry Jenny, but I can not help myself around you," he said.

"You will wake up one day and realize what had ever attracted you to me" said Jenny.

"Jenny, that is simply impossible. You have been etched on my brain, even when I close my eyes I can only see your beauty" said Chuck.

"They teach you stuff like that at the CIA?" asked Jenny.

"No that was all Chuck Bartowski I am afraid" said Chuck.

"Well I love that Chuck Bartowski" said Jenny.

**-#############-**

Morgan and Carina waited till the target left and then followed him again to his next stop; it looked like it may have been his home. Once again Carina set off to plant some bugs while Morgan kept watch.

This time Morgan spotted someone.

"Carina, you have company one man coming around the house from the south," said Morgan.

Morgan new that if Carina was spotted it would blow the whole operation, Carina quickly sprinted behind the next building, luckily getting out of sight just before the man came around.

"Looks like it is a normal perimeter check," said Morgan.

Several seconds past while Morgan was just watching the man through his scope.

"This man looks to be a bit spooked," said Morgan.

"What do you mean Morgan?" asked Carina.

"He is looking around like he expects someone to be there," answered Morgan.

Morgan continued to look around the area to so if he kind find anything suspicious.

"Hang on I have found someone else….it looks like a meeting some type of package has changed hands, I have footage of the exchange. Oh shit our target just killed the other man, knife across the throat" said Morgan.

"Just hold steady Morgan. I will join you soon, just keep out of sight" said Carina.

"Looks like he is taking the body into the house" said Morgan.

"Ok Morgan, start working to try to isolate a facial shot of the other man we can send for ID" said Carina.

"On it already," replied Morgan.

'He really is rather efficient and smarter then I gave him credit for,' thought Carina.

Carina made it back to the car.

"how did you go with the photo?" asked Carina.

"Good we already have an ID, he was an embassy staffer at the US embassy in Islamabad," said Morgan.

"Oh shit," said Carina.

"We have analysts working hard to determine what kind of information he had access too" added Morgan.

"I think its time we find a room and settle down for a while, we don't want to raise any suspicions" said Carina.

They made their way back to the vehicle and found some accommodation close by. Once again Carina arranged the room while Morgan organized taking everything to the room. When they were in the room Carina collapsed on the bed.

"Thank you Morgan, you saved me out there," said Carina.

"Just doing my Job," said Morgan.

"Well you did it well, you are smart, efficient and you know what you are doing. I see why Chuck likes working with you" said Carina.

"Thanks, but not sure I deserve all the praise," said Morgan.

"Well you should take it, doesn't come often in this line or work," said Carina.

Morgan could see that Carina was in pain.

"Carina you ok? Were you hurt?" asked Morgan.

"No not really, I think I just pulled a hamstring when I was sprinting. It will heal" said Carina

"Let me have a look at it, I can give it a rub" said Morgan.

"Morgan that is not so smooth, I am sure you can come up with something a little classier" said Carina.

"Carina I am just suggesting a massage, from a gentlemen. I was serious about wanting to get things right between us" said Morgan.

"Ok I am expecting you to behave like a gentlemen, what do you need me to do?" said Carina.

"Just strip off to your panties on your lower body and lay on your stomach on the bed," said Morgan.

Carina did as she was told, and Morgan grabbed a towel and covered her bum with the towel.

Morgan pulled out some oil and started massaging from just above her knee to into her backside. He had Carina making appreciative noises fairly quickly.

"You are pretty good at this Morgan, is there any other secret abilities I need to know about?" asked Carina.

"You will have to wait and see Carina," said Morgan.

"Those hands are amazing, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised after last night," said Carina smiling to herself.

Carina was having difficulty controlling herself, she was getting turned on and whatever she tried she could not get it under control.

Morgan was also enjoying having his hands on her skin and also enjoyed listening to her moans of appreciation as he massaged her hamstring. Morgan had finished her hamstring and was about to clean up.

"You finished Morgan?" asked Carina.

"Yeah well I think your hamstring has probably had as much manipulation that it can handle for the moment, I can do it again later, but I might make it worse if I kept going" said Morgan.

"Your hands are so amazing, you don't think you would be able to work on my upper back do you?" asked Carina.

"Yes but you will need to take your top off…" responded Morgan but before he could even finish Carina was lying on the bed naked accept for her panties.

"You know you really are beautiful," said Morgan as he started rubbing in the oil on her upper back.

"This is really getting me wet," said Carina.

"Sorry too much oil?" asked Morgan concerned.

"Not that kind of wet Morgan," said Carina

"Oh," was all Morgan could respond with as he himself was losing the battle with his own feelings.

After several more minutes of massaging Carina's shoulders and upper back Carina broke the silence.

"So you don't have anything more to say than 'Oh'?" asked Carina.

"Sorry Carina, I am finding it very hard to concentrate at the moment and I fear it is a losing battle," said Morgan.

Carina was confused and concerned and quickly rolled over to face Morgan.

Morgan's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit, time for a shower," said Morgan as he quickly ran into the bathroom and started stripping off.

Carina quickly got up and followed him, Morgan in his hurry did not close the door properly so it swung back open showing Morgan in all his glory.

"Oh um sorry, I need a cold shower" said Morgan.

"Morgan there is another way to resolve that issue and you know you do have me covered in oil" said Carina as she quickly grabbed a hold of Morgan's manhood and pulled him in the shower and turned the water on.

"Morgan, a gentlemen doesn't allow a girl to shower with her panties on. I think you need to remove them, and then I think you need to wash all this oil off me," said Carina.

**-#############-**

The ride back home was fairly uneventful and they had put the bike back into the garage, Jenny was walking inside the house with Chuck following.

"Jenny hold on a second, there is something that I have wanted to do all morning" said Chuck.

"What's that Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Come here," he said as she walked over to him.

Chuck put both his hands around her, one hand on each ass cheek and pulled her into a sensuous kiss, still applying upward and inwards pressure on her cheeks he ending up lifting her of the ground and Jenny followed through wrapping her long legs around him.

The whole time Chuck not letting go of her cheeks as they both maintained contact with each others lips.

When finally their lips separated, "wow you are so sexy," said Chuck.

"You are not so bad yourself," said Jenny as she grabs his curls and pulls his head back for another kiss.

They make their way still in their embrace and Chuck collapsed still with his hands on her cheeks onto the bed.

**-#############-**

Later that evening Chuck and Jenny were getting ready for the Sydney Harbor Bridge Climb, they just had some simple shirts and jeans as Chuck explained to Jenny that they would be given special overalls to wear.

They took the hire car in and parked and made their way to 'The Rocks' to check-in with the organizers. They were given the overalls and had a safety briefing. Their climb was scheduled after dark to take full advantage of the harbor views by night.

"Jenny, are we being rude to your father. You know not being around?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck my father can take care of his own needs; you are the most important person in my life. You are who I want to be with, and while I have the chance I am going to make the most of it" said Jenny.

"Ok just didn't want you feeling you had to do these things with me rather then be with your dad" said Chuck.

"Don't you dare take our trip to the Hunter Valley away or even our Whitsunday trip," said Jenny seriously.

"Ok, no changes to the plan….I just want to make your happy Jenny," said Chuck

"I will be happy if I am with you," responded Jenny as she put her head on his shoulder.

The walk up the bridge to the summit was amazing, the views were captivating.

"The view is breathtaking Chuck, thank you," said Jenny smiling.

"Yeah and even the view from the bridge is pretty good too," responded Chuck.

Jenny was confused and looked at Chuck and found him staring at her, Jenny just shook her head.

"Now I know you must not be serious, not dressed in this" said Jenny.

"You would be breathtaking in a burlap sack," said Chuck.

"Hmmm I think your powers of observation have taken a turn for the worse," said Jenny.

"No, I can just recognize true beauty no matter how one might try to disguise it" said Chuck.

"You are incorrigible," said Jenny.

A middle aged woman who was behind Chuck and Jenny spoke up.

"Young love, such a beautiful thing. You two out here for your honeymoon?" she asked.

"No we just moved out here, we have been married for a few years" said Chuck.

"You keep that spark going and the marriage will last forever," she said.

"Thank you" said Jenny.

They made their way down off the bridge and had removed the special clothes that were provided and were making there way back to the car.

"What now Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"I know it's late and our meal times have really been out of wack, but was thinking about picking up a bottle of wine and a pizza for dinner?" asked Chuck

"Sounds good Chuck," she said as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Jenny was starting to get a little funny about the whole cover marriage thing, one day she would like to think of herself of being a real wife and she thinks being Chuck's wife would be awesome. But by telling everyone that they meet that they are already married it really isn't helping her realize her dreams.

Jenny was uncomfortable, she had realized that Chuck noticed her playing more with the agency supplied rings after the meeting with the old lady.

"So anything you don't want on a pizza?" asked Chuck.

"Anything will be fine, I can just pick off what I don't like" replied Jenny.

**-#############-**

They arrived at the local Pizza shop, and were waiting in line behind another man that was ordering.

"Can I have a large vegetarian please?" he said and Chuck noticed an expression on Jenny's face of approval.

"Oh can I have extra olives though," the man added and Chuck noticed Jenny expression change to distaste.

When it was time for Chuck to order he stepped up to the counter

"We will have a large vegetarian without olives," said Chuck.

Chuck paid the money and was told it would be about twenty minutes.

"Let's go get that wine" said Chuck.

"Ok" said Jenny.

They went into a bottle shop and purchased a nice Hunter Valley Semillon in honor of tomorrow's adventure.

"Chuck not a fan of the olives?" asked Jenny.

"Oh, I just thought it would be nice to not have them on the pizza," answered Chuck.

"That doesn't make sense, either you like olives or you don't and because you got the pizza without then I assume you don't" said Jenny.

Chuck was tempted to just say he didn't like them but he didn't like lying to Jenny.

"Jenny don't get angry, but I kind of worked out you didn't like them so I ordered without them," said Chuck.

"Did my father tell you something?" asked Jenny.

"Um, no" said Chuck Shyly.

"So how did you know?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, I read people for a living so I could tell you didn't like olives" said Chuck.

"Chuck is that what you have been doing the whole time?" asked Jenny defensively.

"Oh no Jenny, nothing like that. I can't read your mind, I can really only see what you are feeling at a certain time," said Chuck.

"So how did you know about olives?" asked Jenny getting impatient.

"I saw your reaction to when the man in front of us ordered a vegetarian then when he added extra olives" said Chuck.

"But I didn't think I reacted?" said Jenny.

Chuck can now tell she is concerned about something probably what else he knows about her.

"Jenny, I know you are worried But I am not sure how to allay those fears. If you are worried about me finding something out that you don't want me to know, just know that anything that I could ever find out about you could never change how I feel. If you are worried about what I am thinking at any specific time just ask, that is the easiest way to deal with it," said Chuck.

Obviously Jenny was thinking but she still wasn't saying anything.

"Jenny I love you, and will do anything for you, even leave you if that is what you want" said Chuck.

Jenny's face turned to fear.

"Why would you think I would want that?" asked Jenny.

"Not now but in the future, this whole cover marriage thing it does not commit you to anything. I know we spoke about giving this a go so you could decide if you wanted it. But I just want you to know that if you want out you are not going to have to put up with me" said Chuck.

Jenny just hugged Chuck tightly.

"Chuck I am not worried about being committed to you, and I definitely don't want you to leave," she said.

"So what worry's you so much about this marriage?" asked Chuck.

Jenny went all defensive and tried to pull away but Chuck wouldn't let her.

"Jenny please, let's talk about this?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck if people think we are already married, then what chance would I ever have to really get married," said Jenny.

Their was just silence for several seconds.

"If some stage in the future we decided that we were ready, well we couldn't do it, and that is what is upsetting me" said Jenny.

"Jenny, don't worry about that, we can come up with something to fix that. I know how important it would be to have something normal and I would want that for you, I would want it for us" said Chuck.

'Is Jenny really saying that she would consider marrying me for real?' thought Chuck.

"Chuck what about what you want?" asked Jenny.

The thought had shook Chuck.

"Chuck what is it, we need to talk about this. What aren't you telling me, have you decided you don't want a future with me?" asked Jenny.

"No Jenny its not that, it has just been a long time since I have really thought about what I want out of life. My life has always seemed to be about the next mission, but since I met you I can only think about how much I want that future with you. But there is only one thing I want more then that" said Chuck.

This time it was jenny's turn to tense.

"I want you to be safe and happy" said Chuck.

"When I am in your arms that is what I am, I feel safe and very happy," said Jenny.

Chuck just gave her a huge Bartowski grin that she returned.

"It's probably time for our pizza" said Chuck.

They went back in and got the pizza and headed back to the house. When they got home they found Jack sitting in the lounge room watching TV.

"How did you two go on your climb?" asked Jack.

"Good, we picked up some pizza if you are still hungry? And also some wine," said Chuck.

"I might grab some pizza, but I'm ok with what I have got for drinks," said Jack.

The two of them sat down on the sofa next to Jack with the pizza wine and a couple of glasses.

"So what are you watching?" asked Chuck.

"Not much on," Jack responded.

"Want to watch the original Star Wars?" asked Chuck.

Jenny's face lit up.

"Well why not" responded Jack.

"I always thought my life was a bit like Luke Sykwalker, but I sure hope that my Leia doesn't turn out to be my sister," said Chuck.

That brought a laugh from both Jack and Jenny

**-#############-**

Back in Pakistan a certain brunette had overheard a discussion she was sure she was not supposed to have heard.

She has not been in the United States for ten years, but even though she has been living as the wife of Osama Bin Laden she has not rejected her true beliefs, and if what she heard was correct she needed to get word to someone and quickly. But her first priority would be her children's safety.

There was one phone number that she had remembered in case of emergencies. Her father told her that no matter what happened to not trust anyone accept for this man. She didn't know what he could do, but she would contact him and ask for help.

She knew that her husband's closest adviser will be back in a few days and he had a phone, she would somehow use it to make the call. She would use the trick her father taught her to make sure the call was not recorded on the phone.

She just hoped that this man could help her.

**A/N: Ok so there was another chapter. If you enjoying this story or any story on this site, or just want to provide feedback please review. I read every review completed, some make my laugh and others just make me shake my head. But whatever you have to say just send it through. **

**Next chapter has Jenny and Chuck in the Hunter Valley.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I apologize how long it has taken to get this chapter out, on review of this chapter I found some nasty surprises. The original chapter had been written while I was high on morphine after my motorcycle accident as well as only able to type with my non dominant hand. There were things that didn't make sense, others that didn't seem to belong in a Chuck Story and others that seemed to defy all logic. I have had to rewrite most of this chapter because of this.**

**Chapter 20**

The movie had nearly finished, they were up to the stage were the 'Death Star' had just been destroyed. They were still on the lounge with Jenny's head in his lap with Chuck's fingers running through her hair. She was slowly going off to sleep; Chuck looked down at her angelic face, he still couldn't believe they were together.

The movie finally finished and the credits started rolling, Jenny had fallen off to sleep. Chuck was being very careful as he didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. Jack was watching Chuck and taking notice how he was looking at Jenny.

"Chuck, do you know how you feel about my daughter yet?" asked Jack.

"While I am not sure why it is any of your business, but I love your daughter and there is nothing I wouldn't for her," said Chuck.

"But how long is that going to last, are you committed to her?" asked Jack.

"What? Like you are committed to being her father?" asked Chuck.

Jack sighed then continued.

"I have made my mistakes, but I don't want her to keep paying for them," said Jack.

"Finally you are willing to accept that you have made mistakes, and that they have affected your daughter," said Chuck.

"I have always known, but have not been willing to accept it," said Jack.

"Well if I thought she was ready, I would propose," said Chuck.

"What do you mean if she is ready?" asked Jack.

"Well I still think she maybe can't live with what I have done, I don't want her to say yes because she doesn't think there is another option. It would only be if she wants to spend the rest of her life with me," said Chuck.

"Have you asked her?" asked Jack.

"What am I going to ask? A hypothetical proposal?" asked Chuck frustrated.

"No a real one," said Jack.

"And how do I know if she is answering because she wants to be with me or because she thinks she has no other option? I think I need to wait till things have settled down," said Chuck.

"Maybe, but you should at least make sure she knows how you feel," said Jack.

**-#############-**

Morgan and Carina were on the move again, still following their target, Morgan's phone rang.

"Grimes we have not been able to get anything concrete on the staffer, but we do have identities and information relating to the other photos you sent through. They are suspected high level Al Qaeda types, and two other men whose details say a lot about a possible upcoming attack. One who is an ex Russian nuclear physicist and another who is believed to be involved in the Iranian nuclear program" said the Director.

"Ok, so I guess the information on a dirty bomb sounds legitimate?" asked Morgan.

"Well that would be the best case, it could be a dirty bomb or it could be something much worse. Our analysts are working on the theory that with the Iranian input they would have a supply Uranium or even weapons grade plutonium and with the Russian assistance they could be building there own fission weapon," said the Director.

"Oh shit," said Morgan.

"While your current orders stay the same, the mission objective has changed. We need to get as much intelligence on this plan as possible. While we are confident that the attack isn't imminent we can't wait much beyond the next few days. I will give you the next two days to try to determine Osama Bin Laden's location, but after that we must use whatever means possible to stop this plan from occurring," said the Director.

"Understood sir, so what of the mistress?" said Morgan.

"She might be able to be turned, but we believe her value would be minimal and versus the risk of exposure we suggest to hold off on this," said the Director.

The call ended and Carina was looking at him inquisitively.

"Looks like our mission objectives have changed," said Morgan

"What because of this dirty bomb threat?" asked Carina.

"Well yes, accept the Director said based on the identities of some of the people we spotted yesterday, a dirty bomb would be best case scenario," said Morgan.

"What do you mean? Who was there?" asked Carina.

"One of the men was a Russian nuclear physicist and the other was involved in the Iranian nuclear program. The belief is that the group would be able to source weaponized plutonium or enriched uranium and maybe build a fission bomb," said Morgan.

"They think they are going to detonate an atomic bomb on US soil?" asked Carina wide eyed.

"Well yeah," said Morgan.

"Shit," responded Carina shaking her head not seeming to believe this was possible.

"So what are our orders?" asked Carina.

"Orders haven't changed, we are still to follow the target and report on his activities and any one he meets. But the objective isn't to find Osama Bin Laden; it is to find out as much as possible about the plans. If we locate Osama we will only be able to take him down if it doesn't compromise our new objective," said Morgan.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" asked Morgan.

"Maybe, but I never get tired of hearing you say it," said Carina shyly.

"What has happened to the great Agent Hansen, she gone all soft?" asked Morgan.

"Only for you, and if you mention it to anyone else I will break every part of your body….well at least those not needed for other important duties," said Carina smiling.

"Ahhh, there is the Carina I know and love" said Morgan.

Even though it was something just said flippantly, the thought of Morgan possibly loving her, gave her goose bumps as well as a warm feeling. It was so strange for her; she had never felt that way before.

'_What the hell, spies don't fall in love,'_ thought Carina.

**-#############-**

Chuck had carried Jenny into bed and had taken her clothes off, she was lying in the bed wearing only her panties and a smile.

'_She must have had more to drink then I thought she had,'_ thought Chuck.

He had tried to put a t-shirt on her but she was mumbling something about not wanting it, he stripped down and slid in beside her holding her close. From the noises Jenny was making, Chuck could tell she was happy; he relaxed and quickly joined her in a peaceful sleep.

Chuck dreamed of a wedding day, Jenny and his wedding day, but Jenny was not Jenny she was called Sarah Walker. He knew that was the alias that she was currently using, but it still seemed strange. He seemed insanely happy, but the strangest thing was that Ellie was there and smiling, maybe it was his sub-conscious telling him that he thought Ellie would approve of the new life he so desperately wanted.

The next morning he woke up and was still disturbed by the dream from the night before. He couldn't explain it and he didn't want to discuss with Jenny because of the questions that it could involve. Something was telling him it was more then just a simple matter of Ellie approving his new life.

"Chuck I am sorry, I had a little too much to drink and I fell asleep," said Jenny.

"No it's ok," said Chuck.

"We will need to catch up again tonight," said Jenny smiling.

"You might be a little too …. tired tonight as well" said Chuck.

"I will make sure that any alcoholic side effects will not include tiredness," said Jenny winking.

"I think it's time for a shower," said Chuck.

"Chuck, I think I am still a little dizzy and have a bit of a headache too" said Jenny pouting.

Chuck just gave her one of his big Bartowski grins.

"You will not need to do anything my love, I will just be washing you and I will make sure nothing happens to you….. In fact let's have a bath instead," said Chuck.

Chuck went into the bathroom and started pouring a bath; he also threw in some salts and minerals to make the bath more soothing.

Jenny hopped in the bath first and Chuck got in behind her, Jenny in his arms was heavenly. They only had a few hours before they had to leave on the ride to the Hunter Valley; they were meeting up with the tour bus at the hotel they were staying in.

Chuck was gently washing all of her; she was letting him have complete control of her body.

The sensation of having Chucks fingers running all over her body was starting to drive her crazy and she knew that she couldn't last much longer.

"Chuck, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" asked Jenny.

"Hopefully getting you clean," answered Chuck.

"Well maybe my skin will be clean but my mind is very dirty and If you keep that up Mr Bartowski we will not make the tour," said Jenny.

"Ok well maybe you should finish washing yourself then, and I will finish myself off too" said Chuck.

Jenny got up from between his legs and was on all fours giving him a predatory gleam as she slowly climbed back up to him this time facing him.

"Let me wash you, I just love running my hands over your chest," she said in a sexy tone.

When they were finally out of the bath, dressed and packed they threw the bag on the bike rack and set off for the ride to the Hunter Valley vineyards.

**-#############-**

The ride up was very pleasant once in the valley, the winding roads and the wonderful green landscapes stretching out in front of them were beautiful.

They just had enough time to get to the room and get changed out of their leathers to make it to the tour bus. They got on the bus and found their seats.

"So how did you like the ride?" asked Chuck.

"Amazing, but some drivers can be such morons," said Jenny.

"Yeah it's surprising how many drivers have absolutely no idea what is in front of them. People just don't expect a bike to be there so they just don't see it," said Chuck clearly frustrated.

"Don't they make you angry Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah they do, I have had some severe cases of road rage a few times and it was touch and go whether I was going to have to call the agency cleaners with a lot of explaining to do," said Chuck.

Chuck was still talking about driver stupidity when they arrived at the first winery.

They entered the tasting area and managed to get assigned their own Oenophile, they had chosen the wines they wanted to taste and with help had decided the best order to taste them in. They were taking their time and relaxing as they had plenty of time before the bus would move onto the next winery.

"Have you been here before Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah last time I was down here I called in," said Chuck.

"With another woman?" asked Jenny nervously.

"No with a partner, in my line of work it helps to be familiar with wines," said Chuck.

"So have you taken a significant other to a vineyard before?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, I am not sure if you believe me, but no I haven't. You are the first serious relationship I have had, and the only one I have ever wanted to take on anything like this," said Chuck.

Chuck could see that the little bit of alcohol that Jenny had consumed was already giving her a glow, and she was getting more touchy feely and would not let a second go by without being able to feel him in some way. She had also taken the suggestive conversations up a notch.

"So Chuck, you ever done it on a bus?" asked Jenny.

"Done what?" asked Chuck.

Jenny bent over to Chuck's ear and whispered.

"The penis on the bus goes in and out, in and out, in and out," then let out a little giggle.

"Jenny, I think you have had enough to drink for a little while," said Chuck.

"Chuck! I promise I will not fall asleep, well not at least until we have done the deed over and over and over again," said Jenny giggling once more.

"Jenny, we still have several more wineries to visit," said Chuck.

"Yeah that means several more bus trips and opportunities for me to take advantage of you," said Jenny as she rubbed his crotch.

"Well from what I can feel down here you are in the mood too," said Jenny.

"Jenny whenever I am around you, it's hard to not be in the mood, especially when you look so darn gorgeous," said Chuck as he carefully removed Jenny's hand.

She could only respond with a smile.

All of the tour were on the bus and in their seats and ready for the next winery.

"You are upset with me aren't you?" asked Jenny with a sad face.

"Um … not really upset, but I would rather us not get arrested or thrown off the tour bus. It would ruin a really nice day," said Chuck.

"Ok I will behave, just know that every time I look at you I will be imagining doing all sorts of dirty things to you," said Jenny.

"Oh, so the same thing I do then?" said Chuck with a smile.

They arrived at the next winery and found several bottles that appealed to both of them. They bought one bottle to take back with them and organized to have two dozen shipped home, one was a Semillon and the other a Shiraz. They had purchased a nice Chardonnay to take back with them to the room.

Jenny mostly behaved herself for the rest of the day, only occasionally giving Chuck naughty looks and a few suggestive comments.

They found several other bottles that they liked and in total had seven dozen bottles being shipped home.

"Well I would say it's a good start for our wine cellar," said Jenny.

"Start? What do you mean?" asked Chuck.

"Well we have to start somewhere?" replied Jenny smiling.

"But we already have about four hundred bottles in the basement," said Chuck

"What basement?" asked Jenny confused.

"Haven't you found the basement yet?" asked Chuck.

"No I haven't, you will have to show me, when we get home," said Jenny.

"I would also like to turn an area of the basement into a gym," said Chuck.

"Um ok," replied Jenny.

They made it back to the resort and went to the room to prepare for dinner. Chuck had booked a table in the restaurant and Jenny was looking forward to it.

"Will we still be able to do these things in the future?" asked Jenny.

"Of course….well as long as you want to that is," said Chuck.

"Yes I want to, I just think this is amazing then I start thinking how can I be living like this. I only just realized that maybe we won't be able to" said Jenny.

"Jenny, the next twelve months or so we will probably need to not move around too much, but after that I want to show you the world. I have been to such amazing places for work, but have never just enjoyed them with someone, I would like that someone to be you," said Chuck with a hopeful smile.

Jenny kissed him and held him tight.

They were showered and dressed and made their way to the restaurant for dinner. Once they arrived they were shown to their table. Chuck pulled the chair out for Jenny, and then sat down himself while Jenny was giving him a shy smile. Once they were both settled he quickly looked over the wine list and chose a Semillon to start the meal.

"Jenny I know we have kind of talked about this already, and we said that we wouldn't really make any decisions on the future until it is all I know that it must seem impossible to separate being together and us, but.." said Chuck.

'_Oh no, he is going to tell me he doesn't want to be with me, I can't listen to this, no not now when everything seems so perfect,'_ thought Jenny as the tears started to pool in her eyes.

Chuck could see that Jenny was getting emotional but he had to press on. If he didn't say this now, he doesn't know when he would be able to.

"Jenny, I have fallen for you in a big way, being with you is the most right feeling I have ever had my entire life, even before the events of ten years ago. But I need to know how you feel, I need to know if it's mutual or if you are with me because of some guilt or you feel you owe me something. If you owe me anything it is just for you to be happy. If you think about how you really feel and what I have done, do you think you could still be happy with me in lets say twelve months?" asked Chuck.

Jenny was confused, it sounded like maybe he was talking about a commitment, but then he brings up twelve months.

"Chuck is that what you see for this relationship, that we have maybe twelve months?" asked Jenny.

"No, Jenny I am not very good at this, but I need to know that if you choose to be with me that you are doing it because you wanted it, not because you think you should. If you don't want a relationship, I will not desert you. I will still be here for you to protect you. I don't want you thinking we have to have a relationship so you are safe or for some sense of owing me something," said Chuck.

"Chuck where do you want this relationship to go?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, you can't ask me that without answering my question, you have to tell me if you choose to be here with me that it will be because that is what you want?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck you owe me nothing, but I promise my decisions will be based on what I want and not worrying about your own feelings," said Jenny.

Jenny closed her eyes. "So are we going to get back on with dinner or still carryon with this silly conversation," said Jenny.

When she opened her eyes she saw Chuck on one knee, holding an open ring box with a beautiful sparkling diamond ring.

Her hands went immediately to her mouth as her breath hitched and it seemed that the whole world around her just disappeared, the tears started again and started flowing down her cheeks.

"Whatever name you are going by, you are my soul mate and I would like to ask my soul mate a question. Will you do me the honor of being my wife, so we can share many years of happiness together and many nights just like this?" asked Chuck nervously.

Jenny looked into his eyes and for the first time she saw something she hadn't seen before, fear. It was then the Jenny realized that he had opened his heart to her, wanting to be with her but her happiness was more important to him then his own.

Jenny had still not said anything and Chuck was getting increasingly more uncomfortable, Jenny saw his eyes drop and sadness came across his face, she knew she had to act fast.

She took her hands away from her face revealing the biggest smile that anyone had ever seen and took both hands on either side of Chuck's face and raised his face so she could look back into his eyes.

"Chuck, nothing in this whole universe could make me as happy as being your wife. Yes Chuck oh yes, I will marry you and I am flabbergasted that you could think it was something I didn't want," said Jenny.

A big smile grew on Chuck's face and he closed the gap to Jenny's as he pressed his lips to hers. It quickly became a sensuous, warm and fulfilling kiss.

"So are you going to put the ring on my finger future husband?" said Jenny with a huge smile and glassy eyes.

Chuck removed the cover ring and put her engagement ring on her finger and took her in an embrace.

He eventually pulled back so he could look her into her eyes.

"Jenny, I don't think you understand what you mean to me, you have saved me in the most complete way possible," said Chuck.

Jenny felt so loved, she could not explain the warm feeling that were coursing through her, she never thought this would ever happen to her. Yes she hoped, but it had finally come true. The feeling is so much better then she could have ever imagined.

Jenny was looking at the ring, it had a three stone setting with a large white diamond in the center and two smaller pink diamonds, one either side. Jenny couldn't believe how it sparkled with the lights and candles of the restaurant. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She originally thought the cover ring was great and was sad that she would not have something as beautiful, but this was amazing. All because of the one man that she has loved for what had seemed like forever.

**-#############-**

Carina and Morgan were now following their target again and had expected that maybe today he would lead them to Osama Bin Laden. However that was no longer the mission objective, the objective had changed and keeping America safe from a possible atomic bomb being detonated on home soil became the priority.

They had followed him out to the mountains and were wondering how far they would end up.

"Morgan, what's the plan when we find Osama Bin Laden?" asked Carina.

"Well ideally it would be good to get some intelligence on the attack, but I guess we will need to inform the Director. Hopefully we can get some images of other people involved, that may assist with intelligence gathering," said Morgan.

They had gotten to where the signal had been for some time and setup surveillance of the structure.

They had been watching for about an hour when through a window Morgan caught sight of a person.

"Carina take look at this, I saw a person through the window it maybe interesting," said Morgan.

Morgan displayed a playback of the video to both Carina and himself and paused at the relevant frame.

"Oh shit is that….?" said Carina.

"Let me start the facial recognition using our local database," said Morgan

"It's a positive, we have found Osama Bin Laden," said Morgan.

"We need to contact the Director," said Carina.

Morgan got his phone and called the Director.

"Director we have a positive ID on the primary target," said Morgan.

"Hold, I am just finalizing the location," said the Director.

"Yes we have also had contact from someone at that location so that confirms, the contact is offering intelligence on the planned attack on the US Soil. However she wants certain guarantees," said the Director.

"Oh, ah that's good, so what are the conditions, and what is our assignment?" asked Morgan.

"Conditions are that we get her and her children out of Pakistan and safely settled in the US. At the moment I want you just to continue surveillance, I have someone that will take over surveillance of the initial target, so you can stay on the original primary target and possible asset. I will be bringing Carmichael into play," said the Director.

"So to confirm, we stay on surveillance here and another team will follow the GPS bug we have installed," said Morgan.

"Correct Morgan, I suggest you will be in position for at least forty eight hours, so suggest you set up a hide," said the Director.

"Understood and will keep you updated," replied Morgan.

He ended the call with the director.

"Ok Morgan, what is our plan?" asked Carina

"Well, looks like we have a potential asset inside the residence. She can provide information about the attack in exchange for safe passage and settlement in the US for her and her children," said Morgan.

"So we finally find a positive location on OBL and we get someone offering themselves up from the same location," said Carina.

"You think it's a setup?" asked Morgan.

"Well how sure is the Director on the woman's intentions?" asked Carina.

"He seemed convinced, the conditions she has requested are completely understandable, given the unique circumstances" said Morgan.

"What unique circumstances?" asked Carina.

"He didn't say, it sounded somewhat personal with the Director, as if he knew her," said Morgan.

"Ok well at nightfall I will dump all the equipment into a hide and then I will take the car away, and hoof it back," said Morgan.

"Sounds like a plan, how about that rock and bushes over there, it should give us a clean view of the residence as well as anyone coming or going?" asked Carina.

"Agreed, we will likely have to be in position for 48 hours, so I hope you are prepared to rough it" said Morgan.

"Morgan, if I start to smell is it going to change your opinion of me?" asked Carina.

"Not at all, but I might suggest that we have a shower before we do anything non mission related," said Morgan.

"Deal," said Carina.

"We have some Imodium to help with the other problem," said Morgan.

"Oh you say the most romantic things Morgan, you sure know how to treat a girl," said Carina.

"Well I do try," responded Morgan with a cheeky smile.

**-#############-**

Chuck and Jenny enjoyed their romantic meal, the restaurant also had a string quartet playing that provided just the right atmosphere.

After dinner they went back to the room and Chuck started the open fire, once the fire was going they lay down on the rug, in front of the fire and enjoyed each others company. They started talking about all the things they would like to do in their future together.

"Jenny, I want you to have the life that you deserve. I want you to enjoy it and not have any regrets," said Chuck.

"Chuck as long as I have you, I will have everything I need," said Jenny.

Chuck just gave her a big smile and Jenny had no option but to return it, his smile was infectious, just looking at the smile and into his warm eyes made everything else just drift away, it was almost like a dream, a fantasy.

Chuck put his hand behind her head as he went in for a kiss, he engulfed her lips and they each showed the hunger that they had for each other.

Jenny could not believe how he made her feel each time he kissed her, it was like feelings of euphoria flowed in from the kiss filling her body and soul.

Chuck started kissing her neck and then moved down to her shoulders, he removed the spaghetti strap from the dress she was wearing, things quickly escalated. Jenny's hands quickly found Chucks belt and button and both Chuck and Jenny were in there underwear enjoying the feel of each others bare skin against each other.

"Jenny, if we go much further we will not make it to the bed, perfectly fine for me, but not sure about you," said Chuck while attempting to regain his breath.

"Not stopping," was all that Jenny could say before her hunger overtook her and had to taste Chuck's mouth once again.

Quite some time later they were collapsed but still in each others arms resting in front of the glowing embers of the last logs that Chuck had put on the fire.

They each had the most contented smile on their faces as they went off to sleep completely lost in the union. It was impossible to see where each of them stopped and the other started it was like they created a new being comprised of the best parts of the two of them.

Chuck awoke with Jenny in his arms, he picked her up and took her to bed, they quickly returned back to the favorite position where they once again melded into one.

**-#############-**

Early the next morning they were awoken by Chuck's phone ringing.

"Director, what is the status?" asked Chuck.

"Agent Carmichael, we have located the target, but we have intelligence reporting a planned detonation of a nuclear device on US soil. This appears to be confirmed by the team on the ground and a potential asset. Your new objective will be to extract this asset and expire the target as a secondary objective. Do you understand?" said the Director.

"Sir why am I going in for an extraction, you know that I agreed on the target for my last assignment, is this to string me along?" said Chuck clearly annoyed.

"Chuck, you need to trust me on this. I am not talking as the Director but as your uncle. If you don't take this mission and something happens. Well I am worried what it would do to you. I can't tell you anymore at the moment, just know that when you are aware of all the details you will understand," he said.

Chuck was trying to understand what this could mean, the Director hadn't said things like that before. He had never pulled out the family card the whole time he was at the agency?

"Ok sir I understand, so when does this all need to happen?" asked Chuck.

"I would like you on the ground in 48 hours, Morgan and Carina have the site under surveillance and I don't want them there much more then the 48 hours," he said.

"I understand," said Chuck.

He disconnected the call and Jenny was looking at him concerned.

"Is everything alright Chuck?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, well the timetable has been moved up for my last mission, to within 48 hours," said Chuck sadly.

"That means I will probably have to head out early tomorrow morning at the latest," said Chuck.

"Well I still get to spend the whole day with my fiancé, so I am going to make the most of it," said Jenny.

"I love you," said Chuck.

She just stared into his eyes.

"Last night was amazing, I didn't think anything could beat the night on the yacht, our first time. But last night in front of the fire….well lets just say the hottest part had nothing to do with the open fire," said Jenny.

"Well how about we get the day started off right" he said as he pulled her back on top of him and started kissing her sensually.

"Hey, what time do we need to check out?" asked Jenny as she pulled back from his mouth.

"I organized for a late checkout, say two PM," said Chuck.

"Hmmm well we better get started then," said Jenny with a big smile.

"Well I think we will have to stop for breakfast, but I think breakfast in bed sounds like a good idea" said Chuck.

"I don't know about you Chuck, but my breakfast is already in the bed" she said as she disappeared beneath the covers.

"Just don't think I am giving you lip service, because my heart is definitely in this," she said as Chuck started his journey to heaven.

**A/N: Please review, hopefully the next update will not take as long.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Well this story is approaching the home stretch I still have around seven more chapters to go five already written, but the last two chapters are a challenge. I will stand by my guarantee to always finish stories that I have posted on FF so I will battle through it ;-). It is so much easier to start a story then finish one.**

**Talking about starting stories I have another story kicking along at the moment Chuck Vs Quantum Entanglement. Chapters are a little smaller, but I would expect the story to have about 30 Chapters in it. This story has a beta, the wonderful Artemay. If you enjoy that story don't be scared to send Artemay a PM for a job well done. If you don't well just abuse me…**

**As always I do not own Chuck or any of the Characters in the story and do not make any money from this trash.**

**Chapter 21**

Morgan was attempting to keep watch of the residence but constantly spying Carina in a corner of his vision was very distracting, she was asleep she looked so innocent, so sweet.

They had been in the hide for the last six hours. They were both awake for the first three hours but Carina had now been asleep for the last three and it was time to wake her up and he just couldn't bring himself to disturb her.

While Carina had been asleep Morgan had seen three men arrive, they were still in the residence. They didn't have any audio surveillance in place, but they did get images of the three men and Morgan had sent back to Langley for identification.

The Director had let Morgan know that Carmichael will be on the scene within the agreed time period. Morgan didn't know what kind of information this potential asset could give the agency but if it would help them avert such a monumental disaster as in nuclear detonation on US soil well then it would be worth it.

Morgan couldn't wait any longer and decided it is time to wake up Carina.

"Carina baby, it's time to wake up," said Morgan.

Carina could only make a mumble in reply; it was obvious that she was waking up and she was only half awake.

"Oh baby, how can I ever say no to you, Morgan you are my everything. I never thought I could feel this way about anything let alone anyone," said Carina.

Carina's eyes finally opened and she became quickly aware of her surroundings.

"Ah, that was a great sleep. How long have I been out?" Said Carina.

"It's been about three hours," answered Morgan.

"Anything interesting happen?" Asked Carina.

"Three men arrive still in the residence, and the director has confirmed that Carmichael will arrive on scene as per plan," said Morgan.

"So what were we dreaming about?" Asked Morgan.

"What makes you think I was dreaming?" Responded Carina.

"Well, you were talking in asleep," responded Morgan.

"I don't believe you…. Um so what did I say?" Asked Carina shyly.

Morgan didn't know what to say, he could tell Carina exactly what she said, but it was only likely to make her more defensive. How could Morgan tell her that she said that he was her everything.

"Well the dream was obviously something about me, maybe it was work-related" responded Morgan.

Carina knew the dream was definitely not work related and featured Morgan with a less clothes then he was currently sporting. Carina cannot believe how much Morgan has changed her. She used to be able to just simply think has sex as an activity, but now with Morgan it is about making love. Carina can't wait until this assignment is over when she and Morgan can have a conversation about what the future holds.

Carina never used to think that much about the future and what she could be doing other than being a spy. But ever since that first time with Morgan she can't help think about what her life could be like as a wife with children. Carina can even imagine having a house with a white picket fence.

'_These are not the thoughts of a spy'_ she thought.

"Well it was about you but it didn't have anything to do with work, well at least not normal work, but you were sure working hard," said Carina with a grin.

"Morgan, we can't really talk about it here, but can you promise me we will talk about us when we get back stateside?" Asked Carina shyly.

"Of course Carina, I'm not sure what you want out of us, but I hope you understand how much you mean to me." Said Morgan.

That brought a smile to Carina's face, she leaned over and gave Morgan a sensuous kiss, sucking on his bottom lip as she pulled back away.

The feelings that Carina could give Morgan were earth shattering, he always knew Carina was beautiful but he had no idea such a wonderful girl was underneath all that bravado.

Morgan could see himself growing old with Carina, in fact he couldn't see himself with any other girl. Morgan has had a few relationships within the agency, mostly with other analysts or secretaries. None of those previous relationships could compare with the last few days with Carina.

"So what is the plan?" Asked Carina.

"Well I reckon it's time for dinner, what gourmet selection do we have for tonight?" asked Morgan.

"Are you going to cook for me Morgan?" Asked Carina.

"Carina, I would do anything for you. Just say the word." Responded Morgan smiling.

"So who do you think this potential asset is?" asked Carina.

"Well, she wants to take her children. I can only assume it is one of his wives?" Responded Morgan.

"hmmm, do you really think she could betray him that way?" Asked Carina.

"Maybe she found out what kind of a monster he is, and she can't live with him anymore," Responded Morgan.

Morgan started preparing dinner while Carina maintained surveillance.

"Wow, rice cakes for dinner," said Morgan.

"Gee, you really know how to treat a girl" responded Carina.

"Carina, I promise once we are back stateside I will cook a real meal for you," said Morgan.

"Awfully sure of yourself their Morgan," said Carina.

Morgan's face started going red with embarrassment.

"Only kidding and you look so cute when you are embarrassed," said Carina smiling.

"I think cooking for me would be a wonderful idea, you never know you could get lucky," said Carina winking..

**-#############-**

Chuck and Jenny were finally packing up in the room and were dressed back in their leathers and had just finished checking out. They made their way out to the bike putting all the bags securely in the rack.

Getting back on the bike Jenny was enjoying the closeness of Chuck. She was starting to think how hard things will be after he has left to complete his last mission. She didn't want things to go back to how they were and was worried that when he came back he would feel that he couldn't be with her.

Jenny decided she would make sure that he knew that he was the only one for her; she would be waiting for him to come back so they can continue on with their life together.

They had arrived back at the house and Chuck took the bike back into the garage, after getting the bike back in the garage and the bags off the rack they finally made it back into the house.

"So Jenny, how did you find the ride?" asked Chuck.

"I love being really close to you, it's a pretty good way to travel," said Jenny smiling.

"Would you want your own bike?" asked Chuck.

"No, the part I enjoy the most is being on there with you," answered Jenny.

Jenny's father heard the conversation and headed out to meet them.

"So you both are back, how was the trip?" asked Jack.

"The trip was good, and the company couldn't have been any better" said Jenny smiling.

"So did you get out of the room at all or did you spend the whole time in bed?" asked jack sarcastically.

"We went for a tour and managed to pick some good selections for the cellar, which reminds me Chuck, you need to show me the basement" said Jenny.

"Basement, does this place have a basement?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, it does I will show you both now" said Chuck as headed off in the direction of the Kitchen.

"See just through this door and down the steps," said Chuck as he turned the light on.

"Wow and I thought that was just another cupboard," said Jenny.

Chuck took them both down and showed them the existing wine cellar and then showed them the area he wanted to setup as a gymnasium.

"Actually I think I should grab a bottle, care to celebrate with us Jack?" asked Chuck as he took a Shiraz from a rack.

"Yeah sure, but what are we celebrating?" asked jack.

It was then that he noticed the ring on Jenny's finger.

"Oh shit, you did it?" asked Jack.

"Well she promised me that she would make the decision based purely on what she wanted, so I had no reason to hold off," said Chuck.

"What you knew that he wanted to ask?" asked Jenny.

"Well we may have had a discussion about certain things," said Jack.

Jenny just looked at Chuck, and was wondering how many other things Chuck had told her father.

"Chuck, why did you talk to my dad about it before you asked me?" asked Jenny.

"Well he asked what my intentions were and I wanted him to know exactly how I felt. Jenny, I am sure it is not that much of a surprise. You knew how I felt about you it was really just a matter of time, right?" said Chuck.

"Well, because it was something that I wanted, I would never have thought it was possible. Things like that don't happen to me, I have just had to be grateful for what I could get," said Jenny sadly.

"Jenny, you do know that I am just Chuck right. I am no body special?" asked Chuck.

"That is just it Chuck, yes you are Chuck and it is Chuck that is very special and I will make it my duty as your wife to make sure you understand how special you really are," said Jenny with a big smile.

"Chuck, I am not sure what I have to do to make you understand how very special you are not only to me but to everyone, but I promise I will not give up trying to find out," said Jenny.

"Jenny, I don't think there is any way for me to change your mind about me, so I think I won't even try. But unfortunately I do need to pack some bags and I would like to get them packed now, so we can enjoy the rest of the night. Jenny just know how much I love you, and I would do anything for you," said Chuck as he wraps Jenny in a warm embrace.

Chuck leaned back so he could get a good view of Jenny's beautiful face. He put his hand either side of her face and brought her face to his as he met her lips in a caress. Chuck then organised his clothes into his bag along with all his tools of his trade.

**-#############-**

Naja had made the call and she was told to wait and someone would come for her in the next few days, she provided details of the location of her room and would follow the instructions she was given to make sure she was recognized.

She was excited and worried about making a return to the US, for the last ten years she has been used to almost living in isolation from the real world, and only aware of information that was deemed appropriate for her to have. She was worried she would not be able to handle life in the real world with her children how could she even hope to survive. She wouldn't have the support of any of her husband's family and has no idea if any of her family are still alive and even if they would want to have anything to do with her, considering the life she has let herself live.

She has dreams that she is with her family and it is obvious that they are ashamed of her. In the early years she told herself that she has no other option, but lately she believes that she became too comfortable in her little sheltered world and was too scared to return. That thought scares her when she thinks about the fact that this sheltered world will soon come to an end and she will be thrust back into a world that she knows little of and unable to survive in.

'_Why am I doing this to my children, what have I done?'_ she thought.

'_But I will not be able to live with myself if I don't do something, not when I know what has been planned'_ she thought.

She went to spend time with her children, it was the only escape she had and right now she had to escape and get away from all these thoughts.

She was told the men that will come for her she can trust them and they will not do anything to hurt her or the children. However they will not be so forgiving to her husband or other members of Al Qaeda or the Taliban.

Sometimes she dreams about her childhood and growing up in her family, her mother left when she was young but she looked after her father and her younger brother. Her father was a genius, but he is lost to her. He died soon after they were taken, what became of her brother? Did he go to Stanford like he dreamed? Did he become a software developer? And did he make his fortune? Is he even alive?

She had no idea but it was one thing that she could think about, seeing her brother or seeing what he had become. She may never be able to see him, he likely couldn't look her in the eye anyway, and he would be so repulsed by what she has done. But she would still be proud of him.

He was such a caring young man, she imagined the kind of girl that he would have met up with. What lucky girl would capture his wonderful heart, she decides that she could never tell him what she did, it would destroy him. His gentle caring heart could not fathom the things she has had to endure and participate in.

**-#############-**

The four men were around the table discussing how the plans were progressing.

They had discussed how they had acquired the enriched uranium, enough to sustain a chain reaction; a conventional explosive will be used to fuse the two components starting the chain reaction that should deplete all the enriched Uranium.

They had already built a small scale device that had already been successfully detonated. The team where now convinced that they would successfully be able to produce a device capable of 60 Kilotons, this was almost three times the power of the bomb dropped on Nagasaki and almost five times that of the bomb dropped on Hiroshima.

The expected radius of total destruction was well over one mile and would well and truly take care of the stadium and a large portion of the surrounding area. Casualties would be between 100,000 to 200,000 people. But the biggest effect would be on the arrogance of the people of the United States.

They were well along the path to create the first full scale device and had finalized how they would get the device into the US and how they would get it to the target.

Osama was very happy that his plan was coming together. "The American devils will not know what hits them. I will show them the will of god" said Osama.

"Please keep us apprised of your progress and do not speak of this to anyone, they will Learn that September 11 was only the beginning" said Osama.

After the two of the men had left Osama and his most trusted man went into a room by themselves.

"We have no further information from our people on the borders, it looks like that maybe our information was incorrect and that maybe he thinks you are somewhere else, or he is simply after another target," Abu said.

"Whatever the case we have enough to work through at the moment , I think it would be safer for only you to meet me here and you coordinate with the others, how are the other targets do we believe we can hit all the targets simultaneously?" asked Osama.

"Yes, it is also the most likely for success as once a detonation has occurred security and alert status would be escalated and make it much harder to hit the other targets." He said.

"So we still planning for the six targets?" asked Osama

"Yes, each of the devices will be ready for a simultaneous detonation," answered Abu.

"We will bring the infidels to their collective knees Abu," said Osama.

"I will be with my wife, and do not want to be disturbed," said Osama.

A certain brunette women who had heard the conversation gasped and knew she had to get back to her room. She was confident that she wasn't heard but knew if she was not in her room she would be punished.

**-#############-**

The two men had been successfully identified as the two men of interest, they were the men previously identified as working on a device utilizing nuclear material.

"Carina, if these guys are developing the device if we can track them we could possibly identify the location of where the device is being built," said Morgan.

"Good idea I will attempt to tag the car with a tracker" said Carina.

"Carina, why don't you use the tagger that Chuck developed, I brought one of them with me" said Morgan.

"But what if it gets seen at the other end they will know they have been compromised and move operations" said Carina.

"Ah, you don't know about the best feature of the tag. Another team can follow the car via the tracker and when they get visuals on the target signal the tag to release and it will drop to the ground. They will not even know it was there" said Morgan.

"Ok give it to me," said Carina.

Carina aligned the target with the deployment device and fired the tag.

"Perfect," Morgan said as he noted the successful attachment of the tag and started getting a report from the tracker.

"I will just provide the details back to the other team so they can pick up the target," said Morgan.

Morgan made the call so the other team would intercept and attempt to follow the men back to wherever they were going. Morgan also suggested that radioactive sensors be used at the locations to determine if the device or components were there.

"So you think it is a dirty bomb or a fission or fusion bomb?" asked Carina.

"Don't know but having the Nuclear Physicist from the weapons program it does suggest more than just a dirty bomb…..but I am having difficulty believing we are seeing a real attempt for a terrorist to detonate a Nuclear weapon, on US soil no less" said Morgan.

"Yeah, it is a little hard to believe that it has come to that, but hopefully the source inside can shed some light," said Carina.

"Hopefully she is worth it, I am concerned that all we are going to get is that something has been planned but no details." said Morgan.

Several seconds passed were the both considered the ramifications if they failed in this mission.

"So Carina when this assignment is finished what is going to happen to us?" asked Morgan.

"Wh..What..what do you mean?" asked Carina concerned.

"Well, are we going to go back to how things were, before this mission I mean?" asked Morgan.

"Morgan, I don't know about you but I cannot go back to how things were. You are very important to me, I know that we haven't really known each other long, but I feel so comfortable and so right being with you," Said Carina with vulnerability in her eyes.

"Thank god…..I didn't think I could either but I didn't want to sound desperate and a loser" said Morgan.

"Are you saying that I sounded like a loser?" asked Carina.

"Oh, no not at all….." said Morgan cautiously.

"So I am not a loser but I am desperate?" asked Carina.

"Maybe desperate for what I can give" he said giving her a wink.

Carina couldn't believe how the simplest of gestures that she would have thought were childish and sickening just a few days ago now give her that warm feeling in her chest. She could not help giving Morgan a smile.

"You know you keep that up and we probably will not get back to the states we will die from dehydration from too much sex," said Carina.

"Oh you can't have too much Carina," said Morgan.

"hehe is that a challenge?" asked Carina.

"Well let's see who will be the first to cry uncle," said Morgan.

Morgan and Carina just had the biggest smiles on their faces and each had the same thought running through their head.

'_Hurry up Chuck we got some business to attend to.'_

**-#############-**

After a wonderfully intimate and soulful evening Chuck and Jenny were asleep. Chuck was dreaming, it started out as the normal nightmare but this time instead of Ellie saying she was disappointed and shooting him, as the shot rang out Chuck saw the red flower bloom from Ellies chest. Then his eyes went to the smoking pistol still in his hand.

Ellie then said "Thank you for freeing me," then collapsed to the floor.

Chuck woke up with a start and sat up in the bed.

"Chuck did you have the nightmare?" asked jenny.

"Yeah sort off, it started the same but this time it was me shooting my sister and she thanked me" said Chuck confused.

Jenny just held him tight.

"it's ok just put your head on my chest," she said.

Chuck did just that and quickly went back off to sleep.

**-#############-**

Jenny looked down at him; the ease of him sleeping when he was being held by her brought a smile to her face and gave her a warm feeling. She was so lucky that she found him again.

She always hopped and dreamt that she would get another chance with Chuck, but she never really believed it would happen. She never really had any serious relationships not because she was waiting for him to come back into her life, but because she felt that no one measured up to Chuck and she had to find her Chuck…..Even if it wasn't him, someone like him must be out there for her.

But she never found that elusive other Chuck.

'_Thank god he came back to me'_ thought Jenny.

Jenny knew that she was not going to see him for a while and just enjoyed looking at his peaceful face as he slept.

She could sleep after he was gone, at the moment she was too busy watching the man she loved.

'_We haven't discussed what we are going to do when he returns, are we still going to do the Whitsundays on the Eleanor? I will have to ask him when he wakes up, he would still need to organize a crew to take her up and wouldn't have the time. I wouldn't have a clue what to do,' _she thought.

Chuck eventually woke up and he looked at Jenny staring down at him.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Since you woke up with the dream" Jenny answered.

"Oh I am sorry I woke you up and kept you up," said Chuck.

"Don't be, it was a conscious decision, I realized that I wouldn't see you for a while, so I decided to watch you while you slept" said Jenny.

"That's a little creepy isn't it?" asked Chuck.

"I don't think so, you look so innocent and so gentle when you are a sleep," said Jenny.

Her words made him immediately look away from her eyes.

"Hey Chuck, don't be like that I think you look so cute while you are asleep. What I said has no bearing on how you are when you are awake," said Jenny concerned.

"No it's ok, Jenny I understand. But I am not innocent considering what I have done," said Chuck.

"Chuck, I am not innocent either," said Jenny.

"Jenny what you did was because of your father you can't be held responsible for that," said Chuck.

"Maybe so, let's say I agree, well you did yours for your country and for the greater good and for me, please don't say that what I did was any better then what you did. Because I will never agree," said Jenny.

"Ok let's just say that when I look at you I know that you could never do any wrong. You are a sweet person that for almost all of her adult life has only done things to benefit other people," said Chuck.

"Oh and you haven't, tell me the last time you did something, just for yourself?" asked Jenny.

"When I came home to Warwick," said Chuck.

"Ok and the time before that?" asked Jenny

That stumped him and Jenny knew it, she was able to successfully show Chuck that it has only been since coming back to Warwick has he been looking after himself.

"And then after those men broke into the house, when did you do something for yourself again?" asked Jenny.

"Well looking after you was really something for me, because I couldn't handle it if something happened to you," said Chuck sadly.

"That is a pretty weak attempt but anyway, at least up until when you came back to Warwick we have both been doing things for others and not looking after ourselves. Now it is my Job to look after you and yours me, and I take my job seriously mister," said Jenny.

"Ok, ok I accept it, and I will not bring it up again," said Chuck.

"Ok so we are not worrying about the Whitsundays?" asked Jenny.

"What do you mean, I already have a crew scheduled to take the Eleanor, leaving today?" said Chuck.

Jenny gave him a big smile.

"Oh, we hadn't spoken about it again and I thought maybe you had forgotten" said Jenny.

Chuck just smiled in return.

"Jenny, I will never forget things that relate to our time together. Besides I had to have something to look forward to and spending a couple of weeks on a boat in the Whitsundays with you in a bikini sounds like a great idea," said Chuck.

"So you going to fly back here then we fly up together?" asked Jenny smiling.

"Yeah, I will come back here first, I will need to call into the local office to sign some forms to make my departure from the CIA official but then it's just you and me. I definitely want to make my departure official before we are relaxing on the Eleanor," said Chuck.

"I need to have a shower, I will grab breakfast at the airport. You right getting your own?" asked Chuck

"Well I was thinking of killing two birds with one stone" said Jenny.

Chuck was a little confused.

"Sorry, not sure I understand?" asked Chuck

"Well while you are in the shower I am going to have one too, and I am going to multitask and have my breakfast in the shower," she said evilly as she rubbed his rapidly ascending appendage.

"Well I guess I should do the same, it will give me more time in the shower" said Chuck licking his lips.

Some time later they were all dressed, and Jenny decided that she would take Chuck to the airport to see him off.

Chuck was to fly Emirates to the Middle East then would be flown by the air force into Afghanistan, finally he would be jumping into the mountains of Pakistan. He would be met by Agency Representative that would provide him the necessary assistance to get to the location were Morgan and Carina were held up.

They arrived at the airport and Jenny and Chuck walked into the terminal.

"Chuck why do you have to go…I am scared you are not going to come back to me," said Jenny.

"Just like last time when it was me seeing you off, I will come back to you, we are meant to be together and there is nothing that can get in our way," said Chuck confidently.

"Will you be able to contact me?" asked Jenny.

"Once I have left I will not be able to contact you until the mission is over," said Chuck sadly.

"Please call me then as soon as you can, I will not be able to sleep until I know you are ok," said Jenny.

"Don't make yourself sick with worry, we will not have much fun in the Whitsundays if you are sick or too tired," he said winking.

He gave her a final kiss and headed off to the departure lounge.

"I love you future wife," said Chuck as he was walking away.

"I love you too future Husband," responded Jenny.

Chuck found his seat on the plane and decided that it would be best if he tried to get some sleep on the first leg of the flight, when he is on the Air Force transports and after jumping in he will not have the opportunity to get much sleep until the mission is over.

Chuck just hoped he had an uneventful flight.

Thankfully he had someone sitting next to him that also had the same idea and the both snoozed for most of the flight, flight time was fourteen and a half hours to Dubai and about ten hours of that Chuck was asleep.

When he finally got to Dubai and made his way to the Air Force contact he was told that the Director was waiting on the phone for him.

"Director, any further updates on the mission?" asked Chuck.

"Well Chuck I have decided that I need you to be aware of identity of the potential asset we are extracting, because I need you to not allow it to effect you on the ground. I need you to be professional Chuck," said the Director.

"Sir when have you known me not to be professional?" asked Chuck taken back.

"Chuck, I have never seen you anything but professional. But Chuck this situation I never thought would ever happen, Chuck we had no idea that she was still alive let alone in Pakistan with Osama" said the Director.

"Director, please just say who it is?" asked Chuck.

**AN: As always if you enjoyed this story or any on this site send a review it could brighten someone's day. **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I do not own Chuck**

**But I do own all the excuses on why this has taken so long to provide an update. I apologize unreservedly for my dereliction of duties to this story. I know I have not produced much in the way of updates for either of my stories, however I do seem to have an unending line of story ideas. I have made the commitment to myself that I need to at least finish one of the existing stories (this one and Quantum Entanglement) before starting to post additional stories.**

**I apologize in advance to any mistakes, they are all mine this work was completed without betas…well obviously….**

_Previously on Highschool Reunion._

_Chuck a CIA Agent and Assassin, no longer happy with his life decides to go back to his hometown to attend his Highschool Reunion. To a town that he has not visited since his Father and sister where brutally killed by a terrorist car bomb._

_At the reunion he sees Jenny, the girl that had been plaguing his dreams for the last ten years; a woman that stimulates part of him he thought had died with his Father and Sister. They rekindle a relationship and Chuck is able to foil a kidnapping attempt on Jenny. The kidnapping was attempted by a Chicago organized crime boss that one Jack Burton had crossed._

_Chuck was able to rescue both Jenny and her father and took them to Australia to live, he and Jenny continued to develop their relationship while waiting for his last mission, a mission that would see Chuck leaving the CIA. He proposes to Jenny and she eagerly responds in the positive._

_Carina and Morgan have found each other and Carina is now more behaving like a love sick teenager then a spy but Morgan is not complaining._

_We left off when Chuck was making his way to Pakistan for his final mission, and he was just about to find out the identity of the person he would be extracting…_

**Chapter 22**

"Well Chuck, I have decided that I need you to be aware of the identity of the potential asset we are extracting, because I need you to not allow it to effect you on the ground. I need you to be professional Chuck," said the Director.

A confused and concerned look appeared and just as quickly disappeared from Chuck's face.

"Sir, when have you ever known me to not be professional?" Asked Chuck.

"Chuck, I have never seen you anything but professional. But Chuck this situation...well I never thought it could happen, Chuck we had no idea that she was still alive, let alone in Pakistan with Osama," said the Director.

"Director, please just say who it is?" Asked Chuck.

"Chuck its Ellie, I don't know what else to say. I spoke to her myself it's definitely her, your father and her were taken by Al Qaeda and your father died shortly after. Ellie was kept as a prisoner and later became one of Osama Bin Ladens wives. Other than information relating to the current threat that is all I have," said the director.

"How can this be, their death was the reason why I joined the fight?" He asked

Chuck was lost for words it felt like his whole world, the very justification off everything he had done was collapsing around him. He was finally able to shake his head and able to think again.

"But his wife? What? How? I don't understand," he said.

"Chuck, I don't know, I only know that she also has children to Osama. Please forgive me that I didn't tell you this before, but I had to get you over there. Before you became too emotional and please understand why I now need to let you know. If you were to see Ellie over there and not expecting her it could affect the success of the extraction" said the director.

"How were you able to talk to her?" asked Chuck.

"The initial target we were following came to the residence where she was being held, apparently she was able to get his mobile phone and make the call. The team were already on target when I received the call. The call confirmed the location of Osama bin Laden and the threat," said the director.

"How did she sound?" Asked Chuck.

"She sounded scared Chuck, I told her we would get out. She knows that someone will be coming for her but she has no idea it will be you or that you will be involved at all," said the director.

"So did she ask about me at all?" said Chuck nervously.

"She asked if I still kept in touch with you, I told her there will be time for those things once she is safe," said the director.

Chuck couldn't believe that his sister was alive, he had been living his life, if that's what you could call it for the last 10 years thinking he was alone in the world, now when he has found Jenny and thinks that there is a future, he also finds his long lost sister, he will do anything to make sure she is safe.

"So director what is the objective of this mission?" Asked Chuck.

"The primary objective is the extraction of Ellie and the children. Once that has been successful, if the opportunity to take out the original primary objective, then that's will become the secondary objective but must not be attempted until the primary objective is complete," said the director.

"Director, I guarantee that nothing will come before rescuing Ellie, and if I have that opportunity to make that monster pay, pay he will," said Chuck angrily.

"We have also become aware that it was Osama bin laden that ordered the recent hit on you, so please be careful," said the director.

"Director, is there any reason to suggest he knows the relationship between Ellie and I?" asked Chuck.

"No none" he responded.

**-#############-**

Back inside the bin laden residence, Ellie was with Osama.

"What is troubling you, my husband" asked Ellie.

"A man, a single man troubles me," answered Osama.

"A single man, who could this one man be?" Asked Ellie.

"An evil man a man, sent by the devil, a man named Charles Carmichael," answered Osama.

Ellie wondered if this man that her husband spoke of was involved in what was currently occurring. Could this Charles Carmichael even be the man that is going to rescue her, could this Charles Carmichael be the one that sets her free, how could she ever repay him.

Osama told Ellie to massage his shoulders. He wanted to be relaxed, she knew where this would end up and she was not looking forward to it at all, she could not wait until she could be free of this man.

Ellie couldn't wait to get back to the States and be able to see her brother again; will he think she was dead? Did he have any idea where she was? Would he even accept her after all that she has done? What became of Devon? Surely he has moved on, he would be married. She hopes that she can move on.

She has no idea what has happened in the States the last 10 years, even if the States still exists as they once did.

When she was taken, she was still in medical school; she thought it was impossible to go back to what she once was, to resume her life.

**-#############-**

Chuck was now on the air force transport, he would now have time to think between here and the next leg when he would be dropped into Pakistan.

From there he has been told he will be met by one of the members of the local team and will be transported to the location. He was getting very nervous, not worried about failing the mission, but from what Ellie will say to him when she sees him, the dreams that Chuck has been having where Ellie has been telling him how ashamed and disappointed she is in him keeps going over in his head. How will he react when his nightmares become reality, when his sister tells him how disgusted she is in him because of the terrible things he has done?

She may not even want to talk to him, how could he ever leave her to have the life she has for the last 10 years? How could he not go looking for her, when she was so close and he fighting in Afghanistan? He should have known.

Chuck was now glad that he got the sleep on the earlier commercial flight, knowing what he does now there is no way he can sleep, not until he has rescued Ellie.

While he was first livid with the director for not telling him the asset was his sister, he now is glad, because he knows there is no way he would have been able to do anything. But he would have been unable to sleep or prepare for the upcoming extraction.

Chuck had arrived at the air base where he was meeting his flight to take him to the drop point. He quickly transfered all of his equipment and luggage to the new flight and was quickly on his way to meet with the local team in Pakistan.

**-#############-**

Morgan and Carina were still onsite watching the residence when they got a call from the director.

"Yes director, one of us will go to meet Agent Carmichael at the meeting point and then bring him back to the hide, we will then assist him to complete the mission," said Morgan.

After the phone call Morgan and Carina discussed the best way to handle the meet, they had decided that Morgan will stay onsite and stay in contact with Carina while she goes to meet Chuck.

"Morgan, are you sure you will be okay?" Asked Carina.

"Of course Carina, I will just wait here for your return," answered Morgan.

"Morgan, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. How about I stay instead," said Carina.

"Carina, we discussed this and came up with his plan for a reason, I will be okay and I will be waiting for you," said Morgan.

Carina took Morgan's head in her hands and brought her lips to his, she gave him a kiss, the kiss that promised a lot more, and she then pulled her head back and rested her forehead on Morgan's.

"Morgan, I think I might be falling in love with you, so you better be okay," said Carina with tears in her eyes.

Morgan just gave her a smile.

Carina headed off in the direction of the car, when she made it to the car she set off to meet Chuck. Why was she behaving like a love sick teenager, and why couldn't she control her emotions.

**-#############-**

Chuck was approaching the drop point, he had his parachute on and all his equipment was in a separate altitude activate parachute, it had a homing signal, so he would be able to find it once he had landed.

The green light came on and it was time for him to jump.

While Chuck was falling to the Earth the only thing on his mind was rescuing his sister and begging for her forgiveness, when his chute opened it was only seconds before he would be on the ground a low opening reducing the chance of detection.

Chuck had landed approximately one kilometer away from his equipment, using the homing signal he was able to locate the equipment, and then quickly set off for the GPS coordinates for the meet.

Chuck arrived approximately 30 minutes before schedule, he knew that he would have to wait and the waiting gave him just another opportunity to think about what he was doing. He just wanted to get on with it and rescue his sister. He has been without her for ten years and while it has only been several hours that he is known that she is still alive, every minute goes by feels like an eternity.

Chuck was on his second cup of Pakistani tea when he spotted Carina, she was wearing standard Pakistani dress, and she walked over to his table.

"Sir is this seat taken?" she asked.

"My my, you do fit in well here Carina," said Chuck.

"Thanks Chuck, so you keen to get this over with? Do you know anything about this potential asset we are extracting?…..I hope she is worth all the trouble," said Carina.

Carina could see a look in Chuck eyes that gave her the chills, it was not even the look he gave men before he ended their lives. This look was like pure hatred. It scared her.

"Chuck sorry if I upset you, I have never seen you like this before," said Carina.

"Don't you worry about if she is worth it, I gaurentee she is, and if it comes down to sacrificing my life to complete the mission I will gladly do that," said Chuck.

"Chuck, is everything ok? You seem possessed, you seem more emotionally invested in this mission then I have seen you before. Are you sure you are mission capable?" asked Carina.

Carina thought the previous look was scary, but now Carina was getting very uncomfortable, this was a Chuck she didn't know.

"Don't you dare suggest that I shouldn't be on this mission," said Chuck.

"Chuck, look lets start again, let's get this mission over with so we can all get back home to the States safely. I'm thinking of having some down time," said Carina.

Chucks look and demeanor softened.

"What you have some down time? What is going on with you? And you look almost happy, what has changed?" asked Chuck.

Carina blushed.

"Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with the real Carina?" asked Chuck.

"Um…..I met someone that I guess made me realize how good life can be, and that there is more to life then missions" said Carina shyly.

"Carina….should I be jealous?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck you and I both know that we would never have worked out, and while I am sure you would have been great in the sack I have found someone that is not only unbelievable between the sheets, but I find myself wanting to be a better person for him, do you know what I mean?" asked Carina.

"Oh shit, Carina you are in love!" said Chuck.

"Oh shut up, you should talk?" said Carina.

"Yeah, Jenny and I, well its real, the whole nine yards, before I left for this mission I proposed, and she said yes," said Chuck.

A big smile came on Carina's face.

"Oh that's great Chuck, I am glad that you have found someone, that special someone that is right for you," said Carina.

"Well by the sounds of it it's not just me that has found that special someone, so anyone I know?" asked Chuck.

A big smile came across Carina's face.

"Well maybe," said Carina.

"No, it couldn't be" said Chuck.

"It couldn't be who?" asked Carina smiling.

"No just tell me?" asked Chuck.

"Well ok, only because I just have to tell someone and sadly you are just about the closest I have to a friend or family….its Morgan Grimes" said Carina nervously..

Chuck was just staring at her with his mouth open wide.

"Close your mouth Chuck, so what you didn't think I was capable of real feelings or what that Morgan wouldn't see anything in me?" asked Carina sadly.

"Carina, no its not that, its just that….Morgan has had this crush on you for ages, its all he ever talks about. He worships you," said Chuck.

"Well he certainly paid homage to my womenhood the other night, and let me tell you I happily returned the favour, several times," said Carina smiling.

"Enough information Carina," said Chuck grimacing.

"Ok so let's get this show on the road so we can get back to the States with our significant others and blow their worlds," said Carina.

"So where is Morgan?" asked Chuck.

"He is still in the hide keeping an eye on the targets," said Carina.

There were walking out to the Car when Carina phone started ringing, it was Morgan.

"We have a situation both the original primary and secondary targets are leaving" said Morgan.

"Shit, well the new primary objective is the extraction, not much we can do. Try and organize satelitite coverage to track the vehicle if possible," said Carina.

"One step ahead of you, already organized and I managed to attach a tracker using Chuck's deployment gun" said Morgan.

"Morgan, what the hell did you do that for, you are supposed to just watch, and you are not an agent. What if they came after you?" said Carina angrily.

'Holy hell I didn't expect Carina to get that angry with me over it, does she think I'm useless?' thought Morgan.

"Morgan…..I….if something happened to you….Morgan, I have only just found you, I can't loose you," said Carina with tears in her eyes and even Morgan could tell over the phone that it was said with a lot of emotion.

"Carina, I am sorry. I won't do it again. I will be here waiting for you to get here, I am sorry I guess I am not used to anyone caring that much," said Morgan.

"Morgan Grimes, if I have to lock you to the bed with handcuffs and straddle you to keep you safe I will do it," said Carina.

"Oh please keep it out of the gutter will you " said Chuck.

"Is that Chuck?" asked Morgan.

Even though what happened between him and Carina the last few days he was still nervous with Carina around Chuck. He knew that she had a thing for him and he thought all Chuck would need to say was jump and she would be asking how high.

"Yeah, that's Chuck. I think he is jealous Morgan. I hope you don't mind but I told him all about our um … us, was that ok?" asked Carina starting to get a little nervous.

"Yeah that's ok, I have to admit though, knowing how you feel about Chuck and then you being with him, makes me a little jealous" said Morgan.

"Morgan, that was in the past, it has long been forgotten. Besides the other night completely blew away any thoughts I had for any other men," said Carina smiling thinking about it.

Carina would blush at the big smile that came onto Morgans face if she could see it.

"Carina, you are an amazing woman," said Morgan.

It didn't matter as Chuck could see the blush spreading over her face

"I will talk to you later" said Carina and hung up.

"Oh my god you have got it bad, haven't you?" said Chuck.

"Oh shut up, oh and you can say that you haven't?" asked Carina.

"Touché, who'd a thunk it?" said Chuck smiling.

"What?" asked Carina.

"Two super spies like us falling in love with someone, it's not supposed to happen," said Chuck.

"Well, the way that it feels, it feels so right. I have never thought much about fate or stuff like that, but Morgan and I, we were meant to happen, it's just sad that it took so long," said Carina.

"Yeah I guess I feel the same way with Jenny, neither of us knew it, but we both spent the last ten years fantasizing about each other and a life that both of us desperately wanted to have," said Chuck.

**-#############-**

They finally arrived at the location where they were leaving the car and hoofed it to the hide. The three of them in the hide were now a little tight, but it was obvious that both Morgan and Carina didn't mind the tight fit.

"So Morgan, I hear you broke Carina?" asked Chuck.

"What broke, what do you mean?" asked Morgan confused.

"Just ignore him Morgan, you didn't break me if anything you fixed me," said Carina.

"I can't ignore him, he will hurt me if I ignore him," said Morgan.

"He wouldn't dare," said Carina.

Chuck could see a look in Carina's eyes, it was the look of someone that had something to lose and that would do anything to keep it.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to ignore me. The look Carina just gave me, well I know I could never get a chance to hurt you" said Chuck smiling.

"Just remember Carina, the way you feel when Morgan is threatened, then think how I would respond if Jenny is threatened" said Chuck.

"Well maybe we can talk about something else all this testosterone is making me feel inadequate," said Morgan.

"Morgan believe me when I say you are not inadequate in any department and definitely not in anything relating to your manhood" said Carina.

"Ahhhhhh, too much information," said Chuck.

Chuck was busy watching the residence attempting to determine whatever defences they may have, how many men were likely to be there and where his sister was.

It felt very strange for Chuck to be thinking of his sister, was he dreaming? Was he losing his mind, he had known that his sister was dead for 10 years, and then it all gets turned on its head. Not only is she alive but she is married to one of the most wanted men in the world, a man that has attempted to kill him on several occasions, including on the recent flight to Australia.

"Do you have a plan Chuck?" asked Carina.

"Yeah one is coming together, but it is going to take some finessing, it's a shame OBL cleared out though," said Chuck.

"Yeah, I bet you wish we didn't get this change in mission and we could just go after OBL," said Morgan flippantly.

"Well no I don't, this is a very important mission, and no matter how this mission ends up, I will go after him and make sure he pays for what he has done," said Chuck.

"Yeah, we all want him to pay for what he has done," said Morgan.

"Morgan, this is now personal and I would appreciate it, if we didn't talk further about it," said Chuck.

Morgan just looked at Carina for guidance but she only shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

Chuck was able to determine the room that Ellie was in from intel the director got directly from her. He had to come up with a plan to get inside the residence without alerting any of the guards or anyone else for that matter.

Bars were on the window that Ellie was in, making it look more like a prison cell then a bedroom, the thought depressed Chuck, why couldn't he have found out about her sooner and taken her from this existence. He owes Ellie so much, after his Mom left, Ellie took over the role of parent, his father was around physically, but always seemed to be in his own little world.

Chuck came up with the plan; it involved Carina extracting Ellie and the children while he took care of everything and everyone else.

"Carina, the life of this woman is more important to me then my life. I can't tell you why at this moment, but just know there is almost nothing I wouldn't do for her" said Chuck.

Carina now found herself thinking who could this woman be, did he have some past? Was it a past lover?

Morgan's job was to keep an eye on things using all of the tools at his disposal and to provide live intelligence to threats Chuck and Carina may face.

Chuck was not able to use his normal bag of tricks with this extraction, but he would still get to use one of his favourite toys.

Chuck had a radio controlled device that was able to travel through dirt, mud and sand and was able to climb walls and with arms fitted to the device he was able to fit tools that could be used to perform tasks.

The first task he had set it was to make Ellie aware that help was here and to coordinate things with her. The best way to do this was for his 'cat' (as he called it) to deliver a secure radio to her so they could communicate.

**-#############-**

Ellie was sitting in her bedroom getting even further depressed. She had no idea when someone was supposed to be coming for her, if they ever came, but it had been a very long 48 hours since she made the call to her Uncle.

Ellie heard a tapping at her window which confused her, she went over to the window and saw a very strange device that appeared to have a box attached. She opened up the window and while the device or animal or whatever it was could not fit through the bars it looked like she was meant to take the box. She took the box gingerly and opened it.

Inside she found a note.

**In this box you will find a small object that you will need to insert in your ear to be able to hear me, I will also be able to hear you even if you whisper. Please place this device in your ear now.**

**From someone that cares **

She gasped, could this really be it?

She inserted the earbud.

"Wow, this feels strange," said Ellie to no one in particular.

She was then shocked to hear a voice talk back to her.

"Sorry for the cloak and dagger, I am with the US Government and am here to extract you and take you and your children to a safe house for debriefing, then to assist in your transportation out of Pakistan" said Chuck.

"Oh my god, is it true, are you really here for me" Ellie said. Chuck could hear the tears and emotion in her voice.

"Now I need you to be as quite as possible as we can't tip off any of the men, however I need to fill you in on our plan. So I just need you to listen, do you understand?" asked Chuck.

"Yes" Ellie said whispering

"Ok in an hour I am going to come in the back door of the residence to take out as many men as possible, my partner will use low yield explosives on the window where you received the earbud. We need you to be ready and covered by a blanket in the room with the door closed with the children you will be taking. So make sure you are in position, if you have a problem you will need to let me know, remember i will be able to hear everything you say but will not hear any other voices?" Said Chuck

Chuck gave her a few seconds to digest what he had said.

"If you understand what I have said cough once, twice if you are unsure" said Chuck.

Chuck heard a single cough over his earbud.

"In case something happens to me you need to know that there are six targets not one" said Ellie quietly.

"What do you mean in the house?" asked Chuck.

"No six targets in the US all to be hit at the same time" said Ellie.

Carina, Chuck and Morgan had grave looks on their faces as they understood the message.

"Understood, but we will get you out of there" said Chuck.

"Just be careful the men have guns" said Ellie.

"I understand, but I have some guns of my own and I am pretty good using them" said Chuck.

"Now my partner will introduce herself as Carina, please do everything she says and we will all be able to get out of there safely" said Chuck.

Ellie was wondering why did listening to this man that worked for the US Government, a man that probably has killed more people then she could imagine calm her down. She thought it would be logical to be anxious about having to join this soldier or spy, but she had none of those feelings his voice somehow soothed her.

**-#############-**

Meanwhile Chuck was having a hard time getting his thoughts in order, he didn't think about what the effect of hearing his dead sister's voice would do. Carina could also tell he was affected.

"Chuck, what's going on? Tell me why is this affecting you so much?" pleaded Carina.

"Carina, please look once this is over I will explain to you. I just shouldn't have been the one to talk to her," said Chuck.

Carina then knew that Chuck knew this woman and automatically assumed it was a lost love.

'How will Jenny feel if a lost love of Chucks comes back into the picture? Chuck deserves to be happy and this will only create more angst' thought Carina.

Chuck's 'cat' had now gone out of sight, he didn't bring it back to the hide in case someone saw it and could then identify the hide.

When Chuck and Carina were assaulting the residence it would be Morgan's job to bring the transport to pick them all up.

Chuck just realized that not only was he going to see his thought to be dead sister, but he was going to meet nieces and nephews for the first time. Chuck would not hold their fathers actions against them, but he would take it on himself to make sure they were brought up properly, that is of course if Ellie even allows him near them.

It was time for Chuck to get his head back in the game; he had to get rid of all the emotions that were currently clouding his mind and back to working off instinct and training. He knew he could do it, he just needed to prepare himself.

"Ok guys let's get this hide returned back to its original state by removing everything we can and burying everything else," said Chuck as everyone did their bit to get it sorted they had everything back in the car and it was time for Chuck and Carina to move into position.

They all moved off into their individual positions, preparing for the assault.

There was ten minutes till go time and Carina moved into position to plant the explosives that would take out the window on Ellie's room

Chuck had done the calculations several times and had made sure to shape the charge to take out the window with as little noise as possible with as little collateral damage as possible.

He knew what it would do to him if he had made a mistake and he lost Ellie for the second time, this time by his own hands.

**-#############-**

Ellie was getting her Children into her room and looked at the time and saw she only had five minutes to spare when she finally got them into the room.

Since she spoke to the calming Government agent almost an hour ago she hasn't heard a single thing and was starting to worry that something had happened to her rescuers.

It was then she heard that voice again.

"Ellie, we are in position unless we hear something we will be moving in in five minutes I will give you a warning sixty seconds out so you will need to make sure that the door to your room is closed" said Chuck.

'_That voice…..he called me Ellie, he must have been told her real name. But that voice sounded so familiar'_ thought Ellie but quickly put it out of her mind.

'_Well this is really happening, we are going to get out of here…..I hope that voice knows what he is doing_' she worried.

Ellie could finally see herself raising her kids in the west, giving them every chance to succeed, she could harldy wait to do things with them, like taking them to fun parks, to the movies and even just taking them to the park.

'_We could get a dog'_ thought Ellie smiling.

The very thought of it brought a smile to her face, not that she was that crazy about dogs, but if she wanted to have one she could, that was what was important, it would be her choice.

"Ok Ellie, sixty seconds and we breach, close the door and get you and the children under the blankets on the wall opposite the window" said Chuck.

**-#############-**

Chuck made his way to the back door and quickly picked the lock, he had just opened the door and had taken out the first man with a flick of his wrist when the knife lodged itself just below the man's chin he then had his MP5 out and taken down the second man when he heard the dull thud of the explosion.

Two men came out into the living area he had entered and were firing wildly each wielding an Uzi, Chuck felt a burn in his left arm and his leg but simply ignored it. The first man was now two close to use the MP5 safely.

Chuck quickly slid down to the ground and took the man down with a leg sweep, Chuck then followed through with a half turn as he was able to bring the MP5 up and drilled the final man in the face.

Chuck quickly came back to the man he brought down with the leg sweep and swiftly broke his neck.

Chuck made his way towards Ellie's room.

**-#############-**

Meanwhile as the explosion had taken out the window in Ellies room, she let out a scream. Even though she was panicking she was still able to quickly jump up and grab the baby in one arm and pulled the two younger children along with her other arm towards the window.

Ellie was stopped at the window by a weapon pointed at her head.

"Carina!" said Ellie.

Carina put the weapon muzzle down to the ground.

"Sorry had to be sure, let's get moving is this everyone?" asked Carina.

"Yeah, this is us, but where is the man I was talking to?" asked Ellie.

"I am sure he will be along soon, there is no one better and I wouldn't want anyone else on my side in this kind of situation, " said Carina.

"What do I call him?" asked Ellie as they started moving out the now hole in the wall.

"Agent Carmichael," responded Carina.

"Oh, I have heard Osama use that name," said Ellie.

"Yes well Chuck has been a big thorn in Al Qaeda and other terrorist organizations for years," said Carina taking the baby out of Ellie's arms as she struggled out the hole in the wall.

"Chuck, did you just say Chuck?" asked Ellie when a man appeared behind her and pulled Ellie to him with the muzzle of a pistol held up to her head.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" the man said in heavily accented English.

All that could be heard was the discharge of a weapon.

**A/N: Oh no, we can't stop here…wanna bet? Please review if I get 15 reviews for this chapter quickly I will post the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: all work my own and no betas were harmed in the development of this chapter….**

**I don't own Chuck**

**Chapter 23**

"Yes, well Chuck has been a big thorn in Al Qaeda and other terrorist organizations for years," said Carina, taking the baby out of Ellie's arms as she struggled out the hole in the wall.

"Chuck, did you just say Chuck?" asked Ellie, when a man appeared behind her and pulled Ellie to him with the muzzle of a pistol held up to her head.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" the man said in heavily accented English.

All that could be heard was the discharge of a weapon..

Ellie had barely a split second to consider that her mystery savior name was Chuck and that the voice has sounded familiar before all hell had broken loose.

She thought that was it, her life was over, but rather then lights or darkness all she felt was the man that was holding her, collapsed to the ground taking her with him.

'This can't be what death is like?' thought Ellie.

She then heard that voice the calming voice and she opened her eyes. She saw a face, yes it was older and looked like it had seen some tough years, but it was his eyes.

"Chuck?" was all Ellie could say before passing out.

"Well, not the reaction I was hoping for?" said Chuck to no one in particular.

Just then Morgan arrived with the transport; they loaded everyone up and planted the evidence around the scene to make it look like it was a local skirmish that had occurred, rather than a surgical strike by US forces.

**-#############-**

They were on the road and on the way to the safe house, where they hoped to identify valuable information relating to the threat, to assist in defusing the event. An event that if not stopped the US and possibly the world may never recover.

"Ok Chuck spill, how do you know this ... Mrs Bin Laden here?" asked Carina.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my sister Ellie, who I thought died in a terrorist car bomb back about ten years ago" said Chuck.

"Oh shit…..I didn't even know you had a sister" said Carina.

"Me neither" said Morgan.

"Well it was a difficult thing to talk about, the bombing was the reason I joined the army, and then the Agency" said Chuck.

Chuck then looked sad.

"What's wrong Chuck?" asked Carina.

"Was just thinking my dad was also reported to have died in that bombing, I wonder if he is still alive out there somewhere" said Chuck.

"I am sure your sister could provide some information, when she wakes up. In the meantime I guess you have some nieces and nephews to deal with," said Carina.

Ellie's head was in Chuck's lap and the children were crying in the back of the SUV.

Chuck turned to look at them.

"It is ok little ones, we will not let anything happen to you, I am your Uncle Chuck," he said, he looked physically pained when he said that and the children continued to wail.

"You ok Chuck?" asked Carina.

"I will be I think, I got some scratches that's all, we can check it out when we are at the safe house," said Chuck.

The children eventually cried themselves to sleep with everyone making a sigh of relief.

Ellie started coming back around; she opened her eyes and was staring at Chuck. Chuck looked down at her and noticed she was awake.

"Hello, welcome back to the land of the living," said Chuck smiling.

"Chuck, is that really you?" asked Ellie.

"Well I think I should be asking you that question, considering for ten years I had thought you were dead, it has been less than 24 hours and I have had to deal with that all being a lie," said Chuck.

"But, how are you here? I don't understand, it should be some James Bond type saving me not my little brother," said Ellie.

Carina overheard the conversation and couldn't help but have a little chuckle

"James Bond has nothing on your brother," said Carina.

"That is enough of that Carina, I am sure everyone has heard enough of such ridiculous comparisons," said Chuck.

Ellie finally sat up and started looking at her 'little' brother.

"Chuck have you been shot?" screamed Ellie.

Carina's head quickly spun around her eyes were daggers.

"Like I said before Carina, they are just scratches," said Chuck.

"They look like more than scratches Chuck, let me look at them?" asked Ellie pleading.

"Ellie, when we get to the safe house you can look at them, for now let's just concentrate on getting there in one piece," said Chuck

Carina once again looked back around

"Them Chuck?" questioned Carina.

"I said scratches, as in plural," exhausted Chuck.

"Ellie I don't want to get into things in any great detail, but obviously I thought you were dead, um along with dad. Is he…?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, neither of us died in the explosion we were kidnapped and held, but dad passed away about a couple of years after, he was trying to escape to warn people of a terrorist attack on US soil" said Ellie.

"Do you know when that was?" asked Chuck.

"No not exactly, but it was sometime during mid 2001" answered Ellie.

Ellie was starting to look a little closer at Chuck's wounds.

"Chuck, I never thought I would see you again" said Ellie with tears in her eyes.

"Either did I" said Chuck.

"Chuck, I can't even begin to understand what you think of me," Ellie said looking down at her hands.

"Ellie, I think you are a very strong woman lasting as long as you have in such an environment, having to put up with what you have," said Chuck.

"But Chuck I gave in, I… I had children. What you must think?" said Ellie.

"Ellie, it is me who is worried about what you think. I have not been that innocent boy you knew for a long time, the things I have done in the name of the greater good, I am not proud of," said Chuck with tears rolling down his cheek.

Ellie took him in a hug and noticed him flinch when she hugged him.

"Let me look at those scratches," said Ellie.

"Chuck, you still have the bullet in your arm," screamed Ellie.

"It's ok, I am more worried about the leg wound," said Chuck

"You got hit in the leg too?" asked Ellie

"Yeah, just a scratch" said Chuck.

"Let me see," said Ellie.

Chuck just gave her a pained look.

"Chuck, remember I was a medical student, while I may not be a doctor I still know what I am doing. Do you have a knife?" asked Ellie.

Chuck took a sharp throwing knife out of his vest and handed it to Ellie she used it to cut open his pants.

"Chuck the bullet is still in there too, and you are extremely lucky it didn't hit the artery" said Ellie.

"Yeah, like I said a scratch" said Chuck smiling.

"I remember when you used to cry when you got a little scratch and I had to look after you," said Ellie.

"Yeah, but I haven't been that boy in some time," said Chuck.

"So what is the plan now?" asked Ellie.

"Well we need to take you to the safe house, were you will be debriefed" said Chuck.

"Then?" asked Ellie.

"Well I guess that depends on you, you will be provided transport stateside, and will be given a new identity. You will be looked after" said Chuck sadly.

"Why do you seem disappointed, you don't want me to live in the US?" asked Ellie concerned.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that maybe we could spend some time and catch up, and maybe I could help you settle into a new life. But if you would prefer to be elsewhere I understand, I certainly have my own problems living with myself," said Chuck.

"I don't understand, why does it have to be one or the other, don't you live in the US?" asked Ellie.

"No, I have moved to Australia fairly recently," said Chuck.

"Are you sure you would want to have me and the Children around?" asked Ellie nervously.

"Ellie, you are the only family I have and I don't want to lose you again, if you get given a new identity I will not know where you are, and will not be able to contact you," said Chuck sadly.

"Do you know anyone in Australia?" asked Ellie.

"A few people in intelligence circles and in the government, um and my fiancé and her father are also there," said Chuck.

Ellie's eyes went wide, "your fiancé, you are going to be married?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah, I have had a very lonely and busy life since you have been gone and as I said, I have done some things, many things that I am not proud of. I went back to Warwick for the first time since you disappeared. I met someone and we are now engaged," said Chuck.

"From Warwick, do I know this girl?" asked Ellie.

"Maybe, her name was Jenny?" said Chuck.

"Jenny? And what do you mean by was?" asked Ellie.

"She got into a bit of trouble, well her father did and we had to move and change names," said Chuck.

"Is that why you are in Australia?" asked Ellie

"Yes, and also I was looking for a new start," said Chuck hopefully.

"Would you be ok if we did come, to stay with you, remember I come with bagage?" asked Ellie.

"As I said Ellie, you are all the family I have, and I would like it very much if you would stay with me," said Chuck.

"Chuck, this information I have, I am not sure if I believe it, but it has scared the hell out of me. So I guess Uncle contacted the authorities…I was worried they wouldn't take it seriously," said Ellie.

"Ellie, there is something that you need to know about our Uncle, he is the Director if the CIA," said Chuck.

Ellie's eyes went wide.

"And no I didn't know what he did when I joined the Agency" said Chuck.

Chuck was mindful not to say anything about Al Qaeda and Osama Bin Laden activities in the last ten years. He knew he would not be able to keep it from her for long, but at least until after she has been debriefed.

"So he told you, and um, you volunteered to come and get me?" asked Ellie.

"No, I was ordered by the Director to extract a possible asset with intelligence of an upcoming terrorist attack on the US, I did not find it was you until I was in country," answered Chuck.

"Why didn't he tell you? Wouldn't you have come?" said Ellie defensively.

"No it's not that, I obviously couldn't do anything about it until I was here and he didn't want me to lose focus," said Chuck.

"Didn't you wonder why he wanted you for this?" asked Ellie.

"No not at all, I was going to be coming in, even before you called and alerted us to your presence," said Chuck.

Chuck could see that Ellie was confused, but he would get into trouble if he said much more.

"Look Ellie, I will give you some more information after your debrief, but at the moment I need you to be focused on the upcoming threat," said Chuck.

Ellie was wondering what Chuck was keeping from her; This wasn't the same guy she knew from Warwick, that guy couldn't keep anything from her.

"Carina, I will probably need you to patch me up while Ellie is being debriefed, think you can do that for me?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck, I can do that before I go in" said Ellie.

"No the information you need to give is important" said Chuck.

"Ok, well I can do it after then" said Ellie.

"Um, I think I probably should get it done sooner than later," said Chuck.

"What is wrong Chuck?" asked Ellie.

"I am just getting a bit light headed, Morgan whatever you do, do not stop until you get to the Safe house. Promise me" said Chuck.

"Ok Chuck," said Morgan.

With that Ellie took a closer look at Chucks wounds.

"Oh shit he has lost a lot of blood, Stop the car so I can do something to stop the bleeding please," said Ellie.

"I'm sorry but I promised Chuck I wouldn't stop, and he is not one I will ever break a promise too, besides the information that you have is more important," said Morgan.

"What more important than his life?" asked Ellie.

"Unfortunately yes Ellie, you do whatever you can in the back the number of lives that could be lost without your information is too big to even consider. It is what Chuck would want," said Carina.

Ellie did what she could to apply pressure to Chuck's wounds; the leg wound seemed to be the worst, their seemed to be a lot of blood.

"Carina, ok I will go and be debriefed on whatever, but you need to do something for me. He is going to need blood and unless you have supplies at the safe house, you will need to take blood from me," said Ellie.

"Are you compatible?" asked Carina

"Yes I am?" replied Ellie.

"Ok I think we can swing it, and take blood while you are being debriefed," said Carina.

"Listen, I will not say anything to anyone about what I know until you start taking blood got it?" said Ellie.

"You two must have been fun children," said Carina sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" asked Ellie.

"You are as stubborn and loyal as your brother, nothing is more important to him then the people he loves," said Carina.

Morgan was thinking that he needed to do something to take everyone's minds of Chucks condition.

"So Ellie, what are the names of the little ones?" asked Morgan

**-#############-**

They finally made it to the safe house and Carina and Ellie went into the room with the conferencing equipment and started taking Ellie's blood, while Morgan prepared Chuck for surgery.

By the time Carina had finished working on Ellie, Chuck was ready.

Carina took a look at Chuck's wounds.

"She was not wrong, he is in a bad way, and we are going to need that blood if he is going to have any chance of pulling through," said Carina.

Carina started cleaning Chuck's wounds while trying to slow the blood loss as much as possible. Morgan went into the briefing and got the blood that Ellie had provided and brought it to Carina.

"Don't worry I care about him too, and I am going to do everything I can" said Carina.

Carina could see a look of jealousy flash and quickly disappear off Morgan's Face.

"Honey, not as much as I care for you though. I admit I did have feelings for Chuck, but not the kind that I have for you. So you have nothing to be jealous about lover," said Carina.

**-#############-**

Meanwhile in the debriefing room.

Ellie had been brought into the room that had a large screen and a camera, a guard was standing behind her when a face appeared on the screen.

"Uncle?" said Ellie.

"Yeah it's me Ellie, I cannot explain how happy I am to see that you're ok," he said.

"It's good to see you too, is it possible if we can keep this brief, Chuck was shot twice and I would like to lend a hand. Chuck wanted me to do this first though," said Ellie.

"Sure we will get the immediate information then you can help with Chuck, then maybe we will have a more in depth discussion later," said the Director.

The quickly discussed the events of the last few weeks and what Ellie knew of the attacks.

"So you are sure they have targeted six locations, and they expect all to happen at the same time?" asked the Director.

"Yes, Lambeau Field LA, New York, Boston, San Francisco, Chicago. The areas were chosen because of population density and the number of expected casualties," said Ellie.

"Ok we can probably look at access versus density in each of those places and find the most likely targets. Do you know when?" asked the Director.

"No, but they have detonated a test device already. I also believe they have completed the first full size device. From what I know of Osama's plans, it is likely to be six to eight weeks," said Ellie.

"When you say test device do you know what kind of device?" asked the Director.

"All I know is that it needed nuclear material and they expect a detonation larger then Hiroshima or Nagasaki" said Ellie.

"Do you know how they plan to get the weapons into the country?" asked the Director.

"I heard them mention delivery vehicles, but that is all I know?" said Ellie.

"Do you know where the assembly work is occurring?" asked the Director.

"No but where they made the test and the first full size device was somewhere locally, but the remaining devices will be constructed somewhere else," said Ellie.

"When you say locally, do you mean a local village?" asked the director.

"No it was made in Pakistan, the others will be made somewhere in the west…. I heard them mention being built in America's back yard," said Ellie.

"Hmm that could be Mexico, or maybe Canada…..Thank you Ellie, the information you have provided is invaluable, I and the United States thanks you for this. Before you go to help with Chuck, I just wanted to ask if you had put any thought to where you would want to live?" asked the Director.

"Well, yes I have put some thought into it. Really the life I had before has gone and I guess I am worried about how I will survive by myself with the children," said Ellie.

"Well Ellie, we would be more then happy for yourself to live with us until you get on your feet," he said.

"Thank you for the offer, and I will consider it, Chuck told me that he no longer lives in the US, I was hoping to be able to reconnect and maybe even be a part of his life," said Ellie hopefully.

"Yes, Chuck has left the US and this job was the last one he was doing for the Agency. He has taken a role with an Anti Terrorist group in Australia, mostly involved with training. But I have not given up hope on him returning when things settle down, I am proud to say that he is the best man I have had working for me," he responded.

"Did you send Chuck, because it was me?" asked Ellie.

"No, I sent him because he was the best man for the job. You do know that Osama Bin Laden has attempted to kill Chuck several times?" He asked.

"No, I didn't, I only ever heard him talk about a man named Carmichael and how much he hated him," said Ellie.

"Ellie, within the agency your brother is known as Special Agent Charles Carmichael." said the director.

"Ellie, Your brother is a hero, most people will never know what he has done, and I cannot even tell you any specifics, but Chuck can lay claim to single handedly foiling more terrorist plots, both stateside and abroad than any other individual," said the Director.

"But why did he get involved in this, in the first place?" asked Ellie.

"Your brother believed that both you and your father were killed in a terrorist car bomb. After that happened, the only thing he had was attempting to get some sort of payback or reprisal. Chuck no longer liked who he had become and decided to go back home to Warwick for his school reunion. There I guess he found what he was looking for," he said.

"Ok well I am going to go and see if I can help. I can't lose him, not now," she responded.

"Ok Ellie, your brother has become like a son to me, and I will do anything we can to get him on the mend," he said.

**-#############-**

Ellie walked out of the meeting room to join Carina and Morgan.

"How is he going?" asked Ellie.

"I think he is stable, I have been able to remove the slugs and I think I have mostly stopped the bleeding. With your blood I guess we just need to be patient," said Carina.

"How much blood do you think he has lost?" asked Ellie.

"A fair bit more then we have replaced but he should be ok," said Carina.

"Let's give him some more, I can spare some more, if I pass out can you just make sure my children are safe. Please for me and my children's sake, do not think of them as the children of Osama but the Niece and Nephews of Chuck." Said Ellie as she lay down on a table and Carina started the line to take more blood.

After Chuck was given another transfusion the only thing they could do was wait.

Morgan received a call from the Director.

"Morgan, we have been informed that the primary target has now arrived at his destination," said the Director.

Morgan's face became hardened

"We are deliberating on how to proceed with Chuck out of action, rather than a surgical strike attempting to take him alive we may just bomb the hell out of the location and hope we catch him," said the Director.

"Director, is there anything we can do?" asked Morgan.

"Get Agent Carmichael back into the game," said the Director.

The children were scared, they were in an environment with lots of people they didn't know and their mother was not acting the way she normally would, and why were they sticking things into her arms?

Her oldest daughter came up to her.

"Mommy, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes baby, I am just helping your Uncle Chuck" said Ellie.

"When will we see daddy again?" she asked.

"I am not sure baby, we are with these nice people, they will make sure we are safe. They are friends of Uncle Chuck" said Ellie.

**-#############-**

Morgan took the children into a separate room and got as many things he could possibly get that could be used as toys, but mostly it was office supplies, Morgan was helping them draw pictures .

"Wow, who is that a picture of" asked Morgan looking at the drawing of the oldest girl.

"That is a picture of Mommy with Uncle Chuck," she said.

The oldest son had drawn something else it looked like a building.

"My oh my that looks very good, where did you see that building? "Asked Morgan.

It was a picture that resembled the Empire State Building.

"I saw it in drawings my Dad had, but his also included drawings of things inside too" he said.

'Oh Shit, this young innocent boy had seen the blueprints of the Empire State building that his father had, that can only mean one thing' thought Morgan.

Morgan realized he had to report this to the Director, so he made the call and organized a Video Conference. Fifteen minutes later the Director was on the screen with Morgan and Carina in the room leaving Ellie with the children and Chuck.

"So what is this new intelligence, where has it come from, and how reliable?" asked the Director.

"Ok well the intelligence is that the Empire State Building maybe the target in New York," said Morgan.

"Continue Morgan, is this something that the asset has remembered?" he asked.

"Not exactly," said Morgan.

"You are testing my patience Morgan," said the Director angrily.

"Ok well I was spending some time with the children and we were drawing, they are all very talented," said Morgan smiling.

"Yes, but what about the Intelligence," said the Director.

"Yeah, I was getting to that. One of the drawings I saw was a great example of the Empire State Building. I asked him where had he seen the building before and he said it was a drawing his father had, but that one also included lots of drawings of the inside of the building too. I then realized he was talking about Osama having blueprints for the Empire State building," said Morgan.

"Thank you Morgan. So while we are all here I wanted to show you the location and the Intelligence on Osama Bin Laden current location," said the Director.

Everyone involved in the Video Conference did not notice that Chuck was listening to this briefing, with Ellie in another room playing with the children, no one was aware that Chuck was even awake, let alone out of his cot.

**-#############-**

By the time that they had exited the briefing Chuck was gone, Carina noticed that the cot was empty first and alerted Morgan.

"Morgan, Chuck's gone, find Ellie and I will search out here," said Carina.

Morgan found Ellie playing with the children; he could see a big smile on her face. Even though Ellie did not like their father she obviously adored the children.

"Ellie, where is Chuck he is not in the cot?" asked Morgan.

"What he, should have been knocked out for hours," said Ellie

"Chuck has had to withstand all sorts of drugs over the years, he has probably developed some sort of resistance," said Morgan.

"But he is lucky to be alive," said Ellie worried.

"Ok let's not worry about that now, let's just find him," said Morgan.

Then Carina came rushing into the room.

"Weapons and other equipment are missing as well as one of the vehicles, Chuck has gone," said Carina.

"Gone where? asked Ellie.

"Can only guess to complete the initial objective," answered Carina.

"Initial Objective?" asked Ellie.

"Osama Bin Laden is the top of the US most wanted lists, his initial objective before we found out about you was to um, deal with him," said Carina.

"Deal with him, what the hell does that mean?" asked Ellie.

"Return with him back to the US, either dead or alive," said Carina quietly.

"Why Chuck?" asked Ellie.

"Ellie, simply because he is the best," said Carina.

Morgan saw the look in Ellie's eyes.

"What Carina is trying to say is that he is the right man for the job," said Morgan.

"No what I am trying to say is that he is the best Assassin that the US has and he is probably the best period, and if there is one man alive that could do it, it would be him," responded Carina.

"Wow Carina, you really know how to be subtle" said Morgan.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Carina.

Morgan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side.

"Carina you just told Chuck's sister that her brother, that she hasn't seen for ten years, is a cold blooded killer and not only that, but is the best. If that wasn't enough, you told her his original assignment was to kill her husband and the father of her children." said Morgan.

"Morgan, are you upset with me, do you like this Ellie? Do kids and being married to a terrorist mastermind turn you on?" asked Carina seriously.

"Carina, this has nothing to do with any feelings or things between us," said Morgan.

"Oh I disagree, if you have feelings for this Brunette skank, well then it has everything to do with us," said Carina.

Morgan could see that Carina's jealousy was increasing by the second and he did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"So does that tell you what you wanted to know?" asked Morgan.

Carina was just standing there with a smile and a blank look on her face.

"What, sorry? I forgot the question," said Carina.

"Well I guess it wasn't important then," said Morgan.

Carina looked more than a little lost she eventually got her head back in the game.

"Well I guess we need to tell the Director and go after him," said Carina.

Carina quickly called the director and to her surprise and annoyance she was told to stand down, another team would look after locating and dealing with Chuck and they were to remain in the Safe house until further notice.

When Ellie was told of the developments she was more than annoyed, she wanted to get out of the country and start her new life, and more then that she was worried about Chuck's safety, going off running around when he is lucky to be alive, completely ignoring the last bit of information, relating to who her brother had become.

**-#############-**

Meanwhile Chuck was on his way to complete the assignment; he was not going to let the opportunity of dealing with the man responsible, for why he was without his sister and father for ten years, but more because of what his sister has gone through for the last ten years.

Chuck knew that Ellie would be conflicted, if he was to kill Osama and therefore he would do everything he could possibly do, to take him alive. It would also help with further intelligence of the upcoming attacks.

He was driving along the road heading in the direction of the coordinates he had heard while listening to the briefing between Morgan, Carina and the Director, when his phone started ringing, He had several missed calls from both Carina and Morgan, but this call was coming from the director and he answered it.

"Yes Director"

"Chuck, are you sure you know what you are doing? Are you in any condition to complete the mission?" Asked the Director.

"Yes sir I am fine, while yes I had lost a considerable amount of blood, I was given a transfusion and feel more then mission capable. Please do not take this away from me, I need to see this through," he responded.

"Ok, I will not interfere and will get another team to support you, so as to not create any further issues. Remember objective is to take him alive if possible. But under no circumstances to let him escape, am I clear?" asked the Director.

"Crystal sir," answered Chuck and hung up the phone.

Chuck knew that no matter what the outcome of this mission, things would never be the same again. The man he had spent the majority of his adult life evading and seeking, would be either in custody or gone and he now not only has a fiancé waiting for him back in Australia, but also a sister with nieces and nephews.

Chuck couldn't wait to get back to Jenny, he could not believe how much he was missing her and how she constantly returned to his conscious thoughts whenever he was not in mission mode. He knew that he was a different man after going back to Warwick and he couldn't be happier.

**-#############-**

Back in Australia Jenny and her father were starting to get along a little better; it was more out of necessity then much else. Jack knew that he had to try to make up for his mistakes to his daughter as they are stuck in the situation, and the reason for that was all of his own making.

He had thought about it for several days and decided the best way to try and make it up to her. First thing was to get her some of her favorite ice cream, and a speech on how he was a bad father and that she deserved so much more then how he was glad she had found someone like Chuck.

He didn't deserve to have a relationship with his daughter, but was willing to do anything he could, to show her that he was ready to change.

Consciously Jack was thinking that this was just his way of working the current situation, but sub consciously seeing how Jenny was constantly looking at him with anger and contempt hurt him.

When he threw himself on his proverbial sword he had thought that the best he could hope for was a softening of the contempt and anger in her eyes. He was not ready for her to display tears and to hear her say that she loved him.

It was obvious that the strain and angst in their relationship was also not easy on his daughter, and she too was relieved to have something said and resolved. While he knew things would not be plain sailing but at least they were going in the right direction.

They have even gone out on a few walks together long the esplanade, this was one of those times and they were sitting on a park bench, looking out at the ocean.

"Dad, can we talk about mom?" asked Jenny.

Jack wasn't sure what to say, this was heading into dangerous territory, but he didn't want to do anything that stopped the growing easiness that they had around each other.

"Dad, if you don't want to talk about her its ok," asked Jenny.

"We can talk about her if that is what you want Jenny. I um think about her sometimes, doesn't seem to help any as I just seem to get more depressed." said Jack.

"Was the reason you started conning because of what happened with Mom?" asked Jenny.

"Well maybe, indirectly. While I am on a con it allows me to almost believe I am a different person with a different past. Almost like Chuck feels I guess when he would be undercover playing a role. But realistically it doesn't resolve anything; it just pushes those thoughts deeper until you can't push them anymore. I guess after a con is finished it all comes back to me and have been known to have a bit of a bender when that occurs," said Jack sadly.

"Have you ever tried to find her?" asked Jenny.

"Not since the first year, she made it pretty clear she didn't want to be found," said Jack.

"Darlin, you do know that it was nothing you did right?" asked Jack.

"Then what was it?" asked Jenny.

"It was several things, she didn't want to leave you she wanted to leave me; she wanted to have nothing to do with me. I made it clear that she would never have me out of her life because I would never be apart from you….and look how that turned out," said Jack.

"Dad, since we left, what have you been doing to keep your mind off such things?" Asked Jenny.

"Yeah nothing really, which means I have been thinking a lot about your mother?" Said Jack.

"I guess I don't expect Chuck back for another few days, why don't we do some touristy things?" asked Jenny.

"I would like that," said Jack smiling.

They called into the Tourist information centre on the way back to the house and started planning the next few days.

**-#############-**

Back in Pakistan, Chuck was developing a plan on how to extract Osama; the location was really just a collection of caves. Being a cave it was difficult for one to create your own path to the target. Therefore Ingress and Egress points can be well defended.

For Chuck to be successful, all he needs to do is get through the entry, locate Osama, incapacitate him and then get himself and Osama back out, easy. Well not really, but these challenges are the ones he like best.

His orders were dead or alive and he would be using a camera to record all the action for confirmation; however the added complication that his nieces and nephews were this man's children, weighed heavily on him.

It was difficult for Chuck to see him as anything but a monster, but he is sure that to the children he was still their father. How could he ever look them in the eye knowing that he had killed their father? He knew that he would do anything he could possibly do, to save those children that pain.

Chuck was to meet Colonel Sanders and his team, they would be his support team. Normally a strike like this one would have months of preparation, but with the information of a pending nuclear strike on US soil in the balance, they had to do this quickly.

Chuck arrived at the meeting point and quickly was introduced to all the men.

"Agent Carmichael will be running this op; we will be here only for support. What Carmichael says goes, are we clear men?" commanded Colonel Sanders.

"Sir yes sir," responded all the men.

Chuck walked up in front of the men.

"Look I know that this is an opportunity that you have all been waiting for, and that many of you may have lost someone close because of this man. But my intentions are to bring this monster out alive and have him answer for his crimes. We also have credible intelligence that suggests he may have valuable intel on future al Qaeda activities, before we continue do we have someone that can update us all with the current intelligence?" asked Chuck.

A man named Captain Andrews walked up in front of the group and gave them the latest information which Chuck was listening to intently.

"So Captain Andrews what about the GPR scans, have they been used to determine the structure of the caves?" asked Chuck.

"Agent Carmichael no they haven't, they were deemed too unreliable" responded Captain Andrews.

"Do you have the scans?" asked Chuck.

"Yes I will just get them for you."

The captain disappeared and returned with several more folders that included the GPR scans.

"Carmichael, I am not sure what your plans are, but we went over this and we decided that depending on this information to breech the caves was an unacceptable risk" said Colonel Sanders.

"Colonel, I am not looking for a breech point, I am looking for alternate methods for evacuation. I am confident of being able to get to the target, but to extract him alive will be a challenge. It looks like this point is closest to the surface if I set a charge here and cause a cave in here we should be able to seal off ourselves from the Al Qaeda and Taliban forces. And then should be able to escape." said Chuck.

"Carmichael, the device necessary to create such a directed explosion would need to be designed and would be highly specialized, that kind of expertise is not something we have in the field," said the Colonel

"Well then it's good thing that I came along then isn't it," said Chuck.

"What are you saying, do you believe you could produce a device capable of this out here in such a limited time frame?" asked the Colonel.

"Always like a challenge, besides it will be Plan B," said Chuck.

"So what do you need from us sir?" asked another gentlemen.

"Son I will write you a list of everything I will need, just do your best and if there are things you don't have let me know and we may be able to improvise" said Chuck.

**A/N: BTW This Chapter was originally written before the current season of Chuck, yeah I know a long time ago. And I have not seen the last ten episodes of Chuck as I decided to watch from the beginning again and go all the way through, I have only just started Season 3 so still a ways to go yet.**

**Watching season one & two again has given me some ideas for some stories I will be working on soon so stay tuned.**

**I am also working on a companion piece to new directions, while it will not be a sequel it will fill in some of the gaps in the timeline.**

**Hope the editting isn't too bad, did final edit on iPad.**


End file.
